


Mo Astor

by TellerFord13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 127,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerFord13/pseuds/TellerFord13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding the heart of a Son is nothing short of magic. Raised for days on the road and loyal to the club first, their life is harsh. The love of a good woman goes along way.  1st nine royalty, Harley "Lee" Grazer and Grim Bastards princess, Journee "Nee" Rhyther will show Jax and Chibs they aren’t just any girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. 
> 
> It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.  
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us. 
> 
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com 
> 
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

­­

Translation ­­

Sweetheart~ Leannan

Journee “Nee”

I wipe down the reclined black chair with disinfectant and declare myself finished for the day. I’ve been tattooing since around ten, and my hands are screaming bloody murder. A full back piece is a massive undertaking for the client as well as the artist. Today marked my third session with Jeff, and the dragon is so close to being completed.

 

I open and close my fists, wriggling my fingers to increase circulation and pop my knuckles. I’m going to have arthritis like a son of a bitch one day, but so is the fate of a tattoo artist. I roll my neck, and the crackling brings instant relief. _Too much time in one position._   I grab my kit and walk into my office in the back of the building. It’s a rarity I get out of this place before the sun is setting. I plop down in the black leather chair and place a call to Teller-Morrow.

 

 “If we don’t have a girl’s day soon I’m going to kill someone,” my best friend Lee growls over the phone. I tried to gauge the situation. When dealing with Samcro having a bad day could mean just about anything.

“Crap. What happened?” I ask taking down my high ponytail and massaging my scalp.

“I'm suffering from a severe case of testosterone overload. I’m doing the books over at TM, and I’ve learned more about those fucking croweater’s pussies than I ever wanted to know.”

I swallow down a snicker. That was life around the Sons. A motorcycle club is the ultimate boy’s club. You coped until you had to surface for air. There's only so many retellings of sex acts and violence a girl can take in one sitting.

“It’s not funny,” Lee snaps.

“I know. Look how about I come get you for a late lunch? We can have margaritas and play catch up?”

Lee and I have been best friends since we were kids. Roomies since freshman year of college until a few years ago, it’s unusual for us to go more than a few days without seeing one another.

“That sounds like heaven, Journee,” Lee says with a sigh. I stand, sling my purse over my shoulder, and grab my tattooing kit. I always keep it on me. I never know when a brother is going to call and ask for a tattoo. Apparently, when I chose my profession I agreed to be on call for them.

“I’m walking out of Sweet Ink now. I’ll be there in less than ten minutes.”

“I’m so happy I might kiss you when you get here," Lee says.

I chuckle. “Well, that’ll get the boys talking about something other than crow eater’s pussy.”

  “Hah, I don’t know that having them switch to discussing ours would be better. I’ll see you when you get here.”

We hang up, and I leave, grateful for the new office manager I’ve hired. Having Holly allows me to just ink. I hated the drudgery of paperwork, handling the day to day calls to clients, inventory and reorders.  I’m pulling in steady money now so I can distance myself from most of that.

“I’ll see you later, Holly.” I wave as I pass the front desk.

“Bye Journee. Have a great day," she chirps. With her black hair, septum piercing, and body full of tattoos most people would never guess how pleasant she is.

“You too.”  I hurry to my car, roll down the windows, and crank up the Led Zeppelin. The sun rays feel good on my sienna-colored skin, and the wind blows my dark hair back from my face. It’ll be a mess when I get the garage, but I’m not worried about impressing anyone. A child of the Grim Bastards' Sargent at Arms, Menace, I’ve been around bikers my entire life. Opie, Jax, Lee, and I ended up at the same high school. A strategic move on our parents part. Safety in numbers, and all of that jazz.

We've been in league with them so long, they've become family.

So I jumped at the chance to open a shop here in Charming after I finished my apprenticeship in Lodi. I had a strong support system and protection. Escaping the stifling influence of the Grim Bastards and my father happened to be a bonus. When your Dad's a sadistic SA, and your mentor is Happy, dating 's hard at best.

The inked up Tacoma Killer had fostered my interest in tattooing and acted as an unofficial master to me when he’d stayed with the club for a time. With a father every bit as unhinged, I never found him intimidating or unsettling. He felt a bit like home for me. We had a strange relationship. Well, odd to others who see it. People think Happy has no capacity for emotions, which is wrong. He simply rarely chooses to show them.

I drive the familiar streets for Charming until I reach the shop. I pull into the lot, park, and climb down waving at Gemma, who’s having a smoke outside.

“Hey Mama,” I say.

“Well if it isn’t the little business woman. I haven’t seen you around here in a long time, baby.” She replies blowing out smoke and offering up a smile.

“I know. I thought getting the place off the ground was hard. Keeping it going and making a profit has been a real bitch. I never felt like I could trust anyone else to run it the way I want, so I hired a girl and took my time training her. It's freeing me up to do other things.”

 “That’s the way to do it, baby. Build it up the way you want it and run a tight ship.” She hugs me bringing the scent of smoke and expensive perfume with her.

 I love Gemma. She’s a surrogate mom when I’m here. The tough love and no bullshit attitude she rolls with are similar to that of my mother, Sugar. Only, my mom isn’t as hard despite a lifetime spent as an old lady.  I think her old man made the difference. My Dad keeps her safe and stomps out anyone who dares treat her with anything less than the utmost respect. I want a love like theirs.

I just haven’t found anything near it yet. It might be why I’m still a virgin at thirty. I wasn’t about to give away a gift I couldn’t get back to just anyone.

“Thanks, Mama. I couldn’t do it without Samcro. That first year I think the guys single-handedly funded me with all the ink I did for them.”

“They love you, baby. You always have a home with Samcro. You know that. Now we just need to get you a man and some babies in your belly, and you’ll be set.”

I give a nervous laugh. “I don’t know about all that. A good old man isn’t easy to come by.”

“We have plenty of them around here. Or are you more into the kind who likes to roam?”

It’s not the first time she’s hinted at Happy and me having a thing going on.

“Happy is not the marrying and kids type.”

“Hmm. You might be right. I can think of a few in there who might be, though.” Gemma nods toward the garage.

_G-momster, always thinking about securing that Samcro legacy._

“Well the one I’m going to kidnap has breasts, so it won’t be happening today,” I say evasively. By now, Lee and I are pros at avoiding Gemma’s attempt at matchmaking. She wants us paired with a brother in the worst way. I understand it. Lee is the child of a first nine, Wally Grazer, so that's keeping a legacy alive.

For me, it'd solidify the agreement between Sons and GB. I hate to burst her bubble, but I'll never be a pawn on a chessboard. I push my shades on top of my head.

“Look who just walked in. Hey, Lips!”  
Why I thought I’d be sneaking in and out without greeting the welcome wagon, I don’t know.

“Hey Tiggy, Boys,”  I stroll to them.

“Been a long time since I seen you, brown sugar,” Tig says.

From anyone else that would be an insult. From Tig Trager, it’s polite. I wrap my arm around his waist in a sideways hug.  I adore him. We’ve come to have an understanding over the years. Lee and I were the only girls of our generation for Grim Bastards and Samcro. We’ve formed bonds with the older members. Especially as children of the clubs founding members.

“I know the shops had me busy.” I move on to make my rounds.

“Juicy boy,” I say running my hands over the lightning bolts I’d inked personally.

“Hey Nee,” he says flashing me a smile that melts my inside. He's too adorable for words. I inhale the scent of mint as he squeezes me back.

“Leannan, don’t leave me out.” I can’t help but grin at the sound of the boisterous brogue.

 “How could I?” I go to the car he’s currently working under. My heart beats fast in my chest. I’ve harbored a crush on the man off and on for more years than I care to admit. When I was in my teens, he humored me by putting me to work helping him with small tasks. I was his buddy, which pleased me, and allowed me to work my way through the embarrassing fawning over him period. I like to think it helped him feel less lonely. He was a lot darker in those days.

He pushes out from underneath the Ford and grins up at me. “It’s good to see you outside of tha shop, love.”

“Good to be out getting some fresh air. I think I’ve almost forgotten what the sun looks like.”

“I’d hug ye, but I don’t want to get your bonnie white dress dirty.”

The sweet tone makes my face heat.

“I need to go rescue Lee before she sets the place on fire. Are you still coming by Saturday for lunch?”

“Aye. I’ll see you then.”

Though I’ve retired myself from my job as his personal shadow, we’ve grown close. It's our habit to get together every couple of weeks for lunch somewhere. This week is my pick, and unbeknown to him, I’m cooking some of his favorites. I playfully nudge his leg with my foot before I make my way to the office.

“Finally made it here.”

“I’m shocked you didn’t get caught up in any shenanigans,” Lee says.

“Nah, they’re way too busy. Jax and Lowe weren’t even there, so they must be running a tow.”

Lee releases a huge sigh. “I’m so glad to see you.” She stands and we hug like we haven’t seen each other in months instead of days.

 

“Me too. I miss living with you,” I admit. Even after two and a half years living apart, it felt odd to come home to an empty house continuously. When she’s taken up with a Grim Bastard, Kick, and they’d gotten their place, Mom and Dad had moved me into a decent sized rental home. It felt too big for me. But once Menace has something in his head, few things can detour him.

“Me too. This adulting thing is bullshit, isn’t it?” Lee whispers.

“Hell yeah, it is,” I agree.

We move apart. “You ready to go, babe?”

“So ready,” Lee stands and grabs her black purse.

“I’ll drive. You look like you could do with getting a little tipsy,” I say.

“You’re the bestest,” Lee sighs.

I wink. “Back at you. Now let’s get out of here before Gemma comes in and tries to turn us into mail order brides.”

“Oh, Jesus, did she start in on you again?” Lee asks as we all but run out of the office.

“I barely got a hug in before she was trying to fill me with a Son’s dick and a Samcro baby.”

“Jesus. Don’t feel bad. She’s launched operation Jax and Lee take two-hundred.”

“I can’t wait to hear about this,” I say as we wave toward the guys once more before we exit through the bay.

“I’m leaving for the day, Gemma. I’ll come back and finish up tomorrow, okay?” Lee calls.

“Sure thing. Nice to see my girls together,” Gemma says.

We toss her a smile as she stubs out her cigarette and heads back inside.

In the car, I feel like we can breathe again. “Is it just me or is she getting worse?” I ask.

“So much worse, dude. She was telling Jax she wanted him to help me with this upcoming blood drive we’re doing. I need the help, but this is the third event in a row she’s paired us up for. Neither of us is blind or stupid. Plus, he has Wendy. I’m not saying she should get an award for World’s best girlfriend, but she deserves better than being constantly cheated on and disrespected by Gemma at every turn. It’s no wonder the poor girl has lapsed since she went to rehab.”

I sigh. “I don’t know why he decided to stay with her out of all the girl’s he’s screwed. I mean moving her into a house with him? It wasn’t a good thing for either of them.” 

“I agree. I wish she’d give up on this whole me and Jax thing, though. It’s not going to happen.”

“It’s cause she knows he likes you,” I say, shocked it’s not obvious to her by now.

“Why do you always say that?  If it were true, he would’ve said something by now. I mean, we had our make out sessions growing up, and that was that. There was a time when I would’ve welcomed him coming on to me.’

“Girl, please. You’d jump on that shit now too,” I say rolling eyes. The sexual tension that rolled between those two would make a virgin wet.

Lee laughs. “Well yeah, but who wouldn’t? Now a relationship. No way, he’s got too much growing up to do.”

I mock gag. “Me for one, and I’ve been telling you for how long he wants to put his P in your V.”

“Really, Journee?”

I laugh. “It’s true. I don’t know how you can’t see it. He’s feeling you. Only reasons he hasn’t said anything is because he knows you’re out of his league until he gets his shit together. ”

“Which could never be with the way his mother coddles him.”

“Amen to that,” I say. 

“Besides, I know why you aren’t interested in him.”

“Oh? Please enlighten me, oh wise one.” I say.

“You like your men older. That’s why you’re immune to the young blond god.” 

“You have it so bad, Lee.” I shake my head.

“Pot meet kettle. I heard Chibs flirting the minute he heard your voice.” 

I don’t bother denying it. “What? I’m like a whiskey connoisseur. I admire things that are aged well.”

“Oh, please. You’re full of it, and believe me, Chibs would like to let you sample his goods. If you let him know you were interested, he’d be all over you.”

“No.” I shake my dad. “I’m always going to be a grown-up version of the little buddy he humored when she was young and annoyingly obvious about her crush. I know he watches me for Hap and my Dad too. Hap checks in with him periodically.”

He snorts. “Don’t get me started on the subject of your mentor. I’m still convinced he and Happy want to make a Journee sandwich. They just don’t know it yet.”

“Shut up,” I gasp horrified. If Happy ever figured out the way I’d once felt for him I’d die a slow death. He was so masculine, sexy, and tattooed. It was impossible not to give into the attraction. I didn’t see him every day, so I didn’t get the turn-off factor of seeing him disappearing with crow eaters or performing sex acts in plain view.

“What? You can’t hold onto that V-card forever, Nee Nee.”

“I never meant to, but shit never panned out.” I shrug. I didn’t have some skewed vision of my virginity being tied into my self-worth. Failed dating attempts litter my past. Life as the daughter of a man in an MC isn’t always easy.

“I know, I’m trying to get you to see what’s in front of you. I love you, and I know you’re lonely.” She reaches over and places her hand over mine.

I sigh. “I’m fine. I have the shop, you, the boys, Chibs as a friend, and Hap when he’s around. It’s more than some have.” I force a calm tone in direct odds with what I had going on in my heart.

“Yes, but you deserve more.”

“Well, so do you,” I say turning the tables.

“Babe, it’s different. I’m on a dry spell on purpose. Breaking up with Kick was rough, and at the moment, the prospects in the dating pool are dismal.”

I sigh. “We’ll always have each other, right?”

“Forever.”

***

Harley “Lee”

I relax in my seat and settle in to enjoy the ride. I’ve been at the paperwork for Tm all day, and it feels good to let my brain go blank. I love helping out the club, but its stressful cooking books without getting caught. A slip up would be bad for SamCro and me, so I obsess over it until it’s finished and then recheck it. I massage my temples as the cold air lowers the temperature of my heated skin.

“Is Kick still out on the road?” I ask, curious about my ex. We parted on good terms. He wanted to go nomad.  I knew it wasn’t for me. I saw him so little as it was with him being a part of Grim Bastards. You add Nomad to his cut, and I’d be seeing him a couple of times every few months if I was lucky. In the end, we’d made the choice to part ways. It ripped my heart out.

What we had was good for two years straight. We were talking about taking things to the next level. I would’ve worn his brand proudly. Six foot two and built with caramel colored skin and dark hair he kept cut close to his head, Kick was a handsome devil. He also oozed charm. I hadn’t met anyone who compared to him since I relocated back to Charming to live in the house my father willed me. Wally Grazer, the man I never really knew, had been kinder to me in death than he ever was in life. My memories of him are full of alcohol and short visits after he moved away to Jersey and left me with my grandmother. I’m grateful he didn’t drag me with him. Lord only knows where I’d have ended up and with whom.

“I saw Kick not too long ago. He was visiting the mother charter in-between runs. He’s still rocking the Nomad patch. I don’t know if he has plans of coming home. But I’m sure he’d be happy to talk to you about it.”

“No. It’s pointless to re-hash the past. He made his choices, and I made mine. If he’d asked me before he agreed, he would’ve known I wasn’t interested in never having my old man around,” I say with a scowl.

“Still bitter, huh? Maybe because there are lingering feelings?”

I shake my head. “More like in a permanent state of disbelief. Who makes a choice like that without talking to their woman?”

“Someone with their head shoved up their ass so far they couldn’t think about anyone else,” she counters.

“You got that right,” I mumble.

“I think we both could use a few good dates. Maybe it’s time to get back on the horse or bike as it were?”

I smile. “You’re sweet. I know you’re saying that to humor me.”

“What? I don’t plan on being a spinster.”

“No, but I think we both know why you haven’t dated,” I say softly.

“Why?” she asks.

“A particular Scots man you need to have a lengthy, honest conversation with.”

“I don’t know what you mean Harley Haven Grazer.”

I laugh. “Throwing down my government name isn’t going to make what I said any less true.”

“I can’t, Lee. He already had to put up with my idiotic crush when I was younger, if I shared how I felt now and he didn’t’ reciprocate it would crush me and ruin the friendship we’ve formed. Next to you, he’s my best friend. I can’t lose that.”

“I don’t think you would. You can’t see the way Chibs looks at you. It’s like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.”

“It’s cause I help fill the void Fi and Kerrianne left behind,” She mumbles.

“Who?”

“His wife and daughter.”

“You know their names?” I say shocked. Chibs is so closed mouthed about his past I'm shocked she knows details.

“Well yeah, we talk about them from time to time. Look. I’m a chicken shit when it comes to love matters, we’ve established this. I just. I can’t take much more heartache. When people don’t want to wife me because of things I can’t control, or want to change me to fit into their mold. No. I’m done doing that.”

“Honey, the right person won’t make you feel that way,” I say.

“I know. But if I haven’t met them yet, when will I? I’ve run the whole gamut from civilian to club members. God, look at the disaster Kyle turned out to be.”

My upper lips curls at the thought of the traitor. “I wish they would’ve slit his throat and let him bleed out.”

“I have plenty of knives. It would’ve been my pleasure,” she spits.

“We’re the functioning walking wounded. It’s no wonder neither of us has a significant other.”

“We’re still standing. I think that’s what matters most at the end of the day. It’ll happen when it’s meant to.”

I wish I had her faith. She had Sugar and Menace as an example. It gives her a different perspective. My father was a drunk, and my mother was a crack whore. Each chose their drug of choice over me. I’m used to people leaving.  It takes a lot to step into my inner circle.

We pull into the parking lot, and I turn to look at her.

“Why do I get the feeling we’ll be calling someone to come get us?” I ask.

She smirks. “The night has yet to begin, love. Let’s get inside and see how it goes.” We wrap our arms around each other’s waist, and I take comfort in the presence of one of the most consistent people in my life.

We walk inside and wave at one of our regular bartenders, Karen as we take a seat at the bar.

“Hey girls, I haven’t seen you in a while,” she says.

“Busy with work and life,” I say.

Karen nods, sending her dark waves of hair flowing around her round face. “I understand that. Is this an impromptu girls day?”

“That’s exactly what it is,” Nee says.

“Then please let me start you off with Cosmos,” Karen says.

“Sounds good to me,” I say.

We open the menu and browse while she starts our drinks.

“What’s been going on outside of accounting?”

“Legit, nothing. I feel like nothing I don’t do anything else. You know I like to do it every two to three months to stay up on things. It’s like being held hostage by books, desks, and computers for two weeks straight. I leave here every day wanting to scream.”

“God I hate math, so I can’t even imagine,” Nee says.

I laugh. “What did math ever do to you?”

“Tried to make my ass find out the value of X.” She scowls like math owes her money and I can’t help but giggle. When we get together, we revert to being children again.

We make our selections and sip on our Cosmos.

“Better?” Nee asks.

“So much. I needed to get away from there and spend some time with you.”

“I’ve felt the same. The four walls of the shop have been closing in on me. I want Sweet Ink to do well, but going it so hard for so long is breaking me down.” She shakes her head.

“So take a break. Spend time doing the other things you love.”

“I have this irrational fear if I take my eyes off the prize for one second everything I worked so hard for will slip through my fingers.”

“That’s crazy. You’ve dedicated yourself to this for years. It’s built on a solid foundation.”

“You think so?” she turns her big brown eyes to me, and I smile.

“I know so. You’re one of the hardest working people I know. We’re all proud of what you’ve done and know you’ll be doing even more in the future. Why do you doubt yourself?”

“I don’t want to be a failure. Everyone pitched in and helped me out. I don’t want to let them down, or realize I can’t hack it. I knew it was a long shot when I started. Now that things are looking up. I just want it to continue.”

 I place my head on her shoulder. “It will, but you’re no good to anyone else if you’re completely run down. You have to take time for yourself. Trust me. I have no problem shutting down the office to rebalance my chi.”

She snickers. “That’s much better.”

“You always know what to say.”

“I try.” I wink.

“Sassy pants,” she mutters.

“You like what’s in them.”

“Oh, are we playing that game?” she asks lifting an eyebrow.

I smirk. “Nope.”

“Mmmmm,” she says over her glass of Scotch and ginger ale.”

“Highball huh? Another thing you’ve picked up from your friend?”

“It’s good,” she whines.

“You could know what else you’d pick up from him that was good if you grew a pair of lady balls.”

“Hey I have two of them thank you very much. I just… don’t use them for this purpose. How’s that whole Jax and Lee thing going?”

“Oh, you ass,” I say.

She laughs. “It’s not nice when it’s you on the receiving end, is it?”

“You know that’s nothing more than a pipe dream Gemma has. I’m not about to bow down to the little Prince begging to get in line and suck his dick so he can pay me attention for a split second before he’s off cheating with someone I’ll have to see later. I don’t think the kid can wrap his brain around the concept of monogamy.”

“I get the what happens on the road stays on the road rule, but he takes it over the top. He was fucking Emily the other day, and she walked out as Wendy walked in. I could tell the minute Emily smirked at her the poor girl knew.”

“And that could never be me. I’d fuck her and him up,” I say with a snort.

“I’d help.”

“This is why you’re my ride or die,” I say honestly. Plenty of people can say they’ll be there for you. Having someone show you with actions, despite how much it may have cost them at the time, is a precious gift you should never take for granted, and I don’t.

“And you’re mine. The fact that we’re both a little crazy helps.”

The food we’ve ordered comes back, and we continue to chat as we eat and drink. Once our dinner is finished, we continue to linger. I’m feeling good, and the stress has all but disappeared

“We need shots!” I cry.

“Yes.” Nee agrees enthusiastically.

“Break out the Jamison, Karen.”

A few minutes later six shots are lined up on the bar.

“On three. One, two, three,” I call as we grab our first and down it with the others following close after.

A few seconds later the music catches my attention.

“You ready to shake your money maker,” I call singing along to the Ludacris song playing over in the small dance area.

“Oh, hell yeah.”

We rush to the dance floor and shake and shimmy, allowing our unpleasant memories and tension to dissipate. We grind together, and I cup her ass as we rock to the floor. I rub her crotch with my knee, and she whimpers. I smirk, getting high off the power she allows me to wield over her. She wraps her arms around my neck. I meet her glazed eyes and realized just how wastey face we are.

“We are so wasted.”

“Not yet, but we will be,” She says.

I laugh. “You’re going hard tonight.”

“Time to rage babe, we both deserve it,” she says.

A fast beat rock song comes over the speakers, and we separate and adapt our dancing style.

Another round of Jamison later and more dancing I hear motorcycles outside.

“Shit, she called them on us,” I say.

“Ugh, I wonder who they sent,” Nee grumbles.

We continued to dance as we watch the door.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, no,” she breathes as Jax and Chibs appear.

Part of me is glad for it. The liquor had loosened her lips along with other things.

“How sweet, your man came to get you,” I whisper into her ear.

“So did yours, wench.”

I laugh as the guys come toward us shaking their head.

“The two of you together is _still_ trouble,” Jax drawls.

“That’s not fair to say when we’re usually cleaning up after your drunk ass,” I shoot back.

Journee bursts into laughter, and I watch as Chibs looks at her like she’s an enchantress.

“Love if ye wanted to have a little party the club was open for ye.”

“This was inprompatu.” She frowns. “Im-promp-to.” She sounds the word out carefully, and Jax smirks.

“You are so wasted, Nee.”

“I am not. I could finish that entire bottle of Scotch and be fine,” She protests.

“Ack, I wouldn’t suggest it, lassie. Come, let’s settle your tab and get you in the car,” Chibs says strolling over to us. It didn’t escape my notice that he dedicated himself to being Journee’s keeper, leaving me to Jax.

Journee pouts. “One more dance?”

“Yeah, let me see your moves, Teller. If you have any.”

“Oh, you doubt me?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow playfully.

“I do,” I reply.

“Alright love, one dance, then we need to go, okay?”

Their sweetness is enough to make my teeth ache, but I love it.

I crook my finger and move backward swaying as a song comes on.

Jax pulls me to him. “You issued a challenge darling, you know I can’t back down from it.” He grips my hips and rolls his hardening cock into my denim covered wet pussy. Dancing with Journee always turns me on.

I gasp. _Two can play this game._ I wrap my arms around his neck and move, daring him to keep up with my hips. We’re locked in our own battle as we move our bodies together. I glance over at Journee and Chibs and bite the inside of my cheek to keep from giggling. She’s got that luscious ass of hers pressed into him and her arms wrapped around his neck. He’s keeping up and not minding a minute of it. His hand lovingly brushes across her hips, and I know it’s a matter of time until they get together.

Convinced she doesn’t need rescuing from death by embarrassment; I return my attention to winning this battle of wills. I shake my hips over time.

“Fuck,” Jax hisses.

 _That’s right, I got skills you ain’t never seen, boy._ The song ends, and I think we’re all in desperate need of a glass of water.

“Alright, little lassies, time to pay up and go home. It’s after midnight. They kept the joint open a little later for ye as it is,” Chibs say.

“We have to tip them well, Filip,” she says softly.

Jax lifts his eyebrows, and I shake my head answering his silent question. There’s nothing to tell.

“Aye, we will, Lennan. Don’t you worry,” he assures her.

“You ready to open up your wallet, Teller?”

He smirks. “Yeah, got to make sure they’ll keep looking out for you girls as long as you plan on showing your ass.”

“You know damn well; this is nothing.”

He laughs. “Yes, I do. You two are permanent pains in my ass.” He wraps his arm around my shoulders.

“But you love us.”

“I do love my little darlings,” he says as we head to the bar.

Stress, laughter, friends, and coping with booze. _It’s just another day in beautiful Charming._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us. 
> 
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com 
> 
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> And just for fun, we’ve decided to start a Pinterest for the story! So if you want a glimpse at our girls and see into our world, check it out!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/tellerford/ 
> 
> Author Note  
> Sunday is going to be funday for our followers. The goal is, every week we'll be adding a new chapter on Sunday to get you ready to face that evil wench known as Monday. We hope you enjoy chapter two and PLEASE Keep those reviews coming! They are the fuel that keep our writing Bikes riding through this world.

Journee

I stand in front of my closet and stare blankly at the row of clothing. I have no clue what I should wear tomorrow when Chibs comes over for lunch. Things are different now.  A change occurred when Chibs lifted me into his arms and carried me to the car that night after the bar. Being plastered and wearing a maxi dress with killer heels is asking for a broken ankle and a busted face. So, I understand why he did it. What I didn’t account for was what followed.

The security I experienced in his powerful arms took my breath away. A flood of emotion swept through me and shifted my intentions. The kiss he delivered on the crown of my head felt like more than a friendly exchanged. _You're delusional._   I spear my fingers in my wild hair and massage my scalp. I’d forgone the straightening today opting to let my curls air dry. _I’m seconding guessing everything._

I worked up a menu: Potato and Leek Soup, Meat Pies with Sautéed Beet Greens and a Scottish Lemon Sugar Shortbread. _Will it look like I’m trying too hard?_ A few days ago, I wouldn’t have questioned myself. _This is why I hate emotions. They complicate everything._ I tug at my hair. “ Thank you for a being a friend” plays and I answer the phone.

“Hey Lee, what’s up?”

 “Do you have any spare time today?” she asks.

"Yeah, I finished at the shop early,” I say with a sigh.

“What’s wrong? You sound off.”

“I’m freaking out about tomorrow.”

“Oh, did you decide to tell the sexy Scott you want to play Hide the Haggis?”

“Harley! This is serious.” I scoff.

“What has you so upset, friend?”

“Everything! A few days ago I was all right. Today I can’t even decide what I should wear let alone cook.  I mean, is the outfit I have chosen too much or not enough?" 

"Is this what you do every time Chibs comes over?" she asks.

"Not at all. That's why I'm lost."

“I sense a story there. How about this? You run with me to Aunt Luanne’s and then we’ll go shopping afterward.?"

“What are you going up to Cara Cara for?” I ask.

“Paperwork. I don’t like going by myself on a busy shoot day which Fridays usually are. The wenches are catty. When they’re together, they fool themselves into thinking they're badasses."

I roll my eyes. However, a person makes their money is up to them, but thinking you’re better than anyone else because you’re paid to spread your legs on film is stupid.

“I’m ready to ride when you are.” I run my hand over the side of the bra with special flaps to conceal my knife. My father’s a mean, paranoid bastard who insists I always be ready to defend myself. I never understood his concerns until the first time I had to count on that knife to get me out of a jam. This life wasn’t for the faint of the heart. Only the strong survived whole, and even then, we were half-crazed. You got by the best way you could.

“I’ll be there in say twenty minutes?”

“See you then.”

I move to change out of my dress and into a pair of form fitting jeans ripped at the knee and an off the shoulder black t-shirt. I pull on my black chucks and use a black bandana to keep my heavy hair off my face. I’m not anticipating trouble, but I want to be ready just in case.

 

When people are in packs, they get a case of false bravery. If it's me and my girl or them, it’ll always be the other person. I’m waiting on the couch when Lee pulls up. I grab my black hobo bag set the alarm and leave out the front door. I wave to Lee, taking in the Harley t-shirt she’d ripped strategically. _She’s bitched up for today too._ I slip into the passenger seat.

“Are you going to stay there to work there?” I ask.

“No, I need to drop some things off and pick others up. Luanne tries to stay organized, but her business is insane. Lots of money exchanges hands in large volumes. If you don't know the business, their paperwork is like trying to read brail.” She huffs.

“Well let’s get through this and then we can go shopping. No better way to forget everything that’s unpleasant than to spend.”

“Enough about porn pussy, what’s going on with you and Chibs?”

“Nothing. I mean, not yet.”

“Oh my God, I love that you said not yet,” Lee says as she pulls out of the driveway.

“That night when we went to The Tavern, and he decided to carry me because I was unstable, something clicked. I want to be with him. I’m tired of being stuck in the friend zone and watching him with crows because he thinks it’s all he deserves. I know him, Lee. He wants a committed relationship and maybe even another family, but he won’t love himself. There’s no love lost between him and Fi. It’s been over a long time in his heart.”

“So why’s he still alone?” Lee asked sounding as mystified as I feel.

“They’re Catholic. I don’t know if she’d give him a divorce if he asked, and his guilt kept him silent. She’s a conniving bitch. Everything he’s told me screams manipulation. I know because I’ve been there myself with Kyle. He was young and looking for love. She drew him in and played him. If I ever see that cold bitch in Charming, you’ll be bailing me out.”

“Holy shit, Nee.”

I ball my fists and grind my teeth, furious at the way the woman gave his heart, surname and seed to betray him.

“I hate that’s no one’s stood up for him. He takes all the younger members under his wing. He put up with us when we were growing up with a kindness he didn’t have to show. Especially given what he’d just gone through. I want to be the bitch who chases everyone who’d hurt him away. I want my happily ever after and his to be linked. I want this, Lee.”

She leans over and squeezes my hand. “Then I guess we’d better get to work then.”

“I don’t know how to go after a guy, Lee.”

“With Chibs, you won’t have to. We just need to subtly let him know you’re interested. Trust me?”

“With my life," I reply without hesitation.

“We got this.”

“I love you, dude," I say.

“I love you too. I better be maid of honor, bitch.”

I giggle, giddy with the possibilities. It’s been a long time since I let myself hope with a man.

“Who else would it be? My cousins already know they’re pulling bridesmaid duty,” I say with a laugh.

“Your face is lighting up, and you haven’t even started dating. That’s saying a lot.”

“You think so? ‘cause yours is pretty lit up after you deal with Jax. Don’t think I didn’t see you grinding on him like you were trying to make him come in his pants,” I say.

 

“Girl I know you aren’t talking shit about me when you were working Chibs like you were trying to get a tip.”

“What else was I supposed to do? The man is working with a serious package. I felt it and got a little, excited,” I admit.

“The Scottish D has you acting all kinds of ways.”

“Shut up, Ms. bump and grind with the Teller Prince who you weren’t going to get in line with.”

“Hey, I was proving a point," Lee protests.

“Which was what exactly?” I ask skeptically.

“Those other bitches don’t have anything on me.”

I snicker. “But you’re not into him.”

“Exactly,” Lee says as if it all makes sense.

Before I can reply we reach Luanne’s. The lightness flees the car as we put our game faces on and walk inside the building. The sounds of muffles moans and high pitched seemingly fake cries fills the air. I see what she meant about Friday’s being busy.

 

We’re waved in by the security that monitors the front. Luanne looks up and greets us with a happy wave.

“Hey girls. I have everything you need ready to go,” She says handing over two manila envelopes to Lee.

“Anything I need to know?” Lee asks.

Luanne shakes her head. “Not that I know of. You know I’m shit with this stuff though.”

“Don’t worry, that’s why you have me, Aunt Luanne,” Lee says as they hug.

“Come here little girl. I haven’t seen you in a month of Sundays.” She says holding out her arms.

I give her a quick squeeze. “Good to see you too.”

 

 

 

 

“How’s the tattoo business doing? We can always use some models on the website if you ever need fast cash.”

 “It’s fantastic, Aunt Luanne. Thanks for the offer, but I’m good.”

“Well, keep in mind, men love that chocolate bunny look you have naturally.”

This is one of the many times in my life I want to tell someone they’re being racist, but don’t bother.

“Thanks?”

“Well we’re headed to the store Auntie. We have some money to burn, so we’ll talk to you later,” Lee says hooking my arm in hers and guiding me out of the porn palace.

“Why are all the women in this club trying to tell us what to do with our pussies?” I ask.

Lee bursts into laughter. “I have no clue. I guess they need to feel they can control something.”

“Not my whoo haa,” I protest.

We get into the car cackling like witches. I could never make it through this life without her.

***  

After half a day of shopping we’d gone super casual with my outfit. A pair of skinny jeans with rips and a black tank top that showed a strip of skin between my belly and the top band of my jeans. I’m wearing a lightweight black sweater with white tribal patterns over it. I keep my house ridiculously chilled when my warm blooded Scott comes through. I can hear Lee in my ear. _The fact that you know that says something._ I fluff my hair and tie a bow into the white head scarf I’d folded up. Pleased, I move from my room into the kitchen and set up the table for tea. Years ago, Chibs had gifted me a Scottish tea set that features purple thistle. I’ve cherished and babied the fine china ever since, only using it when we’re getting together.

I set everything out, proud of my spread with its real cream, sugar cubes, and the Irish Breakfast he likes so much, imported from England. He turned me into a tea fiend at an early age. I like mine loose leaf and in varied flavors. So much of the woman I’ve become was influenced by Chibs.

 I hear his bike in the distance, and crows flap their wings inside my belly. I clear my throat and force myself to walk to the front door slowly. If I’m ruffled, he’ll keep at me until I tell him what’s wrong.

I open the door and wave at him. His wide smile as he pulls off his gloves has me melting into a puddle on my floor. Not many people are treated to the softened part of him.

“Afternoon, Lass, you look lovely today.”

“You look rugged handsome as usual.”

He laughs. “You know how to give a compliment. I almost believe ya.”

“You should.” I want to slap my hand over my mouth. It’s not like me to be so bold.

He gives me an adorable boyish grin I don’t think I’ve seen before. _After all this time, I’m still peeling back his layers._ He shoves his gloves into his back pocket and walks up the drive.

“You’re such a Lennan.”  He kisses my cheek and moves past me into the house. I shiver as I follow behind him.

“I have tea ready to go,” I say as we walk into the kitchen.

“How about you take a seat, and let me serve you, lovey? You went through all this trouble. We could’ve just gone out somewhere.”

I pout. “You know I like to cook, Chibs. Who else do I have to use my skills on?”

“Some beau you’ve been keeping hidden from us?”

I snort. “Are you kidding? You remember how disastrous the last few tries were don’t you? There’s no one.”

 

“They were gits. Had nothing to do with you. Your skin is lovely lassie. Any man would be blessed to have a good woman like ye.”

I cup his face. “You’re so sweet, Chibs. I wish everyone thought like you.”

“They fecking should.” His face clouds over with anger and I laugh as I sink into the chair he’s pulled out.

“You can’t fight the whole world for me.”

“Aye, I could,” he whispers.

I blink slowly and study his stern face. _Is he showing interest? No, I’m reading too deep into his kindness._ He takes a seat beside me and the moment passes.

“What’re ye drinking today?”

“Irish breakfast I think.”

We settle in with a cuppa.

“How’ve you been, Filip?” I ask, letting him know I want to know about the man beneath the cut.

“Good, tired. Me old bones need a vacation.”

I laugh. “Where would you go?”

“Been thinking a lot about Scotland.”

“If you go, you have to take me.”

“Yea? You’d like to see me old stomping ground?”

I nod my head, excited about the prospect of a few weeks alone with him in a foreign country.

“Maybe. Seems quiet enough around here lately. Could you get the time off from the shop?”

“Yes, I think I’m past due on some time off too,” I admit.

“Aye. You’ve been working your wee fingers to the bone.”

“I couldn’t let her fail. Sweet Ink is every dream I ever had when I was doing bitch duty for my apprentices.”

“And now that the ship is smoothly sailing?” he asks.

“I’m back to realizing there are other areas of my life I need to work on,” I mumble.

“Don’t be so hard on yerself , my bonnie lass. Yer plenty young.”

“I’m thirty Chibby, Soon enough my eggs will be shriveling up and dying.”

He chokes on his tea, and I lean over and pat his back. “Don’t worry. I’ve no plans of going out and randomly getting knocked up.”

“I- wouldna.” He clears his throat. “I know you wouldna do that. I didn’t know you were so ready for kids.”

“Past ready,” I admit. I shake my head. “Enough of that. Are you ready for lunch?” I ask, excited to shower him with a few of his favorite dishes.

“Always.”

“You have to stay in here. No helping today. I want it to be a surprise.” I push back my chair and move to the kitchen tray I use for serving. I ladle the Potato Leek soup into the small white bowls I’d set up earlier. I grab the mince pies I’ve had warming in the oven and place them on plates. I finish the feast off with sautéed beet greens.

“What did ye do?” he asks amazed.

“I made some of your favorites. I figured it was about time you treat yourself.”

“You’re too good ta me.”

“Don’t say that until after you eat it,” I say.

“Everything you cook is excellent,” he says as I set his food in front of him.

His moan as he takes a sip of his soup is thanks enough. I’m on cloud nine as we eat and later do the dishes. It’s the small things with him.

“Are you up for some television?” I ask as we move to the living room.

“Sure, what are ye thinking?”

“Doctor who. I’ve been watching it on Netflix.”

“You like the Doctor lass?”

“Love him. Eleven is my favorite.”

“Eleven?” He wrinkles his nose. “No, ya have to start from the beginning. Come on. I’ll show you. He takes my hand and guides me to the couch. When he doesn’t let go as we sit, I feel a kernel of hope grow. _Maybe he’s feeling the same way._

***

Lee

I rub the bridge of my nose as the numbers swirl together. I push back from the chair and rest my head against the seat. The phone rings at TM and I frown.

“Hello?”

“Hey Baby, I’m glad I caught you there. I need you to pull a file. We have a repo we need to do that just came in. We can’t turn down the money they offered to pay for this emergency haul.”

“I get it Mama. What am I looking for?”

“A file for Benson’s Car. The little place just outside of town.”

“Oh, I know the lot,” I say as I open the drawer and flip through the alphabetically arranged files.

“Found it.”

“Okay, it’s for an Alex Brenner. A little four-door white Honda Accord.”

“Got it. You sending someone down to collect?”

“Yeah, Jax, since he was over here for dinner. Anyone else is probably drunk as hell right now.”

 “I laugh. It’s a Saturday night, so she’s probably right. “Okay, I’ll let him in and give him in the info.”

“Can you ride shotgun too? I don’t want him out there unprotected.”

“I’ll even bring the shotgun with me,” I tease.

“Thank you, baby. He should be there soon.”

We disconnect and I move to turn on the lights. My eyes ache as I adjust to the brightness. _I’d been sitting here in the dark for far too long_. I hear his bike and walk to the door to unlock it and hold it open.

“You got roped into this too?” He calls.

“No, I think you rescued me from a night in front of the computer.”

“You work too hard. You should be out doing shit," Jax says.

“I’m neck deep in Porn business.”

“Hah, and Luanne isn’t the most organized person.”

“Exactly. Reading her chicken scratch, it’s like deciphering a damn code.”

“That, is why I work with my hands.”

My eyes flick down to the calloused hands I know feel good gliding over my skin. I’d forgotten how off the charts the chemistry between us could be. We’d spent a lot of time making out in high school until she who shan’t be named came around. That ended our dalliances.

Recently I’ve wondered what it would feel like as adults. _Too much time in a small dating pool._ I mentally shake my head to clear away the lustful thoughts. He locks the door behind him and walks over to open up the bay and back out the tow truck. I move to the cabinet and remove one of the few registered guns we possess, a twelve gauge shotgun.

Most people will stop for a twelve gauge the way they won’t for a handgun. Regardless of how angry they are. Which is why it’s our weapon of choice when we’re out on a repo. I grab my purse and follow him out, climbing into the passenger seat.

“Stay here, and I’ll lock up,” he says.

I pull out my iPod and plug it in, ready to inflict some torture. Most of the brothers had the same type of taste in music, Classic rock, Progressive rock and a bit of old school country. Because of us girls they were forced to listen to pop and hip hop. I called it bringing them into the twentieth century. I turn on the radio and turn on my pop hits playlist.

He returns and scowls.

“Really darling? You’re going to force me to listen to this the entire drive?”

“Yeap. It’s my fee for going on this ride, Teller.”

“You’re a real pain in my ass. You know that?”

“Oh, Darling, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” I say mocking his drawl.

He chuckles as he turns and moves to drive off the lot.

“I’m pretty sure I can take whatever you dish out by now, Lee. Might want to calm down all that trash talk.”

“Please, I have to keep you in line.”

“You think you can do that?” He asks.

To anyone who didn’t know us, they’d think we hated each other, but this was just our way.

He’s more family to me than my own flesh and blood.

“Oh, I know I could if I wanted to.”

“You’d be the first,” he teases back.

“Correction, I’d be the best.”

“Big words for a little girl.”

 He winks.

I playfully roll my eyes

“Pst. Please.”

He laughs. “Wish all girls were as cool as you.”

The tone sets off an alarm. “What’s wrong, Jax?”

“Between us, broke up with Wendy. She can keep the house. I only got it to make her happy. I mean that’s what you do with a fiancée right?”

I silently cheer _. She was never a good fit for him. He needs someone who’ll force his spoiled ass to grow up_. “I’m sorry, what happened?”

He sighs. “Got tired of living a lie. I’m not cut out for that life. Coming home every night, answering to her. We’re too different. Hell, maybe I’m not a family man. The thought of children scares the shit out of me.”

“It should. They’re a ginormous responsibility that needs to be carefully thought through. Despite what your mother thinks, there’s no rush to settle down if you aren’t ready.”

“Hah, try telling her that.”

“Oh, I do, believe me. You aren’t the only one who’s dodging her attempts,” I say.

 “I won’t lie. I’m grateful you and Journee are her targets as well. Otherwise, the full weight would be on me. That’s frightening.”

I chuckle. “She’s a force of nature alright. How long are you planning on keeping this from her?”

“As long as possible. It keeps her off my back.”

“What about Wendy?”

“What about her? She has a roof over her head and me still paying the bills. She’s fine.”

I bite the inside of my cheek, unsure if I agree with his assessment. _Wendy’s the type of person that needs to be with someone. Maybe we’ll check on her soon._

“Are you happier now?” 

“Much better without the guilt. No ones waiting home for me or being hurt by my choices.”

 _Because you’re not ready to stop being selfish._ It’s disappointing to me a thirty-year-old man say these things, but not surprising. Jackson Teller has been breastfed his entire life in one way or another. Everything he has was given to him. Gemma cleared his path and made it clear he’ll be King someday.

It’s left the poor boy nothing to work toward. Without a purpose or something to prove, you end up a lost soul going through the motions. I have no doubt he loves the club, but I wonder if he truly knows why other than it’s always been what he was told to do. His growth has been stunted.

“What about you? I haven’t seen you with anyone since Kick.”

“There hasn’t been anyone. He was an awesome boyfriend. Everyone else is subpar. He set the bar high.”

“Grim Bastards take care of their old ladies pretty well from what I’ve seen.  I’m sure fear of Menace helped with that too.”

“I wouldn’t date anyone who couldn’t live up to my standards. Menace is just additional you’ll get your ass kicked twice insurance.”

“More like multiple times. We don’t play when it comes to our Samcro girls. Hell, we only have two.”

“Yes, you’ve made that abundantly clear,” I say dryly thinking of the many times they’d stepped in for Journee and me over the year. _Whether we wanted it or not._

“Remember that time you two decided to go to Ryan Fuller’s party and Gemma found out about it?” Jax asks laughing.

“Ugh, how could I forget? You and Opie came in with your shit kickers and your prospect vests on.” I shake my head as the embarrassment rushes back to me. “We were eighteen-year-old high school graduates for god’s sake. Of course, we didn’t listen to her when she said we couldn’t go.”

“What you didn’t know was his father had paid to cover up a rape scandal that happened at his home during a previous party.”

“It makes me sick to my stomach knowing we were walking around considering that predator a friend,” I say with a shudder.

“We hated my Mom, but she had a read on everyone in town. Most of the time she was just trying to keep us safe,” he says.

“You ever tell her that?”  I ask.

“Fuck no, it’d be like encouragement.”

I snicker. “She doesn’t need any of that.”

“Tell me about it.” He turns off the highway. “Alright, time to go into creeper mode,” he says as we turn off the main street, and onto the small through street. He kills the head light and slows to a crawl. I squint my eyes and take in the house numbers.

“There it is,” he says as we find a white car in the drive. He positions the car, and I roll down the window and put the shotgun in my lap.

“You ready to do this?” he asks.

“I’m ready.”

He opens the door, hops down, and runs toward the car leaving the door open. We do these things as fast as humanly possible. People hate Repo men and women, and they won’t hesitate to get violent. I keep my eyes on the front door of the house. My face heats up, and my palms go clammy. The chink of chains is loud in the quiet night. My stomach clenches. He comes back to the car and hits the lever. The car begs to lift.

Ten minutes later, we’re going back up the street, and I’m breathing easier.

“Nice job, partner,” Jax says.

I glance over at his smirk and roll my eyes.

“You’re welcome, Jack-ass.”

I roll down the window and let the air cool down my body.  I wipe my palms onto my pants and lean back into the seat. The wind blows my hair back, and I’m reminded of another time with Jax, the night, and silence.

**_The Past_ **

_I never understood what emptiness felt like until today. Numbness spreads through my body as I stare down at the mound of dirt that covers the casket,  that houses my Grandmother. My last connection to my family. The only Grazer to sacrifice and love me unconditionally took her last breath a week ago and left me alone. I can’t cry, and leaving this spot feels like an abandonment. She never left me. No matter what it cost her. I know raising a kid with failing health stole some of the years she had left._

_Journee’s arm around my waist is keeping me on my feet._

_“You can’t stay here forever.”_

_We turn to find Jax walking towards us._

_“The sun’s going down.”_

_I shake my head. Where else can I go? I don’t want to go to the club to see everyone with their pitying eyes and condolences._

_“And go where? I have no home anymore, Jax. It takes more than a structure to make a home.”_

_“So we won’t go there. We can do wherever you want darling, or go nowhere at all? Come on, let me take you away from here.”_

_I look over to Journee. “Go. Keep her safe, Jax?”_

_“Always darling.”_

_“How are you going to get home?” I ask Nee._

_She points across the graveyard to Happy, who’s lounging on his bike._

_Satisfied that she’s okay, I take Jax’s hand. His warmth chases away the chill that’s settled into my bones. I let go and hand over control to the man who’s played a prominent part in my life for as long as I can remember. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me to his side._

_“I know right now you’re hurting, but I promise you, it’s going to be okay.”_

_He presses and affectionate kiss to my temple while we walk._

_I believe him. He knows about loss. We arrive at his bike, and I climb on after him. As we take off the only thing that matters is the solid feel of the man in front of me, the road beneath our wheels, and the wind surrounding me. As the sun sets, my tears fall, and I hold my arms out, searching for the freedom that feels destroyed._

***

I pull up into Journee’s driveway, grateful Chibs bike isn’t here. The memories haunting me are threatening to drag me down into a dark well I refuse to sink into. I climb from the car and use my key to let myself in the front door. I disable and rearm the alarm and move into the living room. I pause when I see her passed out on the couch with a blanket covering her. She must’ve fallen asleep. I set on the edge of the couch and brush her curls away from her face.

Her eyes flutter open.

“Lee?” she whispers.

“Yeah baby, it’s me.”

“Y’okay?”

“I’ve been better I admit. I went on a Repo run with Jax, and it brought up some bad memories.”

She pushes up, and I sit back to give her room.

“Do I need to hurt him?”

“No. I just…Grams.”

“Oh, sweetie. I’m sorry.” She wraps her arms around me and I nuzzle her neck with my nose, taking in her flowery scent.

“I need you tonight, Nee.”

“You know I’m always here for you. You ready to go to bed?”

“Yes, it was a never-ending day.” I stand and hold out my hand. I pull her up, and we make our way to the room. A comfortable silence falls as we strip down and change into pajamas. I think half of my clothes are here. We climb into her queen size pillow top, and I turn to face her. She cups my face with her hand.

“What happened, babe?”

“I don’t know being out at night alone with Jax, with the wind coming into the window just triggered something.”

She leans in and kisses me gently. Her petal soft lips caress my own. I moan and trace her lips with the tip of my tongue. She yields allowing me to taste her. The trust and love flowing between us soothes me. I’m re-grounded in the present as we explore each other’s mouths. She’s my favorite blanket, comforting, plush, and impossible to live without. I tangle my hair in her thick, soft hair and tug. She whimpers. I bite down on her bottom lip, loving the control she allows me to wield over her.

We surface for air breathing hard as we rest our foreheads together.

“I love you Journee.”

“I love you too, babe. Turn around. I’ll be the big spoon tonight.” She wraps her arms around me and I hold them closer to my body, grateful tonight for her strength and love.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/   
> And just for fun, we’ve decided to start a Pinterest for the story! So if you want a glimpse at our girls and see into our world, check it out!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/tellerford/

Chapter Three

 

 

 

Jax

I shrug on a clean white t-shirt and pull on my cut. I’d been running errands for the club, and things had gotten messy.  _What I need now is a beer and some easy pussy._ _I haven’t been laid in a week_. _Too busy_.  
 I stroll out, eyeballing the offerings. Friday nights are a big deal. All the Crows come out which means I should have my pick. Some of the older girls are starting to show wear and tear. Dark circles, stringy hair, and that eternally tired look that leads to one of two things. Them leaving the life behind or getting desperate and looser. Most start out with good intentions. They’re going to hang out, find a Son they like and sleep with just them. Their pussy is going to be so good, the brother is going to change his ways. I ain’t ever seen it work out that way. 

But they keep coming in with their short skirts, stars in their eyes, and the desire to obey our every command. It makes a man hard and corrupt. _Why turn down what they’re offering? I_ _never make them promises. They know the score the same as me. If they decide to try to turn things into a situation, they’d prefer, well, that’s on them._ One thing Clay taught me was a man has to be a certain way in this world if he’s going to make it. My dad had a different temperament than my gruff, gray-haired President. I imagine I’d be a different person if he hadn’t died.

There’s no point in thinking deep thoughts about shit I can’t change, so I go to the bar. The bartender leans down giving me a view of her botched boob job.

“What can I get you, Jax?”

“A beer. No preference, whatever’s cold is fine,” I say.

“Okay.” Her high pitched nasally tone makes me cringe. She puts an extra sway in her walk and damn near flashes her ass in the non-existent denim skirt. With her ratty platinum blonde dye job and her fake tan, she’s nowhere near my type. She returns with a beer.

“Thank you, Darling.” I twist the top and turn to face the crowd. My eyes focus in on Lee and Journee who’re playing pool with Chibs and Juice. Those two were the closest thing I had to sisters.  Harley Grazer is the spawn of a first nine. Born around the same time as me to a crack whore mother who took off the second she could walk on her own after birth, Lee spent a lot of time with my mom. In some ways, my mom was a surrogate mother. _Maybe that’s why she’s always trying to push us together. It’d make her an official member of the family._

The fact that she’s caught us making out on numerous occasions in our teens didn’t help matters. We were young and curious, and she was smoking hot. Still is. Journee she pushed toward Opie until he met Donna. For me, Nee has always been firmly in the sister zone. We connected on a level so platonic it wasn’t funny. The fights we had growing up were now something of a legend. They always blew over the way they did with siblings.

They’re with Chibs, so I know they’re in good hands, but I feel the need to annoy kick in. I push off and stroll toward them. I wait until Lee’s lining up a shot.

“Boo.”

She jerks and scratches the cue ball.

“Dick, move," Journee says. She kicks me gently in the shin.

I laugh.

“You’re a little shit,” Lee say spinning around with flashing blues.

“I figured I’d make it more interesting, and hey, Juice would like to win sometime.”

“I’m good at this game,” Juice protests. I smirk at the youngest patched member. He took my job as baby of the group. It was a position I was eager to give up. Now he gets all the bullshit I’ve been putting up with for years. He takes it all in stride.

“Sure you are, Juicy,” Chibs says winking as he moves to line up his next shot.

“How much of this have you had?” Lee asks snatching my beer.

“Barley a sip. You want to give that back, Clepto?” I ask.

“It’s not stealing when the person sees you take it.” Journee says.

“What? Is this some LeeNee logic?” I ask, amused by the two women who’ve been a constant in my life.

“Do you even have to ask that by now, brother?” Chibs says as he hands Journee the pool cube. I don’t, but it’s nice to revert to childhood teasing with the heavy shit we deal with on the daily.

I move to snatch my beer back. Lee steps away chugging it like she’s at a frat party.  I shake my head and laugh. Opie and I are the ones who taught her how to down a beer shotgun style.

“Brat.” She hands it back to me. I shake the nearly empty brown bottle. “Thanks,” I say sarcastically.

“Anytime, Teller.” She winks.

I spot a familiar blonde strut into the clubhouse on heels.

“Fuck.”

“What?” Lee frowns. I nod toward Wendy. Lee turns to peer over her shoulder and winces. “Good luck with that.”

There was a time when the sight of Wendy's full breasts straining against  the v of her black tank top, and her long legs in her skin tight black jeans would have my dick hard and my libido speeding. Now it leaves me cold. _Why can’t she just leave this alone?_ The past few weeks were the most peaceful I’ve had in a long time.

“What’s the blonde doing back here? I thought you said it was over between the two of you, Jay Boy?” Journee asks.

“I did.”

“Don’t think she got the memo, bro,” Journee says.

“Yeah I’m seeing that,” I say, raking my hair back.

“You want me to handle it?” Journee asks.

I glance down at her and laugh. “You going to start protecting me now?” She shrugs. “You’re crazy you know that? You’re your father’s daughter.”

“What? Lee was going to help me,” she says.

“It’s true,” Lee agrees without missing a beat.

I smirk. “This one’s on me.” I walk over toward her. “Wendy, what are you doing here?”

“I’m not welcome in the clubhouse anymore?” she whispers.

“Not if you’re going to cause trouble.”

“Now I’m trouble? It’s not what you said when you asked me to marry you and moved me into a house you rarely stayed at.”

“Wendy, don’t do this. Just go home.”

“No, you don’t get to sweep me aside like a piece of trash Jackson.”

She slaps my chest, and I grab both of her wrists. “You better stop before I forget I’m trying to keep you from getting hurt and let my girls take care of my light work. I don’t hit women, but they sure as hell won’t mind.”

She jerks out of my hold. “You don’t get to walk away this time. I’m pregnant with your child Jax.”

Her words crash into me like an automobile going one hundred miles an hour. My knees weaken. “What did you say?”

“I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby. So you need to come home and take care of your responsibility.” I get tunnel vision as I stumble away.

“Don’t just stand there.” She launches herself at me, slapping at my chest. I take it unable to respond.

“That’s enough of that, lassie.”

“Jax, are you okay?” Lee asks stepping up on my right side.

“Get her the fuck out of here, Chibs,” Journee hisses from my left.

“As you wish, love. Come on then, Wendy. I think it’s time we get ye home,” Chibs drawls.

“You can’t do this to me. You can’t. I’m carrying his child.” Her desperate cries send a chill down my spine. This unborn child is nothing more than a bargaining tool to her.

“Trust me, we all heard,” Chibs says dryly.

“I’m going with him. I won’t hurt her, but if she needs to be restrained, I’m doing it,” Journee says.

I nod dumbfounded. _Father? I can’t be anyone’s Father._ My stomach aches and my vision narrows. I’m close to passing out like a little bitch.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk,” Lee says.

I let her guide me through the murmuring crowds away from prying eyes and speculation. We exit out the back of the building, and I take a lung full of the night air.

“She’s got to be lying, Lee. I can’t be anyone’s Dad.”

“Well, you damn sure better get ready. If that’s your baby, you owe them a chance at a good life. God knows that junkie can’t do it alone.”

I bend over and place my hands on my knee as I try to breath. My chest is so tight I feel like I’m sucking air through a straw.

“You’re in shock, let it settle. Don’t do anything rash,” Lee says pushing me down to sit on a bench.

“I just got away from her, Lee.” My voice shakes. A noose is tightening around my neck. Shackles are attaching to my wrists and ankles. _I’ll be a slave to Wendy’s whims for the rest of my life._ Memories of Bobby jumping through hoops to see his children flash in my mind.

“I have to go.” I hop up.

She grabs my cut. “You can’t run from this.”

“Harley, I need to leave before I blow up, and someone gets hurt.”

She sighs and let’s go, holding up her hands. “I can’t keep you here. But I don’t want you to get hurt. Let me go with you.”

“Ain’t going to be good company right now, Lee.”

“Didn’t ask you to be.”

I tilt my head. “Alright, but I’m leaving now.”

“Let’s go,” she says. I stalk out of the back avoiding the mess I know is waiting for me.

I’m not sure how long we ride. But we pull over in the first decent looking hotel I see when the sky begins to lighten. My phone’s vibrated non-stop. I ignored it, favoring peace.

“You doing alright, back there?” I ask as the bike comes to a halt and idles.

“Yeah. Butts asleep, though.”

I laugh. “I’ll meet you in the office.” She climbs off and walks into the building as I walk my bike back.  I join her in time to hear the only thing they have left is a room with a king sized bed.

“We’ll take it,” I say over her shoulder. There’s no way in hell I’m driving anywhere else today. I don’t even know where we are now. I hand over my card, and we’re given the second-floor hotel room. I grab my saddle bags, and we climb the stairs. We step inside, and I drop them by the door.

“I need to let at least Nee know where we are.”

“Her I don’t mind talking to, or Chibs. Anyone else.” I shake my head. “No. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Lee pulls out her phone and I zone out. _A baby. Is it mine?_ Wendy never struck me as the cheating type.  

“Are you guys okay?” I can hear Nee’s worried voice over the phone. It brings a smile to my face. It’s nice having these two women in my corner. Woman have a strength all their own. In a world like mine you need that soft, yet firm touch to get through.

“We’re fine Nee. We’ve been riding. We just checked in for the night. How did it go with Wendy?...Jesus Rocky, you’re protective as fuck now, huh?”

I lift an eyebrow.

I’ll tell you later. Lee mouths.

“Yes babe, we’ll stay in touch. No, you’re not going to get a phone call to come bail us out. Get some sleep. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Lee laughs. “Yeah, love you too.”

“What was that about?”

“Wendy tried to knock Chibs’ block off. Journee didn’t appreciate it. He’s with her now. They’ve been staying up waiting for our call at Journee’s.”

“How pissed is she?” I ask thinking of her wrath.

“She’s not. Just worried. They managed to get Wendy settled in. They’ll be crashing now.”

“We should do the same.”

“Jax.”

I hold up my hand. “I know we need to talk, but it can hold until tomorrow. Tonight I just need silence and a place to rest my head. Can you give me that?”

“Yeah, I can give you that.”

“Good.” I remove my Cut, kick off my shoes, and Strip down to boxers and a t-shirt. It’s not the first time we’ve bunked together, and I doubt it’ll be the last. I collapse onto the bed, and the darkness takes me not long after.

***

After a fresh shower and room service. I’m full and as ready as I’m going to get to talk.

“I don’t know what you’re expecting me to say? I just found out the one person I wanted to leave behind has their hooks in me permanently.”

“This isn’t about Wendy. You’re looking at it all wrong. This is about your child. It’s a gift, Jackson.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on that,” I drawl.

She sighs. “No, we won’t. I know first-hand what it’s like to be a child that’s unwanted. I refuse to let that happen on my watch.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“Close enough. Wendy’s a junkie, and you’re not interested in stepping up to the plate. That leaves this kid without an advocate.”

I sigh. She’s taking this personally. It makes it impossible for her to see my point of view. _What about me? I never asked for this. I’ve been forced into a situation that fees like a prison sentence. I need time to figure out what it means for me._

“This kid isn’t going to lack for love. Have you met my mother?” I protest.

“It’s not the same thing, Jackson.”

“Look the kid isn’t even here yet. Why are we arguing?”

“For one thing, I’m not arguing, I’m being real. Secondly, you’d better start figuring shit out now. Nine months passes fast.” she counters.

I have enough realism happening at the moment.

“I hear you, Lee, just ease up, alright? I’m going home to face the music as soon as we get done here.”

She purses her lips but remains silent. Tension stretches between us. Silence fills the room as we finish dressing and head to check out. I know she’s disappointed in me, but I’m not sure what the hell she expected. I’m not a woman. I don’t have an instant maternal bond, and I sure as hell didn’t want to procreate with someone like Wendy. It’s why I wore condoms. How this happened, I’m not sure. Seeing how crazy she is, I wouldn’t put hit past her to tamper with one of our condoms. Anger wars with fear. I’m deep in my head as we pull out onto the highway trying to figure out my next move before we reach Charming.

***

Chibs

“You had no right to bring me back here against my will. You’re not my old man.” Wendy yells.

 _Neither is Jax._ I manage to curb my commentary for once. “It’s your home innit? Where else would you go?” I say confused

“I wasn’t ready to go. This is between me and Jax.”

“Ain’t going to let you wail on the lad because you’re pregnant and he doesn’t want to hurt you,” I say gently shoving her toward the door. Journee unlocks it and we step inside.

My head turns to the right as Wendy catches me unaware with a slap. Before I can react, Journee is there squeezing her face as she backs her into a wall.

“Listen you little bitch. You put your hands on Chibs again and I might forget you’re pregnant. You don’t ever touch him. Do you understand me?” She bumps Wendy’s head back against the wall light enough to scare her without hurting her. Journee’s a fierce warrior with flashing dark eyes and flaring nostrils. The blood drains from Wendy’s face and she nods her head.  My mouth falls open. _I can’t remember anyone other than my own Ma and me sister ever defending me like this_. It does funny things to my stomach.

We’ve got a long history, me and my Lennan. When I showed up she wasn’t much more than fifteen and caught a school-girl crush on me. I could tell by the way she giggled and always seemed to be around. I didn’t want to embarrass her. She was shy enough as it was. So, I channeled her crush into something positive for both of us, by teaching her. It kept her close and useful. Eventually, she got over her infatuation and we formed a real friendship we’ve maintained over the years.

When she came back to Charming looking to set up shop I found my little buddy had grown into a beautiful woman right under my nose.

“Let her up, Lennan, she’s not worth the stress.”

“I want to make sure she gets it,” Journee says coolly. It’s the quiet tone in her voice that’s terrifying and arousing as shite. I watch, mesmerized as she slips her hand under her shirt and cups her breast. If I was a cartoon character my tongue would be hanging out of me mouth and on the floor. The light catches the handle of her knife, and I know exactly what she just did. _Damn lass, still walks around armed._ It makes me proud.

“She gets it.” I step up and grab her elbow.

She frowns and returns her blade in a practiced motion.

“You going to sit your ass down tonight and take it easy, or should I stay and babysit?” Journee asks.

“I’m going to stay,” Wendy whispers.

“Good. Chibs?” She turns her gaze to me and I nod.

“Aye, I’m ready.”

I follow her out of the house never missing the looks she tosses over her shoulder. I forget she’s got a touch of crazy in her. Soft spoken and sweet much of the time, you forget the shark that’s underneath the surface. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her to me. Her muscles relax and I kiss her forehead to express the gratitude thickening my throat. I steer her to the driver’s side and open the door. I pause.

“Thank ye.”

“For what?” she looks up at me with confusion filled eyes.

“Sticking up for me in there.”

“Filip, you must know by now I’d kill for you. Of course I’m not going to let some bitch put her hands on you. I wish she wasn’t knocked up.”

Her tiny pout makes me chuckle. I close the door and walk around the side analyzing her words. _Is it part of the comradery the club breeds, or are we onto something more? Could she ever want an old man like me?_ I notice a little grayer every week and my body is now here as fit as it once was. I climb into the passenger seat and study her. The off the shoulder ruffled top shows off her swan like neck and hints at the large firm breasts I know rests underneath. I lick my lips and glance away. She don’t need some bastard like me fawning over her. I pull my phone out of my cut and check it for a message. _No word from Jackie boy_.

“Did Lee call ye?”

“I’m not sure. You want to check my phone?”

She grabs the wheel and points her thick ass toward me. I fight to keep my hand steady as I pull the phone from her back pocket. _Christ on a cracker the devil’s at work today._ I study the phone.

“Nope, not a peep. Probably burning up the road to get that frustration out.”

“Can’t blame him. She was never a prize and will make an even worse mother unless she gets her act together fast. He needs to be ready to step up and get full custody.” She clucks her tongue.

“Aye. I’m sure once mother gets wind of it, she’ll sway things in favor of that,” I say. Gemma is ruthless when it comes to family. That little lost lamb playing house doesn’t have a chance against her.

“He has a way of keeping himself neck deep in shit, doesn’t he?” she asks.

I laugh. “Aye. I rarely let him out of eyesight when we’re out for that very reason.” I can’t even count how many times I’d saved his ass.

“You’re a sweetheart, Chibby.”

“Keep that bit to yourself will ya lass?”

“Oh, I plan on it. I don’t want to fight anymore bitches over you.”

Her words feel personal. I shift in my seat to relieve the pressure building. _The lass has got me sprouting wood like a uni student._

“You want to come to my place and wait to hear from our little runaways? I know I won’t sleep until I know they’re safe.”

“I don’t want ye to be alone.”

“Don’t feel like you have to— .”

“I want too.” I place my hand over hers.

“Okay.” She turns on the radio and I settle back in the seat as classic rock plays. It’s odd not being the one in control of the drive for once, but I don’t mind. I trust her.

 

“Not how you imagined spending your Friday night, huh?” she asks as we pull in her driveway.

“With a beautiful woman who enjoys my company? No, it’s betta than I hoped for.”   
“Charmer.” She grins.

“Only for you, love,” I say honestly, adding a little wink. I don’t waste my effort on just anyone. But I’ve always been a sucker for Journee. There isn’t much I wouldn’t do to get the lass to smile.

“Chibby you okay to man the phones for say fifteen minutes? I want to hop into the shower and put on something comfortable. Knowing Jax, we’re in for a late night.”

“Of course. I’ll make us a cuppa,” I say trying my damndest not to think of her naked and wet.

She kisses my cheek. “You’re the best.” I touch my face as she walks away. The casual contact has elevated. I watch her ass in the pair of painted on jeans. _A man can only take so much. I’m going to be spilling my guts if I don’t get my mind on something else_. _Tea. Got to make tea._

Making Tea turned into making up the cookies she had in the fridge.

“Smells good.”

I look up and suck in a deep breath. She’s wearing a pair of tiny gray shorts and a gray tank top trimmed in lace. I want to run my tongue over every inch of exposed flesh and learn her taste and texture.

“What’d you make?”

 _Is she talking to me? Shit._ I clear my throats to buy time until I can get my voice working again. “I made the package of chocolate chips ye had. I’ll replace it next time I come over.”

“Oh, you don’t have too. This is perfect. I was starting to feel a wee bit peckish.”

The use of my language on her tongue isn’t helping my attraction. The thought of anyone else giving her babies made me murderous in the car. _Only answer for that problem is to father them_. _Hell, am I even capable of that any longer? A relationship between the two of us could never be anything other than serious. If it happens, it’ll be for the long run._ _I’m getting ahead of myself. I need to figure out if she’s even interested._

“You want to eat here?” I ask nodding toward the kitchen island where I set everything up.

“Yeah, don’t move anything. Thank you for getting everything together.”

“Isno problem, love.”

I sit beside her and inhale the floral scent wafting of her skin. Glass clinks as we stir our tea and get out cookies. I scoot closer, until our thighs brush. She tenses slightly and flashes me a look that makes my cock twitch in my pants. _Desire. Whatever’s happening it’s mutual. It’s been so long since I gave a shite about a woman, I can’t help but feel rusty. She’s from a completely different generation. They don’t do things the same._ I let my fingers brush over her knees. “These are wee shorts, love.”

She smiles. “Yes, for certain eyes only.”

“Oh?”

“Yours and Lee’s.”

I chuckle. “As long as I don’t have to use me blades to take out anyone’s eyeballs.”

“You say the sweetest things,” she coos.

“Ack we’re a sick pair.”

“As long as I have my partner in crime, I can handle that.”

“You think so?” I ask.

“I keen it,” She says rolling her ee’s.

I smirk. “Getting pretty good at tha, lass.”

“I had an excellent teacher.”

Her voice is deeper, huskier. I focus my attentions on her lips. I move in. The ringtone of the phone makes us both jump.

She sighs. “It’s Lee. I’ll get it.”

 _Did my guardian angel just save me from making a fool of myself?_ I listen to her one sided conversation as I force my muscles to relax and think of cold water to keep my cock from bursting through my jeans.

“They stopped and got a hotel. They’ll be fine for tonight. Want me to get the guest room ready for you?”

Her tone is casual, but her eyes ask me to stay.

“That’d be great love.”

She rushes off, and I run a hand through my hair and try to figure out what the fuck I’m going to do about this.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblr where we’ll have fun pictures from time t time as well. http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/   
> And just for fun, we’ve decided to start a Pinterest for the story! So if you want a glimpse at our girls and see into our world, check it out!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/tellerford/

Chapter Four

Jax

I reluctantly follow my mother into the office at the garage and shut the door behind me. My head is still stuffy and aching from the permanent bender I've been on while living in the clubhouse. The last thing I want to do is listen to her ream me out.  _Not that it matters. When Gemma Teller-Morro, the Queen of Sons commands an audience, you listen._

She turns on her heels, and I brace myself.  “What are you planning on doing about this?” She unloads, crossing her arms beneath her chest and glaring. It's a shame tactic I've never developed an immunity to.

I can see the disappointment in her eyes. It's not a look I'm used to having directed toward me. “I don’t know, Ma," I say honestly. There are no easy answers to this situation.

“What the hell kind of answer is that, Jackson?” She snaps.

Her shrill tone makes me flinch internally. I shrug. “An honest one.”

“This is your flesh and blood we’re talking about. You need to set that little junkie straight, and tell her how it’s going to be.”

"How can I do that when I don't know?" I ask exasperated. "Do you have it figured it out? 'Cause the way I see it, I’m gone more than I’m home. With one phone call, I have to be able to pick up and leave headed for who the fuck knows where for an undetermined amount of time. She’s obviously going to be the main parent.” 

“Over my dead body, she is." My mom growls.

_And here we go._

“What do you suggest then, Ma?”

“That you get off your ass and take care of your responsibility. You think I wanted to be stretched out to hell by you and your brother’s giant heads?  No, but I did it because you sacrifice for you family. If you’ve learned nothing from me, you should know that.”

The imagery painted makes me queasy.

“Moms have maternal instincts and shit. It’s not the same.”

“Oh, bullshit. Do I look maternal to you?”

 _That’s  a trick question._ I shake my head no.

“I don’t understand what the hell is wrong with you.”  She sighs.

“Nothing. I just found out a few weeks ago—

“It’s been a month. Do you have any idea how much happens during thirty days of pregnancy? Do you know how far along she is?”

“I—no?” I realize.

“Jesus Christ. Do I have to do everything myself?” She shoves me aside, grabs her purse off the desk and stalks away.

“What are you going?” I panic. Visions of my mom tormenting Wendy from outside the house flash in my head.  My mom's a loose cannon. There are days she’d just as soon hug you as she would chew your ass out.

“To make things right."

I grab her arm. “Leave her alone. This is between us.”

“Really? Because it looks a lot like you avoiding everything. That’s not working for me.” She shakes her head sending her blonde streaked hair flying around her angular face. My mom keeps herself up, but all I see in the depths of her brown irises is exhaustion.

“You want to make her go off the deep end?” I ask grasping at straws. Wendy and my mother were always oil and water. Since the pregnancy bomb, they’ve become a match and a flame. I don’t need that shit blowing up any more than it already has.

“You think that bitch is using?” She squeals.

“No Ma. I don’t believe that. I do think if you keep riding her ass like you’re a jockey and she’s a horse, she might be more inclined to.”

She purses her lips.  “Fine. I won’t go." She points her finger. "But I’m sending the girls. I want a full report from someone I trust.” Her sneer and tone suggest I'm no longer trustworthy. I roll my eyes and bite my tongue until I taste the metallic tang of blood. _Heaven forbid I ever go against her. It's the quickest way to make it to the top spot on her shit list._

“That’s fine.”

She huffs and plops down in the office chair, picking up the phone.

“Get out of here,” She waves her hand at me.

_Dismissed._

I leave the room irritated and confused. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Wendy isn’t up for co-parenting. _It’s all or nothing with her. I move back in, and we take up where we left off, or she’ll make my life hell._ I attempted to talk to her after a pep talk and threatening session from the girls. It didn’t go well.

***

I knock on the front door and shove my hands in my pockets. I don’t know which version of Wendy will answer the door. She was off before. Now I have to deal with pregnancy hormones exacerbating her tentative grip on sanity. The door opens, and she’s all smiles. She's wearing a navy blue polka dot dress and no shoes.  Her hair's pulled up into a high ponytail. _She looks like a damn Stepford wife_. I step inside, uncertain what angle she’s trying to work.

“Jax, come inside. I made us brunch.”

“Umm, thanks." I follow her inside and sit down at the table set with waffles, orange juice, and eggs. “Looks good.”

“Thanks.” She smiles and sits, smoothing her skirt over her knees.

I study her face. She has a glow about her. “You look good, Wendy.”

“Thank you. I’ve been taking good care of myself for the baby.” I feel bad. She was just looking for love and acceptance. I saw that in her and took advantage. Now we’re both going to suffer for my poor choices. “It shows.” I dish a small amount of food on my place, and we spend a few minutes eating in a chill silence. “You said you were open to talking to me.”

“Yes, Jax. I want our baby to have what I didn’t have.  A family and parents who don’t hate each other.” She glances down. “You know my past.”

“I do.” I cringe. Wendy has a reason she’s a junkie. Her parent’s pimped her out for money as a teen. She hit the clubhouse as a necessity. Once they were pinched and sent to lock up, she had no money, no place to go, and no marketable skills. Too old to be a ward of the state, she had few choices.

The minute I saw her, I feel into a deep case of like. She had a wildness about her. There were no limits, and she didn’t ask questions or disobey my orders. It wasn’t until she shared her story with me that I understood why.

“The baby will have two parents that love him or her.”

“But what about us?” Her voice wavers and she lays down her fork.

“Wendy, I called things off for a reason. I’m just. I don’t love you the way you need me to.”

“But you promised you’d always take care of me.”

“And I will. The club is behind you forever.”

“I don’t want the club, Jackson. I want you.”

I sigh and push away from the table. “I’m sorry, I can’t give you that.”

A white object flies toward me, and I jerk to the right. A dish explodes on the floor.

“Then get the fuck out.”

I jump up. “Whoa. What the fuck?”

I dodge a mug another plate and a tumbler as I stumble toward the door. “I thought this wasn’t what you wanted," I bark.

“We’re a package deal motherfucker.”

I trip out the door and slam it shut moments before the waffle iron slams into the wood. I pause on the porch. I don’t trust her not to grab something else, so I rush to my bike and take off. _So much for reasoning with her._

***

“What did you do to piss off Mama Bear?” Lee asks.

 _Cause it takes so much?_ I set down my tools, grab a towel, and clean the oil off my hands.

Lee and Journee are walking toward me. _I guess Ma was serious about calling them._

“Fuck, I don’t know breathe and exist?”

“Come have a cig?” Journee asks issuing the code for let’s talk outside where she can’t hear us. I nod.

“Hey Juice, take over for me.”

“Right, on it. Hi Journee, Lee.” He flashes his megawatt smile, and I cough to cover my laugh. His insistence on brown sticking together is one of the many amusements I depend on to keep my work day going. _Seems like he's caught a little crush on our resident brown-skinned beauty._ Walker used to have one on Lee. It didn't amuse me as much. But he'd transferred to Tacoma, six months ago, so it doesn't' matter now.

We walk outside, and I pull a cigarette lighting up. I take a long drag, holding it in my lungs, and letting the nicotine race through my blood stream before I blow it out.

“Guess she called in the cavalry?” I ask as I lean against the wall.

“Called us all fired up. What she expects us to do, I’m not sure,” Lee says.

“What I want to do most has to wait until she drops that Teller,” Journee mumbles.

“What did she do? Piss in your Wheaties?” I asked surprised at her venom.

“Touched her boo thing," Lee says.

“Shut up Lee.”

“Her what?” I ask shaking my head.  It's like they speak a different language half the time.

“Chibs,” Lee says.

“Ahhh. Little buddy still coming to the rescue, huh?” I tease.

She scowls. The door opens, and Chibs appears with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I glance at Lee and we both lose it. I double over holding my thighs. I laugh until my stomach hurts.

“’The hell I miss?” Chibs asks.

“Nothing worth mentioning,” Journee says quickly. Lee and I snicker.

“Your Ma looks like she’s got a bee in her bonnet,” Chibs says.

“Try a whole damn hive, brother. She doesn’t seem to understand how psycho Wendy is. Last time I tried to talk to her, I almost ended up with a concussion via tableware.”

“Wait, what?” Lee asks.

“Crazy bitch threw dishes, mugs, and a waffle iron at me,” I grumble.

Journee giggles.

“Ass,” I say.

“Not so fun being on the opposite end of laughter is it?” she asks.

I mock scowl at her and she sticks out her tongue.

“What set her off?” Lee asks.

“The fact that I wasn’t coming home to play pretend happy family.”

“Jesus. You’re a walking talking Jerry Springer episode,” Lee says.

“Don’t I know it. Makes it hard to work anything out when she flies off the handle anytime she hears something she doesn’t like.”

“Damn brother, that’s not right. Can’t keep a man from his child,” Chibs says.

“Are you two actually going over there right now?”

“Hell yes, we don’t want Gem pissed at us too,” Lee says.

I smirk. “Sides, she’s scared of Rocky here. It should keep her in line.”

“If I get arrested, can I call on you for bail, Chiby?” Journee asks.,

“Aye love. I’d be there with bells on,” he says with a wink.

I look from my brother to my sista and narrow my gaze. _Am I missing something?  They seem to be a little extra today._ _I’m not sure how I feel about this. He’s a good fifteen years older, and she’s so inexperienced. It’s like the poor girl has a curse when it comes to love. The civilian thing never worked out, and then there was Kyle._ The very thought of him pisses me off.

“How about we not add getting arrested to this cluster fuck of a day,” I drawl.

“Aww, is Jaxy, stressed?” Lee coos.

I give her a glare, and she pats my cheek. “Don’t worry Daddy to be, we got this,” Lee says.

“That’s what I’m afraid of," I mumble

“Why? You're the one getting appliances tossed at your face. Guess those baby blue eyes and that blonde hair aren’t working for her anymore,” Journee says.

“Kicking a man when he’s down. That’s low, ladies.” I shake my head, and they grin and bat their long lashes. They can dish it out as well as they can take it. _Little shits._

“We just came to get the lay of the land. We’re going to get out of here and do our jobs before she transfers her rage,” Lee says.

I hug them and watch as they walk off.

“What was that?“ I ask Chibs.

“What was wha?”

“That thing with Journee?”

He lifts an eyebrow. “Howsit different from any otha time her and I are around each otha?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. You trying to go after her?”

“And if I am?" he asks quietly.

“Not sure how I feel about that brother.”

“Why? Cause I’m ta old fer her?”

“Nah, Cause she’s too sweet and has been through hell and back when it comes to dating.”

“Wouldn’t’ be on a whim, Jackie boy,” he says. There's something softer in his face and tone. It’s different than when he wants to conquer a crow eater conquest, this is legit.

“Holy shit you’re completely into her, aren’t you?” I ask.

“Been that way a long time. Thinking of letting her know and seeing where the chips fall. She ain’t getting any younger, and neither am I.”

“What brought this on?” I ask curious.

He shakes his head. “She was taking bout her future, and I realized, me not in it doen’t work for me anymore.”

“If you’re for real, I’ve got no issue with you man.”

“Thanks, brother, need you to have my back on this.”

“Always,” I say.

“Keep it to yourself yea?”

I nod. _Things are about to get a lot more interesting around here. Good, I can use the distraction._

***

Chibs

There are moments burned into my memory. They're a brand, I’ll never be rid of. The night Kerrianne was born, the day I got my Glasgow smile, the dawn clad morning my ma died, and the morning Fi and I married. Today is the anniversary of the latter.

I twist the wedding band around my finger. It’s just a bit of silver and diamond. It doesn’t mean anything unless you got emotions behind it. For too long I’d been fooling myself into believing what me and Fiona had wasn’t long dead. I've mourned her right along with my daughter. It made everything that happened easier to be.

 Imagining her in Ireland pining away for me while she feigned interest for Jimmy. Then Journee grew up, and my head and heart refused to let me live in the old lie. _My Lennan is so vibrant and caring, how could I not fall for her?_

Journee gives without a second thought. I’m not oblivious to the fact that she treats me like a King. _Better than Fiona ever did in fact_. It stings my pride. I was young and stupid when I fell for the dark haired Irish beauty. I thought the sun rose and set in her face. She wound me around her fingers and played me for a fool.

 It’s the small things I noticed with Journee. The way she makes my plate first, checks to see how I’m doing and buys my favorite things without asking. It’s automatic for her.  It's part of the catalyst to my feelings shift. I crave the love and attention she regularly showers me with. 

I’ve tried to keep a lid on it. She deserves better than an old man who can’t even walk her down the aisle and share his last name. If I’m going to do this with her, I have to go about it the right way. I remove the ring from my hand and set it in the dresser drawer. _I won’t be needing this anymore._

From now on I’ll think of this date as my personal declaration of independence. _This has been a long time coming._ My religion tells me, divorce is a sin, but I’ll burn in hell for eternity if it means heaven on earth with my Journee.

I stand and feel something return to my spirit, a bit of respect and piss and vinegar. I walk out of my dorm room to my bike.

“Awhh Chibby, leaving so soon?” Tig whines.

“Got no time for you today brother, I got to see a man about some papers.” I wink and whistle a tune as I exit the clubhouse and head for Rosen’s office.

I walk out of the building feeling a million pounds lighter and downright lucky. I pull out my phone and call Journee.

“Chibs.”

“Hey, lass. Are you busy?”

“I’m about to finish up a tat, but your timing is impeccable.”

“Whatssa matter?” I ask with a frown.

“I could use your help if you’re around.”

“I’m in town. I can be there in five minutes. What do you need?”

“Could use a big bad biker boyfriend to visit me so this guy will stop trying to get a date. At this point, he’s running out of room on his body for tats.”

“Oi, you want to use me for my good looks?”

“Yes, please,”

I smirk. “Be there soon, love.” _If he thinks he can push up on my Journee, he’s got a nothing thing coming. I haven’t even set eyes on this bastard, and I want to gut him._ There’s no going back to being her friend now. The wheel of fate's been spun.

I pull up in front of the shop and scowl at the douched out rice burner with large tailpipes, a massive spoiler and runner lights. _How can they think this shite is cool?_ I run my hand over the handles of my bike _. This is a work of art. That’s a money burning monstrosity. I already don’t like this git._ I walk into the shop and shove my hands into my front pockets

“Hey Chibs,” Holly says.

“Afternoon, Lass. How are ye?”

“Doing well. Thanks, how about you?”

“Feeling like a new man today." I gear myself up to test the waters. Journee wanted a big bad biker boyfriend. That’s what I’ll give her. “Is she working?”

“Yeah, she's working on a finishing up a piece."

“I’ll show myself back,” I say holding up my hand.  I walk into the back and find a bulky body sprawled out face down on the black leather seat. _Is this lad pumped up on roids?_ His muscles jerk as she fills in his piece. She sits up and rolls her wrist.

“How are you doing, Brandon?”

“Good down here, sweetness.”

“Sweetness? Don’t think I appreciate you talking to ma lady like that,” I drawl.

Journee peers up at me and grins.

“Chibs.” She breathes my name, and I walk over and cup the back of her neck. I bend down and peck her lips softly. Sparks travel through my body, and my heart pounds on my chest. Her lips form an O, and she blinks up at me.  “Afternoon, lass.”

“Hi baby,” she whispers.

The words are music to my ears, and the glaze covering her brown eyes, tell me she felt it too. I caress her petal soft skin with my thumb.

“This is your boyfriend?” Brandon asks lifting up from the table.

“Yeap, this is my old man, Chibs.”

Brandon opens his mouth to comment. I wrap my hand around the side of her throat and narrow my gaze daring him to open his mouth so I can deliver him a knuckle sandwich.

“Didn’t realize you were taken.”

“Ack, have you no seen her boyo? Of course, she is.”

“Yeah,” he says glumly.

“Just wanted to stop in and say hi since I was in town love. We still on for tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Good, wear that pink dress I like.” I kiss her forehead and wink. “Am I right in saying you’ll be behaving yourself from now on, or do we need to step outside?” I ask. He’s got a bulky oafish look about him. He has age and weight on his side, but I’ve got skill and exprience.

“Did I mention my man’s been boxing for years?” Journee drawls.

“No, you didn’t,” Brandon mumbles. “I don’t want any trouble with you. I get it. She’s taken. I just want to get my tat finished.”

“See that you stick to your word, or we’ll be meeting again under less friendly circumstances.”

He grunts and lays down on the table, burying his head in the sand like an ostrich.

“Thank you.” Journee mouths.

“Anytime love.” I mouth back, wishing the ruse were true. _I’m working on it._

“Where are you taking me tonight, lover? You never said?” She asks saucily.

_I should tan your hide for playing with a man’s emotions like that._

“You’ll jus have ta wait and find out. I’ll pick ye up about eight. Better get back to work so you’re done.” I tap her nose and walk off leaving her wondering. She hates waiting on surprises.

***

I wrangle a truck from the garage and fill it with plaid blankets and a few pillows I buy from the local home good store. My Journee is a bit of a bohemian. She likes the outdoors, home cooked food, natural clothes, and hair. I want tonight to be light-hearted but memorable. I know she loves looking at the night sky, so I figure a bit of star gazing is perfect. I have a thermos of Ginger tea and Heritage shortbread. Two of her favorites.

My palms are clammy. _Fuck, give me a gun and order me to shoot an enemy any time. My hand will be steady, and my heart won’t race. This romance shite, has me out of my depth. I’m too old to be asking anyone to go steady. But she’s no clue things have changed for me._ I grip the wheel like a lifeline as I deliver a shoddy mental pep talk. I arrive at her house with my heart in my throat. She comes out onto the porch in the pink dress with the low cut v shape that shows off the smooth skin between her breasts and flower patterns. I hop down from the truck and accept her hug. She leans back and peers over my shoulder.

“You brought a truck?”

“Gonna need it where we’re going. Lock up and we’ll go.”

She does as I ask, and I escort her to the passenger side.

“You’re being awfully sweet to me Chibs. Do you have bad news you’re trying to soften the blow for?”

“What? I don’t treat ye well on a regular basis?”

“You do, but not like this.”

“You’re a smart girl. I think you can figure it out,” I say as she climbs into the truck and I close the door behind her.

Inside the car, I crank up the Ramones and pull onto the road.

“Still no clues?” She asks.

I chuckle. “No. Ye’ll find out soon enough.”

“You know how I feel about surprises Chibs.”

“Yes, impatient.”

She huffs. “You’re cute when you’re mad, lass.”

 “Filip.”

I smirk but keep my mouth shut. As we drive out of Charming toward the desert, she rolls down the window. The wind catches her dark hair, and the moonlight coming into the car turns her into an ethereal beauty. We turn off the main road and onto a dirt one.

“If anyone else tried to take me out to the middle of nowhere I’d be worried,” she says.

We reach the spot Juicy found online, and I park.

“We’re here Lennan.”

“Where you buried your last body with Hap?” she asks sassily.

I give a dry laugh. “No, where we can see the stars.”

She gaps. “Filip, are you serious?”

“Aye. The one good thing me Da taught me before he disappeared was how to read the skies.”  I don’t like talking about the spineless sperm donor who couldn’t hack it. I always thought my sister was lucky. She was too young to remember him. He left when I was nine. I remember everything he ever said or did. It got bad that last year between him and Ma. The words escalated to fists, and I was forced to step in. It was the first of many acts as a man I’d perform for my family. I lower the truck bed and help her climb in.  I follow, and we lay side by side.

“I brought ginger tea, and shortbread, the good ones.”

“You’re sharing from your secret stash?”

“Aye.

I feel her gaze on me, but I don’t dare turn toward her.

“It’s a pretty clear night. We can see a lot tonight.”

She wiggles to get comfortable and rests her head against my shoulder.

“Show me?”

“Aye, if you look up just to the right,” I say as I point. “You can make out what looks like a tail that curls around.”

“I see it.”

“That’s Scorpius.”

I continue to point out constellations as she burrows into me.

“Chibs?” she whispers.

‘Yes, love?”

“I- Is something happening?”

I turn my head. She’s mere inches away.

“I’d like it to. Would you?”

“Yes. God, yes.”

“Are you sure—

Her lips pressed against mine silence the protest. I bring my hand up to frame her face and lose myself in the sweetness of her mouth. We part and I know my life is never going to be the same.

“So, we’re doing this?”

“I think so,” She whispers.  I can hear the fear and anxiety in her voice.

“I will never hurt you, Lennan. I know your past and you keen mine. We’ll take it slow and build us up strong.”

“I have to tell you something. It might make you change your mind.”

“Nothing could do that.”

“I’ve never had sex before.”

Her words steal my breath. My beautiful woman is completely untouched.

“Chibs?”

“I’m sorry love. It’s a bit of a shock. I won’t deem myself worthy of such a treasure, but I’m a sick bastard who likes that no one’s had ye. I’m going to be yer firs and only when yer ready.” It’s a promise that goes both ways as I silence the inner demons telling me I’m not fit to lick her boots.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblr where we’ll have fun pictures from time t time as well. http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/   
> And just for fun, we’ve decided to start a Pinterest for the story! So if you want a glimpse at our girls and see into our world, check it out!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/tellerford/ 
> 
> Translations   
> Cailín álainn ~ Beautiful Girl   
> Breagha ~ Handsome ( Literal meaning possessing charm and attractive)

Journee

I wake expecting to hear birds chirping and cute baby animals in my front lawn. Surely last night must’ve been a dream. I touch my swollen lips and know it wasn’t. I giggle to myself as I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling. _I’m dating Chibs._ Most bikers don’t date, but my soulful poetry reading Scot is anything but the ordinary biker. I think he’s got such a soft touch, because he’s seen and been involved in so much violence. I’ve been there for the nightmares that wake him from a dead sleep and leave him disoriented and depressed. When he gets dark, I worry for him.

 The Chibs of now is a far cry from the brooding mess that arrived from across the pond fifteen years prior. It doesn’t mean he’s completely shaken the overwhelming sorrow that catches him unaware from time to time. The man has lived a dozen lives, each more horrifying and bloody than the last. From the hungry leans years where he worked with crooks and cons to keep his family afloat, to his time in the army where I think he lost a part of himself.

 It’s why that bitch was able to get her claws into him. The thought of Chibs vulnerable and looking to belong only to stumble onto Fiona and her schemes has always pissed me off. The man’s a proud Scot, it wasn’t the mission of unification he cared about. It was the love of a woman. Being a loyal man of his word, he remained involved. It’s why he’s the contact now. He’ll never talk against them, but I know he’s not into the cause soul deep.

 Women aren’t supposed to be involved, but I’m neither dumb or blind. I’ve heard the calls. The long conversations in Gaelic, and the late night meetings with Irishmen from out of town. It’s vital to their gun trade. Those are the nights when the shadows appear in his eyes and a new updated photo of Kerrianne arrives. I stretch my arms above my head and sit up. I have the opportunity to lighten that burden and change his sadness to joy now. I smile and reach over to the nightstand. If I don’t tell Lee she’ll murder me.

“Please tell me there’s a reason you’re calling me at fucking seven in the morning.”

“I need you to come over.”

“What’s wrong?” She asks sounding more awake.

“Nothing’s wrong, but I can’t tell you over the phone.”

She groans.

“Late night?”

“Yeah. I was looking into some email from the Internal Revenue. They like to shake our tree every couple of years and see what falls out.”

“Jesus. Anything to worry about?”

“Not yet. I need to make sure it’s legit. You’d be amazed how many scams there are out there that seem like the real thing.”

“God, I can’t even imagine,” I say.

“Jammies okay?”

“Preferred. Then I don’t have to get dressed.”

She laughs. “Give me ten to brush my teeth and do something with my bird’s nest of hair and I’ll be over.”

“I’ll even make you a proper Irish Coffee and put those cinnamon rolls I’ve been saving for a rainy day in the oven.”

“Ahh, this is why I love you.”

“And here I thought it was for my ass.”

“Well, that helps too,” Lee purrs.

I laugh. “See you when you get here.”

I toss the blanket aside and ease out of the comfortable bed. I have no clue what time we made it back to my place, but I know it was extremely late. I’m not even sure why I woke up so early. Excitement maybe. My phone vibrates. I grab it off my nightstand on my way to the kitchen.

_Good morning Cailín álainn ~ C_

Chibs' text makes me sigh. He’s a romantic heart. I’m not familiar with the words. I’ll have to look them up. But even more I want to give back. I hit the speaker voice.

“What’s the Scottish Gaelic word for handsome?” I receive the answer and butterflies flutter in my belly.

_Good morning, Breagha ~ J_

_Are you learning my language love?_ ~ C

 _I’m picking things up here and there_. ~ J

I translate his words and my heart sings. _Beautiful girl._ I’m hit with a sense of rightness. _This is it. The final stop I’m going to make in my relationship derby_. The thought of not having this with Chibs make me sick. It’s like a dam has broken and now everything is flowing. It’s like nothing I’ve experienced before. I move to the oven, turn it on to preheat and continue to text until he starts to work on his first car for the day. I wash my hands, set up the cinnamon rolls, toss them in the oven and dash to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I don’t even bother to remove my satin bonnet. Lee has seen me every way possible by now. It’s what makes our relationship so very easy and yet complex.

 I hear her key in the lock and I grab our mugs and move to the black Kindle Chibs bought me a few Christmas’s ago. I’m adding a healthy dose of Bailey’s to our cups when she walks in.

“Morning babe.”

“Morning,” I say as I add our caramel creamer and a touch of whiskey and sugar.

“It smells good.” She walks up behind me and hugs me from behind. I lean back against her.

“The cinnamon rolls will be done in another ten minutes. I just need to make the frosting.”

She kisses my cheek and steps back as I finish stirring the Bad Ass and Brilliant mug with blue roses I bought for her.

“Thank you.” She takes a sip and I grab my own.

We drink in silence letting the daily dose of caffeine chase away our late night drag. I sit down the nearly empty cup and take out butter and cream cheese. I toss it into my turquoise Kitchen aide and allow her to finish her coffee. The oven chimes and I remove the cinnamon rolls to let them cool before I apply the flesh topping.

“Better?” I ask as she sets down her cup.

“Much. You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Chibs took me star gazing last night.”

“Shut the fuck up? Are you serious right now? This fucking Scot stepped up his game.”

I giggle and nod.   
“Wait. Something happened didn’t it?” she asks grasping my hands.

“yes, we’re dating.” I scream.

We jump up and down like I won the lottery.

“That’s fucking amazing, Nee. I am so happy for you.”

“Thank you. I’m still in shock.”

“How does he kiss?” she asks.

“Girl, like he wants me to throw my panties at him and call him Daddy.”

She throws her head back and gives the full bellied laugh I love. “God, you guys are going to be so damn adorable. If it were anyone else I’d be hating.”

I laugh. “Am I stupid for being happy? You know how these things end for me—"

“No. I’m not going to let you kill your joy. Chibs is not any of those guys. You guys have been in this weird limbo for a long time. Other than sex, Id’ say you were pretty much a couple.”

I blink and mull over her words. He’s been my male companion. The one I call when I’m lonely. The only person I do anything remotely romantic or date like with. “Oh my God, have we been?”

“Yes.”

“I think he’s the one,” I whisper.

She smiles and cups my face. “I think so too.”

“Whoa.” I exhale and fan my face. “This is so crazy.”

She smiles at me and I hold her hand, calming down. _Just as before, she’ll walk with me through this. I’m not alone._

“I know what you’re thinking. It’s normal after the stains you dated, but Chibs knows you almost as well as I do, and I doubt there’s another being on the planet who knows Chibs as well. He doesn’t do deep with anyone else. He’s not going to change. You know he loved the chocolate.”

I laugh. “True.” Race has always been an issue in previous relationships. I was either too black, and they wanted me to change things, like my natural hair, or the way I talked, or I was too much of a good girl. Kyle didn’t want an old lady. He wanted a crow eater who agreed to exclusive sex, and maybe the clout that would come from nailing the only Grim Bastards daughter around.

“They are your past. Chibs is your future. That’s the difference. They don’t deserve another moment of your time. If you don’t stop. I may have to tell Chibs, and we know how he is about you. Might track down the fuckers and gut them with those giant knives.”

I moan. The thought is oddly arousing.

“Ahh there’s my little knife whore.”

“Can’t help it. It’s in my blood.”

“Aye.” She mocks Chibs and the worry passes.

“Come on, help me glaze the cinnamon rolls so we can dig in. I know it goes without saying not to tell anyone. But we’re keeping this to ourselves for as long as possible. You know how the brothers can be.”

She snorts. “Do I ever. Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.”

 

***

“Are you ready, Mo Astor?”

I tilt my head to the side, unfamiliar with the phrase.

“That’s a new one.”

“I’m going to let you figure out what it means,” he says. The smile he gives me is stunning. I never realize how much he holds back until he let’s go. I run through a quick mental list. Beach towels, sun block, books, snacks, and a flask to spike our soda and juice.

“Yeap, we have everything.”

He holds out his hand and I give him the beach bag. “I can carry it. It’s not heavy.”

“Ye don’t need to do anything around me. Don’t ye know yer my Queen?”

My face heats. A couple of weeks in and I’m still not used to how well he treats me. Part of me doesn’t believe I deserve it. Having him be with me is more than I ever thought. I know how much he loved his wife and still follows his religion. I’ve been to enough masses to know it helps keep him balanced. The rosary and beads are more than decoration.

“You do know that don’tcha?”

“Know what?” I ask embarrassed.

“Know that you’re worth it. Any man with you should be thanking the good Lord above,  blessed him with your favor. I know I aint ideal, Journee. I’m too old, used up, and scarred, and I don’t just mean this,” he gestures toward his cheeks. “But I will treat you better than anyone could, give you everything you want, and take care of you.”

“Chibs, you give me everything I need and more without trying.”

“You’ve got blinders on gal. I pray they never come off.”

His soft spoken words pull me out of the quicksand of self-doubt I’d been sinking in.

“It’s been years. I don’t think I’ll be changing anything.”

His eyes burn into mine and I lick my dry lips. The atmosphere charges. We’re on the verge of something amazing, and scared out of our minds. I can see my fear reflected in his dark gaze. But I’m willing to walk through fire for this man, so I can face the fright head on. I step forward until our lips our millimeters apart. I brush my mouth overs his. The tingles start as I open up our connection.

“You are literally the man of my dreams. The first person I ever dreamed of marrying is now mine. What more could a girl ask for?”

He rests his forehead against mine and wraps his calloused fingers around the back of my neck.

“You’ve no idea how much your words or you mean. But I plan to show you. We’re going to have to come out soon. I’m tired of hiding us. I have something I need to do first though, “he says.

“Okay.”

“Let’s go before I forget we’re due to go to the beach.”  He traces my lips with the tip of his tongue and I shudder. My stomach clenches and my pussy drips. All I have to do is be in the same room with Chibs, and I flow like a faucet. I suck his tongue into my mouth and he moans. He tastes like mint and smoke. I tilt my head, and our tongue slick together. He pulls me to his body. His firm chest and harder cock tease me.

“Fuck, you’re a temptation.”  He groans and pulls away slapping my ass. “Out of the house with ye.”

I giggle as we walk out of the house to my car.

 

 

***Later***

 

Lee

“Are you ready?” I ask.

“Oh yeah, he’s been down the rabbit hole for way too long,” Journee agrees. The yellow dish gloves on our hands are to keep us from touching whatever nastiness has accumulated in his dorm. Jax isn’t handling his impending fatherhood well at all. He’s fallen into what we call as the pussy pit. If he’s not working, or doing something for the club, he’s drinking, drunk, or fucking. Hell, if he’s feeling like a winner that day he might do both. It breaks my heart to see him in such rough shape.

The spoiled man-child is being forced into a situation where he actually has to put someone else first, and it’s not going too well. Not that it’s entirely his fault. _This is what happens when you don’t make you children be accountable for anything._ I thank God that my grandmother took me when my father moved to Jersey. If not for that, I’d be just as deluded and selfish once Gemma finished with me. _Probably worse because I’d officially be the princess._ I wrinkle my nose.

“We need to knock some sense into this boy,” Journee drawls sounding so much like her mother, Sugar, it’s not funny.

“We will. Why do you think Gem sent us back here? You know she can’t stand to do it.”

“Yeah, that’s how we got here in the first place. I know my parents weren’t having this mess. Only girl or not I got my ass whopped growing up when I did wrong,” Journee says.

“I remember. I was on the receiving end of some of those,” I say dryly.

She laughs. “They spank us together and wonder why you tie me up and spank my ass.”

“Oh my God, do they know about that?” I whisper.

She shrugs. “I never said anything. But I wouldn’t be surprised. Daddy has a way of knowing all.”

“Truth.”

I turn the key in the lock. “Ready?”

“Yeap.”

“On three. One, two, three.” I turn the knob and we step inside. The smell of stale air, beer, and pussy assault us.

“Bloody hell.” Journee screams.

Jax startles on the bed, falling off the side. I sit back and let little sister go at him first.

“Get your half naked funky ass off the floor and into the shower. It smells like rotten fish. I hope you used condoms.”

“What the fuck...” Jax groans.

“Fucking is what got you in this mess in the first place Teller,” Journee barks. I can see Menace in her right now.

“The hell are you two doing in here?” Jax asks, gripping the side of the bed.

“Saving you from alcohol poison by the looks of it,” I say.

He pushes his blond locks back off his face. “I’m fine.”

“No, you are not fine little prince,” Journee snaps.

“I’m with her Jax. This has got to stop. We’re all worried about you right now. I know this isn’t easy, but binge drinking and running through Crow Eaters like it’s a sex-a-thon isn’t helping a damn thing.”

“You want to have two bitches knocked up. Huh? You going to make me start hiding bodies in the desert?”

“What?” Jax chuckles, and I try to hide my snicker.

“Careful, Nee. The Bastard in you is coming out.”

“Just get Casanova to the bathroom while I start on this mess. Jesus Christ. I know you were using condoms because they’re in a pile on the fucking floor. You are disgusting Jackson Nathaniel Teller.”

“Love you too?”

I stride over to his side and half yank him to his feet as I usher him off to the shower. The strong scent of alcohol hits me. He stumbles along and I know he’s still buzzing from the night before.

I turn my head to keep my nose downwind.

“You know better than to set her off. You’re going to get your ass chewed out again.”

“She wasn’t finished with the first time yet. Didn’t think Ise in danger.”

“Are you still drunk?”

“A little?”

“Come on Jax. What are you doing here?”

The sound of Led Zeppelin fills the air as Journee begins the massive undertaking of cleaning his pig sty.

I kick the door shut and push him down onto the toilet lid.  His eyelids droop and my anger rises. I grab his shoulder, yank him up and force him into the tub basin. He reaches out behind him to keep from cracking his skull open.

“The fuck Lee!”

I turn on the shower.

“Shit. Are you fucking crazy?”

“No, I’m pissed and disappointed. Come on. You can do better than this.”

“Maybe I can’t.”

“I refuse to buy that bullshit you’re selling.”

He slides down and tilts his head down letting the water soak his head. “Why?”

“Cause I know you. Would I be here getting your ass straight if I thought you were a lost cause?”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty much a total fuck up here. I knocked up an unstable bitch who’s already keeping me out of my kids life. Hell, I don’t even know how far along she is.”

His pathetic look breaks my heart.

“Look. Get cleaned up and we’ll all go over. Journee will scare her too much to throw anything, I’ll mediate, and you’ll get some damn information from her for once, okay?”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Jackson, you have to know by now there’s not much I wouldn’t do for you.”

He peers up at me with innocent looking blue eyes and I know I’m being suckered by the Teller stare. For once, I let it slide.

“Get your shit together. I’m going to get Journee before she gets pissed and starts slicing up your clothes.”

“What? I’m not even dating her. That’s a girlfriend privilege.”

“You tell her that when she’s cleaning up your used prophylactics. Really Jax? Couldn’t make it in a trashcan.”

He shrugs. “Least I wrapped it up.”

I roll my eyes and open the door, closing it firmly behind me.

Journee glances up from the bag of clothes. “He okay?” Her voice is softer.

“Yes. Didn’t realize we were playing good cop, bad cop here.”

She shrugs. “He needs tough love, but a soft touch. I figured it was the best way to go.”

“Told him to get cleaned up. We’re heading over to Wendy’s to get the skinny on her pregnancy. It’s been too long since any of us heard from her.”

“Little bitch,” Journee hisses.

I shake my head and smile. “Calm down there Lil Happy.”

“I look like I have smiley faces all over my groin near my Whoohaa?”

“I think he’d like to give them to you there.”

“Oh, not you too.” She huffs.

“Wait someone else thinks Happy wants in your cookie jar?”

“Fucking G-Momster always has something sly to say. Never to his face of course. I think deep down she’s scared of him.”

“Um, you’re one of the few who isn’t,” I say honestly. The silent Son can be unnerving.

“Meh,” She tosses a thong into the bag. “Bitches just be leaving their draws and shit trying to mark non existent territory. Stupid.”

I join her and we get the room into working order by the time Jax appears in the towel.

“You sober sally yet?” Journee asks.

He nods looking a little green around the gills.

“I’ll get you coffee,” Journee says as she grabs the bag of laundry and hurries out. Probably going to sneak some time in with Chibs. I hadn’t missed his look of longing when she waved at him and continued past him at the bar.

“Can I trust you by yourself while I take this dishes out?” I ask.

“Yeah, Harley, I’m done adding to the problem at the moment,” he mumbles.

I want to help him, but it’s a mess he has to sort out himself. I walk to him and place my hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. You’re not alone in this.” I squeeze.

“Thanks, Lee.”

“Anytime, Babe.” I say placing a kiss on his cheek. I grab the pile of dishes I’ve gathered off the night stand and slowly make my way to the kitchen sink.

***

“Go get her Lil Happy,” I say as Jax and I step back and let Journee knock on the door.

She shoves her hand into her oversized hoodie and waits. I can see Wendy peek out the window.

Journee points two fingers to her eyes and back at Wendy. A few moments later the lock turns and the door opens.

“Before you open your pie hole and start spewing crazy everywhere...We’re here to talk not fight. Jax deserves to at least know how far along you are and how the baby is doing. So you, Jax, and Lee are going to sit down and talk like civilized folks, understand?” She says quietly. It’s that calm that’s frightening. Her kind of anger is a slow burn.

Wendy nods.

“Excellent, everyone inside. Its no one else’s business what we have going on here.” Journee opens the door and we all walk behind her. I can see the rounded frame beneath Wendy's tank.

“How are you, Wendy?” I ask politely.

“Good,” she whispers.

“Do you want to sit on the couch?”

“That’d be good,” she says. Her face is pinched and her tone borders on rude. I take it all in stride. This is about Jax and the baby, nothing else matters.

I sit beside her on the couch and Jax sits on a chair opposite her. Journee chooses to lean against the wall.

“How far along are you?” Jax asks.

“Four months.” Wendy sounds like the words are physically hurting her.

“And the baby is okay?” He says.

“Now you care?” she snarls.

“I always cared.”

“It’s fine, we’re fine. Can you go now?”

I grit my teeth.

Journee clears her throat and Wendy sinks back into the couch.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Jax says softly.

“Have you changed your mind?” she asks with bright eyes full of hope.

“No.”

 “Then it stands.”

“We need to work something else out,” Jax insists.

“I’ll keep you updated. It’s the best I can do.”

“Won’t you be finding out the sex soon?” I say.

“At the end of the month,” Wendy whispers.

“I want to be there for that.”

“Okay,” she says so insincerely it makes my teeth hurt.

“I’m not doing this with you.” Jax sighs.

“How about we stay calm? This isn’t good for baby Teller,” I remind them.

“I was fine until the three of you showed up.”

“You saying you don’t like our presence?” Journee asks. Her overly wide eyes dare Wendy to say more.

“It’s upsetting,” She half whines.

I cringe. The woman needs a wake up call.

“This is about what’s best for the baby, right?” I ask, coaxing her, the way I would a small child.

“Yes, I love my baby,” she says rubbing her belly.

“We’re going to make these visits a regular thing. Once a week. We’ll plan ahead, but if you dodge us...I’m going to let J find you. I don’t think you want that.”

“No.” Wendy answersm she’s not completely stupid.

“You sure? I’m good at finding people,” Journee says playing up her roll.

I glance down to hide my smile. We’ve done this routine a million times. Sometimes I’m the bad cop and she’s the good cop.

“I can do once a week,” Wendy agrees.

“Good, we’ll be leaving now. If you need anything call Jax, Gemma or me, please.”

Wendy nods. I’m not sure if she’s listening, but she’s not throwing shit, so there’s progress.

“We’re going to go now.” I stand.

Jax follows my lead reluctantly and Journee pushes away from the wall. We leave and the oppressive cloud surrounding us lifts. It’s going to be a long ass five months.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblr where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time as well. http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/   
> And just for fun, we’ve decided to start a Pinterest for the story! So if you want a glimpse at our girls and see into our world, check it out!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/tellerford/

JAX

“What’s going on?” I ask as I walk into the office and catch Lee growling.

“I think this twat waffle is fucking with me,” she says.

“What do you mean?” I ask chuckling slightly.

“Twat waffle? Jesus that paints a picture,” I say, wrinkling my nose.

“It’s appropriate. He’s claiming to be part of the IRS, but I think it’s bullshit. Calling up a few contacts in the department to run him. Shit like this happens. People try to extort you and get info. This asshat obviously doesn’t know that TM is more than a tiny auto shop in the middle of nowhere.”

I snicker. “He’ll get more than he bargained for.”

“Right?” she asks. “Nope.” She closes out the window. “I’m not saying shit else to him until I hear back. Then I’ll cuss him out politely and move on with my life.”

“So considerate,” I say.

“Blah. You ready to go meet her at the hospital?”

“Dude I’m not looking forward to this at all,” I say.

“Why? It’s a big deal. We get to find out if it’s a dude or dudette.”

I shake my head. “Makes it harder to think of the baby as a little person. With the way shit is. I don’t want to get attached. She’s crazy as fuck. But in the eyes of the law, she’s Mom, and that trumps me. I’m an outlaw biker with a criminal past. If she feels pushed to the edge who’s to say she won’t file for sole custody? You and Journee can’t hold my hand every step of the way. Eventually something will have to give and I’m not too sure it’ll be in my favor.”

She sighs. “I won’t insult you by saying this is an easy situation, but I don’t think Wendy would do that. For one, she’d end up in a ditch dead somewhere via Gemma. For another, she’s loyal to you. She’s butt hurt because you’re no longer coming home and slipping her the hot beef injection.”

“The what?” I chuckle.

“Gotcha.” She points at me. “it’s her pride and her broken heart making her a bitch. Give it time for her to settle. This has been your habit for the past few years. You break up, fall out, fuck and get back together until the cycle happens again. Once she realizes you’re serious this time and her tantrums won’t bring you back, I think It’ll change.”

I want to go with her optimism, but the feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me otherwise.

“Maybe. You ready to ride to the hospital?”

“You’re a stubborn bastard, you know that?”

“Bastard is the one thing I’m not, darling.”

“Okay, asshole. That better?”

“Much,” I say as she stands throwing an arm around my shoulder.

“I promise you, it’s going to be okay. If she gets too out of line J is a call away.”

“Jesus, it’s always the quiet ones you have to watch out for,” I drawl amused that Wendy is frightened of my little sister in everything but blood. “Reminds me of the time she was dating that guy back in highschool, the polo wearing bastard.”

“Ralph Clemmens.” Lee growls.

“Yes, and he was scared as fuck of you. Even more than me and Opie I think,” I say with a laugh. I miss having my best friend at my side. There’s few I trust as much as him to watch my back. From the cradle to the bike, we’ve always done everything together. Having him behind bars has been a huge blow. It’s like a part of me is missing.

“I miss him,” she says.

“Me too. Not much longer to wait. When’s the last time you went down?”

“Me and Journee make the drive two weeks out of the month, one if things are insane. You?”

“It’s been awhile. I write more than anything. He understands. I got to go where they tell me,” I say with a shrug.

“Yeah our schedules are a lot more flexible.”

I take her purse and put it in my bike. She’s a regular bitch rider and over the years we’ve fallen into a natural rhythm where I don’t have to say a word.

  
The ride to the hospital went faster than I wanted. I’m not a man who gets nervous easily, but right now I’m a mess inside. The family flaw is foremost in my mind. Depending on when she got knocked up the poor kid was probably exposed to alcohol at the least, and who knows what else. It doesn’t make for a good start. I wipe my clammy palms on my hand and crack my neck. We walk into the small hospital and take the elevator to the third floor. I half expect her not to show and reschedule on the sly. We walk into the office and I spot her seated against the wall. I release the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.

She still looks good, despite the dark circles under her eyes. _She’s not using._ She gives a weak wave.

“How are you doing?”

“Tired, sick to my stomach. Fat.”

I smile. “You’re not fat Wendy, you’re pregnant.”

She sneers and I stifle a laugh and sit down.

“You been waiting long?”

“Yeah, I came a little early. They usually want me to fill out a sheet and sometimes run tests and things like that.”

“Everything okay?” I ask cautiously. It’s the most I’ve talked to her in weeks.

“Oh yeah, this is normal procedure.”

“Oh, okay.”

Silence settled between us and I glance at Lee who shrugs. Wendy isn’t bitching, so I’ll take this awkwardness over arguing.

“Wendy Case.” She stands and Lee squeezes my hand.

 _Go._ She mouths.

I trail behind her feeling out of place as I shove my hands in my pocket and ignore the stares. I’m used to people thinking the worse, and rolling in here with Lee to meet a pregnant Wendy makes me look like a fucking scumbag. We go to the room and I take a seat in the chair as the nurse runs through questions and enters them into the computer. Wendy’s weight is a bit under what they want, but expected given her morning sickness. They’re giving her some sort of pill for it. I take it all in, relieved they’re not noticing anything off.

The nurse leaves the room and I shift in my seat, unable to get comfortable. I’m ready to climb the walls when the doctor arrived. Wendy not trying to start conversation is abnormal. I’m not sure if I’m relieved or worried.

“Hi Wendy, is this your boyfriend?” The dark haired woman with a long thin nose and sharp brown eyes studies me carefully.

“It’s the father,” She says flatly. _Holy shit. Has she gotten that we’re not getting back together?_

“Hi, I’m Doctor Ryan.”

I take her hand and shake it. “Jax.”

“Nice to meet you, Jax.”

“Likewise, Doc.”

“How’s my girl feeling today?” Doc asks.

“Tired.”

“Make sure you’re staying hydrated and taking it easy.”

“I am,” She says.

“Good. Your vitals were great. With this prescription you should be able to eat more which will fix the weight issue.” Doc Ryan is kind and efficient, she has the paper draped over Wendy and the sonogram machine on in no time.

“Any guesses on what we’re having?” she asks.

“I’m not sure, I’m carrying high and I hear that makes it a boy,” Wendy says.

I shrug my shoulders. I haven’t thought much on anything to do with the pregnancy.

Doc grabs the gel. “We’ll we’re about to find out.”

She applies the gel and presses it onto belly. The whump whump of the heart beat makes me gasp. _That’s my kid._ I see the curve of its head and spine. Tiny arms and legs.

“Looks like the baby is being stubborn and not showing his or her parts.”

“It’s a Teller alright,” Wendy drawls.

I laugh and take a deep breath. It never felt real until now. This is a tiny human growing inside her. Not an it or an abstract concept.

“Heart beat is good. The baby’s size and weight are on schedule. Other than the little one not showing us the sex I’d say this was as good an appointment as we can get. I’ll print you off pictures and we’ll make a follow up?” she asks.

“Yes,” Wendy says. Her smile is wide and genuine. For the first time, I see maternal instinct kicking in. _Not that I’ve been around to see otherwise._ Guilt creeps in and I push it back. _The emotion won’t help anything_. The Doc wipes off the gel and leaves Wendy to get dressed. She’s on my insurance gotten legally through T.M.

“You don’t have to stay Jax. I’ll meet you out there,”. The sadness in her voice fills me with regret. I wish I could’ve loved her. We were always better off as bed buddies and drinking partners. I only proposed to get my mother of my back. It backfired.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Alright, I’ll wait up front.”

I leave her to get dressed and grin as I walk out to meet Lee.

“Well?”

“It’s a Teller. Little brat wouldn’t show his or her parts.”

Lee gives a short laugh. “Oh man, are you in trouble.”

“It was amazing, Lee. Hearing that heart beat and seeing it’s head and arms, and tiny body.” I shake my head.

“Now you’re getting what it’s all about. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, she’s under weight because of her morning sickness, but everything else is fine.”

“Good. How did she seem to you?”

“Less crazy and kind of sad.”

“It’s a lot to be going through, plus hormones must be doing a number on her. Did you ask her why?”

“Hell no. You want me to set her off in the office?” I ask.

She rolls her eyes. “Really Jackson?”

The door opens and I’m saved by Wendy’s appearance.

“Got my due date. So I’m going to head home. See you sometime next week?”

“Yeah,” I nod as she walks by us nodding to Lee.

“That was weird,” Lee said.

“You see what I mean?” I shake my head. “I don’t trust it.”

“You owe her space and time to deal with the new direction you’re taking things in.”

“Are you on my side or hers?” I ask.

“I’m always behind you. But right now I’m thinking about that baby. You got to be the bigger person, Jax. There’s nothing worse than not feeling wanted by your own parents. That kind of hurt never goes away.” Her blue eyes turn dark with a clouded hint of sadness.

It pulls at my heart strings. _I hate when Lee is sad. God her parents did a fucking number on her._

I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to me. I place a kiss to her temple. There are some things you can’t mend with words.

“Come on, let’s go get ice cream.”

“What?”

“It’s a celebration right? The kid was okay. Wendy was less crazy. Small victories and all that?”

“And I can get whatever I want?” she asks, eyes now lighting up like a kid on Christmas. It’s one of my favorite sights.

I smile. The girl can never resist ice cream. “Yes Princess.” I tease.

She elbows me in the side. “Your wallet is going to pay for that.”

I steer her out of the office, happy I’ve taken her thoughts away from the sadness that hit her early on in life.

 

***

 

 

Chibs

I knock on her door and shove my hands in my pockets. I’m putting a lot on the line here. I need to make sure she’s in the same place I am before I jump the gun. Jax is waiting for me at the club, packed and ready to make the ride to the Grim Bastards. I know Menace is there. I called ahead and asked for a head count because Samcro might want to visit. The boys are always welcoming. The close friendship between Journee and Lee’s generation helped a lot with that. She answers the door, and her face lights up.

“Chibby.”

I open my arm and enjoy her warm weight.

“Evening, Mo Astor.”

“I wasn’t expecting you, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“I thought you were working late tonight,” I say as I follow her inside.

“Me too, I had a client cancel last minute. I got home about fifteen minutes ago, and I’m exhausted. I wouldn’t be good for much more than a few hours in front of my tele with a beer. Are you staying?”

The hope in her voice tells me the possible ass kicking I’m facing will be worth it.

“Wish I could, lass. I’m headed out on a short run. I wanted to see you before I go.”

“Oh.” She sighs, deflating in front of me like a balloon with a slow leak. “Well, be safe out there.”

“I will. Wanted to ask you something first, though.” I step into her personal space. Her breathing speeds up, and her eyes dilate. “Have you ever thought about us going the distance. Marriage and kids?”

“Filip.” She looks down. “Why are you asking me this?”

“Just answer the question, love. Do you think we can get there?” I place my fingers under her chin and force her to look up at me.

“Absolutely.”

“All I needed to know A stór.” I place a kiss on her forehead. “When I come back, we’ll have a real talk, yeah?”

“We’d better.”

The fire in her voice makes me smile. “You’re feisty when you want to be.”

“You like it,” She says almost coyly. I love seeing the passion she has for life taking shape in our relationship. The blokes before me did a number on her, but she’s coming back strong.

“I love it.” I kiss her forehead and inhale her scent. I’d love nothing more than to curl up on the couch with her and watch more Doctor Who, but this is one of the steps I need to take to go through with my plans. The feel of her lush curves pressed against me sends the blood straight into me pants. I wrap my hand around her neck and bend down to capture her full lips. She leans into me, and I accept her weight.

It’s time for us to move on from heated make out session.  If things don’t go as planned, I want this moment. I’ve gone slow with her. The last thing I want to do is rush her or bring back the past shit she went through with Kyle. It makes me sick that someone I considered a brother could do the shite he did. It’s why I’m not sure if Menace will give me his blessing.

 A Son caused his baby girl a world of pain once before. We part for air, and I nuzzle her neck. “You trust me, Mo’ Astor?” I rasp.

“Yes,” she whispers.

“Let me make you feel good before I go?”

“Filip?”

She tilts her head back, and I nip her bottom lip. “Let me coat my tongue with your taste.”

“You don’t have to do that—

I groan. _Who the feck has she been dating?_ “I want to. I been waiting years for this.”  I cup her ass and bring her against the cock straining against my zipper. She rolls her hips. I grunt my approval. I lift her up and she wraps her legs and arms around me. “Let me show you how a real man treats his woman.”

I stalk to her bedroom and playfully toss her onto the white canopied bed. She’s a pure goddess in a world full of blood, pain, and violence. I want to drown in her untainted bounty. She’s in one of her flowing sun dresses. The brilliant blue and yellow tribal themed print reminds me of a warrior princess. It suits her. I push the soft material up around her waist and remove my knife to slice through her underwear. She whimpers and I see the lust in her eyes.

“Ahh, you like my blades.”

“Yes.”

Her breathy whispers have me ready to blow. This woman is my soulmate plain and simple. “You’re so fecking perfect.”

She gives me an enigmatic smile. “So are you.” I replace the knife in its scabbard, toss the scrape of black silk and spread her legs. Her aroma teases me, and my mouth waters. I part her legs and study the neatly trimmed pussy. I like her like this natural from her head down. I part her lips and reveal the glistening pink flesh. I lick my lips. “I can’t wait to lick that pretty little pussy of yours.” I run my finger down her slick cleft. Her breath hitches. “You’re snow.”

“Baby, I’m the opposite color of frozen precipitation,” she says breathlessly.

“Jaysus even your big words turn me on. You’re pure, untarnished, and inexplicably awe-inspiring.”

She moans. “My man knows how to turn a phrase.”

_Her man. I like that._

“I know how to do plenty of things.” I massage her inner thighs and settle between her legs, pinning her body to the bed with my weight. “I’m going to show you every trick I know.” I part her lips and roll her clit between my fingers.

“Oh.”

I watch her responses. The ecstasy lining her slim face has me ready to burst out of my jeans. I lean down and flick the swollen bundle of nerves with the tip of my tongue. Her taste explodes on my tongue. It’s sweeter directly from the source. I bury my face in her pussy, exploring every inch of her I can reach of my treasure.

Her fingers thread into my short hair and pull. The pain spurs me on. I flatten my tongue and lap at her like she’s my last dinner. She thrashes on the bed.

“Yes, Filip. Right there. Oh God.”

Her strangled cries are music to my ear. I thrust my tongue inside her tight core, and she bucks up, I move my weight, and she grinds into my face. I moan. _That’s it my lennan, Fuck my face._ I will her to understand what I can’t say out loud when I have a mouth full of her pussy. Her nails scrap against my scalp. I suck her clit into my mouth and her body tenses before she explodes, gushing into my mouth. I moan as I swallow her down. I kiss her pussy, lick my lips, and crawl up her body, careful to keep my weight on my arms.

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down for a kiss. Our tongues slick together, and I place my claim on her mouth the way I will the rest of her as soon as I get my brother’s approval. You don’t take up with a brother’s little girl and not ask him for his blessing. It’s asking for trouble.  I kiss her lips one more time before I pull away.

“I have to go my Bonnie lass. Boys are waiting for me.”

“Filip?”  She looks at me with apprehension in her dark eyes.

“What is it, Lennan?”

“I love you.”

I cup her face and kiss her with all the passion I have in my soul. “I love you too,” I say breathlessly. She’s given me the equivalent of a maiden’s favor to a knight. I’d slay a dragon for her.

***

“What business do you have with GB, brother?” Jax asks.

“Need to talk to Menace about Journee.”

“You finally going to make a move on that?”

I snicker.” Already made a move. I wanna make it permanent.”

He chokes on cigarette smoke, and I grin and slap him on the back.

“Wanna say that again?” he asks, stunned.

“You heard me Jackie boy. Wanna have her wearing my crow and my ring. Journee Telford sounds good, dunn it?”

“Are you serious right now? You been going out for what? Two months tops?”

“Closer ta three, and when ye know ye know. I been in love with that girl for years. She feels the same. What’s there to wait for?”

Jax shakes his head.

“Unlike you, I’m not a young man. Time’s a wasting.”

I swear I see the color drain from his face. “Marriage still make you green around the gills?”

“Just seems fast is all. Lots of freedom to give up.”

“She’ll be giving me the one thing I thought I lost the chance fer. A wife and a family I can watch grow. I plan on filling our home with as many babies as she wants and never letting her doubt me for a minute. That’s how you know it’s real love. When you’ll do whatever it takes to keep her happy.”

“And you think Journee is the one?” Jax asks mystified.

 “Aye. Never thought I was good enough for her, so I kept it to myself until I couldn’t.” I shake my head.

“This shit is blowing my mind. I mean. It’s baby J, you know? Your little buddy.” He stubs out his cigarette butt.

“She hasn’t been little in a long time. Neither has Lee.”

Jax smirks. “No, she hasn’t.”

I glance down at the ground to hide my grin. Always thought there was something there between those two. It’s just a matter of them both realizing it.

“One day your time is going to come, brother.”

“Don’t curse me cause you’re in the throes of new love,” Jax says with a laugh. _Young men always think they know everything, but their lives are but a drop in the bucket. After you’ve been around awhile, you see it all. I can’t wait for the day the Prince of Charming meets his match._

“Just speaking the truth. Let’s head out now. Waiting is making me antsier. After what happened with Kyle…I won’t blame ‘em if he takes me damn head off for even thinking ‘bout Journee like this.” 

“You couldn’t have picked a scarier Daddy unless maybe Happy has a hidden daughter somewhere.”

I shrug. “We have an understanding Menace and I. I respect him, and he respects me.” I walk over to my bike and climb on. We both have a fondness for knives. We’d bonded over practicing to keep our skill sharp over the years.

***

We roll into the club house, and my nerves start to get the best of me. My palms are sweaty as I peel off my gloves and dismount. I greet the others, but my attention is focused on Menace.

“You got a minute for me, brother?” I ask as he pats my back in a manly hug.

“Yeah, come back to the office?”

I nod. It’s all going to boil down to this conversation. Journee is a Daddy’s girl, and the Sons need the Grim Bastards Support. We make our way through the wall of women vying for the brothers’ attention. Fridays are the same in just about every club.

“What’s going on, man?” Menace asks as he sits behind the desk.

 I sink into the chair across from him and go for the direct approach.

“It’s about Journee.”

He sits up straight, and murder glints in his dark eyes. “Someone fucking with my baby? Do I need to cut a motherfucker?”

 _Jesus Christ, I hope not_. “No, nothing like that. She’s good. Sweet Ink is making money.”

He relaxes. “Then what?”

“I love her. I want to be with her.”

Menace blinks.

“You think I’m going to stand for anyone doing my baby wrong again? I trusted a Son before and then I didn’t even get the privilege of payback.”

“Ain’t like that. I wanna make her ma Old lady, ma wife.”

“Ain’t you got one of those already across the pond some damn where?” Menace growls.

“No, I have an ex-wife, and I filed for an annulment. I wanna marry her proper in a church with a bond that seals us forever. I wanna do this right. “

“You’re that into her?” Menace asks softly.

“Aye brother. She’s my entire world. Been that way a while. I know I ain’t worthy to kiss the ground she walks on, but she wants me back, and I can’t say no ta her any longer. Not when she thinks we can go the distance too.”

“You know I’m going to kill you if you hurt her in anyway.”

“Aye, and I’d deserve it. But it ain’t gonna happen. All I want I to make her happy.”

“Anyone else came to me I’d have put my fist through their face. But you…” He shakes his head. “I trust you to keep her happy and safe. The things you’ve done to keep those you love safe speaks volumes. I won’t stand in your way, but I’ll be watching you.”

“Fair enough. Thank ya for yer blessing.”

“Guess we’re solidifying this Grim Bastards-Sons agreement after all,” Menace says with a chuckle.

“Aye. It’s a good thing to have strong friends you can depend on.”

“Funny. I always expected it’d be Happy,” he mumbles.

“Say what now?”

“Happy. Always had a soft spot for her and they get each other. My kid’s got a sick streak in her. I’m sure you’ve seen it.”

I nod my head, not liking the revelation. _Did anything ever happen between the two of them?_ The question is going to haunt me until I talk to her about it.

“Well, I’ll make sure he understands she’s off the market.”

Menace laughs. “I have no doubt you will.”

We stand, and I shake his hand. The thought of rings, white dresses, and Journee’s belly rounded with my child dance in my head. I’m ready to bring this out into the open.

I stalk out of the office a man on a mission.

“You’re still in one piece, so I take it he was okay with it.”

“Aye. He did Jackie boy. I got something to take care of now.”

“Or someone,” Jax drawls.

I’d usually shoot the shit with him, but right now I got too much on me mind.

“You staying or going back with me?”

“Gonna enjoy the hospitality.” Jax nods toward the beer in front of him.

“Later, brother.” I salute him and go to my bike. I push the speed limit as I take the back roads to her house and use the key pad to open the garage and park it. I’m not going anywhere tonight. I need to reassure myself and remind her who she belongs to. My blood is heated thinking of my brother with his hands on her. I creep inside and find her half asleep on the couch in a shirt I recognize as my own. The vision takes away some of my anger.

“Filip?” She mumbles.

“It’s me lennan. I need to ask ye something important.”

she blinks. “Okay?”

“You and happy ever have anything going on?”

She covers her face with her hands and my heart sinks.

“That asshole promised he would never tell anyone. I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s embarrassing as hell. I was twenty, wasted, and suffering from a case of hero worship.”

My stomach clenches. “And?”

“I kissed him at the clubhouse.” She peers at me from between her fingers.

“Oh love, is that it?”

She nods. “What did you think it was?”

“Nothing. Just checking. Some people thought maybe you and him had something going on?”

She huffs. “Gossiping like old damn women.”

“You keen you’re mine now, Aye? I talked to your Da, and we have his blessing. I won’t be hiding this any longer.”

“You asked my Father?”

“Aye. It’s the only proper thing to do.”

She throws herself into my arms, and I grip her neck holding her to me. I’ll kill anyone who tries to take this woman from me. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblr where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time as well. http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/   
> And just for fun, we’ve decided to start a Pinterest for the story! So if you want a glimpse at our girls and see into our world, check it out!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/tellerford/

Chapter Seven

Jax

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me,” I say to Lee who grins.

“I figured it was time we celebrated the little one. I wish we knew the baby’s sex so I could’ve gone all out with a theme.” She frowns.

I glance around the animal themed clubhouse and wonder what she would’ve done if she knew if baby Teller was a boy or a girl. It was like a safari threw up. Banners hung from the ceiling, the bar, the tables they’d set up for gifts. Green and yellow balloons are everywhere.

“This isn’t all out?”  I ask skeptically.

“No, it’s generic.”

I snicker. “Well, next kid you’ll get another whack at it. I promise.” I tease with a smirk.

“Gee thanks. And don’t give me that look.”

She rolls her eyes.

“What look?” I ask.

“The judgy one. I like to decorate.”

“And I like to drink.” I tip up my bottle. “We’ve all got our vices sweetheart.”

She elbows me gently.

“Did you time this so Tacoma would be here?” I ask.

“Nah, happy coincidence,” she says.

I scan the crowd looking for Walker. I hadn’t forgotten that fucker wanted in her pants. Her relationships are her business, but when I catch a brother talking about all the shit he wanted to do with her, I take offense. She’s not a crow eater to be used and abused.

She snickers. “Relax, I don’t think he’s here.”

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

“Walker. The man you’ve been scouring the crowd for.”

“Just trying to see who’s here, darling," I say.

“Right. I see right through you, Teller.”

I shrug. It’s not something I bother to hide. I’m protective of my girls.

“Shameless," she says with a smirk.

“But if you know me like you say you do…you’d know that by now, right?" I ask with a wink.

“Oh, ho. Look who’s trying to get witty. How much booze have you consumed?” she asks playfully.

“Enough, brat.”

“Pot meet kettle.”

She’s always been able to give it back as quick as I can deliver it.

“Where’s baby J?” I say realizing we’re missing a member. I haven’t seen her since I walked into the clubhouse, and everyone yelled surprise.

“Trust me, she’s around,” Lee says. The twinkle in her icy blue eyes gives me pause.

“What do you know?” I ask.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit. Why am I always left out of the loop?”

“Because you’re never around for one."

“Oh come on, I been close to home recently. The last time I went on a run was two months ago."

“MMMhmm, but you don’t hang out with us. Not like we used to when we were younger.”

“Do you want me to be?” I ask genuinely curious.

“I always want you—Oh! The show is about to begin.”  She nods her head toward the entrance, and I turn to see Journee walking in with Chibs. I raise an eyebrow.

“How is this any different from any other function?” The two almost always come together unless Hap is around.

“Watch and see.”

“You two cook something up?” I ask.

“Hah, for once, this has nothing to do with me. I’m just an innocent observer.”

“I believe you even less now,” I reply dryly.

“What? I’m serious.”

I watch as the two make their way over to the bar where Chibs grabs the last stool between Tig and Happy.

I see Hap speak to Journee. She gives him a dazzling smile he returns with one of his own. It’s scary to see that look on the Killa’s face. Anger, aloofness, and smirks are the norms. I didn’t realize Happy had teeth most of the time. Chibs says something, and she turns her attention to him. The look of complete adoration is clear as fucking day, and I’m not the best judge of emotions. Holy shit, Team Chibs is going to win the damn prize. It’s been talked about over the years who Journee would end up with, Happy or Chibs. The brothers and I have a pool. Chibs wraps his hands around her waist and lifts her up to him. Eyes locked, they put on a show with their kiss.

“Lips what the hell are you doing? Oh shit, Not Lips, Chibs. Dammit, I had plans for that mouth,” Tig yells.

The club erupts in laughter. Well, everyone except Happy. I can only describe the look in his dark eyes as murderous. His jaw ticks, and we all know the rumors about him being sweet on Journee are entirely accurate. _Oh shit._ Happy stands from the stool stalks over to a blonde crow eater and drags her toward the dorm.

“I did not see that shit coming tonight,” I say.

Lee laughs. “Never a dull moment in this place.”

Her bell-like laughter coaxes a grin. _She’s fucking infectious with her happiness._

“What?” Lee asks.

“Just like seeing you happy, Darling.”

“Likewise.” She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. “This is the most I’ve seen you relax and enjoy yourself in a long time.”

“Hasn’t felt like there’s been much to rejoice.” I shrug.

“And now?”

“Things are changing,” I say feeling hopeful about the situation I’ve found myself in.

“Good.”

“Come on, let’s go hassle the new lovebirds,” I say wrapping my arm around her hip as I steer her toward the bar, where everyone is clapping Chibs on the shoulder and kissing Journee on the cheek. It feels good to have one of my best friends by my side. _Without Lee, I would’ve done something rash by now. She’s been my rock. I won’t forget that._

“Looks like congratulations are in order,” I say once I make my way to Chibs who has Journee firmly planted on his lap.

“Aye, thanks, Jackie boy.”

“You better take care of my baby J,” I say playfully ruffling her hair.

She huffs at me and bats my hands away.

“Still up to the same ole shit,” my Mother drawls. I turn toward her and grin.

“Damn kids are never going to grow up, but at least they aren’t running around in our house anymore,” Clay says.

“You miss us, huh, Uncle Clay?” Lee says.

“We can always come back for a slumber party,” Journee chimes in.

“Shit no,” Clay says making us all laugh.

“Congratulations brother. I’m guessing Menace knows?”

“Aye. He gave his blessing,” Chibs says with a nod.

Clay leans in and places a kiss on Journee’s cheek. “Good to see you with the right Son, darling.”

She blushes and I snicker.

“Are double congratulations in order?” My mother asks eyeing Lee and me.

“You wish,” I say with a smirk.

“Yeah, I do,” She says.

“Sorry Mama G. Still platonic on this end,” Lee says.

She narrows her eyes. “Goddamn shame.”

“Leave em’ alone Gemma. Let the boy enjoy his party,” Clay says.

She huffs. “At least I got one of my girls as good as married off. I know he’s not letting you go honey.” She leans forward and kisses Journee on her cheek before doing the same to Chibs.

“Damn straight I’m not,” Chibs says.

“Maybe I can get a grandkid from a mother I like?” Gem says.

“That’s our cue,” Clay says wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her away.

“No pressure,” I say.

Journee rolls her eyes. “She thinks we thrive off pressure; it’s why she gives us so much shit.”

“Or she wants to see how much we can take before we go insane,” Lee says.

“I reckon a bit of both,” Chibs says almost thoughtfully.

“Regardless it drives me fucking crazy,” I say.

“Join the club,” Lee grumbles.

“Hah for once, I’m exempt,” Journee says. She sticks out her tongue.

“Oh no, she’s going to be at you two for more,” I say pointing at them. “Whatever you do is never enough. She always wants more.”

Chibs fixes Journee with a stare I can’t place. He delivers an almost sweet smile, and I wonder what he’s thinking about. I feel comfortable with him being with her. He’ll never do anything to hurt her. Not like Kyle. The spineless son of a bitch.

“Should we fuck with Mom’s head?” I ask Lee.

“What kind of trouble are you trying to get me into now, Jackson?”

“What? A dance?” I gesture toward the dance floor.”

She purses her lips. “Just a dance.”

“I’ll be a saint,” I say as I grab her hand and pull her onto the floor where bodies are grinding and swaying to the rock coming over the speakers.  She smiles and shakes her head at me.

“Come on, I keep your life from being boring,” I shout over the music.

“I’m a part of the Samcro Family. There ain’t no such thing.”

I pull her to me, and we move to the music. She feels good pressed up against me, and I know there’s no blow back coming. She won’t expect me to make her my new main squeeze, tattoo her with a crow, or improve her status among the club. I can have fun and flirt, and know she’s not going to turn into a raging psycho when everything is said and done. This is the same girl who’d been my first kiss when we were twelve and playing spin the bottle at my birthday party with Opie and Journee.

One of the few constants in my life I depend on her more than just about anyone. Friends can be the family we make for ourselves. The club’s shown me that. Opie, Lee, and Journey are that for me. Opie’s my brother. The one man I know will always be down for me and have my back in any situation. Journee’s my baby sister. A little too much alike in some ways we butt heads from time to time, but no one can make me get right and see the situation in a new light like she can. Baby J is at times my sanity and reason. She gets me on that sibling level that makes her impervious to my anger.

Lee’s always been a little harder to place She’s always been my calm in the midst of the fucking hurricanes the club life brings. She’s not like a sister in the ways most think about, but she’s trustworthy, loyal, and so fucking precious to me. She’s constant and sincere when I need it. Shit, maybe we’re whatever the other one needs at that time.

I smirk as I think of Chibs. In the club old ladies are seen as an extension of their man. But Journee came first, so in a way, He’s Mr. J in my head. He came later. After Opie got pinched, he kept my head on straight. Part brother, part father-figure, Chibs had a huge impact on my life.

It feels good to come back to my roots today with this party. The shit with Wendy had me out of my element and sinking like a stone in deep waters. I forgot how many people I have behind me. I might be out of my depth, but I ain’t alone.

 

***

Chibs

The alarm goes off pulling me from sleep. I grunt. Six o’clock always comes too early. But that’s what I get for staying up to finish the fourth season of Doctor Who with Journee. Her day starts later than mine, but I can’t resist spending every second I can steal with her. Between work and runs for the club, I don’t get enough downtime. It’s why I’ve taken to staying here. It’s gotten to the point where the boys call her if they can’t get me on my cell.

It’s been about a month since we came out, and other than giving me shit about my age, no one’s had a problem. It didn’t escape my notice that Happy took off and hasn’t been back. I know he spoke to Journee briefly, but she never mentioned it, so it must’ve been a normal conversation. I’m always going to keep an eye on him. I saw his face out the corner of my eye when I claimed her.

The brother was pissed. I can’t say I’m surprised. His interest in her has always been unusual for him. Too fecking bad. He waited too long and now I’m never letting her go. I hit the snooze button and enjoy the feel of her warm weight as she lays on my chest. I run my hand down her back and watch the sun rise in the sky. A man could spend a lifetime waking to mornings like this. I kiss her head. I love seeing her like this in her Tardis pajamas and blue head scarf. It means she trusts me implicitly. Me and Mo Chroi aren’t into putting on airs. We’re a let it all hang out couple.

It feels like we’ve been doing this dance so long. I haven’t felt a moment of doubt or nervousness since I asked her if she saw us making it in the long run. All my free nights, are at her home or with her, and if she needed anything I was coming. Hell, I even know what brand of hair products and cleaning supplies she uses. We’d been torturing ourselves with a non-physical relationship for longer than I care to think about.

The culmination of all those unrecognized weeks and months of a relationship have added up to a comfortable place for both of us. I know her fears, and she knows mine. After all the scar tissue we carry around on our hearts it was never going to be easy for us to open up. I wish I could hunt down that bastard of an ex and choke the life from him. I know she feels the same about Fi, though she’ll never say it out loud. It’s in the tick of her jaw, and the coldness in her gaze every time she mentions.

 I wouldn’t mind seeing the old girl put in her place. But I never want to cause my Kerianne pain. Neither does Journee, and that makes me love her even more. The phone chimes again and she shifts, pressing her full ass into my crotch. As if morning wood isn’t enough. I turn off the phone and reluctantly pull away from her. I actually have cars to complete at Tm today.  I stumble to the shower desperate for the coffee I know will be waiting thanks to Journee’s skills programing the Keurig.

The hot water wakes me, and I soap up and rinse off.  I dry off, wrap a towel around my waist and break open our stash in the bathroom. I light a joint to mellow me out. The garage is a mad house crammed full of various personalities. It helps to be a bit medicated when you hit the door. I walk out and see her brown eyes wide open and studying me. She can sure boosts a man’s confidence. I drop the towel and move to get dressed. I like having breakfast with her before she goes back to bed and I head off to work. When I run late, it's not possible. I slip on my holster, and she gasps.

 I turn to glance over my shoulder. “What’s wrong?” I ask.

She moves onto her knees, and I walk over to the bed. She grips my prayer beads and rolls them between her thumb and forefinger in the habit I’ve become accustomed to.

“Filip, Mo Chroi, you live here.”

The sound of Gaelic on her tongue gets me in the damn gut every time. My heart.  I glance around the room. My cologne is on the dresser next to her vials of essential oils, A picture of Kerrianne rests on the nightstand on my side of the bed. If I open up the closet and the dresser drawers on the left side, I’ll find most of my wardrobe here. A book of Keats is mixed in with her urban fantasy and romance books on the small bookshelf under the window.

“I guess I kind of do dunn I? Is that a problem?” I ask slowly.

“No, I like it,” she says almost shyly.

I grin.  “Me too. Have a bite to eat and a cuppa with me before I go to work?”

She tilts her head to the side and shakes her head. “Stay.”

“I wish I could love. I have a lot to do today.”

“No, I mean with me.” She looks up at me through lowered lashes. “Move in officially?”

My mouth goes dry and I damn near hold my breath. “Are ye sure?” I’ve been forcing myself to go slow. I don’t want to overwhelm her or make her feel as if she doesn’t have a choice. Her last relationship was loaded with manipulation, power plays, and pressuring.

“Yes, I can’t imagine life without you here, Filip.”

I smile. “I’ll have the prospect move me in over the next couple of days, love. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”  She wraps her arms around my waist and I thank God for blessing me with more than I deserve after all the sins I’ve committed.

I pull back, and she slips out of bed in one of my old Samcro T-shirts. “Looks good on you, lass.”

She beams up at me, and I wrap my arm around her shoulders. I like the routine we’ve carved out.

***

I’m high on more than the green stuff when I pull up to the garage. I’m moving in with my woman. Damn it feel goods. I park and scan the lot for a prospect.

“Oi, you,” I say pointing to the blonde pain in my ass we acquired recently.

“Get some people together. I need my dorm moved over to Journee’s house.”

“Whoa. You’re moving in together,” Juice asks.

“I hate to break your Puerto Rican heart brother, but in the case of Journee, brown won’t be sticking together.” I pat his shoulder. “I’d appreciate your help during the move, though. She likes ye and we both trust ye with the alarm code.”

He smiles, pacified and nods. “Yeah I can do that, Chibs,” Juice says offering up the smile that almost makes you forget he’s an Outlaw.

 I think his crush is adorable. He’d never cross the line with her, and the boy needs approval and friendship. Half the time he makes an appearance at her house when I’m there. Not that I mind. Juicy’s a good friend, and I feel a bit responsible for him. He has that vibe of a boy with no father, a bit like Jax. Clay may have taught him about the club, but he’ll never win father of the year.

I walk to the coffee machine and pour myself a mug as TM comes to life.

“What the hell is this?” Tig asks stumbling over a box in the hallway.

“A box,” I drawl.

“Don’t give me your shit, Scottie. It’s too damn early.”

“Moving out brother.”

He furrows his brow. “With Journee?”

“Aye.”

He gives a rusty chuckle. “You locking that tender young thing down, mighty fast aren’t you?”

“Can you blame him? Journee is awesome,” Juice says before he barks at a prospect.

I snicker. “Listen to the lad. He knows what he’s talking bout,” I say proud of my lennan.

“No, if I had a chocolate dime piece like that I’d let everyone know who she belonged to. Thought you already had a wife, though, Chibby.”

I hide my smile. In his own way, Tig’s running me through the paces.

“Aye, I did. Filed for an annulment. Gonna claim her every way I can, brother.”

Tig nods. “It’s too early for this serious shit. I’m gonna get some caffeine in my system.”

“Bout time. That girl is a damned prize. You can’t get a better old lady. Don’t want to be old and alone like me.”

I turn my head toward Piney who lifts his head from the bar. “Mark my words. Put your mark on her quick before our friend grows a pair and you end you with competition.”

Piney lays his head back down, and I think about his words. Would Happy do that? She’s not my old lady or wearing my crow. He wouldn’t be in the wrong if he did. The shit unsettles me. I clench my jaw as I move to my first car. I always think best when my hands are busy.

I surface from beneath my second car around noon with my stomach grumbling and my head full. I walk to my room to check on the progress and find it damn near empty. Cardboard boxes line the wall. It’s the end of an era for me, and I’m okay with that.

“Almost done. We’ll be loading the van in the next hour, and I’ll take this first batch over. Is she home or at work?”

“At work by now. Good job Juicy.”

“Of course man. Whatever you need I’m here.”

“Thinking ‘bout getting a ring.”

Juice nods. “She’s the kind of girl you marry. I can understand that.”

His easy acceptance surprised me. The young ones tend to balk at long term commitment.

“Ye don’t think it’s too fast?”

“Not for you two. When I come over to her place and we’re hanging out. It’s home. The two of you create that environment. That says a lot. I never even had that when my Mom and my Step-Dad were together. Why do you think I’m always over there instead of the clubhouse during down time?”

His words surprise me. It’s easy to forget he’s a genius under that goofy boyish behavior.

“Never thought about it. Ye keen you’re always welcome, aye?”

He nods. “The best part about you two is you don’t treat me like an idiot. It gets old.”

“We’ve all got our roles to play for the club, but it doesn’t mean it’s all we are.”

He gives a nod of understanding, and I pull him close and rub his bald head. “Love ya Juicy boy. You want ta come and help me look at rings.”

His eyes light up. “Shit you’re doing it?”

“Aye. Been window shopping for weeks. But keep it to yourself, yeah?”

“Of course, man.”

We return from lunch with a black velvet box I know I’ll be using sooner rather than later. My moods vastly improved and my head is in a good place.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation    
> Lennan ~ Sweetheart   
> MoChroi~ My heart   
> Mo Astor~ My Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer   
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”   
> The universe   
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.    
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.    
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com    
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/  

LEE

“Son of a bitch,” I growl as the new email from another dummy account arrives in my inbox.

Once I shut the hacking douche down and ignored him, he’d taken to using new email addresses to harass me.

“What’s up?” Jax says from behind me.

“That little fucker who claimed to be from the IRS is having a hissy fit.”

“What’s he doing?” The smile leaves Jax’s face as he leans over the computer screen.

“Basically letting me know he’s not done,” I say with a huff.

“You can’t escape me…. What the fuck Lee?”

“Probably some pimple faced thirteen-year-old with too much time on his hand, getting hard and jacking off at the computer screen over this power trip he’s on.”

“You sure about that?”

“Only serious ex I have is Kick, Jax. He’s not the hacker type. If he wanted to re-kindle shit, he’d just show up and say so.”

“And you’d say yes, just like that?” He scowls.

“We parted on good terms. He wanted to be on the road as a Nomad, and I wasn’t willing to be at home waiting for a call, good or bad. So we decided we’d take an extended break.”

“And now?” he asks.

I shrug. “He hasn’t called yet, and I haven’t found a replacement, so we’re in limbo. Why are you so worried about it?” I snap. Jax always has an ulterior motive. 

He shrugs. “Doesn’t seem like you to be waiting on a man.”

“Good, cause I’m not. You’re in a shitty mood.”  I wrinkle my nose and narrow my gaze as I study the displeasure painted on his face.

“Of course I am. You’re just now telling me some hacker is fucking with you.”

“Jax, it’s not a big deal--."

“You don’t know that,” he says pointing to me. “Juice," he yells. 

I cringe as he tries to shatter my eardrums.

The mow-hawked man appears a few moments later. “Yeah?”

“Need you in here to work your magic. Lee has some shit going on in the office. I’ll take over the car for you.”

“Alright, let me wash my hands and get my laptop,” Juice says.

I roll my eyes, lean back in my seat, and blow the strands of hair away from my face. _It’s going to be a long ass day here._

“You want to tell me what happened?” Juice asks from the doorway.

“Nothing. This guy tried to hit me up with the old IRS Scam.”

“On the phone, or on the computer?”

“Over the computer only, so far.”

Juice nods and moves a rolling chair beside me. “And you called him out on it.”

“I did. He looked pretty legit, but things were off.”

“So what did you do?”

“Ignored him at first. But he refused to give up, so I blocked his ass.”

Juice snickers. “Nice. Then?”

“He started hitting me up from different emails.”

“I don’t like this, sounds like he has some decent hacking skills. Can you pull up everything you still have?”

“I’ve been deleting them as soon as I get them.”

“Good. Did any upload a picture or send you directly to a website?”

I frown. “No, why?”

“That’s how a lot of people send Trojans or malware through.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“We’re going to get this all squared away, but you’ll have to be hyper aware of every email you get from now on. It’s possible to send an email that’s set up to look like it’s from a friend and the minute you open it your shit’s compromised.”

My stomach aches.

“Why do you think he’s targeting TM. Do you think he knows what we do?” I whisper.

He shakes his head. “Nah, probably just the luck of the draw. I’ll scan the place for bugs and what not, but we control the traffic coming in and out of here. No way anyone would get in and be here alone long enough to plant something.”

“I hope your right, Juicy.”

“Relax, I got you covered.” He flashes me a grin, and for the first time, I seem him in his element.

“Pull up the emails for me, please.”

I do as he asks and scoot back to let him work. His fingers fly over the keys. His face is set in a serious expression, and he’s one-hundred percent focused on his task. I can’t help but feel proud of the kid. He’s not much younger than me, but he feels like he should be. Juicy is everyone’s little brother. I think even more than the hacking, his gift to the club is a light-heartedness that’s been sorely lacking since Kyle’s betrayal lead to Opie’s imprisonment. It was a blow in so many ways. It had such a trickle-down effect.

Like with Jax he became more reckless and more possessive. I don’t think Journee and I did anything alone for the next six months. A part of me thinks he blames himself for not seeing what was going on with her and Kyle. I can relate. I felt the same. It was nice reconnecting with him, but I never wanted it to be under those circumstances.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do. I’m adding a special email scanning program. We’ll let all the email in, but we have control over who we block. So once you see him hitting up, you can shut him down. He’ll get tired of it eventually. They always do. That’s when we need to be wary of the sneak attack I told you about earlier.”

“The ones that look they come from friends?”

“Yeah. I’m going to upgrade the software on this, so the chances are slim it’ll slip through, but hackers are getting more savvy every day, and the technology can’t keep up with the rate of change.”

_Rate of change? Who is this kid, and what did he do with Juice Ortiz?_

“How long will that take. Not too long. You don’t have a lot clogging up the computer. Maybe an hour tops.”

“And then he’ll be gone.”

“On his way out the door.”

I nod my head. “An hour is well worth the wait for that.”

“Once I get the process going I’ll be out of your hair. I’m going to do some sweeps for bugs, just to be on the safe side. Have you noticed any strangers around lately?”

“Only the strange pussy.”

He chuckles. “Other than that.”

“No, why? “I ask, concerned.

“Depending on why this guy is targeting you the next step could be Social Engineering.”

“Catfishing?”

“Kind of, but in person. He or she presents themselves in a public place in a position of power. Like he’d come in and act as an IRS Agent.”

“Jesus.”

“It’s a long shot, but I need to be prepared for all scenarios.”

“Juice, do not tell Jax that.”

“What?”

“That Social Engineering bullshit. I am not about to have a prospect up my ass and someone watching my every move.”

“I have to.”

“No, you don’t. Look if anything else odd happens, I’ll speak up.”

He frowns and shakes his head. “Please Juicy for me.”

“Don’t feel right.”

“At least think on it?”

He nods. “Yeah, I can do that.”

_Fuck. The day is getting worse by the second._

I pull out my phone and text the one person who’d know how to get to him.

How do I con Juicy? ~L

Why do you need to know? ~ J

I’ll explain when he’s not sitting here! ~L

Lol. Tell him you’ll get him the new Xbox 360 &Call of Duty~ J

That shits expensive! ~

I already have it for him. ~ J

I smile at that. He’s been a sort of additional prize for her since she and Chibs made things official. Juice follows the man around like a son and her around like a lost puppy dog. Of course, she’d be treating him to shit.

Thanks you just saved my ass… again~ L

Lol, what are besties for? ~J

“If you keep it to yourself a new Xbox 360 and Call of Duty will be waiting for you at your room in Journee’s house.”

“Seriously?” he asks excited.

“Yeap and all you have to do is leave out one minor detail.”

He sighs. “Still not right.”

“Juice, I swear to you, nothing else odd’s happened. Not even a wrong number calling me.”

“I’ll tell him he needs to watch out for any strangers around the business or you and Journee, but I won’t talk about the Social Engineering. And you need to tell me if anything more happens.”

“Deal.”

He nods, pleased with himself and I exhale slowly. Jax doesn’t need the stress on top of everything that’s happening, and neither do I, honestly.

“Do you need me here while you do any of this?” I ask suddenly ready for lunch and space from TM.

“Nope.”

“Alright, I’m taking my lunch break Juicy boy.”

He nods already back in the Matrix. I snicker and walk outside.

“Where you headed?” Jax calls.

“Gonna kidnap Journee and go for lunch,” I call back mentally counting to ten so I don’t blow up.  

“I want to go too,” Tig says.

I roll my eyes.

“They don’t need you ruining their girl time,” Chibs drawls.

“Spoken like a jealous boyfriend,” Tig huffs.

“Sorry Tiggy we got to go Tampon shopping and get facials, ya know girly shit.”

Tig rolls his eyes and returns to his car.

“Tell Mo astor, I said hello," Chibs says.

“Like you haven’t texted her a million times already today?” I tease.

Chibs flashes a sheepish grin that tells me I guessed correctly.

“Bring me back something?” Jax asks.

“Yeah I got you,” I say eager to get out of the building and spill to my friend. I might pick and choose what I tell Jax, but Journee gets it all uncensored. It keeps us both sane and honest. Sometimes you can lie to yourself.

I get into the car, turn the engine, and call Journee. 

“Please tell me you have time for lunch today.”

“Just finished up with a client. What’s going on that you had to bribe my boy, Juicy?”

The affection in her tone makes me giggle. I feel like I’m getting a glimpse at a Mama bear.

“That ass hat who was pretending to be the IRS is still at it.”

“Ugh.”

“I know. I think the fucker has a death wish. Jax caught me about to delete the latest email, called Juice in, and he went all Hackers Neo style. “

“Is the problem taken care of?”

“He thinks so, but there’s like a one percent chance it might escalate.”

“Jesus, did he tell Jax that?”

“No, that’s where the bribery came in.”

She laughs. “I don’t blame you, he can be a bit… over the top at times.”

“That’s a fucking understatement, Nee.”

“I know. I was trying to be nice.”

“Don’t, that little shit has driven us insane with this our entire lives.”

“It’s true, but only because he loves us. Look who he’s the spawn of. They don’t do healthy love.”

“Shit, you’re not lying there,” I say as I pull out of the lot. “See you in ten, babe.”

As I pull away the looming sense of doom and irritation, melt away.  I love the club, but it comes with a lot of baggage. Some days the load is just too heavy to carry. I’m going to pick my best friend up for lunch have a few drinks, talk about everything but what’s going on with this computer bullshit and enjoy myself.

I pull into the parking lot and pop the first couple of buttons on my blouse. Everything about this day from the muggy heat to the situation I’m in are stifling. I power to walk into the shop. I blink as I adjust to the dimmer light and fix my gaze on Journee whose sitting on the edge of the desk talking to Holly.

“Please tell me something good.”

“GB party is happening tonight. You’re invited if you want to come.”

I grin. “That sounds amazing.” There’s a certain amount of pressure that comes from being the kid of a first nine. I’m expected to always put the club first, carry myself in a way that represents them well, and be the perfect old lady material. Most of that last part was Gemma, but as the Queen, her desires are damn near law, at least to us women. It’s why I love escaping to the Grim Bastards territory. It’s the same feel, without that heavy weight pressing down on me

“It’s a patch in party. It’ll be wild, but you know the rents always want me to come through.”

I nod. She’s not the President’s daughter, but since he doesn’t have kids at all, she’s the closest they have to an MC Princess, and they treat her as such.

“You going to give your blessing?”

She rolls her eyes. “It’s Creeper who I happen to adore, so yeah, I’ll pat his head and tell him good job.”

I giggle. “Are you bringing Chibs?”

She bites her bottom lip. “I’ve been thinking about that. I’ll ask him if he wants to go, but I don’t want him to feel forced into it. I know GB aren’t his set.”

I frown. “I figured you’d be ready to show him off.”

“Oh, I am. But … you know sometimes guys aren’t into that. Hanging with another crew.”

She’s dodging me. I want to press her on it, but I know if she wants to talk about it she will, so I leave it alone.

“I don’t think there’s much of anything Chibs wouldn’t love to do for you, or _to_ you for that matter.”

She giggles and I roll my eyes.

“Alright Holly, I’m gone for the rest of the day. If there’s an emergency, hit me up.”

“Will do, Boss.”

Journee hops from the desk.

“Speaking of, has he hit that tight little pussy of yours yet?”

“You’re a scandalous naughty bitch aren’t you?” Journee teases.

“You already knew this. Well?”

“Come on, you know I’d have called you the minute we were done.”

“What’s he waiting on?” I ask confused.

“It’s my fault really. He…You know after Kyle, he’s so careful of me and always checking to make sure I’m into it and okay. It’s sweet and infuriating at the same time.”

“So maybe you should show him how ready you are.”

“Are you nuts? He has so much more experience than me. What if I fucking suck?” The fear in her brown eyes is all too real. I want to cut Kyle’s nuts off for the millionth time. 

“Babe, trust me when I say you couldn’t if you tried to. I think we need to spend lunch at the mall shopping for something hot to wear tonight. Let me school you,” I say with a wink as I wrap my arm around her waist.

 

***

Journee

I feel like a little kid as I follow Lee into Tm. It’s odd feeling displaced here. I spent so much of my childhood split between here and GB’s headquarters. In the end, I choose to place roots in charming because I wanted freedom. It was damn near impossible to date, relax, and figure out who I was with a prospect scared shitless of my father always breathing down my neck, and all the eyes of my pseudo Uncles on me.

“LIPS.”

Tig jogs toward me and lifts me off the ground in a bear hug. I giggle as my apprehension abandons me.

“Hi, Tiggy.”

“Oi, put ma woman down and get back ta work,” Chibs says.

“So selfish,” Tig mutters as he places me down and pecks my cheek.

“Lennan, I didn’t know ye were coming by.” The sweet smile on Chibs face melts me from the inside out.

“I needed to ask you something and figured I’d do it in person.”

“I’m taking a smoke break,” He calls as he wraps an arm around my waist and steers me out of the shop.

“What’s going on, love?” he asks as he lights up a cigarette.

“There’s a patch over party going on at Grim Bastards, and I need to be there, sort of a mandatory thing.”

“Aye, so what time are we going over tonight?”

I blink. “Wait. You want to go?” I ask shocked. Kyle always avoided anything to do with the Grim Bastards like the plague.

“Aye, do ye not want me to.”

“No, I do. It’s just…I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“You’re my woman. I go where you go.” He cups the side of my face, and his warmth makes me shiver. I close my eyes basking in the simplicity of the very complicated man beside me. He’s always said exactly what he means and never given me a reason to doubt him.

“Journee?”

I cover his hand with my own. “I’m fine. just glad you’re mine.”

He places a gentle kiss on my forehead. “The feelings mutual, love.”

I peer up and find myself lost in an ocean of brown. He holds out his cigarette and brings his lips down to mine. I’m a woman starved. Ravenous, I trace his lips before I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and nibble. He groans and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He’s smoke, mint, and man. The heady combination makes me legs weak. I clutch his cut. He pulls my body flush to his and deepens our tongue tangle. When we part my lungs are burning and my pussy is wet. I whimper and Chibs growls.

“Dunna do that love. Ye’ll make me drag you back to my dorm room.” I swallow down the urge to beg him to do just that.

“Filip.”

His eyes focus on me. I’m using his given name, so he knows what I’m about to say is serious. “Why haven’t you made me yours yet?”

He gasps. “Lennan…. I promise yew. It’ll all make sense soon. Just wait a little longer for me, yeah?”

I tilt my head to look up at him. “Okay.”

He kisses me until I melt against him. “Ye won’t regret it, love. I promise you that.”

“I trust you, Mo Chroi.”

I rest my head against his chest and listen to his steady heart beat as he finishes his cigarette and keeps his arm wrapped around me, holding me to him. He throws his butt down and stubs it out with the toe of his boot.

“Gotta get back to work soon, love.”

I sigh. “I know. I need to go prep for tonight.”

He lifts his eyebrows and I laugh. I’m not one to be high maintenance, but tonight I’ll be putting on a show.

“You’ll see why I spend so much time over here tonight. Club politics and duty get old.” He buries his fingers in my hair and massages my scalp as I moan and my muscles turn to jelly.

“Ye let me know whatever you need from me?”

“Just you.”

His lips curl up into a wide grin and I can’t resist leaning and tracing his scars with the tip of my tongue. He tenses.

“Every part of you is heartbreakingly beautiful, Filip.”

“Never letting you go, love.”

“Counting on that, Filip. More than you know.” I tuck myself under his arm and we walk back into Tm where we’re awarded with Catcalls and whistles.

I laugh and shake my head.

“Back to work with ye.” Chibs barks as they return to working on their cars. He kisses my forehead. “I’ll see you at home after I finish and wash off the day.”

I nod my head and go to make my rounds around the garage. I finally get to Jax who’s working on a bike.

“Jay boy, I need a favor.”

“What’s up, baby J?” he asks easily returning the childhood nickname.

“Go with us tonight to GB for a patch over party?”

“You need me to give Lee a ride?” he asks with a sly smirk.

“No, but you know you want to,” I say with a wink as I pat his cheek and walk away. Let him stew on that shit for a few minutes.

I pause at the car Juice is under and nudge his leg.  He pushes out from under the car and grins.

“Hey, Journee.”

He gets to his feet and I kiss his cheek. “Chibs and I won’t be home tonight. I have something going on with the GB, but I’ll leave you dinner.” I’d taken him under my wing. The kid had a vulnerability about him that cried out for guidance and familial love. People had different reasons for joining an MC, but Juicy’s was so clear to see.

“Okay. Thanks for the heads up,” he says.

I nod my head and make my way out of the garage with a wave to Lee who’s back in the office. She’ll come over when she’s done so we can pretty ourselves.

***

I study myself in the mirror wondering what Chibs will think of my look. I’m wearing skin tight leather pants with double sets of zippers on each side and a sheer black shirt over a black bra. I’ll add a matching jacket for the ride, but it’ll be off the minute we step into the club that’ll be wall to wall people. The only concession to my every day personality are my Black and white converse.

I wonder what Chibs will think of this version of me. Lee helped me press out and curl my hair. My make-up is heavier than I normally do. I feel like I have to arm myself when I go to these events. All eyes are on me, and there’s always some ladder climber trying to take me down a peg to gain some sort of clout. I inhale and push away from the dresser when I hear motorcycles in the driveway.

“The boys are here,” Lee calls in sing-song voice. I can taste her excitement. She’s been working too hard, playing the third party for Wendy and Jax and burning the candles at both ends. Dealing with this new bullshit isn’t helping. It’s time for her to let loose and have a good time. Jax is perfect for that.

I walk out and admire the fit of her tight distressed, faded blue jeans and the pink tank top that shows off the swell of her breasts and makes her tan skin luminous. I lick my lips and move over to run my fingers down her arms. “You look fucking hot,” I say.

“I can say the same thing for you, babe,” she says. The door opens, and she slaps my ass. “Go get him sexy.”

I freeze as Chibs steps through the door. He looks up and stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide. His breathing quickens and I try not to wring my hands.

“Jaysus, Mary, and Joseph, I’m not letting you out of my fucking sight tonight,” he growls, and stalks to me. He buries his fingers in my hair and tugs. “This isna permanent is it?”

I shake my head no. “Good. You’re fucking gorgeous, but I love _my_ Journee even more, ya keen?”

Tears well in my eyes and I nod. He runs his fingers over the sheer material sending heat spiraling through my body.

“I’m gonna have to wife ye,” he whispers in my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze him tight. “Would you like that me girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I whisper back. His hands slide down to cup my ass. “I'm gonna have to clean up nice tonight to be worthy of such beauty.”

“You already are,” I croak. He releases me and steps back.

“I’ll be ready in twenty minutes. I gotta change, Jackie boy,” he says.

“Damn that was intense,” Jax says making me laugh.

I turn around to catch him eyeing Lee.

“You girls look good tonight,” he says.

I mentally roll my eyes as he undresses Lee with his eyes. Those two always had a weird energy between them. _I wish they’d act on it or get over it._

When Chibs emerges, it’s my turn to drool. He’s wearing a pair of designer dark denim pants and a black button-down he’s rolled up at the cuff under his cut. His prayer beads stand out, and my fingers itch to roll them. His hair is slicked back and gently curling where it’s growing out. I’d mentioned once I liked it longer, and he hadn’t touched it since.

“Do I meet your approval Missus?” he asks playfully.

“Always. Jesus, you’re going to make me fight some stupid bitch tonight.”

His eyes widen and Lee and Jax laugh.

“Meet my sister, the little bastard,” Jax drawls.

 “Okay, little prince,” I retort. “We should go, so I can give my congrats to Creeper before he’s too plastered to care.”

“Like they’ll patch him without you there beside, Sugar,” Jax says.

“Let’s get ye to yer family then, aye?” Chibs asks as he wraps an arm around me and grabs my purse off the couch. 

I clutch Chibs waist tight as the bike eats up the blacktop. I can’t forget his roughly whispered words. _I’m going to have to wife you._ What would it be like to be Mrs. Telford? It’s more than I dare dream about. Given his past, I know we may never take that final step. I’m okay with some day wearing his crow and bearing his children. I know he’s hinted at more, but I fail to see how I could change his entire outlook. I’ll take whatever parts of him I can get. Because no man has ever loved me so well. We pull up into the club parking lot, and I can’t keep the grin off my face. I’m home with my man. I hop off the bike so he can back it into a space and the hum of excitement begins to permeate my body.

We make our way inside, and a roar goes up.

“Baby girl’s in the house! Journee!”

I laugh as I find myself embraced and passed around from member to member until I reach Creeper. The young Half black/ half Hispanic is everything Juice isn’t. Tough, street-smart, and ruthless when necessary, he’s a great addition. I give him a huge hug.

“Welcome to the family,” I say.

He kisses my cheek. “Thanks, Journee.”

“Now we got ourselves a patch in!” GB’s Prez, T.O says.

I can hear Lee being greeted behind me, and it makes me smile. We’re blessed to have two homes.

I move to hug my Dad and Mom with Chibs just behind me the entire time offering his silent support.

“And who’s this?” My mother teases knowing damn well who Chibs is. She’s asking me _what_ he is to me.

I turn to look at Chibs. “This is—

“Her Old man,” he says publically claiming me. My jaw drops, and I see my father nod, a look of understanding pass between them.

“We have even more to celebrate then,” My mom exclaims pulling me into a massive hug. “Welcome to the family, Chibs,” Mom says to him.

“Thank ye. I’m lucky to be here.” I peer over my shoulder, and he gives me a wink that makes me laugh.

We stand back as Creeper is given his cut, and the alcohol begins to flow. The bass pounding in the room makes me move my hips. I glance over at Lee who nods her head.

“Shots, then dancing?” I yell over the noise.

“Yes.”

I look up to Chibs. “If that’s what ye want. It’s your night, love,” he whispers in my ear. His facial hair tickles my neck, and I sigh. I’m so in love with this man it is sickening.

“Let’s do it,” I yell to Lee.

Chibs and Jax make a path for us to the bar and lift us up to sit on the counter. The bartender, Stacey comes over.

“Hey hon, how’ve you been?”

“Good, Stacy, can we get…. Six shots of Tequila, one of Jamison and one of Jack?”

“Coming up.”

Three shots later, Lee and I are on the floor grinding to the music coming from the speakers. The heat of Chibs eyes is a burning weight I can’t help but want to show off for. I twist my hips back and forth and shimmy my way up and down Lee’s body.

“Fuck. You’re going to make me come on the floor,” she hisses.

I chuckle. “We can do it together.”

“Tease,” she says.

“No, but we can be. Want to have some fun?” I ask tilting my head.

“Does Journee want to play?” she purrs.

I nod my head. Here I’m in my element. Nothing can touch me in the middle of the GB clubhouse.

“I’ll follow your lead.” I turn to meet Chibs gaze and crook my finger. He arches an eyebrow, and I nod. He pushes away from the bar, and I know as Jax follows, Lee is beckoning him as well. _Maybe I won’t be the only one who gets some clarity tonight._ The minute he reaches me he spins me around and plasters the back of my body to his front. An electrical current goes through me, and I close my eyes as I move my hips to the beat. His cock presses against me, and I hiss as my breath stutters in my chest as he grinds back and takes me closer to the floor. I wrap my arm around his neck and bury my fingers into his thick hair. He nips my neck, and I moan. I lift my heavy lids and smirk at the sight of Lee’s leg high on Jax’s thigh as he all but fucks her through her clothes.

Chibs slips his hands up my rib cage, and I shiver. The song changes to something slow, and he spins me around pulling me to him. Our lips are drawn together like magnets as One in a Million by Aaliyah plays in the background. I’m gone, completely lost in the scent, smell, and feel of the man grinding against me.

“I love you, Filip.”  I breathe as we break for air.

“I love ye too, Journee. Never thought I’d be happy like this again,” he whispers. There’s no one else in existence at this moment.

“Be my old lady and wear my crow?”

“Yes,” I whisper without hesitation.

He gives me a grin and lifts me in the air as I laugh.

“My life. You made me the happiest man in the world.”

As the song ends, we make or way to the bar for more drinks.

“I saw you out there, playa. You got moves,” T.O. says.

“Ye Americans think you invented grinding eh? Never been to Glasgow I’d wager?”

I laugh at the pride audible in his tone and visible in his face.

“He kept up with or girl, that’s for sure,” Jax says appearing with his arm around Lee’s shoulder.

“Damn, you paired up too?” T.O. asks.

“What? No. I’m still single,” Lee says.

The flicker behind Jax’s blues, make me wonder how long that statement will remain true.  

“What can I get you, lass?” Chibs asks me.

I grin up at him, completely enchanted by his care and consideration. “Another shot of Tequila.”

“You’re going to have me carrying you out of here before the night is over.”

“Would you?”

“Aye. Another round of Tequila,” he says to Stacey.   
The rest of the night is a blur of alcohol, laughter, lips, grinding bodies, and heavily accented words whispered in my ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. 
> 
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us. 
> 
> We will be posting on our Tumblr where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time as well. http://tellerford13.tumblr.com
> 
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> And just for fun, we’ve decided to start a Pinterest for the story! So if you want a glimpse at our girls and see into our world, check it out!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/tellerford/   
> Translations:   
> Mo Chroi. -My Heart 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Thank you to everyone for the feedback. For those of you who are craving more conflict…. Just wait. Lol. We’ve got this planned so far down the line it’s not even funny. Be patient when it happens it’ll make more sense and be so much better than something we slapped in there for cheap thrills.

Chapter 9

JAX

I force my exhausted body out of bed as the smell of coffee drifts under the door and try to recall the events from last night. All the dancing has my legs screaming and the liquor has my memories hazy and elusive. I run my hand down my face. Chibs helped me stumble in at some point during the night. I look over and find my bed empty. _Where the hell is Lee?_ The thought splashes on me like cold water. I sit up, throw the covers away and swing my legs over the bed. I glance at the alarm clock that reads Ten. _Shit, how long have I been asleep?_ I grab my jeans off the floor, step into them and yank them up as a sense of urgency hits. I walk out barefoot and glance around.

I _think_ Chibs is next door. _I hate to break up whatever he has going with Journee, but this is important._ I knock. Chibs opens the door with a mug in his hand and a sly smirk.

“Well, look who decided to drag his ass out of bed.”

“How are you not hungover?”

“I’m Scottish,” he says with a shrug. “I can tell by yer eyes that yer wondering what happened at the end of tha night. I think I have what yer looking fer.” He moves back and I see Journee and Lee wrapped around one another. Relief floods my body and I snicker.

“Should’ve figured.”

“Aye, there was no separating those two last night.” He shakes his head. “As I was the only one sober, I took the lead. Let me tell you boyo, I ended up with a major case of blueballs while those two had their fun half the night with each other.”

My jaw drops. “Like… making out?”

“Like fingers and mouths, brother. Always thought they had something on the side, now I know it’s true.”

“Fuck, I missed it.”

“Don’t think that’ll be the last time,” Chibs says with a shrug.

“It doesn’t piss you off?” I ask shocked.

“Those two?” he nods at the girls.

“Yeah.”

“Nah. I figure she was there first, and it sets a man’s mind at ease when he’s on the road or gets locked down for a while.”

I go over his words about it not being the last time.

“You opposed to me watching one of these days?” I ask as my mind my floods with images of tan skin and brown contrasting as they tongue one another down and caress curves.

“I’m not selfish. Figure it’d be only fair if Lee’s yours.”

“Wait? What?”

“Seen the way you were looking at her Jackie boy. Not a friendly gaze if ya ask me.”

Not sure what to say, I shrug.

Chibs smirks and shakes his head. “She was right, fucking stubborn, the both of yew.”

“Who, Baby J? She talking ‘bout me?” I’d already had conflicting emotions when it came to Lee. The bump and grind we had going on the floor felt damn good and now my other best friend was seeing shit. _Maybe she was on to something._ I’d been spending a lot more time with Lee due to the Wendy situation and I’d noticed she had a lot of qualities I really enjoyed.

 

He shakes his head. “You’ll never hear it from me. Time to get caffeinated brother. I got the girls. Don’t think they’ll be waking any time soon though.”

“Yeah… okay.” I scratch my scalp. I need something in my belly before I feel human enough to try to sort through all this shit running through my head right now. I turn and make my way into the clubhouse where the Grim chasers have set up a buffet with donuts, bacon, eggs, and toast. I make a beeline for Keurig and make a black cup. I’m sipping on the scalding liquid only true coffee lovers can handle. I close my eyes and feel my brain unfucking itself.

 _So, Journee and Lee are lovers, not so shocking when I think on it and 2. My change of heart isn’t going unnoticed._ I wanted to protest to T.O. last night when Lee said she was single. I don’t want anyone coming after her. _Because I want her for myself. Jesus Christ, I’m fucked._ She’s not the type who’d be happy with a half-ass relationship, and screwing her over would ruin a friendship that’s spanned my entire lifetime. I need to think long and hard on this before I make any kind of move. _Can I even do a grown up relationship?_

 _The last time I tried I ended up with the train wreck of an Ex Junkie knocked up._ I sigh. _Maybe it’s a passing thing._ It’s not the first time I realized how fucking hot she is and thought about making us an item. _This is what we do. Flirt get close to being something and then drift apart or focus our attention elsewhere._ I’m not willing to put my ass out there for a fleeting feeling.

“Hey Jax,” a petite girl with ass for days and sex in her large brown eyes says.

“Shaunie,” I say giving a curt nod that shuts her down before she can sidle up to me.

She pouts and I glance away. I hear her huff as she walks away, on to the next brother. _Sloppy seconds pussy isn’t going to do shit to help me figure shit out._ I wolf down a plate of scrambled, eggs, bacon and toast, and hit the Keurig for another cup of coffee. I’m halfway to human when I see the girls emerge. With tousled hair, swollen lips, and squinted eyes they look like they’ve been fucked properly. I smirk. _No one would guess it was by each other._ Chibs walks between them, his arms draped over their shoulders and a glare for anyone who stares to long. It’s funny seeing the usually laid back man so on his guard and vicious. It’s usually a side reserved for business. _And Journee apparently._

He guides them to two seats by the bar. Journee jumps up to scurry to the table to grab plates, and he places a gentle hand on her waist and whispers into her ear. She peers up at him with wide eyes and nods before slowly making her way back to the bar. He grabs two plates and I move to grab two mugs and make them their coffees the way they like them. I set them down in front of them and they smile up at me.

“Have fun last night, girls?” I ask.

They look at each other and back at me.

“He told you,” Baby J says.

I snicker. “Uh, yea.”

She shrugs.

“I’m shocked you didn’t already know,” Lee says.

“Not that it was a full on thing,” I say.

“You freaked out?” Baby J asks.

“Nope, jealous as fuck that I missed out,” I say.

Lee laughs and pats my face. “Maybe some other time, handsome.”

“That’s what her old man hinted at.”

Journee arches an eyebrow. “Not surprised, He’s a kinky motherfucker.”

Lee’s jaw drops and I laugh. “Well hell, we’re learning all kinds of shit today,” I say.

Chibs appears with plates he places in front of him and we all stare.

“What’d I miss?” he asks.

We burst out laughing and he shakes his head.

Journee cups his cheek. “Nothing important, Daddy.”

_Daddy?_

“You knocked up?” I ask.

He grins. “Not yet.”

My eyes widen. She wasn’t exaggerating about the kink. _It fits those two, ‘cause she needs a fucking keeper._

“Well that statement was illuminating,” Lee purrs. She rubs Journee’s knee and suddenly their ability to talk without words make even more sense.

“Tease,” Journee says.

“I think I proved last night, just how much I can deliver,” Lee says huskily.

I glance to Chibs who nods his head as if to say, _See what I was dealing with?_

“You’re both brilliant at shagging each other’s brain’s out, now eat and replenish your strength.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Journee whispers.  I watch fascinated as she moved to eat her food without another word of protest. _What fucking magic is this?_ _She never does a damn thing she doesn’t want to._  Chibs places a sweet kiss on her head and moves to grab himself another mug of coffee.

“Anyone else feel like they just entered the Twilight Zone?” I ask.

Lee gives a throaty chuckle. “I don’t know about that. I feel free for the first time in a forever.”

I lean against the bar beside her. “And why is that, Darling?”

“No more hiding,” She says with a shrug.

“Why didn’t you two tell me?” I ask, slightly hurt.

“How was that supposed to go? Journee and I are pretty much dating?” she shakes her head.

“How long has this been going on?” I ask.

Journee glances at me. “Since college.”

“Jesus Christ. No more keeping shit from me.”

“You saying you want all the details, Teller?” Lee asks, batting the long dark lashes that illuminate her brilliant blues.

Journee leans on Lee’s shoulder, batting her own eye lashes. “You want to hear how sweet her pussy is when I go down on her?”

“Fuck, Baby J,” I moan imaging her dark head buried between Lee’s thighs. I lick my lips imagining Lee’s feminine flavor on my tongue. She’s not making sorting my headspace any easier to navigate.

“It’s delicious for the record,” J drawls.

“Hmm, Likewise. I don’t think I could live without my chocolate cream pie when I get a craving,” Lee purrs.

I’m seeing exactly why Chibs had blue balls all night, and they haven’t so much as touched.

“They’re putting on a show for you, aren’t they? Little minxes,” Chibs says coming up behind me as he sits beside Journee.

“Yeah they are,” I say as they giggle and return to eating.

“Sirens, the both of ‘em.”

Journee pins him with the look I’ve dubbed _the pout_ over the years.

“But I like being captured by your song, love,” Chibs reassures her.

Their easy banter and open display of affection is envious. _What would it be like to have that?_ Journee is down to ride and understands the rules of this world better than most given who her father is. He doesn’t have to explain anything or worry that she’ll want to leave later when shit gets too deep. She’s the ideal old lady. _Just like Lee._ I allow myself to imagine I’m hers and I have the right to take my place beside her and show her open displays of affection. I like the thought more than I should. _I’m not in my twenties anymore and I have a kid on the way. Settling down wouldn’t be so bad. Especially not with my best friend._

“What are you plans now?”

I look up to see Menace and Sugar behind us.

“Depends on Wifey here,” Chibs says making me shake my head. The brother, is smooth as ice. Journee blinks up at him and I can see in her eyes he hangs the fucking moon and stars.

“Do you have plans, mom?” Journee asks.

She shakes her head. “Just want to enjoy my daughter home for a bit. Both of them,” She says with a sweet smile toward Lee.

“You want me to hang around the house for a bit?” Journee asks. Even after all these years, she and her mother are still close.

“Not if you have plans,” Sugar says.

“I think that’s a grand idea, love. I can come back and get ya later. Yew can have a girl’s day, eh?” Chibs says softly.

Journee nods.

“You cool with that?” Lee asks me.

I nod. “Course. I’m sure we can find a way to kill some time,” I say as I gesture toward Chibs.

“We’re all yours, Mama,” Journee says as she stands and grabs our empty plates and runs them to the garbage can.

“I’d expect a full course dinner at our house tonight,” Menace says to us. I like being included in his invitation.

“We’ll be there with something nice for the ladies,” Chibs says.

_We will?_

“I like you Scottie.” Menace pats Chibs shoulder. “You’re a good old man. Now you. You could learn a thing or two from your brother,” He says to me.

“What did I do?” I ask.

Menace shakes his head.

Chibs chuckles. “Come on Jackie Boy, I can use your help with a few things.”  We drop our mugs off at the bar and I follow him out.

“So, wifey?” I ask once we reach our bikes.

“I wasn’t just saying that for show. I was testing me waters,” He says as he reaches into his cut and pulls out a Claddagh ring with enough bling to set him back upwards of five grand. I whistle low and long.

“Shit brother. You trying to freeze her with ice?”

“Nothing but the best for me girl. She deserves it. We all know I’m nowhere near good enough for her.”

“Seems to me you guys complement each other.”

“I been racking my brain on how to propose to the lass, and nothing seems right. She’s never away from Lee long enough ta ask her, so that leaves her other best friend, you.”

“Brother I know jack shit about proposals,” I say honestly.

“No, I got that mapped out. It’s the location. I want someplace dear to ‘er heart.”

My mind instantly goes to a place special to all three of us.

“I do have a place in mind. Follow me?”

“Aye.”

As we make the ride, I can’t help but think about the reason this place was special. We grew up coming to this patch of beach owned by The Sons. It was where we retreated to when we were upset or in need of a break from the world.

PAST

_I walk up behind the girls clinging to one another. The sound of their crying is enough to break my fucking heart. Usually Opie would be trailing behind me, but since he has Donna, things have changed. They’re off doing whatever they do at the moment, and I’m dealing with the lingering sadness from Gram’s death. The girls turned to me with red-rimmed eyes and I wrap an arm around their waists. They rest their heads against my chest and I cuddle them close letting all pretenses fall away. I’m not a Prospect trying to earn his way, or the kid of a first nine with a legacy to uphold, I’m just Jackson Teller._

_I kiss the top of Lee’s head._

_“It’s going to be alright.”_

_“It’s not. Everyone changes and no one ever stays,” Lee whispers._

_“Hey, who’s here right now?”_

_“Nee.”_

_“And?”_

_“You.”_

_“And we will always be here for you. I can promise you that. No matter what happens, the three of us will always have each other’s back. We’re going to get through this.”_

_“Promise?” Her voice breaks and I glance at Baby J over her head. She nods._

_“Promise,” we say at the same time._

 That day solidified our grown-up relationships. We’d always been tossed together by our parents, but this was us making a promise. None of us took that lightly.

I park my bike.

“Most people forget that we own this property. It’s a place to come and gather our thoughts, or hang out without worrying about people interrupting. If you bring her here she’ll know I’m the one who told you about it.”

“Why is this special?”

“It’s where we promised we’d all be there for each other a long time ago. Seems like it’d make sense for you to promise her the same in this spot. Besides she loves the beach.”

“Aye,” Chibs says as he peers out at the ocean. “I can work with this.”

 

Chibs

I frown down at the unrecognizable number on my phone. It’s from out of the country. My stomach aches. _Is this about ma Kerrianne?_

“Hullo?”

“What the hell is the meaning of these papers, Filip?” _Fiona_. I’m at a loss for words at the sound of my ex-wife's voice.

“What?” I ask confused as I work through my shock. It’s been ages since I heard her voice.

 “These papers you issued me from that bloody priest.” She screeches.  

“I’d imagine, they're kind of straight forward, Fi.” I say quietly, stunned that she’d taken the risk of calling me herself.

“How the feck are you going to get an annulment when we’re still married?”

“The fuck did you just say?” I hiss.

“We’re still married, Filip.”

My stomach crashes to my feet as all my plans go out the window. “No, we’re not. I know you married Jimmy.”

“In name only. He didn’t know that, but he does now! Do you have any clue what you’ve done?”

 _All this time, she sat on the knowledge that we were still husband and wife while she continued to play house?_ My temper flares to life.

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”  I bark.

“Do you have any idea how pissed off he is right now? I thought he was going to kill me. You’ve backed me into a corner now. I have no out.”

“And whose fault is that?” I ask astonished by the lengths she’s gone to and how little she truly cares about me or my happiness. _God, I never knew this cold bitch at all._

“We’re Catholic! You know we can’t get divorced!”

“We can and will. As a matter of fact, I’m pretty sure they’d be willing to let me out of the mess with an annulment on account of you marrying me and apparently Jimmy under false pretenses and all. Doesn’t speak well ta yer character.”

She huffs. “Ya wouldn’t dare.”

“Aye, I would. It’s been long enough us living this farce. Ye have you life, and it’s time I get mine.”

“All of this for what? Some little slut who has ye thinking with yer prick instead of yer head? Think of what it’ll do ta Kerrianne.”

“If ye ever talk about ma Old lady like that again, we’re going to have ourselves a problem, Fiona Brigid. And I am thinking ‘bout our daughter. It’s time she sees her Da stand up for himself. I bet Jimmy doesn’t know ye’re calling me. I imagine he’s all too happy to rush this annulment innit he?”  I never thought anything from that devil could be my salvation.

“Ya know bloody well he is. Mark my words, you and your little tart are digging our graves over here. Why are you being like this, Filip?” She softens her voice. But the sweet tone falls on deaf ears. _I know the shrew of a demoness that lies beneath her pretty surface._ “You’re upset about how things have gone? I understand that. One day it’ll all –.”

“Fiona I wouldn’t fuck ya again with anotha man’s prick. What we had, farce that it was, is over. I’ll always be there fer Kerrianne whatever she needs. Ya know that. So sign the bloody papers before things get uglier than they need ta be. Ya aren’t the only one who still has friends.”

She gasps. I always treated her with the respect due the mother of my child and my wife. I was a love sick fool back then who couldn’t see the forest for the trees. All these years of loneliness and self-loathing have turned those emotions bitter.

 “I can’t believe you’re threatening me right now.”

“Nae, I’m making ya a promise. There’s a difference. Right now, this is me being polite,” I say coolly. _I have a future to fight for now._ “Sign em’ for me, fax me the proof, mail me the paper, and let’s be done, eh? She’s not a crow eater or a passing phase. I wouldn’t go through all this ta do it proper like fer someone like that.  She’s a good girl who deserves to be done right by. I want a woman to wear my ring who can share my life. You never intended to do that for me, not really. I was a fucking means to an end. Now, I’m tired as shite of being the one left with no family or woman.”

Silence falls. I’m feeling every mile of distance between Ireland and Charming.

“All right. I’ll do it for you. But the sin be on your head.”

“I’ll take it gladly.” I hold my breath as I listen to the pen scratching over paper.

“I’ll put it in the mail tomorrow,” she says quietly.

“Thank you, Fi.”

“I have to go.”

She hangs up, and relief unlike anything I ever know buckles my knees. I fall to the ground and clutch the phone. _I’m free of it._ _Finally after all the years, lies, loneliness, and pain, I’m done._ The need to see Journee gets me to my feet like a resurrection. I hurry from the living room where I’d been watching futbol to the back yard where she’s swaying back and forth in a white hammock. Her black rimmed glasses are perched on her nose, and a thoughtful expression is painted onto the sweet face I want to see every day until I die.

I stalk toward her a wolf on the prowl. I need to reassure myself this is real and not some fucked up dream I’m going to wake up from.  I reach her, and she peers up at me.

 “Everything okay, Filip?”

I sink to my knees and grip the side of the hammock stopping its motion.

“Mo Chroi?” she asks.

I take her lips like a savage, nibbling, licking and sucking. She whimpers and the greedy bastard that I am, I swallow that down too. She buries her fingers in my hair, raking her nails over my scalp, and I moan. She sucks on my tongue mimicking the magic she works on my cock. My prick tries to burst through my pants and break my zipper. I’m hard as stone, and she hasn’t even touched me yet _. Mo Astor has a brand of fairy magic. I swear it._ I surface for air and bite my way down her neck, never breaking the skin, but leaving a clear sign of possession. I want every motherfucker out there to know how taken she is. The ring in my cut pocket beckons me like I’m Sauron.

I want my band on her fucking finger, my prick in her cunt, and my baby in her belly as soon as humanly possible. I want to be lying her on the grass and fucking her till she can’t come any longer, but I’m too close to doing it the way she deserves to let my hormones ruin me. I’m not some horny youth. That doesn’t mean we can’t have our fun and release. I lift her from the hammock and bring her to sit on my lap.

“Oh, Filip.”

She wraps her legs around my waist, and I grip her hips grinding her into the bulge in my jeans.

“Uhhh,” her voice is breathy, and her eyes are at half-mast. She’s close to tipping over the edge, my sensitive nymphomaniac is always ready to play. 

“You want ta come for yer, Daddy, love?”

“Oh yes, Daddy.” She whimpers. I love her needy little tone.

“Show me how much you love it, lass. Come for me.”

I grind hard, once, twice, and she comes biting her lips as she convulses on top of me. The searing heat spreads from her crotch onto mine, and I grunt, just barely keeping myself from exploding with her. She’s a fucking act of nature, beautiful to watch when she erupts.

I yank her t-shirt over her head and rip her cutoff jeans as I strip her down. I need her too badly to be gentle, and my little warrior woman reveals in it, giving a throaty laugh as she yanks my button up apart and tugs off my black t-shirt. She shoves my boxers down and grips my throbbing cock.

“Ah, Jaysus,” I hiss as she quickly maneuvers herself to flick my tip. “Fuck lass. Get your pussy over my mouth. Then you can have your fun with me prick.”

She bites her lip, and I know that bastard ex of hers is coming to life in her head.

“Uh uh. Just you and me here and I want to eat my Old ladie’s pussy. Bring it here.” I slap her ass, and she gasps. Her eyes go liquid, and I know she’s back with me. She moves back, and I kick off my boxers as she back her thick ass up. My mouth waters at the sight of her wet pussy. I part her lips to reveal the pretty pink insides and I attach my mouth. Her sweet flavor explodes onto my tongue. _Ah shite, she’s been eating tangerines again._

I plunge my tongue into her tight sheath and growl against her when she takes my dick deep. We find a rhythm as we build one another up, taking and giving. Her walls flex around my tongue and my cock twitches. We’re both close. I suck her clit into my mouth, and she explodes, filling me with her honeyed sweetness. She grinds her pussy into my face, and I let go moaning as she sucks on me like I’m her favorite drink. Emptied, I let my head fall to the grass. She releases me with a pop and peers over her shoulder.

“Come here little lass,” I pat my chest.

She places her head on my heart, and I kiss her temple. “As much as I’d like to stay here. Our son will probably be home soon.”

She barks a laugh. “Juice?”

“That’s the one.”

She sighs. “You’re right, but my legs are like jello…”

“Did you like what we did little lass?

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Then plan on doing it again, often. Come, love. It’s time to get you clean so I can dirty you up again,” I say as we stand. I gather our clothing, wrap my arm around my waist and begin to plot my proposal.

***

I thought I’d be nervous, but instead, I’m just ready to get it over. My woman and I are on the same wavelength. I’ve no doubt she’ll say yes.

“Ready for a night ride, lass?” I ask.

“I’d love that,” she says as she climbs on the back of my bike. She believes I’ve been working all day at the garage, but I was plotting with the boys. It took a few of them to pull this all off. I glance at my watch. _Sunset is coming_. She puts on her helmet, and wraps her body around me. I pull off, gunning it. She presses her breasts against my back, holding on tight as she leans into me. I’ve never had a woman who could ride bitch better. My lips twitch upward, feels like a sign from God. I’d drifted away from my religion after everything that had happened. Yet, this woman has me believing again. Everything that had to line up in order for us to be together is staggering. _I’ve done a lot of bad shit for a good cause. Maybe it all balanced out in the end._ We pull up to the beach, and she hops off so I can walk the bike back. The fact that I never have to ask her, makes me even surer of my decision. This woman was made for me. Everything that happened before no longer matters.

“Jax told you about our spot?”

“Aye,” I hold out my arm, and she tucks her arm into mine. We approach the beach as the sky is turning orange, purple, and pink. She gasps at the sight of the pink glass candles in various glass cases surrounding the table covered by a white linen with white folding chairs.

“Filip. What is this for?”

“You.”

“Why?”

“Because I love ya,” I say honestly.

She throws herself at me, and I laugh, absorbing the blow. She plants kisses all over my face, and I feel my chest swell with pride and adoration. I’ve never fallen so deep for another being in my life. I worship this woman, and the best part is she has no clue. She thinks I’m the catch. I lead her to the table and pull out the chair. She sits down, and I remove the basket from under the table.

“I brought some of the essentials,” I say taking out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses.

She giggles.  “Of course, you did.”

I pull out shortbread and pause. “There’s one more thing,” I say.

“What?” Her eyes sparkle with excitement. _Now._ I ease off the chair onto my knee and pull the box from my cut.

Her jaw drops and she places a shaking hand on her chest. “F-Filip.”

“Journee Sweetheart Ryther, you’re the air I breathe. The first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think about before I close my eyes to sleep. I want you to share my name, my life, my seed and my bed for the rest of our lives. I never thought I’d want this again. But love, I want a family and a home with you. Do you want that with me?” My hand shakes as she blinks at me. The second's drag by.

“Oh my God, Yes.” She throws herself into my arms, and I laugh as I bury my face into her neck to hide the tears spilling out of the corner of my eyes. _My beautiful bonnie girl wants forever with me._ The sound of pops pull our attention to the water where Juicy’s been waiting with fireworks. She laughs and stands, offering me her hand. I  slip the ring on her finger, and I allow her to help me up.  I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her to me as we watch the display.

“W-what’s he doing?” she asks as Juice stands.

I squint my eyes and laugh. “Watch a second.”

“Is he spelling love with sparklers?”

I chuckled. “Aye.”

His cheering travels across the water, and we both shake with laughter.

“Thinking about adopting him. He can be our practice child,” She says.

“Practically is already, love,” I say kissing her softly. I run my hands down the side of her body. “Journee, we’ve waited long enough to be together. I’m not going for a long engagement. If I had my way, I’d take ye to the Justice of the peace, but I keen we have to play political games.”

She sighs. “Give me a month Mo Chroi. Between my mother and Gemma, I’ll make it happen.”

“Four weeks and then ready or not you’re becoming Journee Telford.”

“Is this why you’ve been calling me your wifey?”

“Wanted to see your reaction before I did this,” I admit sheepishly. 

“This was perfect Filip. Thank you.”

“Love you, Mo Astor.”

“I love you too my sweet man.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblr where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time as well. http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/   
> And just for fun, we’ve decided to start a Pinterest for the story! So if you want a glimpse at our girls and see into our world, check it out!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/tellerford/

Tranlastions

Fear Ceile – Husband  Pronounced Fy’ar  Kay-leh

Bean Cheile – wife Pronounced Byan Kay-leh

Mo chuisle mo chroi –  my pulse of my heart

Mo chuisle ~ My pulse

Mo Chroi- My heart

Lee

 

The sound of a motorcycle has me sitting up on the couch. I planned on a low-key sappy movie fest. I sit up as the bike idles. It could be a prospect checking in on me, or worse, a pissed off Jax sitting in the driveway trying to gather himself. My stomach aches. _Did Juice tell him?_ The engine cuts off, and a few moments later a key turns in the lock. It can only be one of two people. The door swings open and Journee runs in waving her hand back and forth like we’re in church and she’s about to testify.

“HeaskedmetomarryhimandIsaidyes.”

The light catches off a diamond ring, the size of a small planet, and shaped like a heart and hands. I quickly piece together the jumbled words.”

“Oh my God! You’re getting married.” I run to her, and we embrace, jumping up and down as we squeal. I’m not shocked. A man who looks at a woman the way Chibs does is clearly head over hills and willing to do whatever it takes to keep her. We stop bouncing, and I suck air into my greedy lungs.

“About thirty minutes ago.”

“And you’re not at home riding him like a bike?”

She snickers. “No, he wants to do things proper like and wait until we’re married.”

“Oh my God. How perfect is he for you?” I cup her face and she gives me a bashful smile.

“It’s totally lame, isn’t it?”

“No, babe it’s beautiful, and everything you deserve. I know how fucked up your headspace was after you and Kyle broke up. Chibs has respected that and guided you away from it. You’ve come alive in some many different ways since you two started dating.”

“I’m nervous.”

“That’s normal.”

“He gave me a month to put this together.”

“Oh, shit.” It’s a big deal these two coming together. Both clubs will want their due.

“I know.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Figure it out?” She shrugs.

“Do you have any clue how you want your wedding to be like?”

She shrugs.

“You know you can trust me.”

“Do you promise not to laugh?” She whispers.

“Of course.”

“There’s this castle in Austin I always dreamed of tying the knot in. It’s amazing.”

“A no shit castle?” I ask.

“Yes, it’s gorgeous.”

I can’t help but grin. “Girl you’re marrying your Scottish black knight, it’s only fitting you two get hitched in a castle. The scale of your wedding is going to be on par With Princess Diana’s anyway.”

She giggles. “You don’t think it’s too much. On the ride over I was thinking, we could play to his Scottish heritage.” The joy sparkling in her dark eyes is contagious. We’re like prepubescent teens at a slumber party dishing about their crushes.

 

“Oh, shit. He’s waiting outside.” She glances toward the door and back at me. “ I have a month. I need to figure this out, but I don’t want to be a bitch. He just popped the question at the least I should be draining him dry.”

I throw back my head and laugh. “Yeah? A little Chibs on the rock.”

She shoves me playfully. “Shut up. You down for an all-nighter? I still have to figure out a way to break this to the two women who are going to turn my life upside down with planning.”

“You know I am.”

 “I’ll be right back,” She says running off.

“What’s this I hear lass? Ye already trying to steel me wife, away?” Chibs asks as he comes through the door with Journee slung over his shoulder.

“You’re the one who said a month,” Journee says.

I laugh as he slaps her ass. “I did. Didn’t think it’d have you running off on me the first night.”

“I have to deal with my mom and Gemma. I damn well better come up with a strategy. My mom is level-headed by nature, but I’m her only child, she’s going to be over the top.”

“For the record. I’d never steal, just borrow,” I say with a wink.

“Probably best you stay with her tonight,” Chibs says as he palms her ass check, massaging it like it’s his job. She moans and wiggles, and he grunts. “Four weeks Mo Astor. It’s all I can take.” He lowers her down and kisses her with a sweetness so at odds with his rough exterior. “I’ll help her keep the schedule on track, Chibs.”

He salutes. “I appreciate it, lass. I’ll leave you to it.”

“No, I’m walking you out,” Journee says with a pout that makes me grin.

“Alright then, love.” He wraps an arm around her and pulls her body to his as they retrace the steps they just made completely lost in each other.

“What do you and don’t you want for the wedding?” I hear her ask as they slip from the door.

“As long as you’re there love. I don’t much care. Just no yellow or brown, reminds me of my last wedding.”

She returns with flushed cheeks and dilated eyes.

“You sure you didn’t bang out a quickie on the bike?”

She sighs. “I wish. I’m so horny it isn’t funny.”

I pout. “Poor baby. Four weeks and he’s going to fuck that right out of you.”

“You love that, don’t you?”

I smile. “I kind of do. I been waiting a long time to see you get that juicy little cherry of yours popped.”

“So dirty,” she purrs as she leans in to kiss my lips. I moan as I taste Chibs on her mouth in the form of smoke and mint. He adds another layer to her sweetness I’m quickly growing used to.

We pull apart and rest our foreheads together.

“You're getting married.”

“I know. Can you believe it?” she whispers.

“Yes. I can. I think if you came back from Vegas already married it wouldn’t surprise me really. Kind of knew it would be serious from the minute you two started out. Some people just make sense.”

“Yes, they do,” she says with a knowing expression.

“What? Me and Kick?”

“Ugh, no That’s old news. He missed his window.”

“O-kay.”

“Are you really going to make me say it aloud?”

I bite my inner cheek. I know she’s talking about me and Jax. Things have been shifting. “Should’ve known your Eagle Eye’s ass would notice.”

“Oh ho. You’re admitting it.”

I sigh. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together. The attraction between us isn’t new.”

“But...” she runs her fingers through my hair, teasing my scalp. The tension flows from my body along with the truth from my lips.

“It’s different this time. It’s more than physical compatibility. Being there with him and Wendy has allowed me to view him in a new light. He’s getting excited about the baby, and growing the fuck up. Something I wasn’t sure he’d ever do. It looks damn good on him.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t know.” I throw my hands up in the air. “You know what he’s like.”

“I knew what he _was_ like. Things have changed now. The real question is are you willing to find out more about this new Jax before you label him?”

I sigh. “And be another notch on his belt in the process?”

“What I do know is that Jay would never ever do that to you. If nothing else, he’d stay away. Which is why I’m betting he hasn’t made a move yet.”

“You think it’s mutual?” I ask.

“Oh, honey. I know it is.”

“How?”

“Cause he looks at you with cow eyes.” She blinks her eyes and I laugh.

“No, he doesn’t not.”

“Oh my God, are you kidding me?  You’re both giving them back and forth, and the sexual tension is so thick I could cut it with a knife and eat it.”

I close my eyes. “So, what do I do?”

“I say, go for it. What do either of you have to lose? Maybe no one else stuck because the right person has been right in front of you all along. Hello? Sound familiar?”

“Don’t’ you turn my words against me,” I say.

“Why not? You were right, and I’ve got a Rhyther feeling so am I.”

My eyes widen. The Rhyther feeling aka. “the gut” feeling has been keeping people in her family alive longer than I’ve been on this planet. You can damn near call it a sure bet.

“Well, shit.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of time to figure it over the next couple of weeks.”

“Why?” I ask narrowing my gaze.

“Oh, because you’re my maid of honor and he’s the best man.” She flashes me a smile that shows her pearly whites.

“You little savage.”

“No, just a bastard, love,” she says wiggling her eyebrows.

“Did you?”

“Oh no, this was all Filips ideal. He said it only makes sense seeing as how we’re so close and they are too. I think he was trying to come up with a valid explanation to give his bff Tiggy. I don’t mind taking the blame.”

“What a good wifey.”

“Oh, Lord, I’m about to be someone’s wife.”

“Yes, you are. Very soon in fact, which is why we need to get cracking on this. You grab the beers from the fridge, and I’ll grab my laptop and fire it up.”

“Deal. I’ll add some snacks to that and, meet you back here in five minutes.”

 

She returns with cheese, crackers, pepperoni and fruit plate and beers. “You tell me what you have in mind, and I’ll organize it.”

“I thought we’d go with the colors in his family tartan and what matches them.”

“Wait. His what?”

“It’s like an old school kilt. It’s what they used to wear.”

“And you know what his is because?”

“We’ve been best friends a long time. There isn’t much I don’t know about the man. When he gets drunk, he’s very chatty and revisits his past.”

“Does that happen often?”

“Oh no, just… some days were always harder for him to get through. Like his daughter’s birthday and the day he got married. The anniversary of his mother’s death. He’s … had a rough go of it, even before he joined the sons.”

“The scars hinted at that,” I say gently.

“Yeah. Well, his colors are shades of blue, dark and light. I thought I could go with blues and maybe a bit of purple too.”

“That would match well.”

“We should see if we can order anything with it.”

“Do you know what kind of dress you want?”

“God. A white one?”

“Well, you definitely earned the right.”

She covers her face, and I laugh.

“Here. Close your eyes, take a deep breath.” I hold her hands. “Imagine  you’re standing at the end of the aisle in your castle. What are you wearing?”

“It’s an ivory white dress that fits to the top of my body and flows out behind me. Not a princess dress, but a light, airy long train. Cathedral train. With lace or applique flowers. It’s different from the other dresses you see. Maybe a little sparkle, but not too much.”

I type in her descriptions.

“Strapless?”

“No, I want straps.”

“Alright, Open your eyes,” I say leaving the screen on the image page of the search results.

“Oh,” she whispers. Her eyes are huge as she runs her finger over the screen. “They’re all so beautiful… but this. This is the one.” She taps an offbeat ivory number with a light touch of old world charm, Bohemian flair, and flower appliques. The V-neck back has a little flair I know Chibs will love.

“Beautiful.”

“I’ll need another one too,” she says.

“For the reception? “

She shakes her head. “For the Sons ceremony. I’ve already decided. There’s no way in hell I’m going to battle Sugar and Mama Gemma over this. I’ll just let them both have their day to drive me fucking insane over. Besides no way, we're fitting that many people in both. We’ll have them back to back, so no one will be put out.”

“Okay, makes sense. So, castle for one, what about the other one?”

“Beach.”

“God, this is so you.”

“And it’ll be easy to fit everyone, set up, and be fancy enough, but casual enough for all the Sons and Nomads. I can think of a few who’ll want to come.”

“I can think of one who won’t, but will,” I say thinking of Happy.

“Stop it.”

“I can’t help it. He thought you’d always be there waiting, and he lost you. I get a sick sense of satisfaction from seeing him rattled.”

She laughs. “Poor Happy. I don’t think he’s interested in me that way, though. I think it’s the lose of having me to call whenever he needs something.”

“Sweet, clueless, Journee. Happy Lowman wants to fuck your brains out.”

“Speaking of wanting to fuck your brains out. Are you going to give Jax a shot or not? I need to now before he comes to me trying to figure this shit out.”

“Has he?” I asked shocked.

“Not yet,” She says in a sing-song voice.

“You’re diabolical.”

“Nope, I’m trying to get my ducks in a row in case…”

I take a shaky breath. “We’re doing it.”

“Yes.” She cheers making me nervous. “Just remember you gave me the okay.”

“What are you going to--."

“Now let’s get your dress.”

Her sudden change of topic isn’t lost to me. This little bitch is up to something. I should be scared, but I’m more excited than anything else. I’m feeling Jackson Teller in a major way, and if we were to meet in the middle, I know we’d make a good pair.  

 

 

 

 

Journee

I’m nervous as I pull up to the parking lot. It’s presumptuous of me to design my own crow, but I mean… it’s literally my livelihood, and unlike Kyle, Chibs isn’t easy to anger. I swear the paper is burning a hole in my pocket. After staying up most of the night making tentative wedding plans with Lee and designing a portfolio like folder to show to Filip I left the house and headed to the studio before opening hours when inspiration struck. 

 

I ended up with a chest piece dedicated to Filip. The sacred heart wrapped in Scottish thistle boasts his name and is held on either side by two black crows. It’s one of the few places I have left for a larger piece. I hope he likes it. We decided to come out now. It’ll help with the whirlwind planning necessary. A quick call to my mother this morning insured GB new first so that she won’t kill me. I took the cowards’ way out there. No way was I going to take all the shit I knew the men would give me about Chibs in person. Being an old lady is common enough, but marriage rarely happens unless it’s a power play. The over grown teenagers would be making kisses no and asking ridiculous questions before I could finish saying I’m getting married.

 

I hesitate in the car as I question the respect factor. Shit can get complicated as an old lady. There’s a code of conduct you’re supposed to follow. While times are changing, and details are left up to each individual couple. I never want to do anything to undermine or disrespect Chibs. My stomach tightens. Barely a week officially with the title and I’m doubting myself. _Babe, I have to wait until you’re ready to make things official. Right now, you’d fuck it up_. Kyle’s ugly words echo in my head. I clench my eyes shut and grind my teeth. He’s a ghost who refuses to stop haunting me, no matter how long his bitch ass has been gone. Chibs is nothing like him.

 

A knock on my window makes me jerk. I look up to see Tig’s smirking grin and shake my head.

“What you doing? Meditating or sending ole Chiby a telepathic message?”

“Who knew you could use such big words Tiggy?” I ask.

He smiles. “Hey, I read.”

“Yeah Playboy,” I say as I unlock the door and grab my things. He opens it for me.

“Among other things,” he says. sticking his nose into the air like a snob. I laugh.

“Love you, Tiggy.”

“Love you to Lips. You hear to see the old man? Congrats on that by the way.”

“Thanks. Yeah, I am.”

He nods toward my folder. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Maybe. I know it's traditional to have Hap draw them up.”

“Hah, trust me Doll. No tin this case,” Tig says with a wild, infectious grin that has my mood skyrocketing by the second.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. You want me to walk you in?”

I pat his arm. “No, you enjoy your smoke break.”  I move to step around him, and he grabs my wrist.

“Holy shit, Lips. This what I think it is?”  He tilts my left hand toward the light making the diamond glitter.

I nod my head unable to keep the love struck grin from my lips.

Tig lets out a whoop and rushes off faster than I’ve ever seen him move. I bend over as the belly laugh escapes. _You’d think I was marrying him._

“The old bastard is getting married!” His voice echoes out over the buzz and whir of the tools.

“What are you on about?” Bobby asks.

“Lips is marrying Chiby!”

“What.” Gemma yells she scurries out of the office. “Since when? Is this confirmed or another one of your hunches?” She crosses her arms, and I giggle as Chibs rushes out the front toward me.

“You just started a riot, love.”

“All I did was show up,” I say with a light pout.

He chuckles. “Aye. Made my day a lot better doing that.” He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his body. The hard on pressing against my belly makes me moan. He slips his tongue in, and I suck on it, as the world beyond the man in front of me ceases to exist. We part to a round of applause, wolf whistles, and deadly glare from Gemma.

“Why am I just now hearing about this?”

“It happened last night, Mama. Don’t be too hard on her. We were going to tell ya, but big mouth beat us to it.”

Gemma slaps Tig’s arm. “See you ruined it.”

“What I do?I was excited,” Tig whines.

“You knew, didn’t you, you little shits?” Gemma asks, pointing at the men grinning from ear to ear.

“We might’ve helped him set up,” Jax says.

Gemma shakes her head. “We have so much planning to do.”

“Sweet, Jesus,” I whisper.

Chibs coughs to cover his laugh. “Mind if I have a moment with me lady before you bury her under bridal magazines?”

“Sure. But then she’s mine,” Gemma says as she turns on her heels and heads back into her office. I’m wishing like hell, Lee wasn’t working out of the office today. I may need a rescuer.

“What’s that you got love? Seeing one of the lads about some work?”Chibs asks as he steers me away from the open door.

“No. It’s. something I drew this morning.” I glance down at the asphalt.

“Well let me see it, Lennan.”

I hand him the folder and hold my breath.

His eyes widen. “Oh, love it’s as stunning as you are. Ye, sure you want my old name there for everyone to see?”

“Yes,” I say breathlessly.

A look of uncertainty flashes across his face, and I know he’s thinking of Fiona.

I grip his cut and press my hips into him. “This is forever Filip. Nothing short of death is ever taking me from your side. I don’t care what happens, jail, runs, or a million arguments. You and I took long enough to find our way to one another. We’re not letting anything tear us apart now.”

“Aye, lass.” He smiles softly. “It’s just  you’re so young. I forget how fierce you are from time to time.”

“You ever know me to go back on my word?” I ask meeting his gaze.

He shakes his head. “No.”

“And you’ve known me a damn long time.”

“Aye. I believe you. I just wonder if it’s the right thing to do tying you to a man like me.”

“If you’re unsure, please tell e now. Let’s call it off, because once I take your name I—“

“Ack my girl. Did I make ye doubt me? You think I don’t want you now? These doubts are a result of being played by a fool and wasting years of my life. Don’t know how much I have left in me. But whatever remains belongs to you.” He backs me up against the wall and blocks my body with his as he trails his hand up my leg and lifts my floor length gown. “I always think about you, Mo Chroi.” He brushes the front of my pantie with his knuckles, and I whimper. “I don’t give a damn who’s around or what they think.”  The fire inside me roars to life, and I can’t help but move my hips. “You feel it too, don’t you my little lass?” He slips his fingers inside my panties and circles my clit with his thumb. I hum. The knowledge that any moment someone could come out and catch us has my breasts swollen, my nipples cutting glass, and my cunt flooded with liquid. “You like it as much as I do, don’t you? Want everyone to know who you belong to,” he whispers leaning in to capture my mouth as he thrusts two fingers inside me. He swallows my moans as he crooks his fingers and pounds inside my tight sheath, hitting all the points that make me jerk like a marionette on a string. My lover is skilled and patient. He’s an artist. My body is his canvas, and he’s learned the techniques that work best on my surface. I fuck his fingers, slamming my hips onto his thick, calloused digits as I chase the high only my old man can provide. He groans his approval, and my walls tense. He pulls away. “Come for your, Daddy. Let me hear you.”

My legs quake as the pressure builds. He drives home twice more, and I splinter.

“Filip.” His name is a high-pitched keen I’m sure everyone in the next county heard. Shaking, I slump against the wall as he rights my clothing and sucks his fingers into my mouth. His eyes sparkle with mischief as he ingests the evidence and licks his lips. “For the rest of the day, I’ll have the pleasure of tasting you on my town.”

“Oh God. Do we have to wait a month?” I ask shakily.

He throws his head back and laughs. “I love you ma girl.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” I say huskily.

“We’re going to have to work hard on stretching out my tight little treasure. The day you become Journee Telford I’m going to fuck you senseless and plant my seed. Had a visit with the doctor the other day.”

I frown. “Why?”

“To make sure me swimmers are good.”

“And?”

“I got an A on the test.”

His proud smile makes me giggle.

“Never had a doubt, Fear ceile.”

He blinks. “Oh love, you honor me. Mo Bean Cheile.”

“Wife?” I guess.

“Aye. Let me hear it again on your lips. Call me my proper name.”

“Fear ceile,” I whisper.

“Oh love, I am counting the days until we step in front of a priest. Happy’s due in any day now. will ye take me crow then?”

“Of course Mo chuisle mo chroi.”

He kisses my forehead sweetly. “We better get back inside before I do more than make you come on my fingers lass.”

His whiskey rough words ring with a truth that tells me I’m in for one hell of a marriage.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblr where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time as well. http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/   
> And just for fun, we’ve decided to start a Pinterest for the story! So if you want a glimpse at our girls and see into our world, check it out!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/tellerford/

 

Mo-Astor Chapter 11

 

Jax

“How’d you get Tig to stop bitching?” I ask as Chibs comes to sit beside me on the bench with a cigarette.

“Told him he could be our first kid’s Godfather.”

I laugh. “Wait are you serious?”

“As a heart attack brother.”

“Journee’s going to kill you.”

“What? at least they’ll be safe,” He says with a shrug.

“Gotta say I’m surprised you asked me to be your best man.”

“Felt right with how close ya two are. I don’t imagine you want to be standing over on her side that day?”

“No, being at Wedding Central every other day because my mom needs this or that is close enough to the female side of things. Jesus. Two ceremonies brother? I don’t envy you.”

“After all this shite, I’ll have Journee as my wife it’s not hardship.”

“How do you just say shit like that?” I ask baffled by his natural ability to spout poetic shit when his woman is nowhere near.

“What da ye mean Jackie boy?”

“God, you don’t even realize when you’re doing it do you?” I ask amazed. It’s like a secret weapon along with the burr and the scars. People would be amazed what turned women on.

“I’m just speaking me mind. Ain’t nothing wrong with a man expressing his love for a good woman.” He leans in and lowers his head.

“What? You trying to tell me something?”

“I dunno. Am I?”

I scratch the back of my head. “Maybe.”

“Aye. Now we’re getting somewhere. What happened?”

“Seeing you and Journee all happy and hugged up has me wondering if I could have that.”

“With anyone in particular?”

I laugh and blow out the smoke with a shake of my head. “We both know who I’m talking about.”

“I don’t know. You got a lot of admirers.”

I roll my eyes. “Lee.”

“Ahhh,” he says with a wide grin that makes me laugh.

“Asshole.”

“Oy, first step of anything is admission and saying it out loud ta someone else, trust me brother. This I know plenty about. I also know if ya hold off, and she’s taken, or yew finally get together way down tha road and realize how much time ya missed out on yew’ll be kicking yerself in the arse.”

“Is that how you feel?”

“Aye. We could’ve been on baby number three and in a nice pad. I could’ve been waking up to her face every day instead of in that tiny dorm with a random crow eater.” He shakes his head. “All because I got it in my head she was too young. Girls’ been an old soul her entire life.”

“You think I should make a move on Lee?”

“Can’t tell you what to do, but we both know she’s worth the risk of a little rejection, which I don’t think you’d be getting.”

“Why not?”

“She looks at you how you look at her Jackie Boy.”

“And how’s that?” I ask leaning back in my seat.

“Like she’s very interested,” he says rolling his v.

“Huh. How’d I miss it?”

“Same way I did. Too blinded by all the history and the thought that yew might ruin yer friendship if shit went wrong.”

“All Scots this smart?” I ask.

He laughs. “Hell no. It’s a Telford trait ta be sure.”

“Is that right?”  I ask arching my eyebrows.

“Oh yeah. Shocked ya hadn’t figured it out by now. So, yew going to make a move on her?”

“Thinking bout it. Need to test the waters before I dive in. So I have to talk to your old lady.”

“And that’s why yer’e me best man,” he says patting my back.

We finish smoking our cigarettes in silence, and I run over my options. I could stay where I’m at miserable and sexually frustrated. No one appeals to me. _How can I sleep with crows who’ve been used up and passed around when my mind is on Lee?_ She’s gorgeous, god that body…and down to earth, loyal as fuck, tough and clean. There’s an untouched quality to her I’ve never had in a woman as an adult. I used to think my high school Tara Knowles was the end all be all, but what I’m feeling for Lee is so much more than the puppy love I once held for my old flame. She won’t try to change me or bail on me, and Tara is who knows where now. _Maybe it’s time I take my mother’s advice for once and grow up. She’s never made it a secret she wants to see Lee and me as an item. I can’t believe I’m thinking about taking my mother’s advice on anything?_ I have a few more hours to kill at work.

“You know what she’s up to today?” I ask.

“Aye. Working. I can ask her when she gets off, though. She’s been trying to shake er’ mother and Gemma. They’ve been driving her batty, and it hasn’t even been a week yet.” He shakes his head as he pulls out his phone and texts her. I never even knew the Scot had a non-work phone until he got with Journee. Then again, maybe he didn’t. It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for him to go the extra mile for her.

“She’s gonna be done at the shop at three o’clock. Told her ye might be stopping by the house.”

“Thanks, brother. Ma’s house looks like a wedding threw up in it. If I could avoid it all together until the marriage occurred, I would. But every other day at least, my mom is calling me over there for one reason or another. She’s running a damn sweatshop with the prospects. Kind of funny to see them putting sand, seashells, and shit into glass cylinders.”

“It’s going to be a massive event brother. All the charters who can make it are coming.”

“You think about the honeymoon?”

“I have. Gotta ask the boss for a bit of time off. It’s been quiet, and I want to do me, wife, right.” He stands. “Think I’ll do that now before I get sidetracked again.”  He slips from the bench, and I have to admit this is working for him. Maybe something similar could work for me too.

***

I use my key to open Journee’s front door.

“Baby J. You around?”

“Depends,” she calls as I close the door behind me.

“On what?”

“If you’re alone and agree to lie for me.”

“Yes to both.”

“Good. If anyone contacts you other than Lee or Chibs, I’m not here, and you don’t know where I am.”

“Jesus Christ. Chibs said they were driving you crazy.”

“You don’t know the half of it. Most days I want to ask them if I’m marrying them or Filip, but I don’t want me face slapped.”  

Her use of Scottish slang makes me laugh.

“Smart choices. It’s how I managed to survive this long,” I say as I take a seat at her table.

“I’m just making a sandwich you want one?”

“Please.”

“Not that I’m not happy to see you. But what brings you by?”

I trace a pattern on the wood as I try to get my thoughts together. “I’m toying with an idea, and I want your thoughts on it.”

“Okay, shoot bro.”

“So… I’ve been spending a lot of time with Lee lately dealing with Wendy.”   
“Everything still okay?”

“Yeah, it’s been great. She’s got a way of smoothing things over.”

“She’s good at that. If you ever need me to roll up on Wendy.”

I laugh. “Yeah, she’s still terrified of you.”

“Shouldn’t have put her hands on Chibs,” She mutters.

I laugh. “I think she got that.”

“So back to Lee?” 

“I think. No, I know. Fuck aint’ no easy way to say it. I like her.”

She giggles. “Is that all?” She sets down her knife and peers at me over her shoulder.

“Is that all?”   
“Babe, I’ve known this for years. You two are like chemicals with reactive probabilities. Put you two in a space together and shit just happens. You were grinding on the dance floor at the GB party like you were wishing you were in a bed instead.”

I open my mouth and close it not sure what to say, even if it was true.

“Exactly. I always wondered if you two would ever get the lead out and act on what clearly exist between you.”

“Wait. It’s mutual?”

“I have it on pretty good authority it is,” She says with a nod.

I jump from the chair and scoop her up in a bear hug.

“Ahhh. What I do?”

“Everything,” I say as I spin her around, and she laughs.

 “Okay, then.”

I set her on her feet and kiss the crown of her head. “Now you have to coach me.”

“Are you kidding me? You have enough charisma for ten people.”

“Yes and none of that will work on her.”

“Oh my God.”  She covers her mouth.

“What?”

She shakes her head.

“Journee, what?”

“Look at you all grown up and using your brain and shit.”

I nudge her with my shoulder. “Don’t do that. You worried the shit out of me.”

She giggles. “I’m going to tell you a secret about woman. Are you ready?”

I nod.

“All we really want is your honesty. Be open and real. That’s it. She knows you, Jax. You don’t have to put on a mask, use fancy words, or think too hard. Usually, your gut instinct is right. You’re nervous right now because it matters.” She pats my shoulder as I digest her words.

“I asked Wendy to marry me.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because we’d been together for a few years and things were good.”

“And?”

“And my mom was nagging me,” I admit.

“Okay, why do you want to be with Lee?”

“Because…because I can’t get her off my mind, and the thought of her with someone else makes me want to break shit.”

“Welcome to the world of the smitten, Jay boy.” She pats my cheek.

“You’re one of the few people I’d ever let get away with that.”

“I know.” She beams and I laugh.

“Brat.”

“I’m adorable, and you know it,” she says.

“Uh huh.”

“Do you want my help or not?”  “Jesus, so ruthless.”

“I learned from the best,” She says as she returns to making food. “Luckily for you. You woke up just in time to be pushed together with her twenty-four seven for this wedding. We have that engagement party coming up tomorrow. You should make a move.”

“In front of everyone?”

I laugh. “I didn’t tell you to propose, just to step up what you already do.”

“What do you mean? What we already do?”

“Are you kidding me? The flirting, the touching, the cock blocking, from both ends.”

I think over her words. _Do we really do that? Yes, we do. Shit._

“Aaaah understanding dawning on ya?”

“I’m not used to feeling like this,” I say shifting in my seat as she places a plate down in front of me.

“What humble? It’s a good look on you, trust me. More of that will go a long way with Ms. Lee.”

“Why are you acting like a fairy good mother?”

“Because if I’m locked down and married you bitches need to be too.”

I laugh. “So this is self-serving.”

“I want to see you both happy, and I think together you would be. Your playboy days are over. You’re going to have a kiddo to care for soon. I refuse to sit by and watch you pawn he or she off on your mother. You’re better than that.”

I’m not so sure I am, but her belief in me feels good.

“I don’t know if that’s true darling, but I’m willing to try.”

“It’s all a parent can really do. Kids don’t come with instruction manuals. I’ve heard my mother say it enough.”

“You thinking of starting up a family?” I ask genuinely interested.

Her cheeks redden as she sits across from me with her own plate. “Yes.”

“Holy shit, Mama Journee.”

She giggles. “I hope so.” 

“I’m sure Chibs isn’t going to mind the trying.”

She ducks her head and grabs her sandwich.

Chibs

 I rest the copy of the latest Dean Koontz on my chest as I watch Journee slink around in her pale pink nightgown with lace around the collar. ON anyone else it would be childish. On her, it’s anything but. My cock twitches in my shorts, and I don’t bother trying to think about puppies or cold water. I’ve been on hard twenty-four seven since we decided to give this a go.

She sits at the vanity and opens the cocoa butter lotion she swears by. I could never place the scene until I woke up in her bed one night and watched her ritual while I feigned sleep. She’s been a haven for me for so long I’m shocked we didn’t reach this point before.

“Did Jay boy talk to you today?” she asks.

“Aye. Wanted me thoughts on him and Lee.”

Journee grins at me via the mirror. “I think they’re finally going to bite the bullet and get together.”

“Is the lass interested?”

“Oh yeah. But she’ll never make the first move, not with his rep, and his pension for acting first and thinking second. He has to show her he’s serious.” She pouts. “Why must they be so difficult?”

I chuckle. “It’s the way of love, innit?”

She sets the lotion on the counter and climbs onto the bed straddling my lap. She places a bookmark between the pages and sets my book on the nightstand beside our bed.

“Is that so?”

I grip her hips and smile up at her. “Aye.”

She threads her fingers through my hair and massages my scalp. “Are you saying I’m difficult?”

“No, but not too long ago we were the ones with our heads up our arses.”

She laughs. “Yes, but I kissed you.”

“And I thank God for it every day.”  I knead her sides as her heat seeps through her panties and my boxers. It’s all I can do not to slip her underwear to the side and ease my prick inside her tight center.

“What are you thinking about my sweet man?"

“How much I’m going to love making you mine. If another man ever tries to touch you, I’ll slit his fecking throat love.” I tighten my hold.

Her mouth forms an o. “Where’s this coming from?” I sigh. “Underneath what I’ve been showing you is a savage Scot who’s possessive to the point of crassness. The other women in me life never meant half of what you do to me. I won’t be able to contain it forever,” I admit. I'm ashamed of the caveman mentality she brings out of me.

She traces my scars lightly. “Then give him to me.”

 “Ye sure about that, love?”  I ask wincing as I remember the way Fiona slammed me for my chauvinistic behavior and complained about how I hung all over her like some Neanderthal. I’d die inside if Journee every felt that way.

She places her palms over my heart. “All I’ve ever wanted was to be yours, Filip. Of course, I want everyone to know it. There’s no such thing as too much for me I need it.” Her voice waivers and I tense in anticipation. “I- I need to know I’m going a good job. It’s not you. It’s me, and this fucked up brain in my skull. I spent a year being told how unfit I was to be an Old lady. Everything I did or didn’t do was wrong, and – sometimes it still haunts me.”

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from scaring her with the burning hot rage that sweeps over me. “That fecking bastard. I could kill him for what he did to you. He was wrong. You’re perfect just the way yew are. Yew’ll never doubt the way I feel about ya, love. I promise ya that. But remember ya asked for this because once I let the beast out of its cage, there’ll be no putting him back in. I want to cut a lock of your hair and wear that shite around like a token. I’m going to cherish that Maidenhead you yield to me because I understand its worth.”

Her cheeks darken. “Filip,” she whispers.

“You see what you do to me?” I ask as I move her up and down my cock. She whimpers and wetness coats her panties. “Wet for me, little lass?”

“Soaked.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” I cup her breasts, and she grips my hips tighter with her legs.  I pinch her nipples and roll them between them my fingers. She tilts her head back and rotates her hips.

“Feck, get those panties off, Mo Chroi.”  She scrambles off me, and we both remove our clothes like they’re on fire. I settle on my back, and she climbs onto my lap. “I can’t be inside you, yet.  But I can feel you come on my cock.” I notch myself between her slick lips, and we find a wet, fast, rhythm.

“Oh, Filip.” She digs her nails into my chest, and I grunt as she moves back and forth over my slick prick.

“Yew going to come for me love?”

“Oh, Oh yes.” Her voice wavers and I know she’s close.

“Let me feel how much love. I want to feel that hot cream on me, now.” I squeeze her ass, and she gasps as her body shakes. “Look at me, Mo Astor.” She glances at me from beneath her long lashes, and I thrust up, and I watch her eyes dilate as she shatters with my given name on her lips.

I let go, coming over her cunt and hoping my seed will somehow take root in her belly. I’ve got a lot of catching up to do when it comes to living life.  

***

I try not to let my emotions get the best of me when it comes to dealing with my brothers. Tempers flare, nerves run high, and it’s easy to be at one another’s throat. But this is personal, and I’ll handle it as such. From the minute, Happy found out about us, the brother’s been giving me the cold shoulder, and Journee lingering gazes. That shit stops now. I know he’d never make a move, but it still makes me uneasy. I’ve been through this once before. History will not be repeating itself.

 I squeeze Journee’s hand as I guide her into the quiet building. It’s early, and I wanted to be the first to tell Happy what’s going on. A sick part of me wants to see his face. He’s been out of touch with everyone on a job for the past two weeks. I’m sure he has no clue about the wedding.

“What did you tell Hap?”

“Told him I wanted to get a chest piece, finally. It’s been an ongoing joke about how long it’s taken me to decide what I want there because I’m getting low on real estate.”

I rake my gaze over her ink-adorned skin. “It looks good on you.”

She cups my chin and leans in to kiss me. “Thank you, Mo Chroi.”

“Bit early in the morning for such a sugary sight,” Hap rasps.

“Morning, Hap,” Journee says. She lights up as she pulls away and runs to give the smiling man a hug. There's a real love between her and my brothers.

“Morning little one. You doing okay?” He looks her overly carefully like I might not be taking care of her properly. Fucker.

“Better than ever. You whole?” She pulls away, and I see the bond between them. I won’t sever it. You need others looking out for your woman, and he’s a loyal one. I will let him know how much things have changed.

He gives her a nod, and glances at me. “Good to see you brother.”

I nod.

“So you finally figured out what you wanted for a chest piece? It took you long enough.” Happy grumbles.

“Journee rolls her eyes. “Not all of us are into smiley faces, Killa,”

He chuckles, and I clench and unclench my fists. Journee shoves him and returns to my side.

“What? You so scared of the pain you had to bring him along?”

“My old man is part of the reason we’re here.” His eyes widen. “Old man?”

“Shit, you were gone. You’ve missed a lot,” she says.

He glances at me, and I smirk. “She’s getting my crow,” I say as I reach inside my cut and hand him the piece of paper. His jaw drops.

“Show him your sparkler, Mo A stor,” I say ready to bury the final nail in the coffin where his dreams of getting her for himself lies. She holds her hand up, and his eyes threaten to bug out of his head. “Shit. Didn’t realize it was that serious,” he mumbles.

“Been living in her house for nearly two months now, brother. Guess you were out of the loop.”

“Guess so.” He looks down at Journee. “You drew this?”

“Yes, do you like it?” She glances up at him a student with her teacher.

“It’s good stuff.”

“Are you just saying that?” Her eyebrows come together, and she frowns.

“You know I wouldn’t, not even for you.”

She beams up at him. “See that, Filip? I’m getting better.”

“You were always the best in my book, love,” I say kissing her temple.

“So you’ll do it?”

“Course. When’s the wedding?”

“Two weeks.”

“You knocked up?” He asks.

She laughs. “Really?”

“Guess you’ll find out in nine months,” I drawl.

He flicks me off. “Smart ass.”

I chuckle. From here out, I think me and Hap will be fine.

“You got colors in mind?” Happy asks going into business mode.

 “Yeah I want to do that crimson we used before, electric purple and, emerald green. They showed up well on my skin tone.”

Hap nods. “It’s going to be painful and long. You want to try to do in one sitting.”

Journee scoffs. “Who do you think you’re talking to? I can take it.”    

“Yeah, you would be able too,” he says gifting us with a rare smile. “I’m going to get the ink, and then come back and apply your stencil. Congratulations. You two both deserve the best. It looks like you found it.” he says standing and walking over to get his case.

“You’re going to have to show this off at the party tonight.” They were throwing an engagement party of sorts and welcoming returning Nomads. She smiles up at me.

“I have just the outfit in mind.”

“You planning on getting me into trouble tonight?”

She flutters her eyelashes. “No, Daddy.”

“Little Minx,” I mutter. I bury my fingers in her hair and pull her body to mine. She melds into my seamlessly, and I nip her bottom lip and pat her ass. Tonight I’ll be marking my territory properly.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer   
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”   
> The universe   
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.    
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.    
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com    
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/  
> 
> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT   
>  I thought long and hard about what to do with this chapter. It’s been a rough week for me. A relative of mine has been sick for a while, we placed them in hospice, and today their spirit left this world. I’m a little messy. Family is everything to me, and this is a devastating blow. You guys and my stories mean the world. Which is why I don’t want to give you a half ass full chapter. Instead. I’ll give you what I have because I know you guys wait for Sunday to come, and things have been set up are finally coming into play. I’ll get you the rest of the chapter later this week. I work when I’m stressed. Thank you for your understanding.

Lee

“You have to show me.” I grab Journee and pull her away from the crowd of bikers swarming her and Chibs. She pauses and he nods. Their silent communication is uncanny. For a couple only paired up three months, they’re completely in tune with one another.

“Go and have fun love. I’ll handle this lot,” Chibs says loudly over the murmurs.

She grins and we giggle as we dodge prospects and brothers gathering and preparing for the engagement party, Gemma demanded –er, insisted they have.

“Don’t go to Chibs’ dorm. That’s the first place she’ll look. Let’s go to Jay boys. I still have my key to the door.”

We scurry to the dorm, and she unlocks the door. We step inside and locks us in. I bounce in place as she shimmies out of the white dress with a plunging lace v front, and a slit to her upper thighs. The white pops against her sienna colored skin, and I lick my lips as she bares her heavy breasts to me.

“Gorgeous.”

“You like the dress? I know it’s kind of fancy, but fuck, I’m only getting married once.”

“I wasn’t talking about the dress, and it’s perfect for you,” I reply.

She gives me a shy smile, and I wonder how marriage will change her.  I step forward to cup her breasts. “Can I touch you? Or are you too sore?” I ask as I study the brightly colored markings with my eyes. 

“As long as you avoid the tattoo itself, you’re fine.”

“It’s beautiful. Hap did this?” I ask stroking the area around the tattoo.

“Of course.”

I chuckle. “Bet he loved that.”

“You’re evil.”

“I know, but you love it,” I say as I study the intricate details of the sacred hear with its Scottish thistle wrapped around it, that so clearly represent Chibs.

“I do,” She admits with an exaggerated sigh.

“Dude, I love this placement and style. It’s very you and him.”

“Thank you. It hit me in the middle of the night, and I had to sketch it out.”

“Now you have me wanting a chest piece.”

“Seriously? That’d be hot as hell.”

“You think I could pull it off?” I bit my bottom lip.

“You want me to show you?” she asks.

“Please.”

“Strip down, baby.” She wags her eyebrows, and I giggle as I spin around, and she unzips my dress.  The black fabric parts. Cool air caresses my back, and I let it fall to my waist. She runs her fingertip between my breasts and I shudder under her teasing stroke.

“Sensitive.”

“Says the woman with hard nipples,” I say staring at her stiff dime-sized peaks.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t sensitive,” she says as she lifts my breasts.

Our gazes meet, and Journee rubs our breasts together. “Tease,” I growl. 

She winks. “Do you have any clue what you were thinking of?” She touches the area under my breasts. “We could have something that starts between your breasts and comes down to here.”

The door opens. We jump. Jax steps inside and his jaw drops.

“W-what am I walking in on?” he asks, choking on his words.

“Nothing yet. What are you doing?” I ask.

He slams the door shut and leans against it. “I’m hiding from my mother. I’ve had my fill for the moment.” He narrows his gaze, and my skin heats up.

“We were talking about chest pieces. Lee wanted to know if I thought she could pull one off.” Journee spins me around to face him. “I was telling Lee we had a few options.” She runs her long, agile fingers up my body, tracing out a pattern above my breasts. “We could go here, or here.” My gaze latches onto Jax’s as she continues to sketch on my skin lightly. Her words are distorted as his eyes darken and my breathing picks up.

“So what do you think?” Journee asks.

“Huh?” Jax blinks. 

“Do you think she could pull it off?” Journee asks. I lick my suddenly dry lips.

“Uh yeah. She can make anything sexy.”

“You hear that, baby? You can make anything sexy.” Journee whispers as she nips at my earlobe. I moan, and she chuckles. This should feel wrong, but instead, it’s so right, my panties are soaked. She trails kisses down my neck and I whimper, stunned by how much I like her being in control. It’s always been me who takes the lead when we play. Chibs is bringing things out in her; I didn’t realize existed.

“Jesus, Christ,” Jax whispers. Journee presses her breasts into my back and trails her fingers tips down the side of my body to the hem of my dress. She runs her fingertips over it, and I’m paralyzed. _Is she going to pull it up and show Jax how wet I am?_ The thought thrills me. I want him to see what the two of them do to me. _Jesus. I want him to see_?

We all have our faults. I don’t like to be vulnerable with people. I learned from a young age, people leave, especially men. I knew this was coming with Jax. I just pushed it back the way I always did, hoping it would go away, or one of us would fall into something with another person. Jax is one of the few permanent fixtures in my life.

Taking things in a romantic direction terrifies me. But looking at his heavy-lidded expression as his pink tongue darts out to lick his lips. I know I’m fucked six ways to Sunday. This is going to happen. It’s only a question of when.

A knock makes the three of us jump.

“Jax. Are you in there?” A voice asks.

A look of irritation spreads across Jax’s face. “I’ll handle this,” he says to us. Journee pulls my top up my body, zips me up and turns around, so I can return the favor.

“What do you want man?” Jax asks as he cracks the door.

“Your mom is getting everyone in one place. She’s ready to officially kick things off as soon as she finds Journee.”

“Aight. I’ll be there in a minute.” He slams the door and turns to face us.

“Not that I’m complaining, darlings, but what the fuck was that?”

“Seems like a question for you and Lee to answer,” Journee sasses.

“Oh really? Seems to me like you were the one starting fires,” Jax counters

“Only because the kindling was ready to be set ablaze.” Journee rolls her eyes.

“Think you have it all figured out, don’t you?” Jax asks. “This is the quietest I’ve ever seen you, Lee. Nothing to say?” Jax asks.

I open my mouth and close it with a shrug. “Not sure what to say really,” I admit.

“That’s a first,” Jax retorts with a snort.

“Oi, be nice, Jackson,” Journee says with a few clicks of her tongue.

“I was being nice. You were the two teasing me.”

“And if that knock hadn’t happened?” I ask curious to see where his head is.

“That would depend on you two. I was enjoying the show,” he drawls.

“Because you want to see me come, Jax?” I ask.

His eyes threaten to bulge out of his skull, and a knock sounds again.

_Saved by the door, Mr. Teller._

“I’m coming,” Jax yells as he moves toward the door and pauses. “For the record, I would. But I’d like to be the cause of you coming even more.”

I suck in air as my belly quivers.

“And boom goes the dynamite,” Journee says.

“What?”

“The worst kept secret is out. You’re feeling him, he’s feeling you. Now you both do something about it.”

“Hey, this is your day,” I say trying to dodge her.

“Nu uh. The air between you two sizzled. Don’t run if he pursues you. You’ll regret it.”

I nibble my bottom lip. “But if it doesn’t work out—

“Then you’ll know you tried, but I really don’t think that’ll be the case babe. You two make sense. You’ve always worked and vibed well.” She shrugs.

 I place a hand on my belly. “I hope you’re right.”

“Hey.” She cups my chin. “Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“No.”

She brushes her lips against mine. “And I’m not now. Trust me on this one, yeah?”

I nod, and we rest our foreheads together. This woman knows me better than I know myself at times. I trust her judgment.

“Come on beautiful, let’s go have some fun and booze. Lots of booze. Because frankly between my mother and my second mother, I’m going to go insane.”

“Well, you’re marrying a Scot no one will think anything of your increase in drinking.”

We enter the hallway and make our way toward the main room.

“There you are,” Gemma yells with her hands on her hips. “We can’t get this thing started without you. Get your sexy ass over here.”

“Ugh. Duty calls,” Journee whispers as she pastes on a smile and makes her way to where Gemma is standing beside Clay and Chibs.

“She’s been like this all day.” Jax’s voice sounds just beside my ear. A shiver creeps up my spine.

“No wonder you ran,” I say trying to play it cool.

He stands behind me, closer than he normally would. His front brushes my back sending tiny sparks of electricity running through my body.

“Tonight we’re here to celebrate a lot of things. We’re reinforcing the pact with our brothers the Grim Bastards and marring Menace’s daughter, Journee, off to the resident Scot, Chibs. Here’s to a long happy union.”

The crowd roars and I watch Journee’s cheeks redden as Clay nudges her and Chibs forward, presenting them like some sort of prize.

“We want to thank all ye for coming out tonight. Now let’s celebrate,” Chiba says. Short but sweet as he pulls Journee too him and kisses her temple.

Jax laughs. “He’s got a way with words, doesn’t he?”

I nod my agreement so excited for Journee. She’s finally found her prince. I glance at the blonde whose arm had snaked around my waist. _Can I have found mine too? We’ve always been insanely synched. It would only make sense that I would find my man now_. I lean back against him, and he nuzzles my neck with his nose. I giggle at the tickle of his facial hair. It’s everything we’ve always done, but not. Something tightens low in my belly, and my breast grow heavy.

Sure, he turns me on _.  Is there more than that?_ I’ve never known Jax to want to get serious.

“He’ll need it when her temper flares.”

Jax chuckles. “Yeah, he will. I’d like to be a fly on the wall the first time she goes off.”

“The way he looks at her he’d probably laugh and tell her she’s adorable.”

“They’re disgusting, aren’t they?”

I laugh. “Just a little.”

“Kind of awe-inspiring too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a brother like that with his old lady.”

His words spark my interest. “And you don’t think it makes him a pussy?”

He scoffs.

 “Chibs Telford? The man couldn’t be a pussy if he tried. He’s like one of those old Scottish warriors from Braveheart or some shit.”

I snicker. “I don’t know, I think your Dad could’ve given him a run from his money.” I remember the way John doted on Gemma.

“Maybe before Tommy.”

We lapse into silence as the memories return. “I can’t imagine what it would feel like going through that.”

“Hell on earth. They went from a couple who never argued to people I swore wanted to start up World War III. Why do you think I never wanted to be in the house?”

“Because your mother was smothering the fuck out of you.”

“Well yeah, that too, but I couldn’t stand to hear them go at each other. When dad left for Ireland, that was worse. I know he needed some space, but it felt like abandonment. I was trying to deal with everything that happened too.” He shakes his head to clear it. He pulls me tighter against him.

“Maybe that’s why I latched on to the first thing that came along. We saw how good that turned out.”

“That wasn’t on you.”

“I should’ve known better. Civilians rarely make it in our world.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” I mumble thinking of my misguided attempts at normalcy.

“At least we both know better now. Next time we’ll pick someone a little closer to home.”

I narrow my eyes and study his face. _Is he saying what I think he’s saying?_


	13. Chapter 12 Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

Author Note

 

Thank you all for your patience and understanding and we are ready to ride through Charming again!

 

Lee

 

Jax looks sincere, but the words are a bit of a shock. It’s different from our usual banter.

“There’s a thought,” I say with a small smile as I dip a toe into the water to test the temperature. The happiness that sparkles in the depths of his oceanic gaze sends crow feathers swirling in my belly. Its’ everything I always wanted and fear at the same time. He’s my best friend. Slipping into a romantic relationship would be easy. But the devastation failure would cause would be colossal.  _So I’ll live my life based on what ifs? The thought is distasteful and weak-minded. I’m better than that_. It’d be like letting everyone who hurt me in the past win. _Fuck that._ I relax against him and enjoy the warmth and smell of the man who’s been a constant in my life for as long as I can remember.

I watch as Journee pastes a smile on her face and an impromptu receiving line starts up as everyone gives their congratulations.

“You want something to drink?” Jax asks. His breath caresses my ear and I hold back a shudder of pleasure as passion unfurls in my belly like a flower as the sun shines down on it.

“Sounds good.”

“Come on, let’s get them before everyone swarms the bar.”

He keeps his arm around my hip as he makes his way through the crowded space. I wave and nod at the familiar faces until he helps me up on a stool. Jax isn’t’ mannerless, but this is a new side of him. I might allow myself to be impressed if he keeps it up.

“A beer whatever’s coldest, a coke and SoCo, one coke and whiskey and a glass of Jamieson.”

He ordered for everyone. I smile up at him.

“What?”

I shake my head. _The best way to a woman’s heart is through her best friend_. Fuck all that candy and flowers bullshit. _If you treat her as well as you do me I know you care about more than getting into my pants._ You want to be in my life, and my heart. ‘Course for us it’s different. We’ve been our own little family for years. Maybe it’s why shit never worked with anyone else. I have it all right here. My stomach tightens. The dam’s broken and I can’t keep the feelings from seeping through the cracks.

“Just happy to be here for a good reason.”

“I know usually this many people together means the worst has happened,” he says sliding me my drink.”

“Thanks.” I take a healthy sip, studying him as he cracks open his beer.

He’s a Teller so I know he’ll get better with time and I’ve seen the growth that’s happened since he found out he was going to be a father. Maybe his days of whoring around and acting like a teenager are over. We all know it’s only a matter of time until he takes the crown. Especially with Clay’ hands as bad as they are. No one speaks about it, but we’ve all seen he’s getting worse. No amount of shots, experimental meds, or acupuncture can halt the damage done by so much time on the road, hard living, and age.  Being with Jax comes with a lot.

 _Can I handle it? Yes. Do I want to?_   My mind flashes to Gemma, the surrogate mother, ball buster, and big hearted woman is going to try to run my life whether I’m with her son or not. I fall under that tiny umbrella that marks people as hers. One of her daughters, she’ll always try to scheme, manipulate, and mom guilt me into doing what she believes is best for me. So that’s a non-factor.

“Hey, Jax,” A high pitched nasally voice purrs.

“Summer,” Jax says blandly. 

She steps forward and skims her hand down his waist. His gazes flickers toward me and he grabs her wrist. “Not tonight.”

She pouts. “Don’t you want to have a little fun?”

“You deaf?” I ask.

She straightens and shakes her head. _Good to see my reputation proceeds me._ “Get lost.”  I wave her away and she melds into the crowd without a word. Summer's a mousy one. She'll never challenge anyone. Others won't back down so easily. It’s what I’d be facing.

Jax laughs. “That’s one way to chase a crow off.”

I shrug. “You looked like you could use a little help.”

“So I should come to you from now on when I need a crow to fly away.”

“I don’t know Jax, are you ready for them to disappear from your life?”

“Definitely,” he says automatically.

I gasp, stunned by his quick response. He means that. “It’s a lot to give up for a man.”

“Not one who knows what he wants. Crows are fun when you’re young and looking to blow your load. When you grow up it gets old, and boring. They can only get you off. They can’t warm your bed, make a home, or be taken seriously when all the other brothers have blown their load inside them. That’s not what I’m looking for.”

“You sure about that?”  I ask swirling my drink.

“Wouldn’t be here right now if I wasn’t, darling.”

_Touche._

I open my mouth to respond.

“What are you two over here whispering about? Hogging all the drinks?” Tig asks. I’m not sure if I’m relieved he showed up or pissed.

I smirk. “You caught us, Tiggy.”

“Give me the whole bottle of Jack. I know how these vultures party,” Tig says to the tiny brunette behind the bar.

I snicker.

“I think you are one of those birds of prey,” I tease.

He holds a finger up to his lips. “Shhh. You’ll scare away all the things I’m after.”

“You’re a sick man, Trager,” Jax says playfully. It’s good to see them so lighthearted. Tig is Clay’s man through and through and it causes friction when he looks at Jax and sees a future without Clay in charge. I get it, but I hate it. Tig’s more than another brother, he’s my God Father and a father figure to me. Albeit, a fucked up one. When I had plays and father-daughter dances, he was there for me.  I can remember giving him macaroni cards for father’s day when I was five. He’d accepted the crude card like it was a priceless diamond, and to this day it holds a place of honor in his sex dungeon er dorm room on the wall.

“You’d think that. But for some reason you’re popular with the ladies.”

“Cause I have skills.”

I choke on my drink as I let out a snort. He’s a cocky bastard. I learned half of my swagger from him though, so I can’t say shit.

“Don’t scar her for life.”

“Hell if she hasn’t been already, nothing I do is going to change that.”

I raise my glass. “I’ll drink to that. Sons life is not for the faint of heart.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tig mumbles as his gaze goes unfocused. He’s battling his demons again. Most people don’t see the war-scarred man hidden behind the vibrato and filth. I secretly wish he’d find someone who can balance him and settle him down before he burns out. No one can burn so brightly indefinitely.

 “You kids be good.” He waves his bottle of Jack in farewell, places a sweet kiss on my cheek, then slips into the crowd.

I look at Jax and we burst into laughter over the ridiculousness that is Tig Trager. You’d never guess the fucked up shit he did for the club based on actions alone.

“Please tell me that drink is for me,” Journee says appearing at my side.

I laugh. “It is.”

“Thank God.” She chugs it down and slams it down on the bar. “If I had to hear another good job, Chibby or be treated like a vapid waste of a brain I’ll scream.”

I give her a sympathetic glance. To some of the men in the other charters we’re only a sexy piece of ass who knows their place like a good little girl.

“I’m sorry,” I say giving her a sideways hug.

“S’okay. I know the drill. But it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I hear you,” I say with a nod.

“You did well though, love,” Chibs says cupping her hips as he bites down on her neck. I smirk down into my drink. Since he dropped the news, he’s been all hands. It’s a huge change of pace from his typical demeanor.

Journee hums and leans back to stare into his eyes. The passion rolling off them is palatable. I shift my weight, rub my thighs together, and peer over at Jax. His heavy-lidded gaze meets my own and my panties grow damp. There’s always been an attraction between us, but right now it feels like it’s gone nuclear.

“You and those damn eyes, lass,” Chibs whispers. She flutters her eyelids and Jax clears his throat. I want to drag him to his dorm and relieve the ache, but I refuse to be another notch on his bed post. So I have to wait. It’ll take time for me to believe this new story he’s spinning.

Journee giggles like the evil imp she is. “Here. That'll take your mind off it,” she says handing him his drink.

He lets out a boisterous laugh and the tension eases as Jax orders us another round. It’s going to be a long and interesting evening.


	14. Chapter 13 pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**_Author’s Note:_ **

**_Part 1, I wanted to get this out because Sundays are the official update days for us. But I also wanted to write more. In the end I’m opting to do a bit of both. This is part 1: Part 2 will be coming next week. So you get a double dose of Mo Astor!_ **

 

Chibs

Cross-legged in the center of our bed with papers spread in front of her and a phone on either side of her, she looks frazzled. Her curls are limp, her mouth is turned down at the corners and dark circles stand out against her mocha skin. I hate it. The most laid back person I know is stressed out of her mind thanks to what’s supposed to be the ultimate celebration of our love. It doesn’t sit well with me. The phone on her right side rings. She grimaces. I recognize the Simple Man ring tone and know instantly it’s Gemma. _The woman seems to think she’s marrying royalty._ I love her, but she can drive a soul to insanity like no one else.

I walk over and press the ignore button.

“What are you doing?”

“Enough of this wedding planning. We’re getting out of here this weekend love.”

“Can you do that?”

“Aye. We won’t go far. How does the beach sound?”

She peers up at me with wide eyes. “Really?”

“If ye like.”

“Oh, I love, Filip.”

The relief in her tone is palatable.  I sink down on the edge of the bed. “Love I could care less about what either of us is wearing, who’s there, and where we say I do, as long as at the end of the ceremony your last name is Telford, and we’re married for eternity in the eyes of God. This is about us, and if anyone tries to tell ye differently. I’ll handle it.”

She cups my face and gives me the first big smile I’ve seen in far too long. “My sweet man.”

“I mean it, lass.”

“I know you do.”

“Come here,” I pull her onto my lap.

“What about the papers?”

“Fuck ‘em.” I say cupping the back of her neck as I bring her lips to mine. “Your Daddy has the perfect plan to relax you.”  I suck her full bottom lip into my mouth and suck. She whimpers and wraps her arms around my neck. I run my hand down her spine and around to cup her full breasts. I can’t help but imagine them full of milk from the child I plan to put in her woman. I massage the full globes and she circles her hips, grinding down into my hard on. I pinch her hard nipples through her shirt and she arches her back.

“You’re so sexy love. I can’t keep my hands off yew.”

“Good,” she says breathlessly. I chuckle.

“My lass is a little minx, isn’t she?”  I spin her around to face me, high off the control she allows me to exude over her. She spreads her legs, straddling my thighs and I pull her hips down. I can feel her heat through the thin layer of cotton and denim that separates me from where I want to be buried most. _Two more weeks._

“I’m whatever you want me to be, Daddy.”

She bats her big brown eyes and I’m sucked into her gravitational pull. “I want you wet and ready to let me play with that wet kitty of yours.”

She groans. “I am, Daddy.”

I slip my hand into the front of her panties and cup her pussy, pleased by the river she’s created. “Such a good little lass.  You’re soaked fer me, aren’t yew?”

She nods. I run my thumb over her swollen clit, and she grips my shoulders.

“You like that?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You going to let me stretch those pretty pink parts some more?”

“Oh, shit.”

Her hushed whispers makes me laugh. I’m getting to her. At my age it’s good to know I still can. It’s one of my biggest concerns, not being able to keep up with her. She’s about to enter her sexual peak in her early thirties, and I haven’t felt like I was in my prime until we got together.  I ease two fingers into her tight channel. She flexes, fighting to relax, and I damn near come in my pants imagining how good she’ll feel around me prick.

“Very soon I’m going to be filling you with something other than my fingers lass. Show me how you’re going to ride me then.”

She looks at me through lowered lashes. “Show your Daddy how much you want him. I want a preview of the wedding night,” I say gently encouraging her. Kyle did a number on her. I’m working to repair the damage. I never want her to question what we do, or the way I feel about her.  She grips my shoulders and brings her feet on either side of me easing off my fingers and lowering.

“That’s my Journee,” I whisper, hypnotized by the sensual vision she presents with her parted lips, lowered lids, and curvy frame. Whimpers and moans spill from her as she fucks my fingers. I curl them slightly, and her body jerks. She squeezes me tight and I grunt. Her body shakes.

“Oh, God. Filip.”

“Aye. Give it to me, lass.”

She clamps down shuddering as she soaks me fingers and me wrist. I bury my face into her neck and bite down, claiming her and leaving my mark for all to see.

I suck at the blossoming bruise as she comes down, breathing hard.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” I growl as I pull her dress over her head and she stands allowing me to pull down her underwear.

“So are you, Mo Astor.”

“Can’t have that. Why don’t you undress me then, love?”

She beams up at me and pushes the cut off my shoulders and down my arms. I watch as she lifts it with reverence and lays the leather over the back of the chair. The care she gives my cut makes my dick twitch. Her fingers are nimble and her hands are warm. I remain still as I allow her to take the lead. _It’s the first time she’s taken this kind of initiative_. She yanks my shirt open sending buttons flying and I growl as she pulls the black shirt down my arms and lifts my t-shirt. I raise my arms helping her as she pushes me down on the bed and makes quick work of my belt and buttons. 

She shoves my jeans around my ankles and rakes her nails down the tops of my thighs.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have your come?” She whispers as she sinks to her knees in front of me.

“Jaysus , Christ. Ye can have anything ya want, love.”

She grips my base and sucks me into her mouth sending my eyes into the back of my head. She rotates her wrist, taking me deep as she hollows her cheeks and bobs her head. I bury my fingers in her hair, pulling it taut. She moans and the vibrations go straight up my length.

“Just like that, sweet girl. Jaysus, Mary and Joseph.” I raise my hips and we find a quick rhythm. I imagine her slick, hot mouth is her cunt. I groan. “Gonna come love.”

She purrs and my balls draw up tight. I’m hovering on the edge when she pulls away, climbs onto my laps and places me between the slick lips of her pussy. She bucks her hips and I’m unable to do anything less than explode. The look of pure bliss on her face steals the breath from my lungs as I flood her with come wishing I was buried to the hilt inside her.

She slips back to sit on my knees as I catch my breath.

“Filip?”

I lift my heavy lids at the sound of my name.

“I don’t think I can wait for our wedding night.”

She takes her fingers, gathers my come and circles her entrance.

I grip her wrist. “Let me.” I shove my come inside her with my fingers, licking my lips as she moans and flexes around me. I shovel as much as I can, driving deep until she’s rocking her hips. “One more time, my lass. Come for your Daddy.”  I suck her breast into my mouth and continue to pound into her pussy until she comes. I rest my head in the valley of her breasts. “I Love yew, Journee.”

“And I love you, Filip.”

“We should clean up and get on the road.”

“Aye,” she drawls mocking my accent as I chuckle.  “As soon as my legs work.”

I squeeze her hips. “I’m in the same boat.”

“Daddy?”

“Hmmm?” I lean back and watch as she bats her lashes and puckers her lips. She wants something.

“Can we invite Lee and Jax to come with us this weekend?”

“Not giving up on that, are ya?”

“They’re this close.” She holds her index finger and her thumb an inch apart.

“If it’ll make you happy, I’ve no quarrel with that.”

“Damn I love the way you talk.”

I smirk. “Glad to hear it, lass. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“Yes, I am.” The pride in her voice and her shining brown eyes damn near does me in. I don’t know that I’ve ever had a woman feel the way she does about me. I place my hand over her belly wondering if even now my swimmers are making their way to her egg to fertilize it. I never thought about having a second family before. Now it’s all I can think of. I want to take back everything I lost. _This time I’ll die protecting my woman before anything takes her away._

“You should call Jax and Lee while I get us a bath started,” I say as I gently massage her belly.

“A bath?”  She asked as her eyes light up. My old lady loves her bath with bubbles, oils, and salts. It’s girly as hell, but I don’t mind as long as she picks a neutral scent.

“Yes, I have to make sure you’re as relaxed as possible,” I say kissing her shoulder blades.

“You’re succeeding.” She frames my face with her hands and skims her thumbs over my scars. I don’t mind it from her. Everything I am is hers for the taking.

“I’m going to go before I take yew again.”

She shudders and I kiss her sternum where my tattoo rests before I lift her up and set her gingerly on the bed. “Love, do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Put your legs up in the air for awhile?”

She giggles. “Done.”

She lays across the bed, placing her legs against the wall as she grabs the phone to call Lee I assume. I’m on my own damn planet as I walk back to the bathroom. I start the bathtub dump in sandalwood bath salts and bubble bath and cross myself. I say a quick prayer to St. Ann, Jesus’s grandmother and the patron saint of mothers _. If you could help me swimmers’ along right now, I’d really appreciate the help. Journee will be a good mother, and this time around I’ll be there every step of the way._

“They said yes,” Journee says happily.

“Determined to play match maker?”

“Nah. I’m only calling them on their bullshit. They’ll do the rest after a gentle nudging.”

“I just want them to be as happy as we are.”

“Aye. You want your wife to be paired off too.”

“My wife?”

“Seems the right title for Lee.”

She giggles. “And you really don’t mind?”

“No love. I can see how important she is to ya and vice versa. I had a feeling there was more to your relationship. Yew had a tendency to disappear together at parties.”

“Oh, my God. Does everyone no?”

“Naaa. There weren’t watching you the way I was,” I admit.

“You were keeping a close eye on me, Daddy?”

“Aye. I had to make sure my Lennan was okay.” I turn off the water and hold out my hand. “Into the tub with ye. I want to get to the beach and see yew in a tiny bikini.”

 

~

Jax

As I carefully choose my clothes for the next two days, I’m not sure if I want to kiss Journee or wrestle her to the ground and give her a noogie. Sun, surf, and Lee in an itty bitty swimsuit. It should be heaven, but I’m nervous. I never realized how much shit changes when you actually care. I’ve grown used to women chasing me.

I finish rolling my shirt and underwear and place them carefully in my saddle bags. There’s an art to packing when you have a bike. I stand and study myself in the mirror. I’m due to pick Lee up in a few more minutes, and I’m legitimately nervous.

No one busts my balls like my girls can. It makes me unsure of where I stand with Lee now. It’s surreal. Ever since the engagement party, things have changed. The flirting has kicked up to full gear, and it feels different. It’s no longer an amusing hobby to help us kill time. It’s me trying to prep her for what’s to come. I’m committed to being all in with her because she’d demand that. Harley is not the type you go half in with. I finish packing my bags, throw it over my shoulder and make my way out, careful to avoid my mother.

If she caught wind of what was going on, Journee’s wedding would turn into a double. The fact that I’m not terrified by that shows how fucked I am.

I make the familiar drive to her home and park in the driveway. She runs out with air sealed bag and a pair of cut-offs that show off her long, lean legs and a portion of her belly. The heavy leather jacket she wears over her tank speaks to her experience around bikes.

“No leathers on your legs?”

“I trust you not to lay the bike down, and I don’t want to boil completely. This is a happy medium.”

I nod. “Next time. Leathers all over.”

“You think you have a right to order me around, Teller?”

“Think I’m one of the few people who does.”

She arches her eyebrow. “Oh?”

I lean against the bike handles. “Damn straight. I been putting up with you a long time, Grazer.”

“Likewise,” she says shoving the plastic bag against my stomach.

I laugh as I take the hit with an umph and place it in the empty saddlebag.

“Did Baby J explain why she’s high tailing it out of town?”

“Cause her two mama’s are driving her insane and her Daddy put his foot down.”

“He’s really good for her,” I say pleased that she’d found the right man after her debacle with Kyle.

“Yeah, he is,” she agrees. If I ever see that motherfucker again, it’ll be too soon. I hated that he never got his due. He left a string of ruined lives in the wake of his exit. _If we’d had Juicy back then, he wouldn’t have been able to hide so easily._

I shove the thoughts away as Lee climbs onto the back of my back and I rev my engine. I never noticed how full her breasts were or how good her legs felt pressed into mine. 

I pull out of the driveway knowing it’s going to be a long ass ride. We pull into the driveway of Journee’s house, and I watch as Lee dismounts and walks to the front door.

Her long legs eat up the pavement and the muscles flex in her legs. I lick my lips and follow her. She knocks on the door and Journee answers, grinning like a damn Jack-O-Lantern. It’s the happiest I’ve seen her since news of the wedding broke.

“What have you been up to today, smiley?” Lee teases.

“Packing so we can get the hell out of dodge. I already booked our rooms. It’s a suite with a shared living space and a bad ass patio out back that overlooks the ocean. I arranged for some surprises for us when we get there too. It’s going to be amazing.”

“Well, what are we waitin for then? Let’s get on the road,” Chibs says coming up behind her with his saddle bags over his shoulder.

“Anyone need a bathroom break?” I ask.

“Nope,” The girl's chime.

“Then let’s get a move on,” Chibs says.

The girls lock arms and walk ahead whispering to one another.

“You ready for this trip, brother?” Chibs asks. I understand the meaning behind his words.

“As ready as anyone can be.”

“Don’t fuck it up or you’ll have both of them mad at you.”

“Not sure what the fuck I’m doing here, Chibs.”

“Wooing her,” he says.

“Woo?”

“Aye.” Chibs pats my chest. “You’ll get the hang of it soon enough Jackie boy. Women like ours are rare and need to be claimed, and locked down immediately. How the hell she’s still single is beyond me. If you’re as serious as I think yew are, it’s time to bring you’re A game. Don’t be like me, waiting in the shadows and wasting time. We both know tomorrow isn’t promised. Might as well spend every day exactly how you want to.”

His words resonate. I never thought about a life where Lee isn’t a phone call away. I’ve been stupid and blind.

“I hear you brother,” I say patting his shoulder. He gives a curt nod and strides toward Journee with a boyish grin on his face. I never realized how lonely he must’ve been until now. If I’m not careful, I will be too. I quicken my pace and hook an arm around Lee’s waist. “Time to go, chatty Cathy. You’ll have the entire weekend with her.”

She laughs and gives a small wave as I lift her up and carry her over to the bike loving how she feels in my arms.

_I could get used to this._

***


	15. Chapter 13 Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**Author’s Note:**

And here we go my loves! I kept it short but sweet. Read on and please keep those reviews coming.

**Mo Astor Chapter 13 Part 2**

**~~~~~**

Jax

The wood in the fire pit crackles and I glance down at the woman snuggled up to me. We hit the local restaurant, came here to settle into our room and popped the bottles. The girls are sipping on champagne; and Chibs and I are sticking with Jamieson and Jack straight from the bottle. It’s peaceful here with the crash of the surf in the distance, the tang of salt in the air, and no one we know for miles. I didn’t realize how tense we all were until we stepped away from Charming. The liquor has me warm, relaxed and feeling bold. I nuzzle Lee’s sweet smelling hair, testing the waters. She tightens her arms around my waist and I smile. It feels right being here, paired up with her.

“This was exactly what I needed. Thank you, Filip.”

“Anytime, love,” he drawls.

“I can’t even remember the last time I left Charming. Isn’t that awful?” Lee asks.

“What with all our spare time?” Journee asks with a snicker.

“Truth,” Lee says.

“All we need is some music to go with this,” Journee says waving her bottle.

“I saw an MP3 speaker inside,” Lee says as she pulls away.

“Let’s go set up a playlist.” Journee hops out of Chibs’ lap, and they rush inside giggling like the teenage girls I always ended up in fights over.

“Lovely sight, those two happy and tipsy,” Chibs says.

I laugh. “Yeah, when they’re in a good mood it is.” I continue to watch them through the sliding glass door.

“Why didn’t the two of ye ever hook up?” Chibs asks.

“That’s a damn good question. Bad timing, and I was too busy being a bastard. I couldn’t pull the shit I did with my old ladies if I was with Lee, so I never considered her. Cheating on her would get me my balls handed in a sack and my ass kicked by the brothers.”

Chibs chuckles. “You’re not wrong about that one.”

“You aren’t worried about that?” I say seriously.

“Nae. I dunae plan on upsetting the lass bad enough for her to take our problems out of the house. Well barring her wife,” he says nodding toward them.

“You got it all figured out.”

“Kind of making it up as I go. All I know is I need her, and for some fucked up reason she needs me. You don’t question shit like that Jackie boy. You hold on to it tight, so you don’t lose it.” 

Knowing his back story, his words resonate. This man had once had his entire life ripped away from him. Yet, here he was taking a chance. It makes me feel like a pussy. _I’m done hesitating._ The girls return with the speaker and matching Cheshire smiles.

“Don’t you two look pleased with yourselves?”

“Because we are,” Journee says as the music starts out and the bass hits.  I shake my head as the girls begin to dance, swaying their hips as they skim their fingers over each other’s frames. Their secret is out now, so there’s no point in downplaying anything. I lick my lips as Lee parts her lips and throws back her hair, sending her dark locks tumbling further down her arched back. My cock jumps in my pants. It’s sex standing. The satisfied smirks tell me they know it.

“Come and dance, Daddy,” Journee purrs. Her ability to go from Baby J to smoldering sex pot floors me. I glance at Lee who crooks her finger. _Who am I to tell a lady no?_ I stand and move toward her as Chibs does the same from the opposite end. I grip Lee’s hips and pull her to me, placing my knee between her legs. She grinds down and I groan as the heat pouring off her pussy reaches me through two layers.

“You're playing with fire tonight,” I rasp.

“Am I? I wasn’t aware of that.”

I cup her firm ass and run her against my knee. She moans. “I think it’s time we both stop running in circles, don’t you?”

“I’m not going to be some piece of ass.”

“We both know you’re much more than that.” I brush her lips, and she shudders.

“And what does that mean?” she asks breathlessly.

“Means you’re mine,” I place my lips over hers, and she leans her weight into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I lose myself in the sweetness of her mouth as our tongues tangle and time freezes. We part breathing heavily.

“That goes both ways, Teller. You pull any funny shit with me, and I’m gone.”

“Won’t come to that,” I say, resting my forehead against hers.

She takes a shaky breath. “Holy shit are we doing this?”

“Yeah, Harley, we are.”

Applause erupt.

“About time, Jackie Boy!”

We glance over, and I laugh as Journee fist pumps. “I knew it. I knew it. Oh yeah. Oh yeah.”

“I think we just made her day,” Lee says with a laugh.

“Made mine too,” I say honestly.

Her eyes soften, and I know I’d do anything to see that expression on her face.  


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

Mo Astor Chapter 14

Lee

The dip of the bed and the smell of something delicious pulls me from the abyss of sleep. I blink and turn to my right to find a familiar set of brown eyes staring back at me.

“Morning young lovers.”

“Wha?” I blink as the events of the day before rush back to me. My cheeks burn and my lips curl upward.  Jackson Teller just made things official.

“Aaah, now it all comes back to her,” Journee teases.

“Baby J?” Jax croaks.

I laugh when I realize she’s burrowed herself between us on the Queen size bed.

“I made you something to commemorate this momentous occasion,” She sing songs.

I sit up and laugh at the stack of pancakes, bacon, and eggs she delivered with orange juices on a bed tray.

“You wake us up with this every morning, and I won’t mind you in our bed,” Jax says.

 _Our bed?_ My stomach flips. Last night we held one another, making out sweetly until we fell asleep in each other’s arms. I like that he knew to let me process instead of pushing for physical intimacy. He was showing me with more than words how serious he was about this. Jax and go slow usually didn’t belong in the same sentence. Unless he was dragging his heels about doing something.

“Don’t get used to it J”. She wiggles her way out of the bed and stands.  “Just wanted to thank you for the best pre-wedding gift ever.” She all but skips away, and I turn to Jax.

We burst into laughter, avoiding what might’ve been an awkward moment if it hadn’t been altered. Even now I’m battling the urge to bolt. _It’s all happening fast, and I’m vulnerable as fuck. I hate that shit_.

“Hi,” I say feeling shy.

He smiles.

“Morning beautiful.”

I can’t help but eat up the honeyed words dripping from his lips. It’s a new side of him I’ve never experienced. He leans over, buries his fingers in my hair and pulls me to him. There’s nothing sweet about the way he devours my mouth. Tongues slick together, and a moan is ripped from my throat as his taste explodes in my mouth. We surface for air, and I melt as his heavy-lidded, intense stare fixes on me.  He runs his thumb over my lips.

“We should eat before Journee kills us for letting all her hard work go to waste,” He says huskily. I nod my head unable to speak around the lump that’s formed in my throat. He slips from bed, and I watched stunned as he walks to the tray and serves me up a plate. Two pancakes, four strips of bacon, and a pile of fluffy eggs. I’m taken back by how well he knows me and my habits. Jax makes it easy to forget how fucking observant he truly is.

I’ve dated men for months who couldn’t even recall how I like my coffee. This is already unlike any relationship I’ve ever been in. _I’m with my best friend_. He hands me my plate, makes one for himself, and climbs back into bed.

“It’s nice having time to relax. This is the best breakfast I’ve had in ages.”

“It doesn’t hurt that she’s a good cook.”

“Nope. Ole Chibs is going to get fat if he isn’t careful.”

“I think they’ll find a way to work it off,” I purr.

He laughs. “Yeah I guess so.” He takes another bite of food and silence falls.

Full, I place my plate on the nightstand. He clears his throat, and I turn toward him.

 “You okay with everything that happened?” he asks.

The uncertainty in his tone endears him to me.

“One hundred percent,” I answer honestly. I’m nervous, but this feels right.

“Good.”

The air in the room seems to thicken. This is new for both of us. I don’t know about him, but I’m not sure how to act. A knock sounds on the door.

“Beach in twenty minutes you slackers.”

“Task master,” I call back silently thanking her. We’ve always been down to wing woman for one another, but right now I could kiss her.

“Best to appease her. She’s been having one hell of a month,” Jax says.

“Look at you, thinking ‘bout your baby sister.”

He laughs. “Uh, no, I’m thinking about the fear that rises in my heart when she loses it.”

I giggle. “Is Jax Teller scared?”

“Darling, the three things I fear most happen to be the women in my life. You, Baby J, and my mother.”

“That’s because you’re smart,” I say.

I tap his nose, and he chuckles.

“Yeah. I learned the hard way over the years.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” I say coyly.

“Bullshit. You girls tortured the hell out of me growing up.”

“It was mutual,” I shoot back.

“You’re lucky I can’t call Op right now to back me up.”

I snort. “Please, he’d agree with me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

He pauses.

“Anyways, as much as I’d like to watch you undress I’m trying to remember how to be a gentleman, so I’ll take the plates out and give you some time.” 

He moves from the bed, and I close my mouth to keep from catching flies. _Who is this?_ I watch the muscles flex in his back beneath his Giant Reaper tattoo as he moves. It still hasn’t hit me that I have the right to call all that sexiness mine. I’m a possessive kind of bitch. Once we come out with us, I’ll be letting everyone know where they stand, a decent distance away from him. You have to be firm with the bitches around here and assert your dominance. Sometimes I feel like this world has rules straight out of animal planet.

I’m still scowling thinking of the bitches who’ll be upset about his taken status when Journee bounds in. Her ass and breasts are barely contained in a tiny white bikini I’ve never seen before. My lips tremble and laughter spills free.

She places her hands on her hips. “What?”

“I know what you’re doing,” I say breathlessly.

She pouts. “I don’t know what you mean?”

“Right. You little tempter.”

She stomps her foot. “Can you blame me? I’m dying here.”

“Pretty soon you’re going to have all the Scottish cock, you can handle.”

She huffs. “I was here to check on you. Now I don’t know if I want to.”

I roll out of bed and walk over to her. “You love me too much to abandon me in my time of need.”

“You’re right, you brat. How are things?”

“Weird. Like… Twilight zone, but good. I think.” I shake my head in an attempt to clear it. “It’s like relearning how to do something you’ve built years of muscle memory doing.”

“Sounds like you’ve been doing too much thinking and not enough other things.”

“You insatiable little harlot,” I say.

“Look at you trying to pretend you don’t want to jump your man.”

“He actually wants to wait. I don’t know how long that’s going to last, but he’s trying.”

“He's the kind of man you need him to be,” she says.

“Yeah, I guess he is” I whisper, pleased with the way he chose to handle things. He’s not the same man he was before he discovered his son existed. It was like being a father accelerated his growth as an adult.

Thoughts of the little stubborn being who refused to reveal his or her gender make me smile.

“Quiet giving cow eyes and get your ass dressed.” Journee slaps my ass. “I have a man to convince to take me before the wedding, and you have a relationship to get the ball rolling.”

“Since when are you so bossy?”

“Since my entire life was taken over by two insane women going through menopause.”

“Point taken. I’m getting dressed.” I wink. “You can watch if you want.”

“And you wonder why I’m horny,” she whines.

****

The sun on my face is a rejuvenating life giver. The daily grind and the email drama really got to me more than I thought. Being in a position where you’re the face for a group of people who need Good PR like people in hell need ice water is draining. It also sucks rubbing elbows with folks you know think you and your family are the scum of the earth. But they tolerate you because you have power and influence.

It pisses me off every time they ask me why I’m still in town with the Sons. Money comes and go. True loyalty is priceless.

 I shade my eyes and peer across the ocean admiring the white foam on the waves rolling in with tide. They’re not big enough for any real surfing, but perfect for the myriad number of boogie boarders coasting in on them.

“You look hot.”

I peer over at Jax and smirk. “Really? That’s the pickup line you’re going with?”

A devilish grin peels his lips back to reveal the pearly whites more suited for a toothpaste commercial than an outlaw biker motorcycle club.

“What I meant to say…” He kneels down beside where I’m laying out on a towel. “Is that you look like you could use some cooling down.”

I narrow my gaze. “Jackson, don’t you dare,” I whisper.

“Let me help you with that.”  He scoops me up into his arms and tosses me over his shoulder.

“I’m going to kill you,” I screech as he takes off running into the water. The cold water splashes up onto my heated flesh, and I squeal. He continues further out, letting me go when we’re both shoulder deep.

I spit out water. “Jerk.”

He laughs. “You were too far away.”  He throws me the famous Teller puppy dog eyes and I scowl and splash him with water.

“It’s freezing.”

“I think I can keep you warm.” He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I wind my legs around him, to stay afloat. In a way, we’re both getting what we want when he cups the back of my head and pulls my mouth to his. I grip his wet hair and tug gently. He moans and I slip my tongue inside, ready to doll out a little playful punishment for dunking me in the water. The vibration from his chest and the contrast of warm male and cool water makes me shiver. I can’t get enough of him as our tongues swirl and tease. He nips my bottom lip, and I cry out shocked as he soothes the sting away.

I tilt my head, seeking more, as the world around us ceases to exist.

“Hey, this is a child-friendly beach!”

The random shout breaks the mood, and we pull apart.

He squeezes my hips. “As much as I’d like to flip that fucker off and continue where left off…If I get arrested, and my mother finds out about us that way, we’ll both die painful deaths.”

I snicker and burrow my face into his neck. “You’re not wrong.”  I rest my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. There’s more than passion between us; there’s history, security, and comfort. I can let my guard down around him and be. That’s a luxury after years of being left by the most important male in my life, my father. Though, honestly, the man didn’t deserve the title.

I push the thoughts of Wally away and let the current and Jax take me where they will.

“Well aren’t you two a site for sore eyes?” Chibs brogue gains my attention. I glance over at him and laugh at the site he presents, carrying a content looking Journee like a bride.

“You practicing for the big day, Chiby?”

A wide grin damn near splits his face. His scars make his smile seem impossibly big. It’s charming in a way.

“Nae, just keeping ma little lassie happy.”

 _I can tell you what would make her really happy, and it has nothing to do with cooling off and everything to do with getting hot_. She meets my gaze and puckers her lips. The slight pout tells me, he hasn’t caved yet. “I’m sorry _.”_  I mouth. “Me too _._ ” She replies.

“You ready to head in for some lunch?” Chibs asks.

“Sounds good to me. Lee?”

“Sounds great, I’m starving.”

“Love?” Chibs asks.

“What I have a craving for they don’t have, but I can do lunch,” Journee drawls.

He kisses her temple, and I bite back laughter. The next couple of weeks are going to be damn entertaining to watch.

 


	17. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us. 
> 
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com 
> 
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

_** A/N: We just want to thank you for your patience as we move to the every other week schedule. With releases and holidays, the time kept getting away from us. We hope you enjoy this next installation… there’s a new voice at the end we can’t wait for you to experience. ** _

Mo Astor Chapter 15

 

Chibs

I’m starting to get antsy as fuck. The wedding is coming on fast, Sugar and Gem are losing their minds, and taking Journee for a trip down crazy lane with them. To top it all off, I’m worried about Jimmy. He knows I’m getting married, and that bastard has always done whatever it takes to keep me miserable. I’ve been having me prospect, Sac, check-in on her. Not that she needs it surrounded by all the prospects from GB and Sons who are doing their Queen Bees bidding. 

“What’s a matta Chibby? You gettin cold feet? ‘Cause I could take Lips off your hands.”

“Over me dead body,” I growl at Tig who chuckles.

“So what gives, Scottie?” Tig asked around the cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

I look at my best friend and decide to come clean.

“I’m worried about me old lady.”

He narrows his eyes. “What’s wrong with our wifey?”

I smirk at his adaptation. Anyone else I’d cut their balls off, but Tig is Tig, and I speak his language. He’s pledging to protect her as his own with that one word.

“Other than being driven crazy by Old ladies trying to plan everything down to the last detail. I’m worried about me past catching up to her.” I run my finger over one of my scars. “I don’t think I was ever meant to move forward and find happiness. Now that I am, I’m wondering if he’ll be coming back for round two.”

“Just let that Irish bastard show his face here.”

“Nice thought brother but we both know it’s more complicated than that,” I say sighing as I run my fingers through my hair.

“We take care of our own, Chibby, and even before you put your last name behind hers, Journee was one of ours.”

“Aye, she was,” I agree thinking back over the years. My woman lit up a room with her very presence, and she’d always been a welcome addition to the clubhouse.  Looking back we were always on a train headed here.  I light a cigarette and think back to the first time I felt the killing rage that only comes with the one you love being in danger. I’d always known I loved her, but this was the moment I questioned if I was in love with her

.

***

6 years prior

The ear-splitting wolf whistle drew my attention to Opie.

“Need a medic for Journee.”

“What?” I leave my whiskey at the bar and jog over with my heart in my throat, and my belly in my boots. “Tell me everything.”

Jax holds a finger to his lip as he talks on the phone. “What’s wrong with Baby J, Lee?” he pauses. “She’s feeling funny and talking like she’s high. Her skin is hot to the touch.”

“Son of a bitch,” I whisper. _Someone’s drugged, my sweet girl._ “Tell Lee to keep her drinking water and try to cool down her core. How long ago did she start acting funny?”

“Did you hear Chibs? She says about five minutes.”

“It takes it a while to set in. We've got about twenty minutes before she’s lights out. Fuck me.”

“Where is she?” Opie asks.

Adrenaline fuels me.

“Juice get the keys to the van and get your ass ready to go.” I tell our prospect.

“Yes, Sir.” He jumps up, and I spit on the floor. When I get my hands on the fucker who did this, he’ll be wishing he picked someone else.

“Stay in the bathroom and don’t open it until we get there,” Jax says.  I vaguely register his direction as the red hot rage consumes me. Someone thought it was okay to violate my Journee. I grind my teeth and run for the door behind Opie and Jax with Juice trailing behind me. We’ll make it on our bikes faster than we could with the van. Which means the prospect will have to take my bike back, but I could care less. The only thing I want to do is get her in my arms and make sure she’s safe. The meds can make her temp spike depending on what they’ve given her.

For the first time in years being on the bike does nothing to soothe my soul. The wind doesn’t cool my anger, and the rhythm of the tires on the road don’t bring me down to being calm. It takes a lot to tip me over the edge these years, but right now there’s no turning back. I need violence and blood to release what’s been built up. We pull in front of the Frat house where people are spilling out the front doors and passed out on the lawns. These boys woke a sleeping dragon, and if they try to stop us, they’ll all taste the fire as the Sons rain down hell.

We leave our bikes in front of the door, daring anyone we glare at to touch them. Blood drains from their round faces, turning them pale as they step back, parting like the red sea as that thing called self-preservation kicks in. My knuckles are itching to connect with flesh as I spit on the concrete as we walk onto the porch.

“What the fuck!” The entitled prick picked the wrong time to get brave. I pull back my fist and put the weight of my body behind the punch. He goes down like a ton of bricks.

“Anyone else wanna join em?” I yell over the music. The vigorous head shakes as the crowd widens pleases me. I watch as a group of four rush up to meet us.

“Look we don’t want any problems. We’ll call the campus authority if we need to.”

Jax laughs. “You hear that boys? He doesn't want any problems. Then maybe you shouldn’t be slipping shit into people’s drinks. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either way, we’re going up those stairs right now.”

The mental clock in my head is ticking down. “WE don’t have time for this shite.”

“Op.”

Opie steps up and the three shrink back.

“Just go-go get whoever you came here for and leave.”

“Thought so,” Jax drawls as we hit the stairs.

Jax pounds on the door. “Lee it’s us.”

She opens the door, and I rush past her kneeling in front of Journee.

“Filip,” She whispers. My given name tells me how bad she must be feeling. “Aye love, just going to take your pulse and feel your head, yeah?” I drink in the sight of her face. She’s unharmed physically, but her brown eyes are dilated. I know every shade and speck. There’s too much black showing. I touch her forehead and her chest. The soft, heated flesh sends a jolt of something I don’t have time to examine running through me.

“Oh, you’re hot, love.”

“You’re sexy too,” She says with a giggle.

“Thank you lovey,” I say as I hold up a finger. “Follow my finger?” She does so sluggishly, but successfully. “What happened?”

She hiccupped. “All of a sudden I didn’t feel so well, but I didn’t take a drink from anyone. I would never do-do that. I’m not stupid.”

Her eyes glisten, and I pull her to me and cup the back of her head.  She’s straightened out the curls I loved so much and turned it to spun silk. “No, I know you wouldn’t. Bastards probably put it on the cups. It doesn’t take much.”

“I’m so fucking stupid.”

I want to rip someone apart for making her feel like this.

“Nay. It coulda happened to anyone. I’m gonna make it right, yeah?”

She nods her head, and I can practically feel her retreating further away.

“Up with you.” I lift her into my arms pretending it’s her wonky nervous system that requires me holding her when really it’s to combat the fear I’m feeling. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder.

“You came for me.”

“Aye, Lennan, and I always will.” The truth of that statement, makes me realize how deep I’m in with the woman I’m holding in my arms.

“Love you,” she says.

“And I you,” I say softly as I place a kiss on her forehead. It’s not unusual for use to exchange the words, but right now I’m meaning it more than I’ve a right to.

“You ready to go?”

“Aye. Best we get her out of here and to my place so I can monitor her. You did a good job keeping her temp down, Lee.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Aye, I’ll make sure of it.”

I see the tension ease around her eyes.

“Let’s go before the college Po Po roll in,” Opie says.

“Anything we can do to help?” Jax asks.

“Find the fucker who did this, so we can figure out how to best treat her,” I say.

She tightens her hold and nuzzles my neck. I tighten my grip wishing I could absorb her illness and make it all better now, versus the twenty-four hours I know it’ll take. My girl hates not being in control, and this drug is going to rob he of that and her memory of most of the night after it hits her blood stream full force. The only solace I can give her is my constant presence. She knows I’d die before I’d let anything happen to her.

“Lee you know who did that?”

“This blonde guy in a white polo, he gave her an empty cup to fill by the keg.”

“Then let’s go find that ass hole,” Jax says.

“I’m gonna get her to the van and away from the crowd. See if you can get him to name the drug.”

I carry her down the stairs and out the door with Lee and Juicy trailing behind me.

“Juicy, you’re going to have to take me bike back to the clubhouse. If you get so much as a scratch on her, I’m going to kill you.”

“I-I won’t.”

“Good.”

“C-chibby?” Journee says.

“Yes, lennan?”

“My tummy feels funny.”

“Shite.” I sprint to the bushes, set her onto her feet and hold onto her waist as I hold back her hair as she empties her stomach. “Let it all out.”

My brothers return with bloodied knuckles.

“The asshole didn’t even know. You believe that bullshit?” Jackie barks. He wraps his arms around Lee who leans into him. “How’s she doing?” Opie asks sounding like the anxious older brother he is.

“It’s a good thing she’s getting rid of what she can. It must be the drugs ‘cause she’s not the type who can’t hold her liquor.”

“What do you want us to do?” Jax asks as he kisses Lee’s head and gives her a squeeze.

“You take care of Lee, I’ll take her back to me dorm and make sure she’s okay tonight.”

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Lee asks.

“No love, I think you’ve had a rough enough night. Let ole Chibs take care of her, yeah?”

She studies me with shrewd blue eyes before nodding.

“I’m so sorry,” Journee whimpers.

“Oh love, no.” I cup her face and kiss her forehead. “Ye’ve nothing to be sorry for. I promise I’ll be returning the favor next time I’m wasted. Yeah? We’ll be even.”

She gives a broken laugh. “It’d take an ocean of whiskey to make you sick.”

“Then I’ll drink that.”

“Stop. I can’t laugh right now.”

I scoop her up. “We’re off Jackie boy. Lee.” I salute them and rush to the van where I settle her in the seat we’ve laid back.

“No.”

“No?” I ask.

“Don’t wanna be so far away from you.”

 “Okay, front seat it is,” I say quickly settling her. As I pull out of the drive with the boys bringing up the rear, I know I just might be fucked by this twenty-four-year-old fairy with impossibly plump lips, brown eyes, and more of my heart than I first thought.

***

“Earth to Chibs.”

“Yeah?”

“You alright brother?”

“Yeah, just remembering why all of this stress is nothing in the scheme of things,” I say with a smile.

“Look at you all sentimental and shit. Wifey sure has brought another side of you.”

“That she has, Tiggy.”  One week and four days until I finally get to be inside my wife.

“Brother I got to ask this question. Where you two holding out on us and keeping it under wraps?”

“No. We just never got our shit together at the same time. I knew I wanted her when she hit twenty-five.”

“What the fuck man?”

“It’s complicated.”

“I want to hear this.”

“Do you remember when we those frat boy fucks drugged my Journee.”

“Fuck, yeah I do. Rich fucks think they can do whatever they want.”

“That’s when I knew I was in trouble. I thought of her as mine and realized me little buddy who used to help me fix care and not be so lonely grew up, damn well.”

Tig chuckled. “Amateur, I realized that shit when she hit eighteen, and her ass started to be really banging.”

I clucked my tongue. “That’s cause you got no boundaries.”

“Oh, I do. They’re few, but there. So what happened?”

“I started drinking heavily and winding up in her bed.”

“Wait, what?”

“No that way, platonic. Lord knows what I said. Juice would drive me over, or I’d start hitting the bottle at her place. I told myself I was tired of being alone. I told her the same thing.”

“You mean to tell me you spent time in her bed and didn’t do a damn thing?”

 “She’s not the type you start shit with unless you plan on finishing it, and I wasn’t there yet.”

“Brother, I would’ve been married with at least two kids by now if I was you.”

I paused shocked. “You’d do the family thing again?”

“With the right woman? Yeah. It’s not so much that I’d do it again as I’d do it right,” Tig says. 

“That would have to be one hell of a woman.”

“Exactly why I’m not worried about it happening,” Tig says with a laugh.

“The thought of baby Tigs is terrifying.”

“Ain’t it, though?” he asks with a laugh. “Back to your story.”

“So my feelings start to change, and I realize my feelings ain’t fading, and she’s just as lonely as I am. So I make up me mind. I’m going to tell her how I feel and get my thoughts straight.”

“Then what happened?”

“The club and its shitty timing. I got called away to Canada for a run for a month and a half, and when I came back she was seeing Kyle and happy, so I dropped it.”  I scowl as I think of the disaster that was her relationship and the near miss on her twenty-fifth birthday.

***

(Past 5 years or so ago)

Only for Journee would I bring my ass to the beach during the daytime hours. I feel ridiculous in a pair of black and gray board shorts and a white t-shirt, but she wanted to be by the ocean for her twenty-fifth birthday, and she invited me personally. The little brat always managed to get what she wanted out of me. I smile. We’ve grown ever closer since her incident at the frat house, and I’m all out of excuses for why I feel the way I do about her. She’s twenty-five, its long enough past legal and not as far from my own age as I imagine. Tonight I’m going to lay it all on the line. 

I sip my beer as I watch her emerge from the water in a gold bikini that makes me want to fall to my knees and worship her body. She’s all long legs and curves. She shakes her hair out, and I lick my lips as she gives me a smile and walks toward me.

“You came.”

“Aye. Couldn’t miss your birthday, could I?”

She wraps her arms around me in a hug, and I bite back a moan as her wet body molds to mine. I run my hand up and down her back, wondering if the rest of her is this impossibly soft. I wind my fingers in her hair.

“You’re hair’s getting long.”

“I know, I thought about cutting it.”

“Don’t, it looks good like this.”

She tilts her head back. “For you. I’ll leave it.”

I smile down at her and study her full lips. My dick hardens, yielding to what my brain has stubbornly refused to acknowledge. Our lower bodies are pressed together, and I’m mentally thinking of cold water and puppies as I pray to the Virgin Mary she’s not noticing my predicament.

“Lennan, I need to talk to you about something.”

She bats her eyes. “Oh?”

“Do ye have a minute? I know it’s your party.”

“Filip, I always have time for you.”

I tuck the strands of hair behind her ear.

“We’ve been hanging out a lot lately, and I—

“Chibs, boss man needs you,” Tig calls.

_Son of a bitch._

She sighs and pouts.

“Give me a minute love?”

She nods. “I’m just going to get some water.”

I watch her lush ass and the sway of her hips as she walks away and curse the club and it’ s neediness as I comply.

“What’s up?”

“Need you to go on a run to Canada. We got ourselves an Irish Issue,” Clay says over the phone.

Mary mother of Christ.

“When do I leave?”

“As soon as you can get back and pack,” Clay says.

I grind my teeth. I can’t cram a conversation like this into five minutes and then leave for God knows how long.

“Alright. I’ll be leaving here after I say goodbye to the birthday girl,” I mumble.

“Good man.”

I hang up before the words in my head spill out of my mouth. I hunt her down and scowl at the newbie sniffing around my Journee. I don’t like Kyle. He has a lack of authenticity about him.

“Oi, I have to go Lennan.”

She pouts. “Why?”

“Got to go on a run. I’m not sure when I’ll be back, but when I do we’ll finish our conversation, yeah?”

She nods her head and gives me a long hug and a kiss. “Be safe?”

“Always am.”  I kiss her cheek and leave with a sour feeling in my stomach.

***

“Damn that fucker wasn’t worthy to kiss the ground our wifey walked on,” Tig said.

“No, he wasn’t,” I said as my mood turned dark. I wish I could hunt the bastard down and deliver his head on a platter as her wedding present.

“Sounds like you two are about as fairytale as it gets in our life.”

“I like to think we’re meant to be, keeps me from feeling like I’m stealing her youth away.”

“Nah brother. Journee’s the type of woman who knows who and what she wants. Always been that way. Hell if I recall she knew she wanted you at fifteen.”

I throw my head back and laugh. _He’s not wrong._ “Just a young girl with a crush on an older man with an accent.”

“Be happy you had the edge with the charm. You weren’t the only older man she had a crush on.”

“Ack, ye never gonna let that go are ya?”

“Nope, it’s too amusing to me,” Tig said.

_Wait until your time comes brother. I’ll be rubbing shit in your face._

_***_

The trip down memory lane has me feeling sentimental, and I stop by a shop on my way home. Juice follows suite.

“Everything alright?” he asked tilting his head to the side.

“Aye. Just going to get your Ma some flowers to brighten her day,” I say as he grins.

“That’s a good idea. This wedding business has her stressed out.” His brow furrows and I can see his feelings for her have changed. She’s no longer the hot chic he has a crush on. There’s something maternal in the way she deals with him. Seeing the two of them together makes my heart fill. I’ve always seen Juicy as a son. The boy needs a stern hand and some TLC. His mother wasn’t a bad sort. She was just too busy working three jobs to survive, to make up for an absent father. It wasn’t a new story, but it had left its mark on Juice.

“Aye. I’ll be glad when it’s all said and done.”

“Will it…” He clears his throat. “Will it be okay if I stay over…after you guys tie the knot?”

“Are you kidding me?” I ask stunned that he thought things would change. “She’d murder me if she thought I pushed you out. We like having you there Juicy. It puts me mind at ease when I’m away, and I know she loves ye. You can stay as long as you’d like, yeah?”  I said wanting to make sure he knew he had a home outside of the dorms.

He flashes the signature smile almost too big for his face and nods his head.

“Yeah, thanks, brother.” We walk inside, and he clears his throat. “How about I cook tonight? Something my mom used to make?”  I can hear the hesitance in his voice. He’s searching for a family, and a place to belong outside the club.

“Your Ma has a real love for Spanish food. I think it’s a great idea.”

“Good. I’ll round up the ingredients, and uh… Chibs?”

“Yeah?”

“I kind of like calling her Ma. Is that… too weird?”

I smile and rub the top of his head. “Nae. We’re using yew for practice, so we don’t screw up the wee ones when they come.” I run my hand over his Mohawk and know there’s not much I wouldn’t do for this lad. He filled a spot that’s been empty since I parted from my Kerrianne.

“I’ll go get the beverages and meet you back here?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he says as we part and I think of how my life is coming together in an unexpected way. I love the Sons. I’ll always be loyal to them, but in some things, Family will come first because I know what it is to lose them. The club can’t feel all those empty spaces. No amount of brother hood, booze, or cheap woman can do that. Not when it’s a soul deficiency.

The brothers who forsake bonds and go all in the end up cold, old, and lonely. I think of Piney and his broken family. I can see the loneliness in his eyes from time to time. It used to feel like my future starring back at me _. Not any longer._

***

Juice

I can’t help but feel proud of myself as the enchiladas come out of the oven and Journee gives me a side hug.

“This look awesome Juicy.”

“Thanks, Ma.” I tense as I test the waters and she smiles and kisses my temple.

“I can’t thank you enough for this. My work day was long and the pow wow with my mothers’ during my lunch break made it worse. I mean really, two weddings is insane. I understand the reasoning behind it, but my God those women with unlimited funds and a vision is scarier than Happy on a killing spree.

I give a stilted laugh. “Only to you.”

She laughs. “Hey you fall under my umbrella of protection now, he’ll be nicer.”

I shake my head. It’s hard to believe the two of them are so close when they’re literally night and day. He’s the reaper personified, and she’s sunshine.

“What can I do to help?”

“You can grab the pica de gallo I made and bring some sour cream to the table.”

“Done,” she says.

We head out to the table and Chibs gets up from the couch where he’s been watching Futbol, known to Americans as soccer.

“This looks damn good, Juice. Nice job.”

“Thanks. I don’t get to cook too often, but I enjoy doing it. It reminds me of my Mami and my Abuela growing up. I was the only boy, so I got pulled in to learning with my sisters.”

“Smart women, making sure you were self-sufficient,” Journee says. Her praise means a lot. Being here has changed things for me. I was feeling lost within the club. I mean, Chibs is my boy, but he’s one of the few who take me seriously. It’s like I got my cut, but they still see me as a fucking prospect. I thought Half Sac would take some of that away, but I was wrong. But in this house, I’m a productive, valuable member of the family, and that’s enough for me. I never wanted to be everything to everyone. I just wanted to mean something to the right few.


	18. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**_A/N: Surprise because we love you and we survived major deadlines and life events. *Muah_ **

Mo Astor Chapter 16

 

Journee

I hop on one foot as I try to slip on my heel and make my way out the front door. We’re having a celebration dinner with Grim Bastards tonight. It’s on the dressy side, but I’m looking forward to the debauchery I know will follow at the clubhouse. I could do with blowing off some steam. We’re all traveling together, but Chibs who had some business for the club will be meeting us at the restaurant. I pout. I’m not seeing as much of my fiancée as I’d like. Which might be a good thing given my perma-wet status.  Even now in my pretty white dress with brightly colored flowers, I’m soaked. At this point, I’ve decided to forego panties. I’ll only end up a slippery mess.

I stand and click my way across the room. I’m picking up J and Lee so we can carpool and check in on Wendy. She’s gone quiet, and somehow that’s scarier than when she’s a raging bitch. I want to believe it’s her accepting the changes, but it feels like the calm before the storm. I engage the alarm, lock the door, and speed walk to my SUV. I crank the air on full blast and sigh. It’s a scorcher and the setting sun is doing nothing to alleviate the mugginess. I pull out of the driveway and make my way along the familiar path to Lee’s where Jax is all but living. _How those two are managing to keep things under wraps I don’t know._

The lust generated with one glance is enough to generate sparks. I pull into her driveway and they step out. His hand on the small of her back makes me laugh. It’s cute seeing him step his game up and look uncertain and green. He wasn’t mean to Wendy, but I don’t believe he was ever fully invested. But these two are so damn cute, and I’m in heaven. _God, I can’t wait to see Mama G’s face when she finds out. It’s all her dreams comes to life._ I step out of the vehicle and wolf whistle. The form-fitting black dress, nips in at her tiny waist and bells out a few inches above her knee. The four-inch black heels make her legs even sexier than usual and the sweetheart bodice shows off the swell of her breasts, and the delicate clavicle bone I love to trace with my tongue.

“Hello sexy.”

She laughs. “I was going to say the same to you.”

We hug and I whimper as our breasts brush. My nipples harden and I press my thighs together. She pulls back and arches a brow. “Still no luck with Chibs, huh?”

“Fuck no. Can a person die of horniness?”

Jax laughs and I growl.

“Shut up J.”

“Poor baby J gas blue clit?”

“Ha ha ha, so funny,” I drawl.

“Just trying to get your mind off it, darling,” he says offering a wink.

“Help, my ass,” I mutter.

“Love you baby J,” he says with a shit-eating grin that makes you want to forgive him most things.  I pout and Lee runs her thumb across the bottom of my lip. “My poor girl. We’ve weathered many dry spells together, haven’t we?”

“Don’t be a tease, love,” I say.

She giggles. “God, you’re even starting to talk like him.”

“Don’t even mention him right now. I’m cross with him. He’s so damn stubborn and sexy and ugh.”

Lee runs her fingers through my curls. “Does my girl need a little help?” She trails her fingertips down my bare arms. “The kind she always gave me when I was lonely and aching?”

I shudder. I lick my lips and nod my head, captured by her cerulean eyes.

“Should we ask your Daddy if we can play?” she purrs.

I moan. “Yes.”

“I’ll take care of that. I missed it last time. This is my turn to watch,” Jax says.

She walks me back against the SUV, grips my hips and presses me between her body and the car. The contrast of warmth and coolness made my pussy clench. She nipped at my lower lip and I whimpered wrapping my arms around her waist. I grip her ass and massage.

“Daddy says to take the edge of his little lass,” Jax drawls. “We should take this inside before we give your neighbors a show.”

Lee fists my hair and I go into sub mode deferring to her as she tugs gently and guides me back the way we came. I barely register Jax’s presence as we walk through the door.  She pushes me back against the wall.

“Baby girl need a little loving? First she has to do something for me.”

I moan. I love to give even more than I love to receive and it’s been too long since I tasted her on my tongue.

She pushes me down to my knees, lifts her dress and brings me back to her panties. I inhale her arousal and nuzzle her clit with my nose. She groans “That’s a good girl. Make me come, and I’ll return the favor.” My clit throbs and swells and as I lave her pussy through the thin black lace.

“Jesus Christ,” Jax groans.

“That’s it baby, get in there.”  I slip her panties to the side and she cries out and arches as I make contact with her slick flesh. Her taste coats my tongue and her juices flow. I suck her swollen bundle of nerves and she thrusts her hips into my face. “Oh fuck yes, suck my clit.” I press my thighs together to ease the ache and place the flat side of my tongue against her. I flick it back and forth and slip two fingers into her tight core, moaning as she fucks my face. Her walls tighten around my fingers, and I curve them as I flick her faster. “Right there, yes, shit.” Normally, I like to draw things out, but at the moment, we don’t have the time. I add pressure the way I know she likes and her muscles tense and her walls contract. A few more lashes and she’s screaming my name as she gushes sweet nectar into my mouth. I lap at her, taking it all in as I continue to lick her. I give her one last suck and release her with a pop as I sit back on my heels and wait for further instructions.

Lee tugs me to my feet by my curls and pulls my mouth to hers. I slip my tongue inside and she moans as she tastes herself. We part breathing hard. “Such a good little girl, getting me off like that. Lean against the wall.” I do as she asks trembling as the anticipation sends a fresh gush of cream between my legs.

“Lift your dress.”  I comply with shaking hands. She clucks her tongue. “Naughty little girl, no panties? Can you see that pretty pussy begging me to eat it?” she asks looking over at Jax as she sinks to her knees. I peer over at a heavy-lidded J unable to feel ashamed when my body is on fire. Lee trails her finger down my center and I moan. She rubs the pad of her thumb over my clit and I roll my hips. “You know I like to play, but we can’t be late for your celebration dinner. Put your leg over my shoulder.” She props me against the wall and I fling my leg over her shoulder. She dives between my thighs and I cry out, fisting my dress as I rock against her tongue as it slaps against my clit. She thrusts inside me with the stiff muscle and my eyes roll into the back of my head. I’m a mass of need as I fuck her tongue and she drives me higher and higher. One suck and I’m shattering into a million pieces and going off, squirting.

“Oh fuck,” Jax’s hoarse cry mingles with Lee’s pleased moan. She loves pushing me to this point. Empty I slump against the wall, spent as I peer down at the site of her dark head between my legs.

“So beautiful,” I whisper. She places a kiss on my pussy and my thigh before she lowers my leg to the ground.

“I was thinking the same thing. You better?”

“Oh yeah,” I say shakily as I give a half laugh.

She rests her head against my hip and we both turn toward Jax. The bulge in his dark wash denim is noticeable. She kisses my hip and stands as I drop my dress.

“I can’t leave my man hanging when he’s been so good,” Lee purrs. Jax’s eyes widen and I smile. He hasn’t met dominatrix Lee yet.

She walks over to him and unbuttons the top of his pants, and snakes her hand inside. I watch fascinated and completely turned on as she strokes him and eats at his mouth. She pulls back and grins.

“Taste good doesn’t she?”

He nods, clearly dazed, by the sensual turn the night has taken.  I fight the urge to join in. We’ve always been the three musketeers, it’d be nothing to lick her pussy while she gets him off. _No time._

“Fuck, Lee.”

“So hard and thick in my hand baby. I want to see that come you’re holding back.”

He thrusts into her hand, breathing hard. I’ve never seen him like this before. Face flushed, jaw clenched, he’s beautiful.

“Oh that’s it, fuck my hand, Jackson.” I see her squeeze him and he grunts.

“You going to come for me.”

“Fuck, yes.” 

She pumps faster and he grips her hips.

“I’m going to—“

She drops down to her knees and takes him in his mouth. He buries his fingers in her hair as he groans and fills her mouth. She swallows it down, continuing to pump him until she’s drained the last drop. She stands and zips him up and buttons the top of his pants as he catches his breath. I can practically see his heart jumping out of his chest. She turns to me and I smirk.

“You got a little,” I gesture toward the white droplet.

“Come lick it off.”

I obey her command and Jax groans again.

“The Hivemind shares, babe. Remember that,” Lee says kissing him sweetly. “We should probably go. I’ll drive.”

“That’s a good idea, cause I can hardly walk right now,” Jax mumbles as I laugh.

I wrap my arms around Lee from behind and kiss her neck. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my baby girl.” She tilts her head back and she kisses me. “As fucked up as this is going to sound, there’s nothing I like better than the taste of you two combined.”

“You just put him down, you really want to get him back up again?” Jax asks.

“Anticipation and denial can be fun,” Lee says grinning as we head for the door. _Poor J has no idea what he’s in for with Lee._ We’ve always been switches alternating from Domineering to submissive as the mood strikes us, but my lack of experience had her taking the lead more times than not. As I’ve grown with Chibs, that’s changed. I’m liking this new world opening up to me.

***

“Did you have a fun time with your wife?” Chibs asked?

I smirk. _Slick._ I lean in to be heard over the ruckus of the clubhouse. “I did, Daddy,” I purr blinking up at him as I widen my eyes.

“Stop it.” He gives me a stern expression that makes me giggle and he smiles. “I can’t resist ya.”

I pout. “Yes you can.”

He chuckles. “You still mad at me, love?”

I lean and whisper in his ear. “I’m not mad, I’m horny Daddy. My pussy is wet, and ready for you to take.”

He groans. “You’re determined to make this hard aren’t you?”

I coyly glance down at his lap. “Isn’t it already.”

His eyes flash. “Up.”

I stand. My stomach flips. I know this mode. I’m in for delicious punishment.

“Take us somewhere private.”

“Aye,” I say with a wink. I take his hand and weave through the crowd to a door with a keypad only me, Lee, GB’s Prez; T.O. and my Father has a code to. I type in the number and the door unlocks. I flip on the switch and wait.

Chibs takes off his cut and places it on the back of a chair at a desk up against the wall. I hold my breath as he walks over to the bed and sinks down.

“Come over here. Lift your dress, and lay across my lap.” My heart beats staccato in my chest. I lay across his laps and grasp his knees.

“Not even a pair of knickers? Ack. What am I going to do with you, love?” He skims his fingers over my ass and I bite my lower lip to keep from moving my hips. “Now, Daddy told you he wanted to wait until we were married. But you keep teasing me. I’m going to have to punish ye for that now. When Daddy says no, he means it. You understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I want you to count out for me.”

He hand comes down across my ass. I suck in a breath. “One…”

He delivers ten blows, five to each cheek. The pain’s long given away to pleasure. My thighs are slick, my clit is swollen, and my pussy is throbbing. He strokes his thumb over my clit and I whimper. “You liked that, didn’t you lass?”

“Yes, Daddy,“ I rasp.

He pats my wet pussy and I jerk.

“Oh, you’re so close. I can tell.”

I nod my head and bite my lip.  “I hope it’ll be a lesson. Daddy’s going to make you wait, No touching or coming until I say.”

I whimper. “Y-Yes Daddy.”

He rubs my ass gently. “Good. Now stand up. We don’t want to be away too long. It’s a party for us after all.” He sucks on his fingers and my muscles clench with longing. I want his tongue and those talented fingers on me. The devilish glint in his eyes tells me I’m in for it. We head back into the fray and Chibs yells over the pounding bass.

“You want to dance?” Chibs asks.

_Evil evil man._

I nod my head knowing I’m asking for it, but I’m the type who likes to play with fire.  He pulls me into the crowd and spins me around back to front. His stiff cock grinds into my ass as we move to the rhythm. I’m a river, but I fight the urge to come. He wraps a hand around my throat and nuzzles my ear. “You're so good love. I promise Daddy will reward you if you keep it up.” I wrap my arms around his neck and circle my hips. _Torture can go both ways._  His fingertips tickle my ribs and I rest my weight against him. Engulfed in his scent and heat, I’m the most content I’ve been in days. I ruffle the hair at his nape and his prick grows harder. I smirk. _Journee 1. Chibs 1._ The hour passes in a blur of hydration and floor sex we pass off as dancing. Every cell in my body is crying out for release. Chibs is relentless as he builds me up and backs off. I’m shocked there isn’t a puddle everywhere we stood.

“You ready to go back to the room, love?”

It’s on the tip of my tongue to say no and be a smart ass. But needs wins out.

“Please, Daddy.”

We retreat and enter the room between kisses and caresses. The minute the door closes, the silence creeps in.

I said I’d reward you, didn’t I?”

“I nod my head unable to speak around the lump in my throat as he unbuckles his chunky belt and pops his top button. The zipper seems overly loud in the quiet space. His head is swollen, red, and dripping with milky white pearls I long to lap up. I remain still, awaiting his directions. He strokes himself and I press my thighs together and whimper.

“I’m gonna give ye part of what ya want. Take that dress off. I don’t want to get it dirty.”

My heart soars as I pull the dress over my head and place it on the chair on top of his cut. I lick my lips.

“I’d love to have those pretty lips o yours wrapped around me prick. But I know I wouldn’t last.”  He walks over to the bed, and yanks down his pants, too eager to even take off his boots. “Come and ride me with your slick cunt, little lass. I want to feel your heat.”

I climb onto his lap moaning as he slips through my slick folds. “Filip.”

“Aye, it’s going to be fast and messy, love. This is what ye want, aye?”

“Please, Daddy. Make me come on your cock.”

“Oh shite little lass, I’m going to tear you up after our wedding.”

My walls clench and I moan. He grips my hips and slides me back and forth and back and forth. My breath releases in small puffs.

“Touch your clit, lass,” he says through gritted teeth.

I circle my clit crying out as the sensitive bundle of nerves all but sings under my stroke.

“Oh, that’s it, fuck.”

The swear words push me closer to the edge as I imagine his hot length inside me.

“Oh fuck me, Filip, Fuck me.” He moves me faster, nudging my clit with each thrust. I shake as the pressure built up explodes.

He continues to move me erupting in a roar as he splashes me with his hot seed, trigger another implosion as I come apart a second time. He kisses the heart where his name lies on my chest and rests his head there.

“I fecking love you woman.”

“And I love you, Filip,” I whisper.


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

Jax

“Do we have enough time to stop by and check on her before we have to be at the church rehearsal?” I ask as I drive to what used to be my house with Wendy.

“Unless she completely flips her shit we will. But not even she isn’t stupid enough to do that. She’s already scared of Journee, and this would bring Gem and Sugar down on her too.”

I snort. “Not sure she’s all there these days.” There’s a vacancy in her eyes. It’s like a light was snuffed out. I can’t believe she was that wrapped up in the thought of us getting marriage. The last year I was away more than I was home, and I know she knew I wasn’t faithful on the road, though she never said anything. Hell, some weeks I wasn’t even faithful in the clubhouse. It was a shitty thing to do, but I felt trapped.

A marriage approved, no, orchestrated by my mother felt like a lifelong sentence. At least that’s how it felt.

“She say anything to you?” Lee asks.

“No. I think that’s what makes me antsy. It ain’t like her to just accept shit at face value. What’s she up to?”

“Maybe pregnancy is kicking her ass and changing her? She’s got more to worry about now.”

I grunt. That might work for someone else, but I know Wendy. All she ever wanted was a family. I took that away from her. I don’t think being the baby mama is going to keep her content. I been putting the money in the account and she’s been using it. The house is clean, and the fridge is always reasonably stocked when we get there, so what can I say.

“What are you thinking?”

 “That it makes me uneasy.”

“She is getting damn close to giving birth. Might just be Daddy nerves.”

 _Daddy_. The words is still a punch to the gut. I’m going to be someone’s father. _Jesus, I hope I don’t screw ‘em up_. I had a good dad. I think he’d be embarrassed by the way I’ve handled things. Family was a huge deal to him.

“Maybe so. I’m not exactly feeling like I have my A-game on when it comes to this kid.”

“What do you mean _this_ kid?”

The tone of Lee’s voice tells me I should proceed with caution.

“Well thanks to their stubborn nature I’m not sure if it’s a he or a she, so this kid.”

“You mean _your_ kid.”

“Who else’s would it be?” I ask glancing over at her.

“You sound totally detached from them, and they haven’t even come into the world yet.” She crosses her arms beneath her breasts.

“Whoa. When did we get here from where we were? What just happened?”

“You just dismissed this baby without even meeting him or her.”

“No, I didn’t. What the hell Harley? I’m new at this parenting thing and dealing with a slightly unstable woman at the moment, so you’ll have to forgive me if I’m not living up to your expectations, but you have no clue what this is like.” _This is all stemming from her father._ I could handle this situation with kid gloves, but I refused to let the drunk bastard have any more of a hold on her life. “I’m not going to turn into your dad. I know he’s what this is about. I love my kid. I’d never just ditch them, but I’m also not sure how much control I’m going to have. I’m being realistic and for once trying to have a level head about a situation. Wendy is hella fragile right now. I don’t want to make anything worse. My mom is always harping to me about how bad stress is for a pregnant woman. I’m listening even if I never say shit.”

“I’m not saying you’re going to be like my Dad.” She whispers quietly.

“No, but that’s where your head went. Wendy and I have our issues, but we’re not him and your mother. I’ve always been straight with you. That won’t change now that we’re together because it would make what we have fake. I couldn’t stand for that to happen after all we have been through and I sure as hell ain’t letting him come between us. We got a good thing going here.” I grasp her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it.

 “I want what’s best for the baby.”

“And so do I.”

She sighs. “I just know the effects this can have on a child.”

“I know, babe. I had to watch it. When you hurt, I hurt. It’s always been that way. I wouldn’t know how to do it any differently now.”

I squeeze her hand in mine.

“And I don’t want you to. But if you’re wrong I’m going to call you on your shit.”

She locks our fingers and I can’t help but smile slightly.

“I wouldn’t expect less.”

We reach the house, and I can’t help but feel like we dodged a bullet. It’s a sensitive topic we’ll be revisiting as we grow closer to the birth. I know it’s my child, but I don’t’ feel attached. It’s not growing in me, and I’m not close to the mother. I don’t feel it move and if it wasn’t for Lee being here, I’m not sure we could get through this visits on our own. Wendy strikes me as the type who’s crazy enough to try to keep the kid away from me. I’m preparing myself for that. I’ve seen it break too many people. I can’t afford that. I know what I have riding on me. People think a legacy is an easy break, but it’s got it's burdens too.

I put the car in park and brace myself for whatever I may find myself walking into. I know Lee will have my back but I can tell by looking at her face, she’s still upset. Her cheeks have a pink tint, and her lips are pursed. I want to talk it out, but there’s no time. We climb from the car and I knock on the door to give a warning before I pull out my key. Wendy opens the door a few moments later. She looks okay, thinner, but I know she’s battling a lack of appetite as the baby grows. Her skin has a healthy appearance, and her jeans and tank top are clean.

“Why are you two so dressed up?” she asks as she opens the door and lets us in.

“Baby J’s wedding rehearsal is today,” I say

“Yeah, the big day is around the corner.”

“Did you get an invite?” I ask trying to hide my surprise.

She chuckles. “Of course I did. Gem isn’t going to be happy unless everyone she knows is there. You’re both in it?”

“Best man and Maid of Honor,” Lee says.

She snorts. “Figures. Come in. Nothing new to report. Everything is the same. The morning sickness is gone, but now I’m not as hungry because my belly is full.”

“You need to make sure you eat for the baby’s sake,” Lee says softly.

She sneers. “Trust me I know what I need to do _for the baby._ ”

I cringe. She’s in a mood.

“Do you need anything, Wend?”

“Oh, now you’re worried about that?” She huffs.

“Wendy.” I tilt my head and give her a warning glance.

She rolls her eyes. “Look, can we make this short so I can sit here in peace by myself?”

Lee holds out her hands. “We just want to help.”

“You came to see if I was behaving? Well, have a look. House is clean, the fridge is clean, and I’m clean so you can go. You’re at every damn appointment I have. You know as much about the kid as I do.”

Lee glances over at me and I shake my head. _She’s in a bitchy mood_. There’s nothing I can do to pull her out of it, not anymore. I’m pretty sure I’m the cause of it at this point.

“Alright. We’ll check back in on you soon. I guess we’ll see you at the wedding.”

“Yeah I guess so,” She says.

I place my hand on the small of Lee’s back and give her a nudge toward the door. She wants to stay and talk shit out, but you can’t with Wendy. Not when she’s closed off like this. It’ll only escalate things and make us late for what I know will be a long drive.

“Oh it’s finally happened hasn’t it,” Wendy whispers. I pause at the door and glance back at her confused.

“What?”

She shakes her head and gives a humorless laugh. “Nothing. Go enjoy your rehearsal.” She waves us off, and my stomach aches. I’m missing something huge, but I don’t have the time or the inclination to play detective for her crazy ass right now. I hurry out the door expecting to be pinged with a waffle iron at any second.

“Is she…Is that normal for her?” Lee asks.

“I want to say no, but yes. She has dark days.”

“Holy shit.”

“I’m sure just looking at my face has her ready to claw my eyes out.”

“I’d like to see her try,” Lee says.

I smirk. “Save that fire for the bed, tiger.” I smack her ass laughing as she squeals.

***

Five hours, too many miles and an intense hour-long practice session in an honest-to-god castle later, I’m relieved to be piling up plates of food from the buffet set up for the wedding party and guests who are still flooding in. _This shit is insane._ I can’t get over the amount of people who’ve come out to show respect, and I think to see who felled the loud mouth Scot who always made it clear an old lady was not on his agenda. I nod at Kozik and narrow my eyes at Walker. The once prospect who's still making eyes at my woman. _Times like this I hate that we’re keeping it under wraps._

I grab two forks and stalk over, placing my body between theirs as I hand her a plate.

“Good to see you came down Walker,” I say.

“Had to see Chibs get hitched with my own eyes,” he says with a shrug.

“Is that right?” I stare him down, and he clears his throat. “Cut looks good on you.”

“Thanks, Man.”

I move closer to Lee and continue to stare as I eat.

“Well, I’ll catch up with you later Lee.”

“Good seeing you again, Walker,” she says as he gives me a nod and walks off.

“You’re horrible. We never even dated.”

“Not for lack of him trying,” I mumble around the lasagna.

She shakes her head, but the small smile tells me she likes my possessive nature.

“When are we going to come out anyways?” I ask.

“Oh, you’re aching to have that conversation.”

“It’s that or murder some stupid motherfucker who pushes up on you,” I say honestly. I’m not the type to stalk her down and watch her every move because I’m jealous, but when shit is mine, I let it be known and guard it.

“So violent Mr. Teller.”

“You knew that when you agreed to this darling,” I say with a smile.

She laughs. “Better than most. My two J’s with their deceiving beauty and scary ass pension for violence.”

“We can’t help it that we’re good looking and know how to use a gun…shit, knife in her case,” I say as I glance over at Baby J. She looks grown up as fuck today, and it’s tripping me out. “We’re getting old.”

Lee snorts. “What?”

“Thirties man.”

“Thirties are the new twenties. Didn’t anyone tell you?” Lee sasses.

I laugh.

I love her smart mouth and quick comebacks. They keep life interesting and shit from getting too heavy.

“I’m serious look at Baby J over there all grown up and about to become my brother’s wife. Half the time I still feel like we’re those stupid teenagers pushing boundaries, or those twenty-year-olds partying as hard as we could.”

“We all got to grow up sometime Jackson,” She says.

I nod my head. I got a kid on the way and a woman I know I’m never letting go of.

Baby J’s not the only one making a big commitment.


	20. Chapter 18 Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.  
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.  
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/  
> A/N: So I knew from the start the wedding scene was going to be long. Which is why we’re breaking it down into two parts. Don’t worry you won’t have to wait another week for the second half. We’re going to give it to you tomorrow, so be sure to check back.

A/N: So I knew from the start the wedding scene was going to be long. Which is why we’re breaking it down into two parts. Don’t worry you won’t have to wait another week for the second half. We’re going to give it to you tomorrow, so be sure to check back.

  
Chapter 18 Part 1

Lee

It’s crazy being here about to witness this insane merger of my two families. I hug Journee from behind as we stare out the window of the hotel and take in the rising sun. We did it up big last night, having a final slumber party to end all slumber parties, just the two of us, with pizza, beer, sex talk, and reminiscing. Things were going to change after this. I could feel it, and not just because she’d be Mrs. Telford. We were both moving on to a new stage in our lives, but never apart. Journee was one of the few constants in my life. My father was good at many things, but staying sober, and parenting wasn't on that list.

The dick pawned me off every chance he could get, never showed up for anything and left me to go run shit in New Jersey without thinking for one second how it might affect me. I was always trying to be the best to get his attention. The grades, the academic extracurricular activities, and track. It never phased him. Grams and Gemma tried to patch the holes along with the brothers who stepped in for school functions, especially Tiggy. The one thing my dad got right was making him my Godfather. He took that shit mighty seriously. Which had its pluses and minuses.

I cringe thinking of the times he’d made the boy I was dating damn near piss himself. I never could see Tiggy with an outsider’s perspective, but I had a decent enough imagination to guess what he must look like. Especially when he let the crazy out with those beautiful, eerie eyes that saw through to a person’s soul. 

I rest my head on Journee’s shoulder and enjoy her warmth and the curves of her body pressed against mine.

“How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, excited, impatient, and terrified.”

The last word makes me frown. “Now why would you feel that way?”

“I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. Since when do I get to be happy?”

I scoff. “Since Chibby got his head out of his ass. You know he’d move heaven and hell to see you smile. He’s your one.”

“Yes, but am I enough?”  
  
I spin her around to face me. The sadness in her eyes makes my gut ache. Abuse is more than putting your hands on someone. Its words and actions that work in tandem chipping away at their very image of self, and it’s effects are far reaching. A bruise on skin heals. On the soul, it lingers and sinks into our DNA until we can barely separate the suggestion from our own thoughts.  
  
I cup her face.

“You are everything. Smart, beautiful, loyal, fierce, and talented. Fuck that twat waffle and all his bullshit. He wanted to keep you caged because he knew you had a blinding brilliance that made others flock to you. He had to keep you low because he knew he wasn’t fit to kiss the fucking ground you walk on. He doesn’t get to intrude on your day, Journee. Just like my old man didn’t get to a million times before.”

She closes her eyes. She was good at talking me off the ledge when I let my past get the best of me. I can do the same for her now.

She sighs. “I just don’t want to let Filip down inside the bed or out. I want to be a good old lady. He’s dealt with enough shit to last a lifetime.”

“And now he gets his happy ending, and you do too.”

She opens her eyes. “You really believe that?”

“Bitch I wouldn’t let you marry him if I didn’t.”

She laughs, and I grin.

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“You guys make so much sense I can’t wrap my head around why you weren’t already an item.”

“Because the Scot is hard-headed,” she mumbled.

I laugh thinking of her attempts at getting him to notice her over the years.

“Aye, lass,” I say mocking his accent.

We giggle, and the ghosts of her ex and my father vacate the premises.

“Thanks for the Pep talk.”

“That’s kind of what I’m here for. Goes along with the territory of Maid of Honor.”

She laughs. “You love that don’t you?”

“Oh yeah. Your crazy ass cousins were hating my ass. Did you see them mad dogging me at the rehearsal dinner?”

“They knew they didn’t stand a chance. They’d best be happy I even put them in the wedding. I love those girls, but I’ll be damned if they don’t bring drama with them everywhere they go.”

“Girl, this is a Samcro, Grim Bastards wedding. I think drama is unavoidable.”

“I know, a weekend of insanity is what we’re in for.”

“Don’t act like you aren’t loving it,” I say nudging her with my elbow.

“All I really care about is being Mrs. Journee Rhyther Telford at the end of the day.” 

“Oh, is that at all?”

“And that Scottish dick I’m getting tonight.” She does a dance bouncing her booty, and I let the laughter spill out.

“You’re so fucking crazy.” I smack her ass, and she wiggles her eyebrows.

“How about we take a shower and pre-game for tonight?”

“Insatiable,” I whisper feigning astonishment.

“Please, Daddy gave us the go ahead because he knew my kitty was aching.”

“And I’m sure his blue balls are turned purple by now.”

She huffs. “That’s his own damn fault.”

“Ruthless Rhyther coming out to play.”

“What? You know it’s true.”

“I think it’s romantic.”

“Because it’s not your lady parts that are blue.”

I laugh. “Jax and I haven’t sealed the deal yet either.”

“You’d better not have since I didn’t hear about it.”

I laugh. “You expect me to call you directly after?”

“Fuck yes. Once the smexing is done my phone better ring. I don’t care what time it is. I sure as hell plan on calling you.”

“And your old man won’t mind?”

“Please, he calls you my wife. I think he knows this shit is a package deal.”

The words warm me. Chibs and I have never been close, but that’s changing rapidly now that he’s with Journee. _Her wife. Sounds about right._

***

As I watch Journee be transformed into a bride, I can’t help but wonder about my own clandestine relationship. _Where are we headed? Are we going to end up here one day?_ The thought used to make me break out in hives, being committed to someone so fully. It made you vulnerable in a way I didn’t like to be. Kick had taught me things could be good. The boys before him were just fluff and filler. I could never marry a civilian. They didn’t understand my life or my motivations. They were safe.  He was a shot in the dark. A scary ass jump into the unknown.

My father taught me the damage a man could do to a woman. It was a harsh first lesson I never forgot. I couldn’t say why Kick was different. Maybe it was his laid back attitude or the fact that I'd grown up with him the same as Opie and Jax. I trusted him, and the attraction was fiery. He wasn’t a bad guy, just in love with the road too much to settle down the way I needed. I need steady. I could handle my man being locked down, but not leaving of his own free will.

I didn’t have that fear with Jax. He clung on to what he cared about. It was when he stopped giving a shit you had to watch out. I laugh at myself. A pretty white dress, and damn did she deserve to wear it, some makeup and a bunch of women in one room have me thinking too deep. We haven’t even told anyone other than Journee and Chibs we hooked up. It’s been glorious feeling our way through without the pressure. The club can be worse than a pack of popular teenage girls.

I lean my head back against the massaging chair as the women work their magic on our feet and nails. Gemma and Sugar insisted we all be pampered before we were dressed. Journee relented, mostly to shut them the fuck up I think. She glances over at me and smiles.

“Holy shit, I’m about to get married.”

Feminine laughter erupts in the spa room.

“You sure are darling, and you couldn’t have picked a better man,” Gemma said. The pride in her eyes reminds me how deeply she loves. Despite her very obvious flaws, if you’re in her heart she’ll go to bat for you every time. It’s a blessing and a curse.

“We couldn’t be more proud of you, baby,” Sugar says.

I smile at my two mothers. They stepped up and filled in with what Grams couldn’t. Grams showed me how to be a lady, but these women showed me how to be an Old lady. Regardless of whether I married into the club or not, I’d always have that status as a daughter of the First Nine. That meant acting accordingly. It was something Journee, and I bonded over coming up. We resented the wild freedom Jax and Ope had. Boys will be boys still made me sick to hear.  I reach over and squeeze Journee’s hand. A ping of lighting travels between us.

It strikes me; I’m sharing my lover with a Son. _If we aren’t a damn cliché._ My lips quirk upwards, and she tilts her head in silent question. I shake my head. _I’ll tell you later._  She nods and we both relax and let the massager do its work.

“So I wanted to give you something special for tonight,” Gemma says.

“We both did,” Sugar continued.

“Why am I afraid, Mas?” Journee asks.

 Intrigued I sit up straighter.

Sugar taps buttons and a Grim Bastards’ sweet butt walks in with a few bags.

Gemma snaps her fingers, and the girl comes over with a baby blue bag with white ribbon.

Nee looks at me, and I shake my head. This they did on their own. I helped pack sexy things for the surprise honeymoon she had no clue is her wedding present from Chibs.

I watch as Journee digs through piles of tissue paper and unearths a formfitting lace sheer and lace style corset stop with white underwear.

“They’re crotchless so you can actually keep this set to remember the day,” Sugar says.

“Ma.” Journee blushes and Sugar laughs.

“I think Sugar wants grands even worse than I do,” Gemma says.

“You already have one on the way.”

“That’s true,” Gemma agrees.

It’s kind of amazing being here with two legends. There aren’t many women with as much longevity as these two or as many stories about the shit they’d done.

“We’re not done yet,” Sugar says.

“Oh, Jayus Christ,” Journee mumbles.

“How cute, you’re even talking like him,” Gemma teases. “This one is from me. You have two wedding nights to prepare for.”

She pulls out a strand of sparkling gems that take my breath. I can imagine the silver strands studded with jewels draped over her dark skin like a dress made for a fairy. _Chibs is going to blow his damn load before he can even get inside her._

“Oh that’s beautiful, Gem,” Sugar says.

Gemma nods, beaming as Journee runs her fingertips over the strands.

“Thank you, Mas. Really.”

“Just make sure you put them to good use. You only get one wedding night,” Sugar says.

Gemma chuckles. “Damn straight she does when it comes to Chibs. I think this has been over twenty years in the making. Shoulda listened to you when he walked in, and you said you were going to marry him at fifteen.”

“You’re never going to let me forget that are you?” Journee asks.

“Oh hell no, especially since you were right,” Gem says.

“I think it’s sweet,” Sugar says.

Journee sighs. Whatever Sugar and Gemma wanted they got. I can’t help but wonder if this will be us someday. The thought should scare me; it doesn’t. We were groomed to play these parts. I smirk. _That tough old bitch is going to get what she always wanted after all these years. Jackson and I together, and Journee with a son_. A powerful one at that. Chibs has a lot of sway. The brothers listen to him, and he’s got a good head on his shoulder. We’ve seen the damage that happens to its members and the club when they don’t’ have grounding forces. My thoughts go to my Uncle Lenny, my father, and Big Otto. This new generation dialed things down.

 _Who says bikers can’t be taught?_ I lean back against the chair and enjoy the embarrassment being heaped on my bestie. It’s a right of passage. The boys have their traditions, and us woman have ours. Marriages are rare. For most being an Old lady is enough. Marriage gives rights a lot of the brothers don’t like. I’ve been here my entire life. Many of the brothers keep their woman at a distance. I could never do it.

Then again, they started out civilians. Maybe it’s better for them not to be up to their neck in the shit that comes with this life.  
  
As she moves on to open her gift from Aunt Luanne, I can’t help but wonder what a wedding between me and Jax might look like. The man has a way of making me a day dreamer.

 

***

Journee

I shake my leg as I glance at the clock for the millionth time. I’m not sure how I thought I’d feel today? Nervous, excited, maybe a bit unsure. Instead, I’m impatient. I want to be at the end of the aisle pledging my eternal allegiance to the man who changed my life for the better. He’s been a constant, dependable, and loving force in my life from the moment he arrived at the clubhouse. Not many men would humor a girlish crush. But he did it, without embarrassing me and formed a lifelong bond. Right now my fifteen-year-old self-was literally creaming her panties.  _Well, she would if I’d worn any._ Filip was in for a real surprise when he moved to take the garter. I giggle as I think of the groom’s gift I’d sent his way via J. Inside the manila envelope were boudoir pictures I’d had Lee take of me in the porn studios after we’d scrubbed every surface at night when the place was closed. My stomach clenches. _I want him as anxious for what’s to come as I am._

“So, I’ve been waiting for the right moment to give you this.”

I turn to look at Lee and sink onto the bed smoothing down my skirt. Gemma and My mother have gone to make sure everything is perfect and up to their standards leaving the two of us alone. My cousins are in a connecting room.

“Give me what?”

“Your Boo wanted to give you something.”

I smile. I don’t know how the hell a man who's seen as much violence, death, and tragedy could remain so sweet and gentle, but I’m grateful for it. She walks over to her bag and pulls out an envelope. I recognize his scrawling script. You wouldn’t guess he’d have such beautiful handwriting. A secret I think he keeps because he hates to be put on paperwork duty.  I grab the white envelope and hold it up to my nose inhaling the lingering scent of tobacco and Chibs. My hands shake slightly as I open the flap and find a silver ring. The patinaed piece is cool in my hand. It’s not something I remember seeing on him. I turn it to the left and right and gasp as I recognize his family crest.

“What?”

“This is a family heirloom.” I trace the raised surface awed by his gift.

“Makes sense his new bride should have it then, don’t you think?”

Unable to speak around the lump in my throat I nod, and place the ring on the desk as I remove his letter.

 

_Lennan,_

_I’ve never had a problem with words, but you were always the exception to the rule for leaving me speechless and tongue tied. Today is no different. I’m a blessed man to have you wanting to take my last name and bind your life with mine for eternity in the eyes of God. You’re the light to my darkness. I think you’ve always been. I can’t imagine the last half of my life without your beautiful face, smile, and encouragement. Even when I shouldn’t have, I wanted you. You make me a better person._

_I’m not perfect, and I keen this life isn’t easy. But I promise you’ll never want for anything, and I’ll do my best to keep you happy. I’ll be waiting at the end of the aisle for you , so we can start our happily ever after. All the bull shite that came before means nothing._

_Yours_

_Filip “Chibs” Telford._

I tilt my head back and fight the tear blurring my vision.  He’s pledged himself to me in a way I could never expect. Deep down I always worried about Fiona. He’s telling me now that the past will remain there.  A few spaces down, he’s written a poem. _My poetic warrior._ I read the words hearing his melodic timber speaking it in my mind. There are few things I enjoy as much as my man reading to me.

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that’s best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o’er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek, and o’er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

 

 _How can he see me like this?_  
 Powerful, sexy, and respected by his brothers he’s the ideal old man. Not many men can separate the violence they participate in with home life. He can better than most.  
  
I pick up the ring and close my hand around the cool heavy piece of metal. I want to have it on me when I take his name.

“Can you help me?” I ask Lee.

“Of course, babe. What do you need?”

“I want to wear this, but it doesn’t exactly go with the outfit.”

She laughs.

“Come here.”  We add the ring to the small pouch sewed into the dress that holds my “Product of Menace” patch for my something old. The blue, green, and purple plaid high heels that boast the Telford clan are my something blue and new. I can’t wait to see my husbands’ face when he sees them. I want to honor him, the man behind the cut in this ceremony. He’d been so disrespected in his last marriage; I’m determined to start our union out right.

A knock sounds on the door, and the door opens to show my mother and Gemma.

“It’s time, baby. Are you ready?” My mom asks.

“Yes,” I can’t keep my voice from shaking as I rise up on my tip toes.

Gemma laughs. “Look at you. You’re glowing, baby. You are going to make that Scot happy in the way he’s deserved all along.”

My cheeks heat. Praise from Gemma is rare. Especially when it comes to _her boys._

“Thank you, Mama Gemma.”

“You just keep doing what you’re doing. I’m going to make sure those girls get their shit together and walk the aisle right. You take your time.” She walks over and brushes my cheek with her lips. “Beautiful.”

I feel her blessing down to my toes, and it means everything to me. I want to honor both sides today and make sure there’s no hard feelings or feelings of partialism. Clubs can get touchy as hell about shit like that. We’re walking on a tight wire. 

“My baby, all grown up and becoming a wife,” Mom whispers as she smooths imaginary stray hairs back into place. My hair is the size of a small country. Gathered, bound back and left to puff out to its full glory I know it’ll be down before the night is over if Filip has his way. I hug my mom.

“I love you, Mama.”

“And I love you. Let’s get you down there before the Scot comes looking for you. I’ve never seen a man so anxious to marry a woman. You picked good, baby.”

 _Finally._ Lee lifts the train of my dress which looks like a trail of white flowers, and we begin the procession toward my future.


	21. Chapter 18 Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/n: Apparently this is going to be a three-parter lol. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it.**

Chapter 18 Part 2

Chibs

I hold my folded hands in front of me as I wait for Journee to join me at the end of the aisle. The place is crammed full of Grim Bastards and a few brothers from local chapters. I know the rest will be at the ceremony tomorrow. We roll deep, and I’ve amassed quite a few friends over the years apparently. You keep a guy from dying once, and he thinks you’re best friends.

I raise up on the balls of my feet, anxious to get the wedding started. Part of me fears she’ll come to her senses and book it. That’s the kind of fucked up thinking ingrained in me after Fiona’s betrayal. A man can’t be cut that deep, literally and figuratively, and not have scars. But my little lass has a way of making me believe the best can happen.

I glance down at my Kilt and find comfort in my history. It feels good to wear my clans’ colors again. My ma would be proud of the kilt and Sambel would be proud of me cut under the white button up. Tomorrow I’ll go more casual, but today I need to match the Queen marrying me. She wanted this fancy production, so I’ll be giving her everything she asked for and more. I look over at Jackie who hasn’t stopped grinning since we got down here.

I can’t tell if it’s amusement or nerves. Gotta be eye opening watching his old lady walk down in a pretty dress. He can pretend it’s casual if he wants too, but I know better. He’s got the look of a man in love. It’s the expression I see every day in the mirror. “Could you be loved” By Bob Marley begins, and I grin as the brothers chuckle, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to walk down. Of course, we had to add our own twist to things. We might be in a grand castle with a priest, but we were who we were. I barely register them as my eyes remain glued to the door of the church.

 The music cuts and I hold my breath as “Happy Together” by the Turtles begins to play and a goddess among women strolls inside the cathedral.  My jaw drops. The deep v shows off the collarbone I love to nibble, and the snow white dress makes her skin gleam in its ebony beauty. What looks like flower petals follow the dress down to the ground it kisses. My heart pumps double time as she all but floats down the white petal adorned runner with a bright smile on her face just for me.

“Close your mother, brother,” Jax mumbles. I do as he says and clear my throat. Menace and Sugar smirk as they stop a few feet away .

“Who gives her away?”

“Her mother, I and the Grim Bastards do,” he says.

Her mother kisses her cheek and removes the cathedral length veil that trails behind her like fallen white flowers. _Jesus Christ, I knew she was a fairy._  Menace covers her face with the veil, and we do a manly hug as I gladly accept her as my own responsibility. He places her hand in mind, and I fight back the tears.

“Hello, Lass.”

“Hi, Daddy.” She whispers the last word for my ears only, and I chuckle.  I lace our fingers as we turn to face the priest and kneel before him.  I’m pulling out all the stops. Partially because she deserves it and partially because I think we need all the blessings we can get. This life is a rough one. He wraps a rosary around us, and I look to Journee shocked. She blows me a kiss. She did this for me. When I think I can’t love her more, she shows me how very wrong I am. I bow my head and let the words wash over me as I make my own silent vows. _I will defend her to my last breath and never let anyone take her or our bairns away._

We stand what feels like seconds later and face each other.

“I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Filip “Chibs” Telford. You may now kiss your bride.”  I peel the veil back from my wife. I wrap an arm around her waist, cup her face, dip her and devour her lips with all the promise of what’s to come poured into our meeting of mouths. Whistles go up in the church, obscuring her throaty moan. I pull back and make sure she’s steady before I release her.

“Did you forget something, brother?” Jax asks.

“Oh, Nae. I didn’t forget. Journee Telford, I promise to treat you as good as me leather, and ride ye as much as me Harley.”

“You’d better Scotsman.”

Her reply sends the crowd wild, and I can’t help but laugh as I admire the spitfire I’ve linked myself to for this life and beyond. As long as my consciousness exists somewhere, I won’t be letting her go whatever form we take. The orchestral strains of “Young and Beautiful” begin and I proudly walk her down the aisle. I’ve no doubt she’ll be beside me no matter what happens.

We exit the church, and I pull her to me kissing her the way I’d held back from in front of the priest. I press my body into hers, and she arches her back, burying her fingers in my hair as she gives as good as she gets. I lift her up and carry her to an alcove where she rolls her hips against mine. “Mine.” I breathe the words in her ear as we surface for air and she trembles against me.

“All yours, forever, Daddy.”

My prick jumps and brushes against my kilt. I rest my head in the space between her neck and her shoulder. “It’s a very thin string keeping me from taking ye right here and now, little lass.”

“I’m yours to do whatever you please with,” She purrs.

I pull back and grin at her. “Me wife.”

“Yes, Husband, I am.”

I steal one more kiss and set her on her feet.  “We won’t be making it to the end of this reception, little love.”

Her eye sparkle. “I’d hoped you would say that.”

“Minx. I'd give yer arse a good slap if I could reach it under all that dress.”

Her eyes smolder, and I groan. She’s not making this gentlemanly thing easy. I step back and grab her hand. “Let’s get pictures and get to this shindig. The sooner we make an appearance. The sooner we can leave.”

Her bell-like giggles follow me down the hallway as we step out of the church into the bright light. I bring her hand up and kiss the diamond studded band.

***

We walk into the hall thirty minutes and a million photographs later. Bonnie and Clyde by Jay-Z and Beyoncé plays, and I throw my head back and laugh. Fitting for an outlaw and his beautiful brown-skinned bride.

“Oh, you think you’re a clever girl, don’t ye?” I ask as I kiss her temple.

“This was Juicy boy’s idea.”

“Plotting against me the two of ye were.”

We’re swept into a crowed of well-wishers patting my back and giving out hugs. I remain respectful but hurry her to the dance floor as I tick down a list of things we have to do before we leave. _First dance, cut the cake, throw the garter and bouquet, and we can get out of here so I can get in me wife._

She gathers her train up and drapes it over her arm as I pull her to me and they play “Only have eyes for you,” By the Flamingos. I’m lost in the rich warmth of her brown eye as we make our way around the dance floor. Her hand fits so perfectly in mine, just like her curves against me.

“We’re married,” she whispers.

“Aye, love. Are you happy?”   
She glances up at me through her lashes. “I’ll be better when I have a bit more Scottish in me.”

“Are ye paying me back for making you wait now then, love?”   
She nods her head.

“For sure I’ll be paying ye back in spades for it tonight.”

She whimpers and I spin her out and bring her back to me.  The music changes and others join the dance floor kicking the party into full gear. A few songs later I smile as I watch her shake her ass with Lee. You can take the girl out of the club, but you can’t take the club out of the girl. I love her mix of class and biker culture. It’s why we work.

“Fuck brother, you look like you’re going to split your face in half with that grin,” Tig says.

“I might, Tiggy.”

“You glad you did this?”

“Aye. Ready to do it again tomorrow, so I can take me wife away with me.”

“She still clueless about the honeymoon?”

I nod my head as I drink her form up on the floor.

“Damn brother, you’re going to be getting so much thank you pussy from wifey.”

“Stop fantasizing bout me wife,” I say as he laughs.

“Can’t help it. I’m going to go score myself some easy wedding pussy.”

I salute him and take another drink of my scotch. 

“Don’t you look like the cat that ate the cream. Or is it , the cat whose about to eat the cream?” Gem asks coming up beside me.

I laugh as I kiss her cheek. “Hi Ma.”

“You got a solid old lady there, brother,” Clay says as we hug.

“Thank ye. I think so tew.”

“You did a good thing joining the clubs closer. Grim Bastards have been gaining in numbers. We want to keep them on our side.”

The talk of business turns me off, but I nod my head and smile like a good brother should.

“Oh, come on, he doesn’t want to talk about that right now,” Gemma says. _She’s not wrong._

“I’m glad ye approve of her, Clay.” An old lady can make or break a brother. She’s the grounding force that keeps him steady and moving forward when everything around him is going to hell. She’ll also help you get away with dirt you could never pull off on your own.

“Always thought of her as one of us anyway. This just makes it official,” he says with a shrug. “Now I’m going to ply my old lady with liquor, so she’ll stop micro managing. You got tomorrow to do that,” he drags her off, and I shake my head.

To everyone’s disappointment, the cake exchange is sweet. _The only thing I want to jam in my wife’s mouth is my prick._ Not that they need to know that. She licks the frosting off my fingers, and I grunt.

“Just ye wait, little lass.” I kiss her check and Juice comes over with his trademark grin and a chair.

“Time for the Garter, Ma.” He pats my back as she situates herself.

“Be careful how high you hike that dress,” she says.

I arch my eyebrow as I kneel down and run my hand up her calf to her thigh and her slick inner thigh. _She’s not wearing anything._  My eyes widen, and she winks. I bury my head beneath her pile of fabric and give her pussy a lick, once, twice, and remove the fabric with my teeth. Hoots and hollers go up, and she stares at me with a low-lidded gaze. I smooth her skirts down and stand, swinging the plaid garter around my finger. _Time to move this shit along. My wife is wet, and waiting for me to fill her._

Thanks to my aim and my wives devilish nature, we’re watching Jax take the garter off Lee with his teeth. When he finishes, he moves between her legs and meets her lips in a searing kiss that brings complete silence.

“And that’s our cue to escape, Daddy,” Journee whispers.

I chuckle. “I think you’re right, love.”  I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her through the crowd. We pass Juice, and she pauses in true mother style to kiss his cheek and tell him we’ll see him tomorrow. Tonight we have a suite nearby in a ritzy hotel. Only the best for my wife.

“Love, tonight is for you and about you. Let your Daddy have his way, yeah? I been dreaming this up for days.”

She pouts but nods her head.

“Okay, Daddy.”

I kiss her forehead.

“Thank ye love. You’re too good to me.”

 The elevator dings as we reach our floor, and I sweep her up into my arms and carry her to the room. We cross the threshold, and I shut the door with my foot. She’s a present I’ve wanted my entire life, and I’ve no idea the proper way to open it. I sit her gingerly on the bed.

“Lift up your dress and show Daddy your pretty pussy.”

She moans and bunches up her skirts to her waist. The site of her bare pussy surrounded by the pure white almost makes me come on the spot. I kneel in front of her and trail my finger down her slick slit.

“So fucking wet.”

“All night, Daddy.”

I circle her entrance, and she whimpers and rocks her hips.

“So eager for me.”

She nods her head giving me the doe eyes that make me want to give her the world. I grip her inner thigh and circle her clit with my tongue. She moans and I massage her soft skin as I sample her cream. I dip my tongue inside her and return to my lazy o’s around her swollen bundle of nerves. Her hips come off the bed, and I know she’s fighting the urge to wrap her body around me and demand more friction. But she knows better because tonight is my show. I suck her clit into my mouth and slip two fingers into her scorching heat. Her walls hug me and flex. I slowly pull out and push in, stretching her as I wind her up.

“Filip. Oh my God.”

Her body trembles and I crook my fingers and hit the hard button inside.

“Jesus.” She jerks and comes, gripping my fingers tight as she gushes.

I kiss her slick lips. “That’s one.”  I can’t go slow now. There’s been too much build up and denial.

I stand up and meet her dilated eyes.

“Love. I’ll make love to you tonight, but right now I want to fuck ye, yeah?”

“Oh, yes.”

“and I’m going to do it in this dress.”

Her mouth forms an o. I smirk. Nice to see her old man can still shock her.   
I remove my cut, hang it on a nearby chair, and remove the rest of my clothing. I caress the heels that are also made up of my clan’s tartan. The care and detail she put into this ceremony will stick with me forever. I remove the shoe and kiss her ankle.   
“I Love ye, mo astor.”

“And I love you, Filip.”

I grip her waist , and lift her up, placing her in the center of the bed. She’s my every fantasy come true surrounded by white white fabric shoved up to her waist. I crawl  up to her and grip my base slowly moving between her legs. I end each stroke with a tap of my head to her swollen clit. She bites her bottom lips and whimpers. “Like that, do ye?”

“Oh yes. Filip, please.”

“Please what love?”

“Fuck me, Daddy. Make me yours.”

I grip my head and push into her slick entrance and pull out.

“No.”

  
“Shh love, we’ll get there,” I promise as I repeat the motion, sinking deeper and deeper into the place I know will be my sanctuary. Slick, hot, and tight as fuck, she hugs me like no woman before her ever has. I reach her maidenhead and pause, buried inside her as far as I can go before I take what’s rightfully mine. I bend down and take her lips as I massage her clit, in hard circles. She flexes around me, moaning as she flies toward the edge. I thrust home as she hurtles off the edge, capturing her gasp as I still. I grit my teeth and fist her hair as I breathe through it, tamping down my urge to move.

“Are you okay, lennan?”

“Oh yes.” Her satisfied tone has me pulling out and pushing in faster than I should. Like the good girl she is, she bends her legs and tilts her head, taking me. Our bodies slap together, and I release the beast I’ve held on a choke chain.

“Filip oh, God.”  Her nails dig into my shoulder. The bed sways and her legs pull me closer. I pound into her mercilessly swallowing her cries when I can as our bodies slap together and the storm we’ve built together comes to a head.

“Oh, Jesus. Filip.” Her keening spurs me on. I fuck her harder, gripping her thick mass of hair and her opposite hip to keep her in place. Her walls flutter around me.

“Come for your Daddy, now.”

She arches her back, and lets go, gripping me like a damn vise. I stroke twice more and spill inside her giving her every last ounce I have as the top blows off my head and I see white as fireworks explode inside me. I keep my weight on my forearms as I bury my face in her neck. I lift up peppering her face with kisses.

“Thank you, love.”

“For what?”

“Givin me you.”

I kiss her softly and ease out. “If ye want to keep that dress in tact better get those legs in the air and let my swimmers go where they need to be.”

Her delight filled laugh mends the scars on my heart. “Gonna need some help. I’m kind of a turtle on its shell.”

We laugh as I turn her around and she puts her legs up against the wall. I glance down at my cock and sick fuck that I am; I admire the faint trace of blood. It wakes the old Scottish warrior in me.

I kiss her forehead. “Love you Journee my girl. Daddys’ going to run you a bath and take care of that kitty so he can play in it again tonight.”

She shivers. 

“Would you like that?”

“Oh, yes, Daddy.”

I kiss her forehead and move off the bed, knowing life will never be the same again. _Thank God for that._


	22. Chapter 18 Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N:  
** **Happy New Years! We’re coming into the New Year with both our couples done right by! Thank you to everyone for the kind words, reviews, and messages. We love them. They keep the words flowing. Hope you enjoy!!**

Jax

I used to think people were full of shit when they got googley eyed at weddings and started thinking about their own lives, but I get it now. Watching my brother stare are my sister like she was everything important got me caught up in my own feelings when Lee walked down the aisle looking like a queen in a sparkling gown that set somewhere between blue and purple. The dress hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage without being vulgar. Her blue eyes popped against her tan skin, and I found myself grateful I had on boxer briefs so no one could see the wood I was sporting.

I don’t know how it took me so long to see what I had in front of me. _You can’t ask for a better woman._ She gets the life, loves my family, blood, and brothers, and they adore her. Hell, getting my mother’s approval alone makes her a fucking rarity. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off her all night. Neither have a lot of men. That shit ain’t sitting well with me.

When we started out, secrecy sounded like a good idea. We could get our routine down without my mom butting in and the club giving us a bunch of shit. _Her Godfather in particular._ I ain’t never been a huge Tig fan. He’s so far up Clay’s ass; I think his job as an SA is compromised. It’s less about making the best decisions for the club and more about making Clay happy. A club needs an SA who can be objective and go head to head with the President if necessary.  I shift my weight and finish off my beer as the music lulls, and the DJ speaks.

“We need all the single ladies on the dance floor. The bride is going to throw the bouquet.”

I glance over at Chibs who looks happy to be nearing the time they can exit the wedding. I’m surprised the two of them haven’t spontaneously exploded. I saw him all but fucking her in the hall as Lee and I ushered people away from the alcove in the hallway. While neither of them minded, we figured Sugar and Menace could do without seeing them consummate their marriage live and in person. The crows rush to the floor, and I laugh out loud. Even if they caught the bouquet no one would be claiming them, let alone marrying them.

A female hang around, maybe. There were girls who liked to party with us, and occasionally took a lover, but never made it their hobby to be on their back. Hell, even some crows were respected if they played their card right. Men needed a release to keep them from blowing their stack and making mistakes. They play a pivotal role, and in turn, we take care of their needs. I’ve seen women come in , get their degree and go on to make something of their life. It’s the ones who get caught up on the prospect of being an old lady that grow bitter, get catty, and cause problems.

Chibs comes to stand beside me with Tig on the other side.

“Milkshake” by Kelis comes on, and I throw my head back and laugh along with the two men.

“Always knew Lips had fire.”   
“She’s something, ain’t she Jackie Boy?” Chibs asks with a grin made abnormally wide by his scars.

“That’s one way to describe her,” I say thinking of all the shit we’ve gotten into together over the years. She couldn’t be more my sister, if my mother gave birth to her.

“Shocker, her wife caught it.”

“Wife?” Tig roars. “Oh shit, that’s fitting for those two.”

The knowledge in his voice makes me want to ask him how much he knows. The thought of him knowing about their _close_ connection before I do pisses me off for some reason.

“Time for me to go get me garter. You ready to fight for it, brother?” Chibs asks patting my back as he moves to take his place on the floor with his new wife.

Tig gives me a curious glance I ignore. He’ll be finding out soon enough. ‘Cause I’ll knock out teeth to get that strip of lace. Ain’t no other man taking shit off my woman.

Ten minutes later, I’m lined up with a bunch of hungry looking rowdy motherfuckers waiting to catch the garter. “You Shook me All Night” Comes on.  Before I can really react, the scrap of plaid is hurtling directly toward me. _You sly dog._ It brushes my fingers, and I close my hand around it. I fist pump the air. Lee takes a seat, and I walk toward her. I barely register the pats on my back as our gazes lock.

The mischief in her eyes makes me grin. She has no clue what’s about to happen. I’m done hiding, and the important people are here. I kneel in front of her and twirl the garter around my pointer finger.

“Be nice, Jackson?”

“Oh, I’ll be real nice,” I say as she hikes up her dress carefully and holds out her shapely calf. “Keep your hands to yourself” comes on and I slid the garter up her thigh, slowly. I grip the chair on either side of her and raise my body as I take her lips. Of all the hoots and hollers, it’s my mothers’ shrill cry of joy that catches my ear. I smile against her mouth as I slant my head and kiss her deeply. I’m in this shit, and I want her to know it. She cups the back of my head and the world around us recedes. We part for air, and I swear we receive a standing ovation. I turn to see Chibs and Journee wearing the biggest smiles of all. _Cheeky bastards set this shit up. Not that I mind. They gave me the perfect venue._ We stand, and I offer her my hand. She takes it, and we walk back to the crowd. My mother rushes up to her.

“You little shit! How long have you been hiding this?” She snaps.

“Not long, Ma. Just needed a chance to figure out what we were doing.”

“Uh huh. You’re lucky I like you both so much.” She points her finger. “You come over here and give me a hug. Didn’t I tell you? I knew it all these years.”  She pulls Lee to her, and I relinquish my hold. Even with me, Ma is the queen bee I differ too.

***

The clock is pushing three am when we make our way into the hotel. I wrap my arm around Lee and guide her to my room. I slip my key card in and scowl when it goes red.

“Really?”

She laughs.   
“Did I wear you out tonight?”

“No, but this is fucking with my plans of doing that to you.”

“Oh.” 

I pat her ass and spin us around.  The ride downstairs takes ages.  We walk to the front desk.

“How can I help you, sir?” The gray-haired woman asks, all smiles.

“My keycard isn’t working.”

“What’s your room?”

“Four twenty-five.”

She takes the keys from me. “Oh, that’s because you’re room has been upgraded, Mr. Teller .You’re in the honeymoon suite now.”

I laugh. _Fucking Baby J.”_

Lee giggles beside me.

“Well, that would explain why the key isn’t working,” I say.

“Here are two new keys. Your room is now Six hundred and thirty-five.”

“Thank you.” I take the keys on the desk and hurry Lee back the way we came.

I grip her neck and pull her to me as the elevator takes us up. I slip my tongue into her mouth and give her a sampling of what I’m going to do to her pussy. She whimpers and I suck her tongue and pull her against me. She grinds her body against my cock, and I moan as the elevator comes to a stop with a ding.

I sweep her up in my arms and stride toward the room releashing her giggle. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I hitch her higher as I unlock the door. I step inside, turn on the light and let out a low whistle at the bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket and the chocolate covered strawberries beside it.

“She pulled out all the stops,” Lee whispers.

“Yes, she did. We’ll save that for after, when we need to replenish our strength.” I nip her bottom lip and move to the bed tossing her in the center.

She bounces laughing. Our gazes meet and the air in the room grows thick. She licks her lips, and I follow her down onto the bed, framing her in my arms as I take her lips and nudge her knees apart.

“You want this dress?”

“Yes.”

“Then roll over.”

 I pull back and admire the view of her from the back. I unzip her dress and nibble my way down her spine as the skin is exposed. She shivers. Goosebumps dot her soft skin. I help her out of the dress and push the material onto the ground and roll her onto her back. Her full breasts with rosy red nipples make me moan. _No bra, and no panties. Jesus Christ._ I reach my hand between us and caress her clean shaven, wet pussy. She parts her thighs, and I inhale the sweet scent of her arousal. I slide down the bed and press her thighs open. She watches me as I lick her pussy. I hold her thighs apart as I fill her with my tongue, circle her bundle of nerves and suck.

Her hips rock and throaty cries spill from her lips. Our fingers twine and I sink into the deep connection we’ve formed over decades. My cock strains as she comes undone and yields her cream. I drink it down, a man in a desert who’s found an oasis. She goes limp, and I quickly remove my clothing and return to the place between her legs where I swear I could live the rest of my life. I stroke her slick lips with my cock.

“You feel so fucking good, baby.”

She whimpers.

“Did you get your test back?”

“I’m clean as a whistle. I told you when I made you mine I didn’t want anything between us. Your birth control still good?”

“For three more years.”

I grip my base and ease the tip into her tight pussy.

“God, you feel so good.” I continue to tease her moving in and out. She spreads her legs wider and digs her fingernails into my ass cheeks.

“No more teasing.”

“You ready for me? Cause I can’t do slow. Not with you. Not right now.”

“Who says I want slow?” She flashes me a wicked grin, and I drive home, stealing her breath. I grit my teeth allowing myself a moment to adjust. I could spill inside her right now and be happy. She’s wet, tight, and the first pussy I’ve felt without a rubber in nearly a year. She flexes her muscles, and I grunt.  The gleam in her eyes tells me she knows exactly what she’s doing. _Two can play that game._ I pull out and thrust back in. She arches off the bed, and I continue the pace, bottoming out as our bodies slap together and her breasts bounce. I bend down and suck one into my mouth as I trap her against me and fuck her even faster.

“Yes, Jackson. Oh, God.”

She wraps her ankles around my thighs. We move together as one, and my heart threatens to beat out of my chest. Nothing has ever felt this good or right in my entire life. Buried inside the woman I love, I’m whole in a way I never thought possible. She tightens around me, pulsing as her body trembles. I’m tongue-tied as she comes like a star in the night, shining so brightly I can barely stand to look at her. I’ve never seen her look more beautiful. She grips me like a vice, and I follow close behind her, spilling everything I have inside. I collapse on top of her, careful to keep most of my weight on my forearms. I kiss her lips with the words I love you ringing in my head.

It’s too soon for her, but I know what I feel and what I want. This is my happily-ever-after, Harley Grazer is my happily-ever-after.


	23. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N:  
Thanks to everyone who’s been reading, messaging, and following us. We love you guys. It’s your response to the story that keeps the words flowing. We hope you’ve enjoyed this as much as we are.**

Mo Astor Chapter 19

Lee

My body ached deliciously as I stretch my arms above my head and open my eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window. I blink, slowly adjusting. I’m shocked I’m not still sleeping. The buzz of the phone beside the bed catches my attention. _That’s why. Oh my, God, it’s got to be Journee_. I wiggle free from the band of Jax’s arm and grab the phone.

J: The V-Card is gone and oh my God. It was everything I hoped it would be. I’m literally texting you from the bathtub I’m currently soaking in because Chibs put in work.

I giggle.

L: Babe, I’m so happy for you. Poor pretty Kitty got wrecked, didn’t it?

J: Deliciously so. But I’m assuming yours is the same?

L: I’m not in a bath yet, but I will be soon.

J: Yay! Did you like my gift?

L: Yes, you meddlesome bastard. It was a nice touch.

J: Good. I hope you can walk okay because we got to do this shit all over again at sunset.

I laugh out loud.

“Hmm.”

“It’s nothing I’m talking to Baby J.”

“Tell her congrats,” he mumbles as he snuggles in behind me.

L: J says congrats on losing the V-Card.

J: Tell that punk I said , you’re welcome.

“She says you’re welcome,” I say laughing.

“Aww come on, that brat knows I love her by now,” He mutters, his lips ghost across my neck.

L: He says you know he loves you.

J: Just tell him you need to be able to actually walk down the aisle again today.

L: Pot meet kettle.

J: Why do you think I’m in the tub? :P

L: You’re ridiculous, and I love you, Mrs. Telford.

J: That’s never going to get old. Gotta go Daddy said my wifey time is up for now…

 

Her happiness is radiating through the phone, and it makes me grin. She deserved this. They both do. I snuggle back into Jax and groan as I realize it’s already eleven.

“Babe we have to get up. We got to do shit for the Samcro wedding.

“Fucking hell. If I didn’t love her…”

“The fear of your mother would still make you do it.”

He pokes my side, and I giggle.

“Shut it you.” He rolls me over onto my back. “ I ain’t the only one afraid of hell on wheels. Good morning.” He places a tender kiss on my lips.

“Morning,” I say as I run my hands through his soft hair.

“Last night was amazing.”

“I know. So amazing I need to soak in a bath.”

He laughs.

“Room service?”

“Only way we’re not going be horrifically late,” I say.

“You call and order. I’ll start the bath.”

“Perfect.” He rolls out of bed, and I admire his ass as he walks across the room. “And I want bubbles.”

“Yes, your highness,” he tosses over his shoulder with a laugh.

“It would be only fitting Little Prince.”

I order two breakfast platters with eggs, bacon, toast, oatmeal and fresh fruit. We’ve worked up an appetite, and I know I’m going to need to be fortified to get through this grand production. Yesterday ran smoother because Sugar took the lead. She has an easy going style that trickled down. Gemma… does not. She’s high energy without being perky and has a way of making everything seem urgent. This is the first chance she’s ever gotten to play the mother of the bride, and see one of her “Boys” married , so she’s living up to her role of Momster.

“Bath’s ready baby.” Jax’s voice calls to me.

I push myself to a sitting position and wince gingerly as I crawl out of bed. I wasn’t kidding about needing the hot water. It's been awhile since I had a dick inside me, and we didn’t stop until we literally passed out. I lost track of how many times we went at it. That’s what happen when you have years of build-up. I walk in, and he narrows his gaze.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little sore in the best possible way. Don’t worry. The hot water will do the trick. It’s just been a long time since I was with anyone other than J.”

“Other than J. Still getting used to that plot twist. Should’ve known, though. You two are abnormally close.”

I pout. “No, we’re not.”

“Hey. She’s the only person I’d ever share you with, and I get to enjoy it. I’m not complaining.”

“You need an ally to survive around here.”

“That’s true.” He holds out his hand and helps me step into the water. I moan as the heat penetrates my skin and my muscles begin to relax.

“Too hot?”

“No, just right.”

He grins. “Scoot up.”

If you’d told me I’d be in a tub with my boyfriend, Jackson Teller, a year ago I would’ve laughed in your face, now I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be.

I lean back against him and enjoy the silence before the craziness to come. “Your mother is going to grill us?” I say with a sigh.

“Yeah, but not today. She’ll be too busy making sure everything is perfect. Believe me, I calculated this before I made my decision to come out.”

“You little schemer.”

He chuckles and the vibration works its way through me. Silence falls as we soap one another and wash off.

“I’ll get out to get the food you relax.” He places a kiss on my forehead as he climbs from the bath.

I nod happily and add more hot water. Jackson isn’t small. It’ll take some adjusting to his size, and I am so okay with that.

I slip out of the tub when the water turns cold and dry off. Jax is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with breakfast set on the table.

“You trying to get back into my pants, Teller?”

“Pretty much my main goal from here on out.”

I laugh. “Let me get dressed. Then we can eat and join the insanity.”

It feels good to be at the table with Jax like this. I rest my feet in his lap and soak up his presence as I demolish everything on my plate. A girl could get used to this.

***

“Well look who decided to show up,” Gemma says as we enter the building.

I bat my lashes.

“Hey, Mama Gem.”

“Don’t you think you got away with anything, I’m just too damn busy to have the conversation I want to with you. Don’t worry we’ll be doing it later,” She says as she hugs me and kisses my cheek. “You hear from your sister? Is she still alive? Is Chibs? He’s got his hands full there.”

I laugh. “Both are alive and blissfully happy.”

“Good.” She moves on to hug Jax, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Jax winks at me over her shoulder, and I roll my eyes. _Cocky shit._

“What do you need us to do, Ma?” he asks.

“You are going to make sure those Prospects don’t’ fuck anything up, and when I get Chibs here, you need to keep him away from his bride until the ceremony, or they may never make it down the aisle. I ain’t never seen a man so damn besotted.” She shakes her head, and I laugh.

“And you giggles...” She points at me. “You go collect her and start getting her ready for her big day.”

My laughter stops. _Daddy is going to love this interruption._

“Alright. Let me go now. This might take awhile.  I may need to borrow a pry bar from the garage too,” I say.

“See you later baby,” Jax says planting a sweet kiss on my lips I know is for his mother. I hide my chuckle as she melts and head out to my car, which I left parked here. I’m excited to see Journee and truth be told I’m glad I’m the first one to get to see her post a v-card loss. I just know she’ll have a special kind of glow. I start up the car and pull away from the lot, happy to be leaving the craziness.

 Brothers have poured in from all the nearest charters, the crows are out full force trying to be taken home when they go, and in some instances, tempers are flaring. The only thing keeping Tig from punching Koz out right now is his love for Chibs. He wouldn’t do anything to ruin his best friend’s wedding day or their _wifey’s._  It makes me happy that the people I love most care so much about one another. A small, loyal circle is the only thing I’ve ever wanted. I’d rather have four quarters than one-hundred pennies as Gram used to say.

I knock on the door shocked I’m not hearing animalistic sounds coming through the wall. Journee opens the door in a white velour jumpsuit I swear I haven’t seen before. Her face is lit with the glow from within, and for a moment I’m speechless.

“Journee you look so beautiful.”

She laughs. “What? I don’t have any makeup on. You just saw me all dolled up to the nines.”

“Can’t hold a candle to you right now.” I pull her into a tight hug.

“I can say the same for you , Harley Haven. Jesus. He must have put it down too.”

“Oh yeah.” We both giggle before she pulls away and invites me in.

“New outfit?”

She squeals. “Yes, Look.” She turns and I laugh at the Mrs. Teleford written on the back in rhinestones and Just Married across her thick ass. I pat her ass gently. “Very nice. From Mr. Telford I assume.”

She nods her head. “He knew my size and everything. Can you believe it?”

“With the way that man is. I’d be shocked if he didn’t know your damn period cycle.”

She glances away, and I laugh. “Oh, he does. Where is the Mr.?”

“Finishing getting ready in the bathroom. I had to bribe him with a little present to hold him over to get out of bed,” She says tapping her lips. I laugh. Now that they’re married it looked like the shoe was on the other foot. He’s the one who’s done giving a fuck about wedding and ceremonies.

“Already getting sneaky and persuasive,” I tease.

She shook her head. “NO, the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can come back here.”

I laugh. “I think he’s created a monster.”

She nods happily. “Oh my God, we left after the kiss. Thank you for the cover by the way. How did everyone take it?”

“Mixed bag of shock, I knew its and congratulations. All positive.”

“Damn I bet Gem was gloating.”   
“Oh, hell yeah. She’s as pleased as a pig in mud right now. Her girls are paired off with Sons.”

“Only took thirty years,” Journee said dryly.

“Is that your wife I hear?” Chibs asks strolling out of the bathroom looking like a completely different man. His hair is starting to grow out from his close cut, and he looks younger than I’ve seen him look in years. I struggle to keep my jaw from dropping at the transformation.

“Congrats Mr. Journee,” I say

He chuckles. “Aye. Laugh it up. I’ll be her bitch any time as long as she remembers who her Daddy is.” My eyes bulge, married has changed him in more ways than appearance.

She laughs. “Wicked Scotsman.”

“Don’t ye forget it. They sent you to collect us I keen?”

I nod my head. “Yeah, but I was happy to go. It’s a mad house.”

“Which is why we’ve been hiding out here.”

“OH, I’m sure that’s why ” I say as he smirks and gives me a playful wink.

“You ready for me to deliver you to Jax. He’s supposed to keep the two of you separated. Gem’s orders, so don’t shoot the messenger.”

“Jesus, Christ, we’re already married. I don’t wanna be apart from her any more than I have to.”

“I know. You know how Gem is, though.”

“Aye. A right devil woman when she wants something. I’ll say me goodbyes now and ride me bike there. I’ll need the peace on the road to keep from blowing up on someone today.”

Journee pouts. “Ahh none of that now,” he says pinching her chin lightly.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too, love. But soon I promise you there’ll be nothing but time for us.”

She cocks her head to the side, and I bite my inner cheek to hide my grin. It’s hard to surprise her, but this we nailed.

“Give Daddy a kiss love and don’t make it too hard on me.”   
He twines his fingers in her hair and pulls her to him. He tugs her down and devours her mouth with a passion that has _my_ libido thrumming. Yeah, they won’t be leaving the bed for half of their honeymoon. He stands her back on her feet and lifts her hand to kiss her ring finger. “Love you, “

“Love you too. Wait, Filip, Shouldn’t you take my ring.”

He scowls. “No. I’ll take it off when I meet you at the altar. I don’t want it off your finger for that long. Keep her company and don’t let Gem drive her crazy today, eh?”

“I’m on it Chibby.” He kisses my cheek and walks out with a new confident swagger I swear he didn’t possess before.

The door closes behind him, and I turn to Journee. “Jesus is your vagina magical? He’s like a brand new man.”

She laughs. “He’s just showing you what I’ve gotten to see for years. He’s private is all. I can’t wait to see J.” She rubs her hands together. “I’m going to give him so much shit. All those years of telling me to shut up J, when I pointed out, he was acting like a jealous boyfriend instead of a bestie.”

“Evil woman. What do we need to get out of here?”

She shakes her head. “Nothing Gem has everything because, you know why wouldn’t she?”  Journee grabs her purse off the table, and we head out of the hotel.

“I want to hear more about you and J.”

“Um no V-card loss tops that. How was it?”

“God everything. I was nervous, but he had me so damn hot for him, I quickly forgot that. He didn’t even take off my dress Lee.”

“What!” The picture she painted was straight out of old-fashioned romance. “Your man is one romantic motherfucker.”

She laughs “ I know. I can’t believe he’s finally mine.”

“I know the feeling. Jax is by far the biggest man I’ve ever been with. My kitty was crying uncle this morning before I got into the tub.”

Journee laughs, and we link arms as we headed towards the elevator.

“I know that feeling well, my friend,” she says.   
“I bet. Chibs got a big one?”

“Big, thick, and damn tasty.”

I laugh. “You were always such a cum whore.”

“What? I like what I like.”

“I know.”

“Sides, Chibs has some very specific ideas for that cum.”

“Oh my God. Are you two trying?” I whisper.

“Shit. Ma and Pa Telford are ready to move on from their firstborn to baby number two?”  
“I think he’s more afraid it’ll take awhile. Normally it does take up to a year to be successful, and I know he’s worried about his age being a factor. It’s been a dream of mine for years. I’m ready when it happens, and if it doesn’t yet, I’m having a shit ton of fun trying.”

We step into the elevator, and I can’t stop grinning. Considering her Juice’s mom might be off to outsiders, but to us it’s normal. He was looking for a motherly figure, and Chibs is like a father to so many of the brothers, why wouldn’t she take on that role? Hell, now that my mind is wired to think it I swear their smiles have started to look identical. It's like when someone adopts a child, and suddenly you realize all the similarities they have with their non-birth parents. 

“What about you and J? In it for the long run?”

“That remains to be seen. You know me and my luck with men, or should I say lack of.”

“No, this is different, and to be fair, all my predictions have come true. I’m Mrs. Chibs Telford, and you are so head over heels for Jackson Teller it isn’t funny, and vice versa.”

“Dude you were fifteen when you said that.”

“U-huh. Doesn’t make me any less right.”

“Okay, Gemma,” I say sarcastically as we reach the ground floor and walk out toward the car.

“Oh no, that was just a mean pot shot.”

“No, I’m just telling you who you sound like.”

“Humph.”

***

Journee

I can’t even put the way I feel into words. I’m married. Filip is not just my boyfriend or my old man. He’s my husband. He married me in a full-scale Catholic ceremony with all the trimmings in a Kilt. Not even my fifteen-year-old brain could make that up. I run my fingers over the bags as we prepare for the wedding in one of the many bungalows we’ve rented out by the beach. Yesterday I was still a girl. I wore a white dress and a veil, and my parents gave me away. Today is different. I’m a married woman being given away by Gemma and Clay because as the King and Queen of Samcro it’s their right. I have GB’ ties, but Chibs is my old man.

I unzip the dress and trail my fingers down the pale blue dress adorned with pink, pale blue and pale purple 3d applique flowers. It’s no secret what went on last night. This is my way to announce it to the world. Journee Telford is all woman, and all her old man’s. The deep V put the first dresses dip to shame and has to be secured by carefully placed double sided tape.

“Are you ready to get dressed, baby girl?” Gemma asks.

“I’m so ready.”

“I think what she’s ready for is the honeymoon,” My mother says.

“Ma.”

“I’m sure she got a preview last night,” Gemma says dryly.

“Can we not talk about my sex life?” I ask as they all laugh.

Today is for my Samcro family. I’ll have Lee at my side, and Chibs will have Tig. I knew yesterday was for me. It’s why Jax was at his side instead of his bestie. This way everyone will be happy. It’s funny how particular these men can be. People think they’re unfeeling, but they couldn’t be more mistaken. I slip out of my jogging suit and the ladies begin to giggle.

“Damn Savage Scot,” Gemma says as she clucks her tongue.

“You’re right we don’t need to talk about your sex life when we can see it.”

“What?”

I twist to the left and right scanning my body.

“Oh, babe. Your man is wicked,” Lee says.

“Tell me.”

“He left you a little present,” Gemma says.

Lee takes my hand and guides me to the bathroom. I glance in the window and giggle at the hickeys in the shape of a heart on my back.

“She’s not even upset. How is that going to look when she walks down the aisle?” Gemma asks.

“Like she got loved well last night,” Mom says.

“When he said he was possessive, I should’ve listened,” I say dryly.

“We need to send a Crow to go get some cover up,” Gemma says.

“No. It stays. He did for a reason,” I say.

 “Is your dress going to cover that?” Gemma asks.

“Nope.” I pop the p and ignore her muttering. I like being claimed. Chibs never makes me feel less then or undeserving of his love. If others can’t understand that. It’s on them, not me.

“Let’s get you dressed pretty girl. It’ going to take a lot of taping to keep those mountains from being on display,” Lee says.

“You should talk chesty La rue.”

“Yeah but my dress doesn’t have a v to my belly button,” she teased as she runs her hands down the dark blue material of the dress with a sheer back of the same color and a hem adorned with blue roses that matches my dress.

“Hey, I gave you pockets.”

“You did, and the dress is gorgeous by the way.”

“Only the best for you,” I say blowing her a kiss.

“This generation always has to do it their way,” Gemma mumbles as she comes over and pulls out the dress. “This is beautiful, baby.”

“Thanks, Ma,” I say as her irritation slips away. Gem’s funny like that. She gets upset, but she doesn’t hold on to it…not for her girls.

They help me in my dress, and I swear it’s an entire lifetime since I did this last night. I don’t feel like the same person.

“You want me to put your hair up?” My mother asks.

“No, he’d want it down,” I say shyly.

“Oh My God, you two are so sweet you’re going to give me cavities,” Gemma says with a grin.

“You told me to take care off your boy didn’t you?” I ask.

“I never even had to ask with you,” She says pulling me into a hug.

“Crown,” My mother say as she walks over with the crown made from white roses, thistles, and a tiny purple flower I’m not familiar with. Once I’m dressed and draped in a black robe, Aunt Luanne comes in with her makeup artist.

“Baby you look beautiful!”

“Thanks, Aunt Luanne.”

“Wait till you see the present her old man left her,” Gemma mumbles.

I roll my eyes and Lee smirks, glad for once she’s not taking the brunt of Gemma’s helpful comments.

“I think it’s sweet,” My mom says.

“Thank you, Mama.”

“It’s nice to know your old man is so passionate about you,” she says with a wink. “Not sure your Dad will agree.”

“Oh, God,” I fight the urge to cover my face as the makeup artist begins to work. Twenty minutes later I have a beachy glow, kissable lips, and wide eyes. My mother Steps up fluffing, wetting my hair with a spray bottle full of water and curl activator, and arranging my curls carefully before she places the crown on my head.

“You’re all done baby, and you are stunning.”

I kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Mama.”

“Are you wearing shoes?” Gemma asks.

I shake my head, pull up my dress and show her my bare feet that read Just Married… Again.

She laughs. “Only you. Come on, let’s get down there. We don’t want to miss the sunset.”

I’m surrounded by an entourage of women who’ve meant everything to me growing up, and it makes my throat swell and my eyes water. It feels like a different sort of giving away today. We reach the end of the makeshift wooden aisle on the beach, and I’m astonished by the sight of rows, and rows and rows of cut wearing brothers spread out over the sand in white folding chairs. The end of the aisles are adorned with simple floral displays made of the same thistle and white roses. They dangle on hooks and create a classic, rustic, and natural vibe that remind me so much of my husband. _Husband, I love this word._

I spot Juice over by the side manning the music and a video camera. He aims at me and waves. I blow him a kiss. The maternal feelings I hold toward that boy grows by the day. If he was closer, I’d be kissing his cheek. Lee kisses my cheek as Tig walks over and offers her his arm.

“You look gorgeous, Lips,” he says kissing my cheek.

“Thanks, Tiggy. Go keep my man from sneaking a peak will you?”

He chuckles. “I’ll do my best. You ready baby doll? You look beautiful. ” He says to Lee.

“I am,” she says.

They nod to Juicy who cues up White Wedding by Billy Idol. I giggle along with the others attending as I remain around the curb where Filip can’t see me just yet.

“Jesus, the marriage and the ring the size of a small planet wasn’t enough to let everyone know you were his,” Clay says as he walks up beside me.

I give a small laugh. “Apparently not.”

“Oh, hush, I think it’s sweet,” Gem says as I choke on my tongue trying not to laugh. That woman was one of a kind.

Tig and Lee take their place and Juice fades out and starts Walk the Line. Filip turns and the dropped jaw and sparkle in his brown eyes compel me from all the way down the aisle. The bikers stand, and we begin the walk. The murmur and chuckles tell me the heart’s been noticed. Clay laughs beside me, and we’re all grinning when we reach the end, and I’m given away. He pulls my ring off and holds it in his hand as we turn to the priest. The rest is a blur as his eyes smolder with the promise of all the naughty things we’re going to do tonight. My pussy slicks and suddenly he’s reciting the biker oath, and I have no clue how we breezed through the ceremony. He dips me and kisses me deep, fucking me with his mouth. I dig my nails into the back of his neck and respond in kind. Whistles and claps go up as he rights me and  grabs my hand. All you Need is Love plays as we make our way down the aisle to thunderous applause. You forget how big the SONs are until you get them all in one place.  We reach the end of the aisle, and I lift my dress to walk over toward the area where the photographer is literally waiting, camera in hand.

“Love, I have to tell you something.”

“What’s that?” I ask.

“We’re leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow to Scotland.”

My jaw drops and the camera begins to click.   
I throw myself into his arms as he laughs and spins me around. “ You’re the fucking best.” I cover his face with kisses and fall even deeper in love with the man whom I now share a last name with.  
  



	24. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N: Sorry this is coming in late tonight. Mr. Teller didn’t want to stop talking. Chibs has so much to say too so … we’re breaking our every other week rule for the next chapter, so expect an early Valentine’s day present. ;)**

 

Mo Astor Chapter 20

Jax

“You got plans tonight, baby?” Mom asked as I wipe my hands off with a rag done with the final oil change of a day. Perk of the job here, I don’t do weekends.  

“No. You need me to do something?”

She sighs. “Listen. Lee ain’t Wendy or any of those other waste off skins you’ve had for girlfriends. You need to put some effort in to keep her. It’s Friday night. A nice dinner and a movie or _something_ goes a long way. You guys are more than just friends now. You can’t keep treating her the same way you used to.”

 “Do I do that?”

“Take it from the lady who works in the office with her and the garage with you. Yes, you do.”

“Trying not to make the same mistakes Ma. I know how Lee is. You hold on too tight, and she gets antsy.”

“Ain’t nothing confining about a little romance. Trust me. Your Father was good at that.” She shakes her head and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. “That man had a way of making me feel like I was the only woman in the world he saw. Even with all the things he had on his plate. He made time for me. It’s why I was willing to walk to that man. Loyalty and love are everything. You do whatever you have to do to keep that once you have it.”

The sincerity in her voice opened my ears wider than they usually were when she spoke. Even after all this time, I could tell she missed my dad. What they had was special, and I respected her advice when it came to that. I’d seen this life chew up and spit out so many couples.  Hell Bobby was on wife number four, and still dreaming of forever after, because the big softy was romantic to the core. Maybe that was a requirement for all Elvis Impersonators.

“What would you suggest? And don’t play dumb, cause if you brought this up, you already have a plan.

She smirks and blows out smoke. “Can’t fool you, can I baby? Get her out of Charming. Go up the road to that nice new Italian restaurant they opened. There’s a movie theater near there or a place to go dancing. I know she and your sister always liked to go do that. Those two damn near gave us gray hair being out all night, after losing the prospects we assigned to trail them.” She shakes her head, and I laugh.

“And then you put me to the task.”

“Hah. Yeah, I did, and I think it made it worse instead of better.”

“What? They were safe, weren’t they?” I say with a sly grin.

“Yeah, and your rap sheet got longer.”

“And people got the picture and started staying away, didn’t they?” I took the job of guarding my girls very seriously. There was a time when Sugar got locked up, and Baby J had come to live with us for a spell. Given Menace’s position, and the fact that Sugar’s parent’s hated the club, there was no way Sugar could leave her or send her off with family. It had cemented our sibling-like bond. 

“That they did, baby. You did a good job with those two. My little Samcro princess and my bonus baby.”

I shake my head at the satisfied smirk that lines her lips. She’d gotten exactly what she always wanted, Lee and I together and Baby J with a Son. One she respected and liked. I don’t know what woman wronged my Mom in her life, but she couldn’t stand ninety percent of females. Hell, I only think Aunt Luanne and her work so well, because Luanne is a follower who knows her place. My Ma’s shrewd like that. Can’t bitch too much when she’s taught me everything I know about ensuring my place and never letting anyone else get the upper hand.

I keep my mouth shut until I’m ready to make my move. It allows people to underestimate me. I like that. It gives me a chance to come up with a plan and execute it flawlessly. You make mistakes in this world, and you end up in a pine box.

“So dinner and a movie or dinner and dancing? I think I can manage that.”

“Good. And this time…keep your hands to yourself unless someone tries to touch her. Nothing ruins a night out worse than arrest.”

I snicker. “I Hear you.”

“Good. “ She tosses her butt to the ground and stubbs it out with the toe of her black high heel. “You might want to make reservations. Be a shame to make the drive and not get a table.”

“Why don’t you do it Ma. Since you did everything else.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” She winks and walks off as I laugh.

Her words had me thinking about our interactions in the garage. We weren’t stiff, but I kept my hands to myself. Lee had always been the type to keep business and pleasure separate. She had to, in many ways, to keep her legitimate standing with the upper crust of Charming. Her beauty, schooling, and good reputation allowed them to _overlook_ her Samcro ties. She was a much-needed bridge. One they should know had been claimed.. There’d been a number of square ass dudes who’d tried to tie her down. They didn’t see at heart; she was always made to be a biker’s woman.

She’d never be happy with some laid back, casual dude who wanted 2.5 kids, a white picket fence, and nothing to do with her family. Hell Tig, the most fucked up of us all, was her father figure. Someone outside the life would never be able to handle or understand that. Civilians were too damned judgmental for their own good.

 I move to an area where I can see her without her seeing me. Dressed in a well-worn pair of faded jeans with ripped knees and a Samcro t-shirt she’s knotted at the waist to show a sliver off tan toned flesh, she’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever set eyes on.

I don’t want her doubting her importance or her place in my life for a second. I’ve always been good at pushing her boundaries without toppling her. I have no problem doing that now to let everyone know we’re very taken. It’s healthier than killing people who cross a line with her.

She turns her head towards my mother, and genuine adoration colors her brilliant blue eyes. Seeing the affection between two off the woman I love most makes me smile. _Yeah, she deserves more, and I can step it up and give it to her._

I finish cleaning in the sink, scrubbing my hands with the orange scented Pumice soap, careful to get under my nails and around my cuticles. I had plans for these tonight, and they needed to be spotless to be worthy of entrance into hot, wet places.

Satisfied with my hands, I splash water on my face and pat it dry with paper towels and pitch them in the bin. It’s Friday, and I’m calling it a day. We don’t have any pressing repairs that can’t wait or be finished by a prospect.

I make my way to the office and lean into the door.

“You about done in here, Lee?”

“I don’t know?” She turns to face my Ma. “Am I?”

“Yeah, you two get out of here. I’ll close down tonight. Unlike you two, my only plans are a party at the clubhouse.”

Lee looks at me confused, and I smirk.

“What’s she talking about?”

“Mr. wonderful here got you a table at that new Italian place at seven tonight. If you hurry, you’ll have enough time to get all dolled up before you leave.”

“Did someone mention dolls?” Tig asks shuddering as he comes into view, silent like always.

“Yeah, Tiggy. The kids are going out for a nice date.”

“Where you taking her?” he asks, eyeballing me.

I stand my ground forcing myself not to respond to his lasers as they bore a hole through me. _I ain’t going anywhere, so he needs to get used to it._

“The cute little restaurant up the road,” Mom says.

“Apparently that’s where we’re going,” Lee says with an almost shy smile I know I want to see more often.

“Huh,” Tig grunts. “Take care of my girl.”

“Always do,” I say refusing to back down under his crazed glare. Tig could back up his bark, but I had no plan to give him a reason to do that.

He nods and walks over to kiss her on the forehead. “Have fun tonight.”

“I will, Tiggy,” she says kissing his cheek. He softens, and I turn away feeling like I’m intruding on a private moment.

“Well get out of here before I change my mind,” Ma says waving her hand.  I wrap my arm around Lee’s waist, lift her off her feet, and carry her off.

“What are you doing?”

“Escaping while we can. It takes two seconds for shit to go to hell around here,” I say.

She giggles and relaxes against me. “Well, I’m going to need my purse.”

I return to the office and Ma hands her purse. “Ah, to be young and in love again,” She says.

Lee tenses and I squeeze her and jet out before my mother can freak her out more. It’s funny…I’m usually the gung-ho one who jumps into everything, but I can’t with her. At least not on the surface. She’s had too many men who counted disappoint her.

I ignore the whistles and hoots sent our way as we exit the garage into the sunshine.

“How long you need to get ready?”

“How pretty you want me?”

“You’re already drop dead gorgeous, Lee. The clothing doesn’t change that.”   
She gasps. “Oh, I forgot how much of a charmer you could be.”

“Just stating a fact, darling,” I say as I brush her lips with mine and set her down by her car.

“I’ll meet you at your house in say … one hour? It’ll give us both enough time to clean up and then hit the road?”

“Sounds good, to me Teller.” She pauses and studies me.

“What?” I ask.

She shakes her head and smiles as she unlocks her car and slips into the driver’s seat. _I’m getting under her skin. Darling, you ain’t seen nothing yet._

I hurry back inside to my dorm and open my closet. Tucked in the back are a nicer pair of jeans and a button up. A knock sounds on my door.

“Yeah.”

I pull out the black button down and glance over my shoulder at Candy. The slender bleach blonde is poured into a pair of low-slung jeans and a crop top that barely covers her implants. Turgid nipples push out the thin white material.

“Ma need something?”

“No. I just thought I could help you get cleaned up.” She enters the room swaying her nonexistent hips.

“I’m taken.”

“Never stopped you before,” She purrs.

The words make me wince. _She ain’t wrong._

“This time’s different.”

She pouts. “You sure about that? We always had a good time Jax.”

“Out.” I snap my fingers and point, and she huffs, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she stalks out.

I walk over, lock the door behind her and place my head against the door.

 _Sending away free pussy isn’t easy for any man. Especially when it’s a habit, but I’d cut my own arm off before I hurt Lee. She’d been betrayed enough to last a lifetime._ Pushing away I head for the shower, wishing I could wash away my shady past as easily as I do the sweat and grime of the day. I let one heartbreak color my entire view on women, and now I had to pay for it, in the form of convincing my woman I could stay true to her.

***

 “This is really nice,” Lee whispers as we walk up to Host/Hostess podium.

“Yeah, it is. I’m starting to think we might be missing out not getting out of Charming more often.”   
“Hah. Don’t let Gem here you say that.”

I smirk. “You know I’m smarter than that.”

The clientele makes me glad I left my colors at home and stepped up my attire. Blending in is an important skill to have, and while dressing up isn’t my thing I can do it when necessary. Lee’s little black dress and sky-high heels are worthy of a suit. The strapless number shows off her delectable collar bone and strong arms. I want to cover her in hickeys so any man would know in a glance she’s taken and well pleased. I find myself staring down anyone who looks for too long. I covet the shit that matters to me.

“Can I help you, sir?” The man in the black slacks, white button up, and black tie asks.

“Yeah, I have a reservation for Teller at seven.”

He opens his book and searches. “I see you here sir. Just one moment and I’ll show you back to your seat.”

I nod my head, wrap my arm around her waist and pull her to my side.

“I can’t believe you went through all this trouble for me.” The awe in her voice makes me feel like I’m on top of a mountain.

“Anything to see you smile, darling.”

She peers down, and a pink tinge appears on her cheeks. _She’s got her walls down._ It’s a beautiful sight because I know it doesn’t happen often.

“I want to believe that.”   
I tuck my finger under her chin tilting her face to look up at me.

“You should because I’m going to be spending my time proving it. You know I’ve never been an all talk kind of man.”

“I do know,” she whispers and I can’t help but peck her delicious looking lips.

We’re shown to our table, and I know mom must’ve pulled some strings because it’s a damn Chef’s table, set apart from the main room.

“Oh my God,” Lee whispers looking over the table.

“I know,” I say equally impressed.

The candle light flickering at the table paints her face in shadows. I’m lost in her eyes and in the moment. I’ve never done anything like this with a woman. It’s intimate and grown up as hell. What we’re doing isn’t playing at a relationship, it’s building a strong one.

We make small talk as we drink wine and eat food I can barely pronounce. I never imagined I’d be here doing this, but she looks right at home. It drives home just how unique my woman is; like a diamond made under pressure in the earth.

I reach across the table and take her hand, willing her to understand how much she means to me, even if she’s not ready for the words circling around in my brain.

 I’ve been hit by lighting.

My eyes are opened, and my hurt is about to explode, yet I can’t say a word. It’s like having a secret too big to keep under wraps. My thoughts flash to Baby J. She’s a safe place. _Once she comes back from her honeymoon, we’ll talk. I need help figuring out how to handle this._ The last woman I gave myself completely panicked and bailed. That left a mark, and I refuse to watch Lee do the same. She’s a runner. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. I can’t find myself on the wrong side of her walls. It would break me to lose all those years we’ve spent being each other’s best friends.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks as she scoops up a bite of Death by Chocolate.

“How lucky I am to be here with you like this right now.” I bring her hand toward my mouth, brushing her knuckles lightly with my lips.

She smiles and tilts her head. “Laying it on thick.”

“Being one-hundred percent real. The way we always are with each other.”

“I’m not used to this side of you.”

“What side?”

“This grown up serious side. It’s dangerous.”

“Why?” I ask.

“Because it makes me want things that scare me.”

“You’re not alone in that, babe. But we both know I’m good at getting what I want, and the way I see it, as long as we’re on the same page, that’s not a bad thing.” I shake my head and smile at her.

Her brow furrows. “And you think it’ll be that easy.”

“Not easy, but when you really want something, it doesn’t matter how far you have to go. It’s never too much.”

Her eyes widen, and I clear my throat. _Time to shift topics._ “So, what do you want to do next?”

“There’s more?”

“If you’re up for it. I know accountants keep early hours.”

She kicks my shin under the table, and I jerk laughing.

“Oh screw you, Jackson. I see I need to remind you where I come from.”

The fire in her eyes makes me grin.

“The let’s pay the bill and see what you got.”

“What are my options?” She asks, sounding more like a general preparing for war than a girlfriend on a date.

“Movies or dancing?”

“Oh, Teller. I’m going to mop the floor with you. You’ll be begging me to leave before the night is through.”

I toss a couple hundred on the table and stand ready for a night of grinding and debauchery with my woman.

 

 


	25. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

Mo Astor Chapter 21

 

**A/N: Happy Early Valentine’s day.  We intended to get this to you sooner, but Chibs was overflowing with joy, thoughts, and experiences. Which is fair since it’s his honeymoon and all. *laughs. We hope you enjoy the trip across the pond and the bonus Jax and Lee. Our gift to you this Holiday.**

 

Jax

I’m rock hard from hours of her ass pressed into me and her back to mine. She’s got rhythm, but it’s the time she spent with GB and Journee that has her moving the way she does. I could do nothing more but match her. I’ve never been one to be shown up. I nip my way up her neck to whisper in her ear.

“You ready to get out of here.”

She nods her head, and I squeeze her waist before I release her and twine our fingers. I guide her across the crowded floor and out into the night air. It’s instantly cooler without the crush of bodies.

“You have a good time?” I ask.

“The best. It’s been so long since I went dancing.”

Her smile is all the thanks I need. I tug her toward me and kiss her lips. She tastes like whiskey and the chocolate desert we shared. I moan as I tilt my head, deepening the kiss and she melts against me. The small gesture is a huge show of trust coming from her. She’s always been guarded. This Life has a way of making the women living it that way. We part to breathe, and I take her in. Flushed, heavy-lidded, and smiling, she’s stunning.

“What?”

“Just thinking about how beautiful you are.”

“Shut up.”

I chuckle. “What? It’s true darling.”

Pink fills her cheek, and I wrap an arm around her waist and lead her to the car.

“Thank you for tonight,” she says as I hold the car door open for her.

“You’re welcome, Harley.”

Her eyes widen. _She knows I’m serious when I use her full name._ She climbs into the seat, and I walk to the driver’s side feeling her gaze on me. I want to end the night between her legs, but I don’t want her to think I expect it. Tonight was about showing her how different I can be. That means taking nothing for granted.

She rubs my knee and up my thigh as I drive home. My cock responds, threatening to bust open the zipper on my jeans. I clear my throat and shift in my seat. She cups my bulge.

“Playing with fire, Lee.”

“I’m not playing,” she whispers huskily.  She unzips my pants, and I take a shaky breath as she frees me.  I grip the wheel with both hands as she wraps her lips around me. I groan as she takes me inch by torturous inch. Her warm, wet mouth, suctions me and I shudder. She grips my base and twists her wrist. I focus on the lines on the road and staying between them, and she works me over. I want to grip her head and thrust, but I’m bound by the driving. She hums, and I flinch. The teasing continues as we roll down the dark highway. She takes me to the edge and moves to circle my tip with her tongue, allowing me to come back down before she starts all over again. We’re pulling into Charming when I go off the road behind the sign and grip her hair. She hums as I fuck her mouth opening her throat as I fist her hair tightly. My balls draw up, and my heart threatens to beat out of my chest as I finally find release and spray into the back of her throat. 

My body convulses as fireworks erupt behind my lids and I slump back into my seat. I’m vaguely aware of her swallowing and cleaning me with her tongue. She tucks me into my pants, and I come back to myself.

“Jesus, Lee.”

“You gave me something tonight. I was returning the favor.” She presses a small kiss to my lips.

I shake my head, awed by the woman I’ve chosen for my own.

 

Chibs

I stare at the woman asleep beside me, wondering if I’ll wake up and find the past few months have been a dream. We’ve come full circle. From her adorable, but completely misplaced crush, to loyal companions, best friends, and now husband and wife. _Maybe the universe had a plan for us all along._ When I first arrived I was angry at the world, still healing, and bitter about the way life had turned out. I kept to myself for the most part, but it never seemed to deter her. She’d never been bothered by my silence, and there was a comfort in that, not having to talk, and yet, not being alone.

There was something about her that reminded me of what I’d lost. So I was careful not to scare her away like the others. A time or two she was the one who tended me wounds. They claimed she had a gentle touch. They weren’t wrong.  I didn’t know at the time, but she’d been hurting too. From what I heard it was expected she and Opie would be an item. Then Donna came to town, and that was all she wrote. It had broken the poor girls’ heart in a way, dashed her hopes, and broke up the inseparable foursome. Whatever the reason the stars chose to align as they did, I’m grateful.  Without everything happening just so, I don’t know if we’d ever have made it here, and the woman is me world.

 _Mine._ She’s mine to care for, protect, and love. There’s not a malicious bone in her body, unlike my former wife. Journee says what she means and truly has no clue how damn beautiful she is. Sex will never become a weapon with her, nor will she withhold affection. She’s poured love into me all these years when she had no reason to, and I trust her with all that I am.

I have a lot planned for us. I wanted to do this right, show her me old haunts, the historical places, and my kin. It’s been ages since I set eyes on my sister Greer. I’m worried about their meeting. Life’s been hard for both of us, and the one woman I brought to meet her betrayed me so badly, I couldn’t come back to my home and almost lost my life. She’ll be standoffish, and I don’t want my Lennan taking that personally. I kiss her temple as she begins to stir.

“Rise and Shine, Mrs. Telford,” I whisper.

She groans and moves in her seat shifting her weight. Her lids flutter open, and she gives me a sleepy smile. “I feel like we’ve been in the air forever.”

“Aye, me bones are protesting being in the same position for so long. We’ll be landing soon.”

She yawns, stretching her arms above her head, and I’m glad I sprung for first class. I don’t want anyone crammed next to her or touching her. I just got her all to myself.

“Are you going to tell me where we’ll be staying?” She asks.

“Nae. I wanna see your reaction.”

She grins. “Oh, that means it’s going to be good.”

Her excitement is infectious. She’s better than the finest whiskey, warming me up from the inside and filling me with joy. I fist her low-slung  bun, pull her to me, dipping my tongue into her mouth. She hums and returns my kiss as I drink my fill, only stopping when my lungs protest. _I need to cut back on the smoking._ The seat belt sign lights as the chimes ding.

“We’ll be landing in Edinburg in twenty minutes. Please turn your trays and seats to their upright position.”

She grips my hands and squeezes. I rest my head against hers as the plane descends to the land of my origin.

With our luggage in hand, I allow her to be the navigator as we wind through the airport toward the car rental company.

“Are you going to let me drive on this trip?” She asked excitedly as we approach the que.

I laugh. “If you want to love.”

She grins, and I shake my head.

“Cheeky girl.”

She winks. “And you love it.”

“Aye.” 

It feels good to be out together without my colors or an agenda. I can’t remember the last time I went anywhere that wasn’t a run. We wind our way up to the kiosk and procure our car.

“Now the real fun begins, love.”

 

Fifteen minutes later I’m sneaking glances at Journee as we round the corner and pull up the cobblestone drive toward our destination. The massive stone structure rises up from the ground, cutting an impressive silhouette against the city background. The town is quaint compared to California. The buildings are old and well cared for, making it feel like you’ve stepped back a few centuries in time. 

She gasps. “Oh my God. Chibs… are we staying here?”

“Aye, love. This is the Witchery. It’s got great food, amazing views, and top notch service. I never had occasion to stay here meself but I heard nothing but great things.”

“Filip.” Her voice warbles.

“Ye don’t like it? We can move our rooms somewhere else...”

“No. it’s. I love it. I love you. I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

“Little lass, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do, or you don’t deserve.” I reach over and squeeze her hand. “You’ll never have to wonder with me. I know the prize I’ve got, and I’ll spend the rest of me life trying to prove I’m worthy of you.”

“Filip, there’s nothing to prove.” She runs her fingers over my sensitive scar, and I shiver. She’s the only person who could ever touch it and not bring forth anger.

I turn my head slightly to kiss her fingers and locate parking. I’m on top of the world as we park and make our way inside the ornate building. The tapestries on the wall catch my eye as we approach the check-in desk. The castle set on a lush green hill with waterfalls tumbling over the side remind of the romanticism that all us Scots are known for.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” She whispers.

“Aye,” I agree as I peer down at her. “I’m checking in. Two for Telford.”

“Ahh Welcome to The Witchery Mr. and Mrs. Telford. Congratulations on your nuptials.”

“Oh, thank you,” Journee gushes.

“Our thanks,” I say. He rattles off the information about the hotel, nearby restaurants, and places. _It’s been nearly twenty-four hours since I’ve been inside my wife. Everything else can wait._ I nod my head as he gives us our keys and we walk up the stone stairs toward our room. I unlock the door, and we walk into the suite that’s fit for royalty. Ornate gold moldings stand out against the sage green canopy and matching covers of the four poster bed. She spins slowly taking everything in as I lock the door behind us and set the bags to the side against the wall. 

“Daddy needs some play time with his Little Lass,” I say as I push the knit cardigan off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her form-fitting black jeans and, a gray t-shirt and beige hat are adorable, but too much of a barrier. I toss the hat, and her eyes widen. “I need you naked and on the bed waiting for me now.”

She nods her head, and the clothes begin to fly. I step over the pile of clothing at my feet and admire her sienna-skin frame. I spread her legs wider and climb onto the bed as I bury my face between her legs and lap at her neatly trimmed pussy. Her taste explodes onto my tongue, and I moan as I circle her swollen clit. I lash the hardening bundle, and she thrusts back against me making me grunt. I love her responsiveness. I drive my tongue inside her, and she rocks back against me. I hum and nudge her clit with my tongue. She contracts around me, and I know she’s close.  I move my tongue faster, and she shudders, yielding her cream. I give her one last swipe and pull back, gripping her hips as I lick my way up her chest and bite the flesh on her shoulder as I slid home. I grit my teeth as my eyes roll into the back of my head and I have to pause to keep from exploding inside her. Nothing has ever felt this good in my life. I pull out and drive in. She buries her face into the pillow to muffle the screaming as we come together. Our flesh slaps together, and she grips the sheets as she meets me stroke for stroke, giving me back everything I’m giving her.  I grip her hips as the sweat drips down my body and her skin glistens in the light. 

I cage her body in with my arms as I drive deeper. She flexes around me and my spine tingles. We’re both close.

“So tight for me, love.” I rasp. “I want you to come for your, Daddy.”

Her body shakes, and she constricts around me. All those weeks of teasing and training have created a deep connection. I grit my teeth as I pump through her orgasm before I fill her with my seed. Reluctantly pulling away I lift her legs and place them over my shoulder as I kiss her breasts while we catch our breath.  I let her legs drop and roll out of bed, and pop the bottle of champagne they’d set in a bucket beside a box of chocolates. I pour two glasses and bring one to her.

“To us love.”

“To us,” She replies as we clink glasses.

“I hope ye know I’m just getting started,” I say licking my lips as I take in her lithe frame.

Her eyes widen, and I chuckle as I finish the drink and move to the bathroom to run a bath. I choose this room for its bathroom. The claw foot tub is big enough for two, perfect to sooth the aches I’m going to cause, and pretty to look at.  I toss in bubble bath and set the perfect temperature before I return to the bedroom where she’s finishing off her drink.

“I have another surprise for you, love.”

“You do?” she bounces off the bed, and I laugh.

I twine our fingers and lead her into the bathroom.

“Holy shit, we’ll never leave the room.”

“Why do you think I booked this one in particular?” I ask as I lead her over and help her step down. She sighs, and I gather washcloths, soap and slip in behind her as she turns off the faucet. Lathering up our washcloths we rid ourselves of the travel weariness that’s set in. The feel of her ass pressed against me has my cock at half-mast.

“Again?”

“Aye, turn around and straddle your Daddy like a good girl.”   
“Yes, Daddy,” she whispers as I help her turn. She grips me at the base and strokes me just the way I like with a tight grip and just the right speed.   
“That’s my good girl.”

“I only want to please you, Daddy.”

“That you do, little lass.”

I study her through lowered lids. “I want you to ride me, lass.”

“I don’t know if I can fit all of you into my tight little Kitty.”

_Jaysus she’s a fast study._

“I promise you can. Can you be brave and do that for Daddy? Let him stretch out those pretty pink parts and make you feel good?”

“Yes, Daddy. I like it when you fill me with your cock.”

“Then come and have a ride, love.”

She grips my base and eases down inch by inch. “Oh Daddy, you’re so big.”

“Keep going,” I reach out, and stroke her clit and she continues until I’m fully seated inside her.

“I’m so full,” She whimpers.

“Fuck, lass.” She grips my shoulders as she lifts up and lowers down, circling her hips as she finds a rhythm. I grip her hips, guiding her. Water sloshes onto the floor as she rides me faster. Her nails dig into my flesh, and I tilt my hips to go deeper.

“That’s right. Fuck your Daddy.”

“Oh, God.” She throws her head back, and her breasts bounce. I bite down on a fat brown nipple, and she flexes around me making us both cry out.

“Filip. I- I’m going to come.”

She convulses, taking me over the edge, and milking me dry with her tight hold. I rest my head in the valley between her breasts and remind myself I have to feed her before we can do this again. I’m like a boy in his prime. It takes nothing to get me going again with her.

***

Once I filled her belly with a hearty Scottish breakfast of sausage baked beans, scones, eggs, and porridge I can’t help but laugh as we leave the restaurant.

“What?” She asked.

“First day here and you got your wish. You’re as full of Scot as you can get.”

“Filip,” She whispers glancing around as l laugh.

“Let em listen. Might jump start their libidos,” I say as we leave the local restaurant and head down the road.   
“Where to now?”

“The only place fit for a princess. The Edinburgh Castle.” 

We spend the day exploring the castles, taking pictures and making out in every corner we can find until someone approaches. By the time we head back to our room my cock is straining against my pants and her lids are heavy-lidded, and the deep v in her pretty white dress with a blue floral print is teasing me with hints of skin. With the sun setting and the whiskey from our tour swimming in my system, I’m feeling adventurous. The best part about this city is all the darkened corners.

“Love, you trust me?” I ask.

“Of course.”

“C’mere.” I pull her into an alcove hidden from view and wedge her against the wall, showing me back to anyone passing by.

“F-Filip?”

“Be a good girl and spread your legs for Daddy. I cannot wait another minute.”

“What if someone sees?”

“You’ll have to be quiet, so they don’t come investigating. Take out your breast.”

Her hands tremble as she eases her left breast out of. Her nipple puckers and I latch on as I slip my hand up her dress and into her panties. Her wetness coats my fingers and I moan my approval as I suckle her. There’s no time for teasing. I thrust two fingers inside her tight entrance and pump, crooking my fingers as I go in at the angle she loves. She moans and rocks against me as I nudge the hard spot inside her that makes her jerk against me. I twitch in my pants as I increase my speed, and she flexes around my fingers. The muffled noises and her gush of cream tell me she’s close. I bite down on her nipple and use my thumb to circle her swollen clit. She comes apart, showing her fist into her mouth to hide her screams. I pull away.   
“Open.”

She obeys, and I slip my fingers into her mouth as I smooth down her dress. She sucks them clean as I rearrange the top of her dress. I pull my digits clean and replace them with my tongue. We part for air, and I nuzzle her neck, tickling her sensitive skin with my tongue. “When we get back to our room I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk Mrs. Telford.”

She grips my biceps and purrs. “I can’t wait.” I wrap my arm around her waist and power walk us to the hotel with her laughter ringing in my ear.

***

I groan as I roll onto my back and stare up at the canopy above my head. I feel like I’ve been on a bender. My body aches and my throat is as dry as a bone. I smack my lips and roll over to my side, curling around the soft frame off my wife. A sly smirk lines my lips. We didn’t’ stop until she literally dropped from exhaustion as pink fingers of dawn streaked across the night sky. _She’ll be sore._ It’s the perfect day to go to the village and see Greer. A Little walking and lots of talking. I kiss her crown and bury my nose in her sweet smelling hair. Usually, it’d be wrapped up for the evening, but I had her too occupied to care last night. 

I roll away from her and ease out of bed. After releaving myself and washing my hands, I start a bath. Today’s huge for me. I haven’t seen my sister in years, and she called her son, Padric to come over too. It’ll be all the family I have left in the world in one room. I return to the bed and sink beside her.

“Rise and Shine, love. It’s time to meet the in-laws.”

She moans. “I can’t, I was paralyzed by my husband’s huge Scottish dick last night, and now I can’t walk.”

I throw my head back and laugh. “Do you want me ta carry you, little lass? I think I can manage that.”  I push back the covers to reveal her body, and I moan. Her breasts are swollen and marked by my mouth. A trail off hickeys lead down her body, and her pussy is puffy from a night of poundings.

“You’ve never looked as beautiful as you do right now with my marks all over ye.” Her lids open and she smirks.

“Is that possession I hear, husband?”

“Aye. Make no mistake every inch of you belongs to me now, love.” I scoop her into my arms. And walk her to the bathroom. “Now let’s make that kitty all better. I’ll be needing it again tonight.” She bites her lower lip, and I grin. It’s a good kind of hurt we got going.

“Sweet Jaysus.”

Her words make me laugh as we soothe our aches, grab lunch and get on the road. Finally, I can return to the place I was born better off than I left.

As we pull into town, I drive to the cemetery.

“I want you to meet my Ma,” I say softly. I’d never bothered to do this with Fiona. I knew she’d think it was stupid. She’d say there not in the ground, but somewhere else. I understand that, but the place where their remains lie, is as close to them as we earthly bound humans can get. It counts for something in my book.

“I’d like that, Filip.” Journee squeezes my hand, and I swear I fall in love with the lass all over again. She gets me, my woman. I park the car, and we climb out, walking inside the stone wall through the aged metal gates. Headstones of all shape and sizes rise up from the green grass. Faded bouquets, fresh jars of flowers, and trinkets line the plots. I’m almost ashamed when we get to Ma’s tiny rectangle, marking her life.

“We didn’t’ have much money when she died. This is all we could afford.”

“We can fix that now. If you’d like. Maybe a nice Celtic cross?”

“Oh, she’d love that.”

“Then we’ll make it happen. Before we leave.”

“This is our honeymoon. You don’t need too—

“Aye, which means your family is mine. This is my Ma we’re taking care of too.”

My throat swells, and I glance away. She rests her head on my shoulder.

“Fia? That’s a beautiful name?”

“Aye, and she had flame red hair too. Might be one of our kids will inherit it down the line. She was a kind, hard-working woman who deserved more than the lot she had in life, but she always made the best of it. Got my sense of humor and will to survive from her. When me Da ran off, she just kept carrying on, picking up odd jobs and extra shifts to care for me and ma sister. I wanted to do better so I could take care of her proper like. But she died before I could get the chance. She never got to see me do well. It eats at me.”

“But she sees you now, Filip.”

I peer down at her and wonder how in the fuck I got so lucky.

“I suppose you’re right.”

A breeze blows through the area, and a white feather catches my eye.

“It’s a sign from her. They say feathers mean our loved ones are close by.”

I smile. “I think she gave her approval of you.”

“I hope so.”

“She would’ve loved you as much as I do, love. Don’t you think otherwise for a second. C’mon it’s time for you to meet the rest of us Telfords.”

We pull up to the tiny, well-loved house I grew up in, and I cut the engine.

“This is it, love where I was born.”

“Not in a hospital?”

“No, was a midwife that delivered me.”

“Wow.”

“It was common back then. Are ye ready?”

She swallowed hard. “No, but let’s do it anyway.”

I laugh as I leave the car and come around to help her out as we walk up to the door and knock. The door opens, and I hold my breath. The strawberry blonde looks so much like my mother I’m struck mute for a moment.

“Filip.”

“Greer.” I wrap her in a bear hug and lift her up off the ground as we laugh. The years have given her crows feet and a few extra pounds, same as me.

“It’s so good to see you, love.”

“And you, brother.”

I set her down and notice the lad behind her. I click my tongue.

“Well look at ye!”

“Uncle!”

We hug, and I clap his back before we part.

“And Auntie?” he asks moving his eyebrows up and down.

“You scamp.” Greer says playfully slapping the back of his head.

“Ahh this is me wife, Journee,” I say wrapping an arm around her proudly.

“Hi,” Journee says shyly ducking her head.

“Come in the two of you,” Greer says stepping back as we enter the cottage.

We step inside, and I see she’s kept the things that I remember most. The grandfather clock, photos of our family and the heavy oak table and chairs. I see her touches as well. New paint and furniture.

I focus back in on Padric and whistle. “The cut looks good on ye boyo.”

He grips his lapels and beams up at me with a wide grin that’s a family trait. “Thank ye Uncle.”

“You must be tired after the flight and the drive here, have a seat,” Greer says.

We sit, and the conversation flows as we try to play catch up.

“Can I make some tea?” Journee asks.

“Oh, look at me forgetting my manners,” Greer says moving to stand.

“No, please, don’t stop catching up on my account. I can make it.”

“I’m sorry love, I’m getting lost in my memories,” I say.

She smiles. “I know. I like seeing and hearing it.” She stands, squeezing my shoulders and placing a kiss against my cheek.

“You have to steep it for—

“Oh, sister, I know how to make tea the Telford way, that one made sure of it.” she says with a wink as she makes her way into the kitchen.

“This one is different than the last. I might like her.”

“Ye can’t even put those two in the same category, Greer.”

She nods. “Good.”

“Speaking of that one. How’s me Kerrianne?”

“As lovely as the day is long, and well Uncle. I brought you some photos of us.”

“Does she ever asks about me?”

“Aye. I tell her all I remember, and she…she knows ye got remarried.”

I wince “Is she upset?”

“I don’t think so. Mostly curious. Not that she’d ever ask her mother. Do you think your wife would mind if I share some things maybe get a few picture of the two of yea?”

I smile. “No, she’d very much like that.”

“Maybe she can pass along things, and I can pass them to you and vice versa? Pretty soon Keri’s gonna be eighteen, and I want her to know she has options. Jimmy hasn’t gotten any less crazy, and none of this was her fault.”

“You’re as smart as you are handsome, lad. Just like your Uncle. We’ll set up a system eh?” A few months ago I would’ve been worried about Fiona and asking how he treated her. Now I could give a shite less. As long as my little girl is thriving, I’m fine.

We continue our conversation before I insist on treating them to lunch in the village. We point out childhood landmarks on the trip and Journee and Padric both eat it up like small children on a road trip. I like the man, the boy I once knew, has become. He’s light-hearted, but there’s an edge to him that says he can take care of himself and anyone else who comes along and wants to start something. After lunch, we walk the village, window shopping and exploring the shelves.

“Lennan, Padric had an idea if you're willing…He’ll send things back and forth between us and KerriAnne. No one will think anything of him writing his Uncle or his Aunt back in Charming.”

“That’d be amazing! Oh! We should get her something,” Journee says tugging my hand. “Come on, let’s have him fill us in on what she likes and doesn't.”

The words are music to my ear. It pains me that I don’t know my own child. I know I’m lucky to have gotten away from Jimmy alive. Not many do, but for years afterward I felt like death would‘ve been easier. He knew that the bastard. He wanted me to live with the shame and the hate he’d grown in my heart. I’m a man starved as I listen to him talk about her love of animals and musical tastes. Her favorite color is purple, and she loves classic literature and romance books, which he teases her relentlessly about. My heart warms as the picture of her now is fleshed in. The fading memories of her as a tiny thing are being replaced with something far better.

“Are you two going to stay the night?” Greer asks.

“If it’s not putting you out,” Journee said.

“Not at all. We’ve always got room for family.”

They smile at each other, and I know she’s been officially accepted.

“I want to give you two something.” She leaves the room and returns with a patch work quilt I remember resting on my mothers’ bed. “It’s the Telford baby blanket. Guaranteed to help you conceive.”

“You believe tha?” I ask.

She shugs. “It’s how I got Padric, and Ma got us.”

Journee takes it gently. “Thank you Greer. We’ll cherish this.”

“I’m past my child bearing years, and If I’m reading you right, the two of you are just about to start them.”

Padric chuckles. “Oh, I’m sure they already have, Ma.”

“Mind your manners ya cheeky bastard,” I say as he laughs and holds up his hands.

“Sorry Uncle. I couldn’t resist.”

I narrow my gaze and raise my fist waving it at him. “I’m not above taking you to the ring.”

“My hero defending my honor,” Journee drawls.

I take the blanket from her hand, lift her and toss her over my shoulder. “We’ll be putting this to the test. Thank you, Greer. We’ll see you in this morning.”

“Filip Royal,” Journee hisses.

I pat her ass. Their laughter follows us down the hallway to the room that once belonged to me. I’m about to fulfill a fantasy and take her in the room of my boyhood.  I pitch her onto the bed and strip down.  I watch as she removes the emerald green dress with floral accents. I lick my lips as her tawny skin is revealed. Her breasts threaten to spill over the lacy white bra with crisscrossing straps around her upper torso. The matching panties are crotchless, and I groan as I make a mental note to buy Lee something nice for all the outfits she’d packed. I crawl onto the bed between her legs.

“You’re too pretty to undress, love. I’m going to take ye just as you are.”  I cover our bodies with the blanket and run my fingers over her slick lips. “So wet. You ready for your man?”

“Always.”

I ease into her, careful to go slow as she wraps around me like a glove. We find a gentle rhythm as our lips come together. Sparks fly between us, and I lose myself in the depths of her dark eyes.

“Oh. Oh, Filip, I love you, love , love you.”

She tilts her hips up, and I go deeper.

“And I you, my love.”   


Words fail as my heart beats faster and she arches, grinding against me. She tugs at my growing hair and my balls draw up tight.

“I want you to fill me, Daddy.”

“Then come for me, little lass.” Her body shakes, her muscles contract and she goes stiff as her mouth opens in a silent scream. I spill inside her feeling like I just had a spiritual exchange. I burrow my face into her neck and balance my weight as I remain inside her wishing I could make this moment last a lifetime.

“Tomorrow we’ll carve our names in the oldest tree in the village. It’s said the lovers who’re named there remain together for life.”

“We already are, but I love the sentiment.”

Her confident answer makes me grin. I pull out and lay beside her.  “Let’s get a few winks love. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. You’re going to have me walking like a cowboy.”

“Aye. You’ll wear the look off a woman well-loved by the time we head back to Charming.”

She giggles and captures my lips in a sweet kiss. We take our time exploring each other’s mouths until sleep claims us.


	26. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

Mo Astor Chapter 22

A/N:   
**Surprise! A huge thanks to all who’ve sent us amazing reviews and comments. You truly keep the muse happy. Again an early Valentine ’s Day to you. <3 We hope you’re enjoying the one on one time with our couples.**

 

Lee

The sound of the phone makes me grunt. I glance over and realize it’s still dark out.

“Who the fuck is calling you at three in the morning?” Jax groans. He reaches over me and picks up the vibrating menace off the night stand. “Oh shit.” He chuckles. “Baby J! How the hell are you?”

I sit up, instantly awake. “Give me the phone.”

“No, I want to talk to her,” he says turning his back.  “Are you having fun? Yeah? Can you even walk.” He barks a laugh. “What? It’s a legitimate question. I’m concerned for your well-being. He treating you good? Is his family?” He huffs. “Cause it’s my job Baby J. Says the piece of slip Ma signed when Sugar went to jail for two years. This shit is official. I’m the big brother.”

I shake my head and wipe away the sleep from my eyes. He loves to pull out the paper issue. It’s his ace in the hole. I remember one time when Journee had been hurt and was in the hospital he’d nearly taken someone’s head off when they told him, family only. The staff never made that mistake again.

“Yeah. She’s here. …Good.” His voice changes. It’s softer and less confident. “Yeah, I’m glad too. Shut up J.”

I laugh. The infamous I’m just saying has been followed by Shut up J for as long as I can remember.

“Here. Talk to your sister,” he says thrusting the phone at me.

Her giggles sound in my ear.

“You sound happy.”

She sighs. “I am. You sound sleepy. Did I interrupt play time?”

I snicker. “No, that was before. I mean why do you think we’re exhausted?”

She laughs. “Seriously, though, it’s been good?”

“Oh yeah,” I sneak a look at Jax who I know is listening to every word despite his prone position.

“Ugh, he’s there creeping on our convo isn’t he?”

“You know it.”

“Just like when were in high school. We should make him worry.”

“You’re so evil.”

“It’s why you love me so much isn’t it?”

“One of the many reasons why my love. How’s the honey moooon?” I sing the last part in a high pitch voice, and we both laugh. I can’t believe my best friend is a married woman.

“It’s a dream I don’t want to wake up from. The place we stayed in was right out of a Jane Austen book. I mean the hotel details, rich green velvet canopy over the four-poster bed, and a bathroom to die for. I mean the claw-footed bath tub had silver legs!”

“Holy crap, Hubby went all out.”

“Umm yeah, in more ways than one.  The Kitty has been used and abused on a daily basis.”

“OI. I took care of it after every time.” Chibs’ Scottish brogue chimes in over the line.

“I was getting there, Daddy. I never said I didn’t enjoy it either,” She says in a coquettish tone that makes me laugh.

“He’s carried me to warm salt filled sweet scented baths nearly every day. How he expects me to return to everyday life after this, I do not know.”

“I’ll do it every day if you want,” Chibs says from the background.

“Um no I already have a hitch in my giddy up, thank you.”

“You guys are so damn adorable,” I say unable to keep from smiling.

“I want to know about you two! I wait my entire life for this shit to happen and it all goes down, and I leave. How fair is that?”

I picture her full lower lip poked out and her eyes wide.

“You know I’ll give you the play by play.”

“You’d better.”

“How’s his family?”

“Great, Hey I’m an Aunt now. Padric is my nephew.”

“Oh is he cute?”

She laughs. “He’s just five years younger, so I don’t know if that’s the word I’d use.”

“Hah, your _son_ is only a couple years younger, so it’s clear you’ll have an unconventional family.”

“Ain’t that the truth? I love him. He reminds me of Chibs, and his sister is really cool too. She gave us a baby blanket!”

“Something you want to tell me there Journee?”

“Noo. Not that kind. This is a handmade quilt. It’s a family tradition. Family lore has it, you’ll conceive as long as you’re under the blanket.”

“Aahhh babe. That’s really sweet.”

“Right? I’m sorry to call you so late. I forgot about the time difference. I just realized I hadn’t talked to you in nearly four days and had a mini panic attack.”

“It’s okay we know you’ve been busy.”

“Yes, but the question is, have you?”

“Dirty girl.”

“So that’s a yes.”

“That’s a hell yes,” I say excited about the news I have to share. This feels better than anything I ever hoped for. Kick was a close second. I could’ve been content with him for the rest of my life, but Jax…Jax makes me happy in a way I never thought possible. I want to spill my guts to Journee right now, but I can’t.

“I’ll ask a question, and you say yes or no.”

“Okay.”

“Am I the only one still limping?”

I choke on my laughter. “Nu-uh.”

“Good, you wench. I was mortified at the second wedding until I saw you come hobbling along. You can’t leave me alone in this.”

“You’ll get used to it, I promise,” I assure her.

“Is it the best?”

“Oh yeah, for a bunch of different reasons.”

“I knew it!”

“Is this a fact check or a conversation Detective Telford?”

“Both.”

“At least you’re honest.”

“Shut up. You’re dying to give up the info. Stupid head is the one preventing our talk-a-thon.”

“It’s so true.”

“First thing when I come back?”

“You know it, babe.”

“I miss you,” she says.

I sigh. “I miss you too my friend.”

“Daddy’s looking impatient. I should go now.”

“I didn’t say a word.” Chibs adds.

“Wasn’t your mouth that was looking impatient.”

I laugh. “Okay, Mrs. Telford. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Love you.”

“Love you more,” I say as we disconnect.

“Baby J sounds really fucking happy,” Jax says.

“I know, she deserves it.”

“They both do,” He agrees.

“Well since we’re up,” Jax says as he rolls me onto my back and sets the phone on the nightstand.

“You want to play twenty-one questions?” I tease.

He parts my legs with his knee.

“Yeah, I do. Starting with, how does this feel?” He sucks the skin on my neck into his mouth, and I moan.

“It’s okay.”

His chuckle vibrates against my skin, and he nudges my core with his knee. “How ‘bout this?” he asks as I roll my hips, seeking the friction.

“Warmer.”

He runs a hand down my body and parts my slick lips. He circles my entrance once, and I’m lost. I shudder as he eases two fingers in and starts a rhythm I can’t help but follow.

“Jax,” I whine, needing more.

“Ask me for it baby.”

“I need you inside me now.”

He drives home, and I gasp as he fills me to the brim. I dig my nails into his shoulder and raise my hips. I flex around him and whimper as he hits the right spot inside me. Our bodies come together as he bottoms out over and over, tapping that spot that has me shaking and breathless.

“Oh, Jax.”

“So damn right. Jesus, Lee.” He growls as he moves faster and faster. The bed post taps the wall, and my lungs threaten to give as I bounce between screams and moans.

“So good.” I’m chanting as my heart beats so fast I struggle to suck down enough oxygen and my entire body tenses as I crest the wave. He thrusts home once more, and I shatter, shaking as I cream on his thickness. He grunts and bites my shoulder as he fucks me through my orgasm before he releases inside me.

 

***

Journee

I’m sad to say goodbye to Padric and Greer. They grew on me quickly. With their quick tongues, teasing manner, and familiar features, it’s easy to feel as if I’ve known them for a lifetime. This was about more than a family reunion. My old man was making his peace with his past, and it was a beautiful thing. I swear years have lifted off him. He’s more relaxed than I’ve ever seen him be as we drive away from the quaint village.

“Did you have a good time love?” he asks.

“I did. I hope Kerrianne likes our presents.” Together we’d picked out a leather bound journal, and a pretty lace dress.

“I think she will. It’s the thought that counts. Being able to have a way to communicate with her is more than I ever dared hope for in me lifetime. All this time I worried she’d thought I’d forgotten about her.”

“I think she knows better than that, Filip. Fiona might be sleeping with the enemy, but Kerrianne is surrounded by those who love and know you. They’d tell her the way of things.”

“You don’t know the power Jimmy O has over people. He’d make a man turn against his own mother if it pleased him. All to avoid his wrath. The man is the devil incarnate. I’ve seen many things in my life, but ne’er was there a man so evil as this one.”

The words send a chill through my bones. He reaches across the car and takes my hand. “But you don’t have to worry about him, love. I’ll kill him with me bare hands before I let him breathe the same air as you.”

I lean over and kiss his cheek, humbled by his words. I’m used to fighting. The only girl surrounded by men I had to fight to be heard, fight to do what I want and fight to be seen as more than a pretty piece of ass and the fastest way to climb your way up the GB ladder. It’s why I never dated in-house. Being the princess puts a target on your back. I wanted to be loved for me, not what an association with me would bring them. Of course, that was only for those brave enough to stand up to my father which was few and far in-between. Menace is not a man to be fucked with.

He taught me how to bid my time, protect myself, and unleash the primal warrior inside of me. I often wondered if I was a disappointment. I don’t have the boisterous countenance of both my parents. I like to sit back and exam people. I loosen up after a bit, but I don’t trust easily or take to many right off the bat. That’s what happens when you see the worst people have to offer too much. My father is the equalizer. I know better than most the evil men can do, and how fast some can turn. It’s why Lee, Jax, and I are so close. Regardless of the petty fights and growing pains, we’ve always had one another’s backs. There’s power in that.

There were times when I felt like they were the only ones I could count on to remain. I dated, but it never panned out or failed to launch altogether. We grew up together, the four of us. I had the biggest crush on Opie. I mean how could I not? The gentle giant had a sweet streak in him, and he always protected me. When we kissed my freshman year, I swore I saw stars. We were on the cusp of something when his bitch of a mother made him leave. I knew he’d be back, so I waited, pined, and planned out life out in my head. Only, he returned with another name on his lips, Donna. The embarrassment and shame singed me as surely as a flame.

I went internal. Then Chibs showed up, and a mysterious man with healing scars, dark countenance, and accent. I have a way with healing. It’s not unusual for me to patch the brothers. Hell, in another life, I might’ve been a nurse. These are things I learned from my mother.  Somewhere between tending him and crushing in my quiet way, we came to an understanding. He tolerated me, taught me things about cars, and I found a way to get over the perceived rejection from the man I once idolized. The man who pulled away from the close-knit group cultivated since we were kids.

Right now with my heart full and my future bright, I couldn’t be more grateful for the way things turned out. A few months earlier I wouldn’t have said that. I’d begun to wonder if perhaps there was something wrong with me. If maybe Kyle had been right. The funny thing about verbal abuse is, it ramps up. It never happens from the start. It creeps in like a fungus until it attaches itself to your psyche and begins to grow. Then it’s a part of you, and getting rid of it is a bitch. Because once you clear yourself off and it gets dark and cold again, it resurfaces, and the cleansing process begins all over again. It’s different with my husband. He makes me feel like I am enough.

We left early, so I know he has something else planned for the day.

“Is this the way we came?”

“No, we’re going back to a different location love. I would never forgive myself If I didn’t take you here before we went home.”

“Is it the reason why you chose my dress today?” I ask.

“Aye.”

He was almost bashful as he set out the lacey off white dress with a ruffled top, ruffled layers, and a slight train. I thought it was a bit fancy. Especially when he insisted I wear a floral crown headband around my hair, but he asks me for so little I complied with a smile and no questions. I pull the light weight heather gray shawl closer as the air begins to warm with the day and the sun. I’m excited to see where he’ll lead. He returns with our bags, a wide smile, and a bouquet of peach colored Gerber daisies and white flowers.

“Oh my God, they’re beautiful. You didn’t have to get me anything,” I say as my cheeks heat.

“Aye, I did. I aim to spoil you.” He hands them over with a sweet kiss, and I swear I fall even deeper in love with him. I place them in my lap, take a picture and send it to Lee with the text.

_Just because flowers. I have the best husband in the world._

As we drive the countryside changes and begins to yield to a dazzling display of picturesque water surrounded by green land reflected in the waters like a mirror.

“That’s the Loch.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Aye. Wait to you see where we’re staying.”

We pull up to the white building nestled among the rolling green hills, and I swear I’m in a dream. This is the stuff of legends. I expect a unicorn to come prancing down to greet us any moment.

“Do you like it?” he asks quietly.  “I know it’s a lot smaller than the last hotel. But it’s got so much character.”

“I love it. It’s perfect.”

He smiles, and the uncertainty is swept away. “We need to get checked in if we’re going to make our boat ride.”

I scramble out of the car, and he laughs. I suddenly understand why he wanted me to wear this dress. It fits perfectly with the landscape. I turn, taking it all in. The click of a shutter draws my attention.

“Pose for me, my bonnie lass. I want to remember you here forever.”

 

 

***

Lee

I frown. It’s too quiet. I’m not used to the lack of noise. Usually, if I’m not working, I’m at the clubhouse, out with Journee, or at least talking to her on the phone. It was a slow day at the office, and I’m all caught up on projects. I flick through the channels and settle on The Fast and The Furious. The sound of a bike in the driveway perks me up. _Jax!_ I slip off the couch and hurry to the front door. I peer out and find myself surprised. _Tig?_ This could be a good thing, or a bad thing depending on his mood. I’m always happy to see him, but those nights when he needs me to pull him back from the edge, sadden me. He suffers for what he does to keep the club safe, but most will never know it.

I open the door.

“Hey, Doll.”

“Hey Tiggy. What’s going on?”

“Needed some quiet, ya know?”

I nod my head. There are times when the boys want a break from it all. My house is always open to them for that reason. It’s why I don’t downsize to an apartment.

“Come on in. You have perfect timing. I was just thinking it was too quiet.”

“Yeah? You missing wifey?”

“Big time. You missing hubby?”

He laughs. “Yeah I do. It’s too quiet without that Scottish fucker around.” We head inside, and I plop on the couch. He lands beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. His warmth and scent are familiar, and I’m lulled into a relaxed state.

“So where’s pretty boy?”   
  
I shrug. “In his skin?”

“You ain’t worried at all?”

“No, I trust him.”

He grunts, scowling.

“Why don’t you say whatever you have on your mind Tiggy.”

“Just not sold on this one, baby doll. The boy gets around and breaks hearts. Hell, look at Wendy. She didn’t deserve what he did to her. All she ever did was love him. And I ain't one to be soft on broads. She has her problems, but she never did wrong by him.”

“I know. And I don’t approve of how that went down, but it’s got nothing to do with the two of us. Tell me you didn’t think this might happen one day.”

“A long time ago when you were younger, yes. Now…not so much.” He shakes his head. “I don’t want to see you hurt, or be put at odds with my brother. If he does wrong by you, there’s going to be problems.”

“He won’t.” As I say it, I realize I believe it wholeheartedly. “If I thought he would, we never would’ve happened.”

He sighs.

“People change. You know that.”

“Yeah. I’m watching him.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything different Papa bear,” I say as he chuckles. “Is that the only reason why you came over?”

“No. The brothers were getting on my nerves. Needed a break.”

“Then hang out here with me for a while and watch some TV.”

“What is this crap?” he asks.

“The Fast and the Furious?”

“Crappy rice burners? Really Doll? Thought you had better taste than that.”

“Shut up. I like this series.”

He rolls his eyes but settles in and goes quiet. It’s nice to get some quality time in with the man who I think of as my Pops.

We end up ordering pizza and cracking open the six pack in my fridge. After the _torture_ of Fast and the Furious, he makes me watch Harley Davidson and the Marlboro man for the millionth time. It’s endearing the way some things never change.

“I don’t know why you love that movie so much,” I say as I roll my eyes.

“Are you kidding me? It’s a classic.”

“Yeah, because they didn’t know any better.”

He holds his hands over his heart. “You’re wounding me here.”

Another bike pulls into the driveway.

“And that’s my cue.”

“What, you can’t be in the same room with us?”

“I’m not ready to watch the two of you suck face.” He shudders. “Thanks for the break.” He leans forward kisses my forehead and stands.

“Anytime, old man.”

He winks and heads to the door. I hear a muffled conversation with the voice I recognize as Jax, and a few minutes later he walks inside.

“Looks like I’m late to the party.”

“Nah just hanging out with my Pop.”

He nods his head. “Still weird to see Tig in a different light.”

“Yeah, well get used to it cause he’s always going to be around.”

“I hear you loud and clear.”

I relax. “Good.” It’s not secret the two of them have issues. He’s Clay’s boy through and through, and Jax represents the new change coming for the gavel. To say it caused friction is putting it lightly. I hope for my sake they can learn to play nice when I’m around at least. “I know there’s no love lost between the two of you, but he means a lot to me. He’s always been there when I needed him, and I want you to work on getting along.”

“That’s a lot to ask. We got a history of butting heads. Look I don’t think he’s a bad guy, we’re just after two completely different things when it comes to the club. Makes shit tense.”

“Maybe you should try harder to get him to see your side instead of baiting him. He’s smart. You show him why and it’s legit…He might surprise you by getting on board.”

“Naw, he’s blinded by Clay.”

“So make him see the light.” I insist.

He sighs. “Maybe. Enough about Tig. I came here to be with you.”

He wraps his arms around me and leans in for a sweet kiss.

I let the moment pass for now, but I’m nowhere near done working on him.

 

***

Journee

The night before we leave we’re in Galloway.

“I know you Chibs, what’s the reason for this being our last stop?”

He glances at the sky. “You’ll see soon enough. It’ll bring us back to the start.”

I tilt my head and ignore the temptation of checking my phone. “Come on, love.  It’ll get a bit chilly tonight. We need to change into something warmer.”

Back at our room, I slip into comfortable black leggings, gray boot socks, with brown boots we bought here and a warm emerald green sweater I’d fallen in love with. As we make our way outside the hotel with a flask of something to _warm us up_ I tilt my head back and gasp.  The stars overhead are so close I swear I could touch them.

“Surprise.”

I turn to him and smile. “It did all start under the stars didn’t it?”

“Aye with a bold little minx who kissed me first to my shock and delight.”

I laugh. Only Chibs could pull off that word and be so damn rugged and sexy.

“Come on, the view from the observatory is like nowhere else in the world.” He slings two blankets over his shoulder, grabs a flashlight and offers me his arm.

I wrap my arms around his as we make our way from the hotel. It’s beautiful here, quiet, clean, and fresh in a way California could never be. I’d never been too far from my home, so this is mind-blowing. I inhale the cool air and soak up the experience.

“Do you know why the stars are so vivid love?”

“No.”

“Because Scotland enjoys some of the darkest skies in Europe. It gives them a background to really shine against.”

“Oh.”

We find a spot, and he puts down a blanket. We lay on our backs, and he covers us with the other one. I gaze up at the sky, enchanted by the diamond dotted velvet canvas. The beauty steals my breath. On the edges, I see what looks like a rainbow. Brilliant violet reds, and greenish yellows encompass the area.   
“Oh. Oh, my God. Is that what I think it is?” My voice trembles and my eyes fill with tears at the stunning display before us. The lights dance and glimmer, like fairies come out to play.  

“Aye, the Northern lights. I was hoping she’d show herself to us tonight. If you took all those stars in the sky and added them into one blazing ball of light, it might come close to the way I feel about you.”

“Oh, Filip.” I turn toward him, and our lips meet. I taste forever on his tongue, an eternity in the shape and feel of his lips. I cup his face, tracing the memorizes planes and the scar tissue.

“Can I have you here, Lennan? With the stars as our witnesses?”

“I am yours anytime any place, my love.”

“You do things to me heart that should be illegal, little lass.”

We fumble with belts, buttons and tights until he’s buried inside me. Pinned by his weight and the tights and boots around my legs, I can only take everything he offers. My breath stutters in my lungs as I watch the sky move above me. The old magic of this land and the man from it inhabits me. I say a prayer to keep this man forever, and I swear I feel an answer in my bones. As I fall to pieces and he fills me to the brim, I know I’ve been granted my wish.

 

 I urge you to watch this video, so you can get the full experience of this scene. [https://www.visitscotland.com/see-do/landscapes-nature/dark-sky-parks-sites/#&gid=1videoitems&pid=1](https://www.visitscotland.com/see-do/landscapes-nature/dark-sky-parks-sites/#&gid=1videoitems&pid=1)


	27. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N: A huge round of thanks to all of you amazing folks for your patience. As you guys know, Telford is a writer, she’s got four books coming out this month. Imagine the editing… yeap it was horrific. Teller has a busy career and schooling of her own, and sometimes life prevents them from posting as they’d like. We love your comments, emails, and reviews. It really keeps us going.  Thank you for your continued support!**

**Chapter-Twenty-Three**

 

Chibs

I study my sleeping bride as the airplane taking us back to the states flies through the night. It’s been a busy two weeks full of remembering and healing. Seeing Greer and Padric was cathartic for me soul. They were okay. Healthy, happy, and moved on with their life. Leaving the way I had, forced me out of their lives as well as Kerrianne’s. Kerrianne. The thought of my daughter puts me in a strange place. I’m proud of the young woman she’s becoming. She’s lovely, intelligent, and kind according to Padric and the pictures I’ve seen of her over the years. The best wedding gift other than my bride was the phone call Padric arranged.

_~_

_“Heya cousin. I got someone for ya to talk too.”_

_“No, it’s not me ma. Are you alone? Good. Close your door.” Padric hands me the phone, and I swallow hard as my heart thumps in my chest. Journee squeezes my hand, and I open my mouth._

_“Hullo?”_

_“Hullo?” Her soft voice responds and my heart skips a beat._

_“It’s yer Da.”_

_Silence falls between us._

_“Da?”_

_“Aye. I’m visiting with Paddy and his mother, w-with me wife, Journee.”_

_“Oh. How…How are you?”_

_“I’m perfect now, Lass.”_

_“I don’t know what to say.”_

_“Say anything ye want. Hearing your voice is all I need.”_

_“Oh. I-I’m good. Lazy day, no school, and I’ve been in my bedroom reading.”_

_“Do you like books, love?”_

_“Aye. I’d like to be a writer one day I think.”_

_I close my eyes and lose myself in the soft, sweet sound of her voice.  “I know you could if ye put your mind to it.”_

_“You think so?”  
“I know so. I may not be able to see you myself or speak with ya, but I’ve kept up with you over the years.” _

_“You did?”_

_“Aye. You’re me flesh and blood. Padric will be taking letters from you if ye want. We...” I swallow and look to Journee who nods her head. “We could write each other?”_

_“What about… I mean would it be safe?”_

_“We’ll be careful love. No one will find out.”  
“I’d like that a lot.” _

_“Good. I have to go now my beautiful girl, but we’ll be in touch, yea?”_

_“Yea, Da.”_

_She hangs up, and I close my eyes. I just heard my daughter call me Da for the first time I can really remember. Tears blur my vision._

_~~~~~~~_

PRESENT

Things are finally coming back around for me. I’m doing more than making it from day to day running on empty. Alcohol was my fuel for so long. The thing that numbed the pain blurred the memories and kept me functioning. I leaned on Journee more than I should’ve, but she never turned me away, and I clung to that in many ways. I’d been lying to myself about my leanaan for so long, I almost started to believe it.

~

PAST

I can’t handle the club tonight. Not on Kerrianne’s birthday. I ignore Tig’s whine for me to return as I weave my way through the crowd out into the night air. My chest is tight, and my nerves are short. Getting drunk is a must, but I find tonight I don’t want to do it alone. There’s only one person I can stand to be around when I get dark like this. I walk to my bike and start her up with two things on my mind, Whiskey and Journee.

I have the bottle open and another in the black bag I’m carrying as I take a long draw and walk up the driveway. There’s no bikes here, so I know we’ll be alone. Her home has become a haven for us when we need to get away. It’s not unusual to see Happy or Jax here when they need to get away. The door opens and I meet her kind eyes.

“Oh, Filip.”

Her words are full or sorrow, but I don’t feel pitied, only cared for. Only she has the power to do that. At the bottom of the stairs, we’re the same height. She cups my face with her hand. Her fingers graze my scar. I shiver, but it’s not with disgust or discomfort. _I really am a rotten bastard._ It’s not the first birthday I’ve ridden out here, I know in my heart, it won’t be the last.

“Are you up for a party, love?” I offer the bottle.

She accepts it and takes a long pull.

“Are you?”

My lips quirk upward. “Cheeky girl. Only ye could get a smile out of me on this day.”

“Come inside.” She steps back, and I follow her in. The scent of incense is a religious experience. I’m baptized by the sweet smell that I associate with the place I consider home.

“I was hoping you’d come by today.”

“Were ye now?”

She nods. “Saved me the trip to the clubhouse.”

“Why are ye so good to me bonnie lass?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” she asks.

I rake my gaze over her. In a flowing white dress with skinny straps that support her full breasts, she’d tempt a saint.  

“Aye, love. Best friends.”

She gives me a smile. “I thought maybe we could do something different today.”

“OH?” I take the bottle bag and chug. She pushes it down. “Yes, and I need you sober for it.”

 _I can think of a lot we could do sober, leannan._ The stray thought is enough to make me hand over the bottle. “Tell me more.”

“You’ve shard a lot about Kerrianne with me. Why don’t we honor that?” She bites her lower lip, and I know she’s nervous. I want to hunt down her ex and kick his arse. She never used to be like this with me.

“Go ahead, love.”

“I have the ingredients to make a lemon cake. I hope I’m not overstepping my boundary, but I know that was her favorite, so I thought maybe we could make it?”

The thought of making my daughters favorite cake with the person I’m closest too nearly brings me to my knees. I place a hand on her shoulder and squeeze. “I think that’s a fine idea.”

“Yeah?” She glances up at me through her long dark lashes. I tuck her hair behind her ear and skim her delicate jawline with the backs of my knuckles.

“Aye.” I’m not the only one who needs healing. I can see the shadows that didn’t use to exist in her eyes. Even at my worse, I can pull it together enough to be here for her.

“Good, then we should head to the kitchen to get started.”

I nod my head, unable to speak around the lump in my throat. Her thoughtfulness knows no bounds. It’s more than I’m used to from a woman. My relationships have been few and far in-between, and none of the woman had an ounce of the kindness and giving nature. I used to think it was because their lives had made them harsh and hardened, but knowing that Journee came from tough stock has changed the way I think about them. It made it easier in some ways to accept what happened between me and Fiona. It was never going to be happily ever after. The old girl didn’t have it in her to give me what I’d need long term. Instead, we’d have remained together growing a bit bitter every year as the distance drifted in and separated as surely as the ocean now does.

I wash my hands, and we work together between drinks to make a traditional Irish lemon cake. I study the yellow cake as it cools.

“Did you know they call this an Irish lemon fairy cake? I think it was part of why Kerrianne loved it so much. She was obsessed with the Fae. I can’t tell you how many of their stories I read her over and over again.” I laugh as I remember her little face lighting up as I made up stories about the wee faeries that came in at night.

“Tell me a story?”

I glance over at her and laugh.

“I’m afraid I’m a bit rusty, love.”

She pouts.

“Ack. Put that away. I’ll tell ye a tale.”

She smirks.

“Little brat. There was once a dark haired little sprite with big brown eyes and a wild head of hair. She liked to bask in the sun and draw her markings for others.”

She giggles, and I smirk.

“Markings?”

“Aye she had a skilled hand, and all her markings brought her fellow sprites great joy. They came from all around the land to be marked by the dark-skinned beauty.”

“And did she live happily ever-after?”

“Of course she did, love.”

Her smile falters, and she looks away. “It should be time to dust it with powdered sugar now.”   
She moves to the cabinet, and I make a note to pay closer attention to her. She returns with a canister of sugar and a sifter.

“You sprinkle. I have a few things to set up in the other room. You can’t come out until I call you, Okay?” 

“Right, leave me to do all the work.”

She kisses my cheek and walks off.  I admire her thick ass and take another draw off the bottle. It’s not the way a man should be looking at his best friend. _Don’t fuck this up._ A voice in my head begs.  I blink and refocus as warmth envelopes my body and the tension eases from me. The whiskey is doing its job.

“Okay, I’m ready for you.”

I stroll out to the living room and my eyes water. She’s set up a proper European birthday complete with white bunting on the wall and crackers. A white cake pedestal sits on the table waiting for the cake we just completed. A teapot, saucers, and cups, are waiting for hot water and tea leaves. I run my hand over my mouth, stunned.

“…Or I can get rid of it all.” She moves to grab the tea pot. I walk over, and still her hand, placing mine over hers. I shake my head no, unable to speak as I pull her to my chest and palm the back of her head. The liquor is racing through my bloodstream, along with the heavy emotions. My shoulders shake, I bury my face in her neck, and the flood gates break as I grieve for the loss I’ve been holding back with bottles of Jamison since I came to Charming.

She wraps her arms around me and holds on tight enough to keep me from completely falling apart. Drained, purged, and tipsy, I pull back.

“Better?”

“Aye, love. Hate for you to see me being such a misery guts.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d want you to be right now. You’ve been there for me. Now it’s my turn to return the favor, okay?” She wipes away the tears with her thumbs, and I clear my throat as I nod. Everyone one has their breaking point. Tonight was mine.

“Good now, let’s be rebels and have cake in bed. Get your boots, cut, and pants off. We’re slumming it.”

I smirk and salute her. “Aye, but don’t forget the whiskey?”

She rolls her eyes. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

I smirk. I like it when she lets me in her bed more than I should. But the sheets are always clean and sweet smelling, and with her warm body around mine, I have the best sleep I ever have.

~

PRESENT

I should’ve admitted then and there I wanted her, but I’ve always been a stubborn bastard. I was ashamed of my desires. She’s half my age, and back then she was just getting the shop off the ground and getting over that piece of shit, Kyle. I didn’t want to do anything that would feel like I was taking advantage of her. In the end, it all worked out as it should. I slid down in my seat, and rest my head on top of hers. I want to enjoy the peace we’ve found and the bubble we were allowed to live in for as long as possible, before we return to our chaotic living.

 

***

Jax

It’s amazing how you can know someone your entire life, and still not know them completely. Dating has allowed me to see Lee in an entirely different light. There’s a softness to her. A vulnerability I want to protect at all costs. I’ve see what a man can do to a woman in this life. I won’t see her beaten down and used up. I’ve always treated her like royalty because that’s what she is, a child of the first nine, equal to me in a different way because she’s a female and I’m a man. Now I know she’s going to be queen one day. I can do no more than treat her thus. I snicker and run my hand down my face. She’s got me breaking out the vocab I learned in high school.

It’s crazy how much love I have for her inside me. Once I took the blinders off, it was like a trickle of water turned into a waterfall. She’s everything I need. Funny, laid back, but tough and willing to fight if necessary. She knows all there is to know about me and my life. But most of all I trust her. She’s not going to leave me or fall off sobriety into a drug fueled backslide. That’s what always kept me from investing too deeply in Wendy. I never held it over her head…But after her second relapse, I knew she wasn’t someone I could fully depend on. I shut off from her after that, and I think that’s where the honeymoon phase ended, and we began to go south. She turned into a habit. I stayed because I had nothing better to do and it was familiar. That was stupid of me looking back. But it gets lonely after a while, and you get sick of sleeping with the same trim the brothers’ have passed around. It’s good in a bind, but kind of sad long term, unless you’re looking for that.  My mind goes to the older members who’d opted to stay permanent bachelors. For them, it was like hitting pay dirt.  Me, I always needed someone to feel close to. It’s why I was shit at leaving even when I couldn’t remain monogamous because I grew bored and disinterested.

Now that type of behavior is no longer an option. Lee is it, and I know she won’t put up with my bullshit. It’s why I’m chomping at the bit to see my sister. She always had a way of putting my mind at ease and walking me through things. Usually, If Baby J isn’t available I could just as easily go to Lee. But you can’t go to your girlfriend about your girlfriend, so Lee isn’t the only one anxiously waiting for her to return home. For all intents and purposes, this is my first grown up relationship. Wendy was playing house. I want to build a home with Harley, for my child and myself.

My child. The tiny being is the reason I’m driving toward my old home. We hadn’t seen or heard much from her since the wedding. That worried me. It was always something with her. Even if it was clear, she was calling just to bitch. After we came out at the wedding, not a peep was heard. Which is why we’re heading over unannounced. I don’t want her to have time to clean up any messes. I turn onto the street and park a few houses down. We leave the bike. The lawn is overgrown, and the house seems to have a dark cloud around it. My hackles rise, and I pick up the pace. I don’t even bother to knock. I take out my key and let us inside.

I scan the area. The house is dim. Dishes are piled up in the sink. My gut clenches.

“Wendy?” I call out.

“Jax?”

The voice is slurred. _Fuck._ I jog to the room we used to share and see her on the floor in the bathroom.

I rush toward her, and she heaves into the toilet bowl.

I fall to my knees beside her and grab her hair. “What’s going on?”

“Morning sickness,” she says from her position half in the toilet bowl.

_Oh, thank God._

I glance at Lee whose hovering in the doorway. “If your morning sickness was this bad why didn’t you call someone?

“Who? You? You’re too busy playing house with your new woman, and I don’t have anyone else here.” She pushes into a seated position and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.  Lee steps inside grabs a washcloth and runs it under cold water.

“That has shit to do with me taking care of the sick mother of my child.”

She hiccupped. “I don’t want to be another baby mama. They’re treated like shit.”

“You think I’d be like that? We have a good arrangement going. Don’t fuck it up because you’re inside your head.”  I sweep my eyes over her. She looks clean. I hold out her hands and study her arms. No needle pricks.

“Let me see your feet, Wendy.”

She rolls her eyes and straightens out her legs. I search her toes for tracks.

“I’m clean. Jesus.”

“You can’t blame me for checking.”

She rolls her eyes.

Lee offers up a damp washcloth, and she snatches it away. I narrow my gaze, and she shrinks. “Thanks,” She mutters.

“Let’s get you into bed. I’ll have the prospects come by during the day and keep the place clean, yeah?”

“Whatever you say, your highness.”

I roll my eyes. “Don’t be a bitch.”

“I’m pregnant, alone, and sick as a dog, excuse me if my manners are lacking. You should have told me what was going on Jax.”

“What?”

“You and _.her._ I always knew you two had a thing, and there I am with my belly out to here in a black dress with everyone giving me pity filled glances. That was fucked up.”

“Hey. This wasn’t going on when we were together.”

She snorts. “Right.”

“I’m many things, but I don’t wreck homes. Your home was already broken, and Jax was already out the door.” Lee says from the doorway.

“And you had no problems opening your arms for him, right Lee?”

“Hey! I went after her. Your beef is with me,” I say.

She narrows his gaze. “Yes, it is. Look, I’m fine. Nausea is kicking my ass. You want to send Prospects by, fine. Let them help me keep the place up. You want to meet me at the hospital for appointments fine. You want me to keep up with you on the phone. You got it. But I don’t want to see this bitch in my home dogging your footsteps in my fucking place like she always belonged there. You owe me that shit.” 

I bow my head. “Fine. You’ll deal with me.”

“Finally. It only took a year and a pregnancy to get your attention again.” She scoffs.

“You plan on being a bitch the entire time.”

“Yeah, I do.”

I roll my eyes, just grateful she hadn’t relapsed. I give a chuckle. “Fair enough.”

“Good. Now you saw me, examined me for tracks and helped me into bed. You can go.”

The undisguised rage and hurt in her eyes makes me recoil. I did that. I fucked up another person’s life when all they did was love me, and now my child is going to be caught up in the mess. My shit’s catching up with me and I’m seeing how my actions affect others. It’s an ugly realization.

***

“Are you okay?” Lee asks when we arrive back at her house.

“Not really. My kid hasn’t even arrived yet, and I’m entering world war three with his mom, and dude…She has a right to be pissed. I strung her along, dicked her over, and bailed when she told me she was pregnant.”

“You didn’t bail. Trust me I know leaving.” Lee places a hand on my shoulder.

“Didn’t I, though?”  I spear my fingers through her hair. “I’m over here happy, and she’s puking her guts up and barley able to take care of herself.” I shake my head. “What the fuck does that say about me?”

“It’s not like you knew Jax,” she says softly. I nod my head. I hear her words, but I’m conflicted. I stand and pace the length of her living room.

“Shit happens. You grew apart long before you knew she was pregnant. Step up, be the amazing father I know you can be for the child. That’s what’s important.” 

The walls are closing in on me. I’m antsy, and for the first time in a long time, I’m uncertain.

“Harley, I need a minute.”

Her eyes widen. “Where are you going?”

“I just. I need to be alone and ride and clear my head. Maybe go see my Dad.”

She bites her lower lip and nods. She understands my nature. There are times when I’m better off by myself muddling through my thoughts.

“Alright. I’ll be here.”

“I won’t be long,” I promise. I bend and press a quick kiss to her lips before walking back the way I came. There’s too much noise going on in my head. I need silence to think. There’s nothing like the freedom I have on my bike. There’s a point where the wind blows everything out of my head, and I’m one with the bike, the road, and the sky. It’s a beautiful spiritual experience I can never explain to non-riders, so I’ve stopped trying. 

I pull out of the driveway and weave through the streets, taking the bike onto the highway so I can hit that magical speed where nothing else matters. As I open up the engine, I can’t help but think of my own father. He was the strong, but level-headed type. There was an abundance of kindness, but he ruled with a strong hand, guiding, and disciplining when necessary. He was charismatic and sturdy, but not hardened by the life. Not the way Clay is, or even my mom. She laughed a lot more then. Until Tommy passed. Then they went silent and internal. I hated that period most.

I learned a lot about being a parent from my Old man. I could be that for this kid. They deserve to know the same stability and unending love. No matter how I fucked up, I never felt like my mom or dad wouldn’t back me. _I can do this._ I find myself doubling back and heading to the cemetery. I know my father’s soul isn’t here, but it makes me feel better when I have somewhere to focus my attention.

I park my bike beside the path and walk to his headstone.

“Hey, Dad. Guess you know I got myself into a real pickle huh? I’m going to be a father. It should be the happiest time of my life, but instead, I’m scared shitless. The mother can barely stand me, and I’m watching her like a hawk for signs of a relapse. Jesus, when I do anything, it’s never easy. You always said that and I’m still proving you right. ‘Cause to top it all off…I finally find the woman I want to be with forever. You know her pops, it’s Lee. I know, not a surprise to you at all. You always had a way of seeing things far beyond the moment.” I shove my hands into my jeans. “I got to get my shit together for my kid Dad. Problem is I ain’t sure how. There’s some shit I just can’t go to Mom with. You know how she can be. You leaving made her even more… over the top. Clay and I…well he never filled that Daddy role. I never wanted him too, and Tig…He changed man. He might’ve been your best friend once Dad, but I’m not sure you’d recognize him now. Clay’s twisted him into a tool he uses as needed.” I shake my head. My mind goes to Chibs and Journee. They’re my go to’s next to Lee and Op. But Op’s not accessible.

“I’ll talk to Baby J and Chibby tomorrow. They got married in an honest to God Castle Dad you would’ve enjoyed the show. Good to see the bastard and my sister happy. They deserve it.” I think of the long way around they took, and how well it worked out and my panic recedes enough for me to breath. I don’t have a plan yet, but I will soon.


	28. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.  
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.  
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N:  
Are you feeling that stolen hour, cause I know we are. This is a short bit, but there will be more later this week. We wanted to get something out for y’all to read in the meantime. **

**_SIDENOTE: Telford will kill me for this but it’s also her Birthday tomorrow (or today depending where you are) SO send her some love and thanks! (She’s the brain behind the operation I just post!)_**  

Mo Astor Chapter 24

 

Journee

It’s odd stepping out into the sunshine and heat. Scotland had an overcast, damp vibe that I enjoyed immensely. It was like a permanent fall. Fall, my favorite, but not an often experienced season. Filip threads his fingers in mine as he leads me toward the baggage claim and I mentally switch modes. It’s Chibs now unless we’re alone or in close company. Things are different here. There’s a lack of freedom that comes with being back home, but this is where our roots are planted. I wouldn’t know what to do with a normal life. My time spent in college showed me that. I couldn’t relate to the average eighteen and nineteen-year-olds, hungry for their first taste of freedom and making shitty decisions. In our life, you’re always older than your years.

You have no choice. You see and hear too much, and safety precautions are a real thing. It changes the way you view life. I wanted to do my time, get a slip of paper and get out. There’s something to be said about having a skill to fall back on, and I like the image it gives me. There’s protection in that. The best thing an Old lady can offer is a good reputation. It keeps them separate from the shadiness the town knows Samcro has going on. It’s a careful balance we keep with Charming. We keep the corporations away who’d end their “Charming” way of life, and they turn a blind eye to the MC. It’s a system that works as long as everyone holds up their end of the bargain.

“Do we know who’s picking us up?” I ask.

“No clue, Love.”

Deep down I want it to be Juice. Two weeks is a long time to go without seeing his face or hearing his voice. I worry about my misguided son. He wasn’t brought up in this life, and his naivety could potentially get him in trouble. I’m working on the areas someone could exploit. I’ve seen what happens to men like him before in our culture. Chibs and I will make damn sure it doesn’t on our watch.

Chibs grabs our bags, and I admire his strength and gentlemanly ways. I’ve been in love with him since I was fifteen, but the reality of being his woman is even better than my teenage dreaming. He returns, and I thank God we opted to mail the other bags home.

“Ready, love?”

“I am.”

We move toward the exit, and I smile as I spot a familiar head of hair.

“Jackie boy,” Chibs yells making me giggle. J gives Chibs a fleeting smile and a manly hug.

“Good to have you back home, brother.”

His eyes are dull, and there’s tension he’s holding. I glance around and frown when I don’t see Lee.

“What happened? Where’s Lee?”

“I needed some one-on-one with my sister,” he says sheepishly. 

I sigh. “What did you do?”

“What? Me? Nothing. That’s exactly why I’m trying to talk to you. I need some advice on how to proceed.”

I glance at Chibs. “Do you mind driving , Filip?  This is going to take awhile.”

“Aye, I’ll drive, get our boy fixed up.”

“Start from the beginning,” I say as I walk between the two of them.

“Well, for starters. Wendy went off yesterday .We were there to check up on her, and I flipped out when I found her hanging over the toilet puking her brains.”

“Did she—

“No, but that was my first thought too. She’s just got really bad morning sickness.”

“Stupid bitch,” I mumble.

“Yeah, well she was right. I left, she found out she was pregnant, and I hooked up with Lee and got happy. I haven’t thought about what this would do to her or later, my relationship with my own kid. I mean shit…I’m creating a shit storm for him or her to be born into. What judge in their right mind is going to award full custody to a man with my record or my affiliations?”

“The one we buy,” I say honestly.

He shakes his head. “There’s so much shit going on at once, Journee.”

My full name is a screaming siren. He never does well when forced out of his depth. 

“When isn’t it in our lives? It’s just another hurdle to climb. Wendy was already crazy. You add hormones, and a woman scorned vibe to the mix, and you get extra insane. She’ll calm down after it’s all said and done, cause she knows as well as we do, she has no choice. That bitch ain’t got the balls to try to take you to court. She knows who runs this town. You have to deal with her and keep the peace until she pops baby T out.”

“Baby T?”

“Teller, duh.”

He chuckles.

“You make it sounds so easy.”

“Not easy, just necessary. Problem solved. Can I get my Lee time now?”

“About her…”

“Jackson Nathaniel Teller, I’ve been waiting what feels like my entire life for shit to happen between you two. If you ruin this now, I will fucking kill you with my bare hands.”

“Jesus, Baby J.” He looks at Chibs. “You sleep with one eye open brother?”

“I don’t inspire that emotion in her, Jackie boy.” He winks, and I giggle.

Jax shakes his head as we finish our trip through the underground tunnel to the car. He hits the key FOB, unlocks the car and pops the trunk. I can tell there’s more. He’ll spill it once we’re in the backseat alone. I place my hand on Chibs chest and tilt my head up for a kiss. He palms my ass, pulling my body to his and I moan as our tongues tangle. _The wedding changed a few things. He never would’ve done this in public before. I like it._ We part, and he places his forehead against mine.

“Thank you for understanding.”

“Always, lennan. I know his happiness affects your own.” I place my hand over his heart before I peel my body from his and force myself to join Jax.

“This better be good. I should be sucking face with my old man during this ride.”

“I love her, Journee.”

I laugh. “Is that all? Bro, I could’ve told you that years ago. I tried a dozen times.”

“You don’t understand. This changes everything.”

“This is what it means to really care for someone, Jax. That fear of hurting them or losing them is how you know it’s the real thing. You’re finally ready to put someone ahead of yourself. I’m so glad I’m here to see it. Humility looks good on you.” I muse his hair, and he swats my hand.

“You’re a little shit. You know that?”

“Seriously Jay. You’re freaked out because you finally have something you don’t want to lose. It’s not a bad thing. It’ll keep you from making dumb ass decisions. The real tragedy would be living a life where you never experience that kind of love. We both know you dropping the L word on Lee right now would not be a good thing. You jump in head first. She tests the water repeatedly, waits a little more, and then she dips a toe in. You need to be patient. You want to keep her? Then you need to temper that impulsiveness and wait for the right moment.”

“When will that be?”

“I don’t know, but you will.”

He huffs.

“J, have I ever steered you wrong when it’s this important?”

“No.” he shakes his head.

“And I won’t start now.”

He takes a deep breath and nods. “Alright.”

“You good.”

“As good as I’m going to get.”

I pat his cheek. “Welcome to the land of mortals young blonde god.”

“What?” he wrinkles his nose, and I laugh as we weave through traffic. _Someone’s eager to get home._ The tone for Simple Man rings out. “Mama told me when I was young...” And I laugh. Of course, she has to call the minute, we land.

He rolls his eyes. “Hey, Ma. Yes, I have them. Because Chibs is driving. Nothing. Can’t a man want to catch up with his sister?” He scowls.” Seriously? They just got back. They probably have jet lag out the ass.” He grimaces. “Yeah, I’ll let them know. No, Lee isn’t pissed at me. Yes, I know. I don’t plan on it.”

It’s always amusing to see Jax read the riot act by his mother. Partially because it means she’s not going in on me. She took the mother role to heart, and never let go. I’ve had my ass chewed out by her more times than I want to remember. “She’s right here.” He thrusts the phone at me, and I know the shoe is now on the other foot.

“Hey, Ma.”

“Hey, baby, good to hear your voice. I worried that he’d chained you to a bed and decided to keep you over there permanently.”

 I laugh. “It’s more likely it’d be the other way around.”

She chuckles. “That’s my girl. A woman’s got to know how to control things while letting the man think he’s running the show.”

“You taught me well.”

“That I did. We’re having a family dinner tonight. I expect to see the two of you there.”

I mentally sigh. “Ma, we just touched down.”

“Exactly. So you’ll have enough time to spruce up, bring those vacation photos, and get home.”

I roll my eyes and bang my head against the seat.

Jax chuckles, and I elbow him in the ribs. His laughter becomes a groan, and it’s my turn to smirk.

“Fine, we’ll be there.”

“Good. I can’t wait to have my babies all together again. Especially now that you’re married and soon to be carrying a grandbaby. The first one with a mother I love.”  
I shake my head. That’s Gemma always light years ahead of everyone else. The ink is barely dry on the marriage license, and she’s talking about kids.

“We just got married.”

“And it’s past time we had some little brown babies running around here.” 

I snort. “Only you could get away with saying that.”

“Damn straight. “ I hear her exhale, and I know she’s smoking.

“We’ll be there, but we might be late. I have to hunt up clean clothes.”

“I can’t wait to see you, baby. Love you.”

“Love you too Ma.” I hang up and shake my head.

“You miss Scotland yet?” Jax asks.

I laugh. “Meh, this is home. Besides I’m about to have a niece or nephew, and I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“It’s coming up fast.”

“How are _you_ feeling about that?”

“Ready. I had a talk with my dad, and I got my head on straight. I can be a good dad.”

“I know you will be,” I say sincerely. “You got a lot of people who’ll kick your ass if you aren’t.”

He chuckles. “Never one to mince words.”

“I hear it’s a family trait of mine.”

“Yeah. I hear your big brother is pretty cool.” He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me against him.

“God, you are so conceited.” I roll my eyes and shake my head. “Tell me what else I’ve missed while I’ve been away.”

I lean into his warmth as he tells me in a boyish animated way that fills me with joy. He’s changing in the best possible way.


	29. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/n: Thank you all for the incredible support you’ve showed us. Telford’s birthday rocked and she thanks you for the kinds words.**

 

**Mo Astor Chapter 25**

 

Lee

My phone rings and “Thank you for being a friend” plays, making me squeal. _She’s here!_

 I hit answer. “You’re home,” I breathe the words like a prayer. There’s so much I want to tell her, hear, and discuss. It’s been hell having her away while my worlds completed shifted.

“I am. Why aren’t you here?”

“Because you have a husband now. You two need time to settle in and continue your honeymoon over the weekend before its time to head back to the daily grind.”

She snickers. “You’d be the only one who thinks that. Jay ambushed me and talked me to death on the way down, and then Gemma demanded we show up at the family dinner. So, get your ass over here we need to talk.”

“What about Chibs?” I ask. The last thing I want to do is make him feel ignored or disrespected. Journee and I together, are a lot. We practically have our own language, and it leaves plenty of folks feeling left out.   
“He took pity on me and went to say hi to the boys at the club.”

“Say no more. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

I’m like a teenage girl on her way to her first slumber party as I stand from the couch, grab my purse off the table, and rush to my car. We’ve both had so much happening in our lives. It’s time to get caught up and reconnect. She’s as much my anchor as Charming, and the Sons are. There’s power in loyalty and familiarity.

 I crank the engine and all but peel out the driveway. I whip into her driveway and pause. It’s no longer _her_ house. It’s _their_ house. _My best friend is a married woman. Mrs. Journee Telford._ It’s funny…I can remember her writing that name in an elegant font in notebooks and on a countless number of loose leaf pages when we were teens. _Who would’ve thought we’d end up here one day?_

 From the minute they admitted their feelings they’d moved at hyper speed. It’d be too much for anyone else, but with these two it made perfect sense. Why beat around the bush when you’d been putting in all the work for years.

The only thing that had kept them from being an official item before was labels. There had been many nights when I saw Chibs leave her room in boxers and a t-shirt, and the look in their eyes never screamed _just friends._  I’m over the moon for both of them, but it’s a dynamic change I’m still feeling my way around. I’ve never had much reason to spend a ton of time around Chibs, and I’m waiting to see what kind of husband he’ll be.

Some men like to keep a woman mostly to themselves. I wouldn’t blame him if he did. They have a lot of time to make up for. Still, the thought of losing my best friend in any way sends me into a slow panic. I push the door open and climb out walking toward the door as I try to outrun my fears. I’ve been left alone so many times in my life, I’ve almost come to expect the relationships that mean the most to me to eventually end.

The door opens, and we hug. Her scent is familiar, and her embrace is tight. My anxiety eases back. This is Journee. She’s never let anyone come between us. Why would now be any different? _Because he’s her dream come true._ She pulls back, frames my face and brushes our lips together. I hum.

“Well, hello to you too, beautiful.”

She smiles. “Those pretty blue eyes are looking stormy. Come in and talk to your Journee.”

“Are you still mine? I think your husband might disagree,” I say playfully.

She studies me in that scary calm, still, way that makes one feel like she’s peering into your soul.

“Me belonging to him now doesn’t and never will make me any less yours. After all, we’ve been through together, the bond we have is unbreakable. _If_ you’re worried about things changing, don’t. I talked to Daddy about this early on.”

“You did?” I whisper humbled by the actions she’d taken on my behalf.

“Yes, babe. So stop worrying.” She frowns. “You don’t seem like yourself.” She wraps an arm around my waist, and we head inside. She closes the door, pauses to enter the alarm and leads us to the couch. We sink onto the cushions and curve into one another.

“Spill, babe.”

“You’re supposed to be telling me all about Scotland.”

“And I will, right after you tell me what’s got you so antsy.”

“There’s a lot of changes happening, and we both know I’m a creature of habit,” I say glumly.

‘Uh huh. And this has nothing to do with the little head to head with Wendy.”

“Ugh, Of course, he told you.”

“Yeah. I heard his side. Now I want to hear yours. Are you okay?”

I sigh and glance up at the ceiling. “She’s right. I mean, no we weren’t fucking around behind her back, but if I was her, I’d be pissed. We’ve been so busy with our own happiness. We didn’t give a second thought to hers.”

“Ugh, Stupid bitch is still fucking shit up.”

“Down Mama Telford. I know she made the mistake of touching your man, but she’s also knocked up with Jax’s kid. We have to tread lightly—.”

“No, you need to set boundaries and figure things out before this kid comes and she runs or does something else equally stupid. J was all she had. When you came out at the wedding, the last of her hope was stripped away. That puts her in a dangerous place.”

“Shit no wonder she came out breathing fire.”

“That girl slept, ate, and lived, Jax. Even I can admit he was wrong for doing her the way he did. He had a loyal woman. Just because she let him walk all over her didn’t mean he should have. But that was the old Jax.”

Her words hit home as they line up with the same things swirling in my brain. “You see the change too?”

“Yes, thanks to you. You’ve always challenged him and forced him to be a better person. A man who thinks shit through and remembers his humility. Now that you’re together that effect increased tenfold.”

I sit up and lick my dry lips. “I see someone I know, but then don’t when I look at him these days. I was worried maybe I was projecting.”

“Oh, no, you got that boy sprung.”

“What?” I chuckle.

“Oh come on, he makes cow eyes at you.” She blinks slowly and widens her eyes making me giggle.  “He does not.”

“Oh, My God Are you kidding me? He thinks you’re sexy, he wants to date you, he wants to marry you,” she sings.

“Thank you Miss Congeniality,” I say already feeling lighter.

“Look, I’m just calling it how I see it.”

“Right.” I shake my head as I wipe away a tear. 

“Feeling better?”

“Much.”

“Want to tell me what had you uptight?”

“How fast this is all going. I don’t let people in like this, but he was already behind my walls, and now he’s infiltrating...” I trail off unable to speak the words out loud.

“Your heart?” She says.

I nod my head.

“Trust me, babe. When it’s meant to be, and you’re with the right person, it won’t matter how much time goes by. This isn’t a bad thing.”

“Yet,” I say quietly.

“Honey he’s not like any man you’ve ever been with. So, stop comparing him. He’s always been there. Why would he not be _more_ committed now?”

“Because this shit never ends up well for me.”

“Do you remember Kyle and the various men who came before him?” she asks.

“That’s different.”

“Why?”

I shake my head unable to answer her.

“We both deserve to be happy. We have our wounds. They’ll lead to doubts, and us picking ourselves apart until we don’t know which way is up and which is down. But we’re lucky because we have something most people don’t.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” I ask

“Each other. I’m here to tell you I refuse to let your past ruin your future. Search your heart and your memories. Would Jax even start this with you if he couldn’t see it through?”

I shake my head. “I don’t think so.”

“You _know_ he wouldn’t. My brother is many things, but being reckless with his girls isn’t one of them, and I’m not talking about the warm bodies who’ve played placeholder in the role of girlfriend. I’m talking about You, Gemma, and me.” 

I sigh. “It sounds good logically. But.,,” I shake my head.

“We’re far too used to pain and disappointment, but this is our time to be happy. In no universe would I find everything I ever wanted and you not have the same thing. Our worlds are connected.”

“I’m so fucking scared. He could break me. I always hold back with men. I can’t with Jax, and that terrifies me.”

“That’s how you know he’s the one,” Journee says as she squeezes my hand.

“After everything happened with Wendy, he left. I know he needs space sometimes, but it scared me.”

“You know I won’t share his thoughts. That’s his job. But I can say this. You’re not the only one who’s scared. This is new to him, and he’s trying his best to rise to the occasion and be what you need. It’s a learning curve, for both of you.”

“Why the fuck do you make it seem so easy.”

“Cause I’m outside of it, not in it, and I know you both.”

“What the hell am I going to do?”

‘Sit back and enjoy him slaying the dragon for his lady fair.”

I huff.

“When the time is right you guys will find your comfortable spot. Both of you are complex people. It takes time to get through all those layers and wade through those crowded heads on your shoulders.”

“Fuck you’re already old, married, and wise.”

She shoves me, and I laugh as I chew on what she said.

“Seriously, though. I appreciate your input. I’m going to… quell my stinking thinking.”

She smiles. It was an old phrase we’d both adopted from my Gran.

“Good. Did I help some at least?”

“You helped immensely. Thank you for helping me walk through it. Enough about me. I want to hear all about _your_ trip.”

“Fact number one, Filip is a fucking beast in bed. That wedding night was no one off.”

I can’t help the squeal that leaves me lips. “Are you serious?”

“Me and my Kitty are dead serious. I can’t even walk right.”

“Wait. You’re serious.”

“Umm. Yes.”

“Well, now I just have to see it for myself.”

“Lee,” she whines.

“Nu uh. Get your ass up and walk for me.”

“So demanding,” she says with a wink as she eases into a standing position.

The pronounced hitch in her giddy up has me giggling on my back on the couch.

“No sympathy!” She flings a pillow at me, and I clutch my stomach.

“I’m sorry. It’s too good.”

She rolls her eyes and I sprawl out on the couch and blow her a kiss.

“Since you’re here, you can help me with this slide show I have to put together for Ma.”

I shake my head. “She couldn’t wait to get all her children together again.”

“Typical Gemma. Tell, don’t ask.”

“Hope your old man knows what a crazy family he married into.”

“He has one of his own.” I listen as she launches into her tale about his nephew Padric and his mother, Chibs’s sister, Greer. I tear up when she tells me had a chance to speak with his daughter and how they’ll keep in touch now.

I wonder if she realizes she’s given the man everything he could’ve wanted.

 


	30. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N:**

**Hey loves, I’m sorry it’s been so long since an update. That’s on me, Telford. My real life deadlines and book releases have kicked my behind. 80,000 words is a hella lot to edit. But I’m back, and we hope it’ll be worth the wait. <3 **

**Oh to answer a question: No, Tig wasn’t super close with J.T. (That we know of) In the series. That’s something we cooked up for this universe. There’s a lot of room to “read between the lines and embellish” in the series because they left so much uncovered.**

Mo Astor Chapter 26

 

Journee

I sit on the bed surrounded by clothing in various states of cleanliness and my bra and panties. I’m caught somewhere between getting dressed for a _family dinner_ , and making a slide show. I swear Gemma is the biker version of Mommy Dearest. When she asks for something, she expects it to be done. Like all mothers and daughters, we’ve had many a falling out over it before I learned how to handle her in a diplomatic, non-combative, and open-ended manner. Unless she had an actual yes, you could work your way out of things when it came to her. Non-committal was the way to go. Lee had left not too long ago to stall her along with Jax to let me and Chibs get ready.

The sound of his motorcycle in our driveway makes me grin. He’d only been gone a few hours, but after spending every waking hour with him, it felt like an eternity. I quickly finish the line-up, press the save button, and set the computer aside. I meet him in the doorway, and he sweeps me up into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and whimper as he kisses me like his life depends on it. I’m lost in the taste and smell of him. Leather, mint, cigarettes, and his favorite cologne. I can’t fight the urge to wrap my legs around his waist.

He moans, and I slip my tongue into his mouth, taking the lead. He growls, and I bury my hand in his rapidly growing hair and tug. I tilt my head, hungry for more as he walks me toward the bed. He turns and lowers onto the bed with me on his lap. I grind against the bulge in his jeans. We part, breathing heavily.

“She’ll kill us if we’re late,” I rasp.

“I’ll kill her if we aren’t.” he buries his fingers in my hair and tugs. I go pliant under his heavy-handed ministrations. He knows exactly how to turn me into a quivering mass of need.

“Stand up and take your knickers and your bra off for Daddy.”

I rise, hook my thumbs in my underwear and give him a little strip tease. He empowers me. There’s no need for embarrassment or shyness when his hungry gaze is upon me. He licks his lips, and I giggle as I step out of the underwear I just put on post shower. I pop the bra, and he sighs like I’m a vision.

“Aye lass, you’re even lovelier than I remembered. Now come and take your Daddy out.”   

I walk over to him, keeping his face eye level with my breasts and I lean in, gripping his knees. He bites my stiff nipple, and I yelp as I slowly lower to the ground, keeping my legs wide, so he can see how much I want him. My old man likes to watch.

“So wet for me lennan.”

“Always, Daddy.”

“Shite.”

I unzip his pants and free him from his boxers and denim prison. He springs to life, and I cup the base and stroke him. His silk over steel in my hands. I lean in and circle his head with the tip of my tongue.  I suck him in, enjoying his salty flavor as I moisten his stiff cock. He groans and rocks his hips. “As much as I’d like to drag this out, I need to be buried inside your kitty more.”

I release him with a pop and climb onto his lap. The site of him gripping his base for me sends a fresh gush of liquid from my core. The man is pure masculine sensuality in motion. I ease myself on, whimpering as he stretches me as I slowly lower onto him. The pain quickly yields to pleasure, and I grip his shoulders. “Ride me love, hard and fast.” He strokes my swollen clit, and I let out a cat-like yowl.

“You’re so big, Daddy. You fill me up.”

“Jaysus Christ.” He rubs faster as I find a steady rhythm. I clench around him, and he gives a rumbling purr of approval. “Just like that love.”

The slap of our skin and the feel of him moving inside me have me coasting on the edge. “So close.”

“Aye. Give it to me my little lass.” He gives a final swipe as my orgasm hits, and grips my hips as he controls my speed. I scream as I convulse and he slams in and out of me, heightening my pleasure before he yields, exploding inside me. There’s no time for a lengthy loving when the Queen is waiting. I rest my head on his shoulders as the aftershocks continue to rocket through my body. I reluctantly unwrap my arms from his neck and stand up. He grabs my wrist.

“Leave it, love. I want to know I’m still inside ye tonight.”

I nod my head and bend down, cupping the side of his face as I brush his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mo astor, with everything I am.”

“You sit. I’ll clean you up for once,” I say as I move to the bathroom, enjoying the feel of his warmth inside me.  I know our relationship isn’t normal. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever experienced, all-consuming, soul deep, and intense enough to border on scary. We’re bound together forever.

***

Ten minutes later we’re roaring down the streets of Charming, and I’ve got my hands out, enjoying the feel of the wind against my face and the setting sun on my back. There’s nothing like being back home. I have a Disc loaded with some of the best shots from our vacation and trinkets for Mom. Heaven forbid I leave the country and not think about her. I hold Chibs tighter. I still can’t believe this man is officially my husband. Journee Ryther Teller Telford. It’s a long ass name, but it describes everything a person would need to know about me. I was raised by clubs. Brought up around women and men most couldn’t understand and feared.

Violence was a normal part of life, and while woman knew their place, they were tougher than the average, because they had to be. When your man is constantly away you have to be able to hold things down and have his back when he needs it. I knew how to pitch a decent alibi by the time I was three. It’s a different lifestyle, but the only one I know. When I went off to college, I learned swiftly I’d never make it in the civilian world. I couldn’t do the niceties, politically correct talk, ass kissing, and rule following. The things most kids Lee and I’s age found entertaining were old hat. Who needed to get wasted every weekend when we’d been allowed to drink since we hit sixteen?

I used to think all I needed was a SamCro Brother. It was part of the reason I gave Kyle a chance to start with. I couldn’t have been more wrong. But everything I’d endured led me to the place I needed to be. So I’d do it all over again to land here.

We pull into the driveway and my excitement ramps up. With all the wedding plans it seems like I haven’t seen anyone in a relaxed state in ages, and I missed my Juicy. I was a bit bummed when he wasn’t home when we arrived at the house. I hop off the bike, and Chibs backs in. He hands me Gemma’s crystal set from Scotland and the disc and walks around to wrap an arm around my waist and guide me to the front door.

We knock, and she answers with a smirk. “Well, it’s about damn time.”

I Grin. “Hi, mom.”

“Don’t’ be too mad at her Mother, Its me fault we’re late,” he says.

“Seeing as how you just got back from your honeymoon I’ll let it slide, just this once,” She says with a wink.

“This is for you,” I hand her the box and the disc like peace offerings.

“How sweet of you thinking about me baby. Are these the photos?”

“Yes, ma’am. I made a quick slide show.”   
“That’s my girl.” We hug, and she kisses my cheek before moving on to do the same with Chibs.

I walk inside and catch site of Juice. My heart squeezes, and we both beam. He stands, and I rush to him, laughing when he lifts me off the ground. The maternal feelings are real with this kid. I rub the back of his head. “You stay out of trouble?”

“Relax, Ma. He did good while you and Da were away,” Tig drawls. I blow him a kiss. “I missed you too, Tiggy.”

I’m passed around the table, as hugs and kisses on the cheek are issued. I end up in Hap’s arms, inhaling the dark scent that used to be the most comforting in the world until Chibs.

“You look good, Cocoa. Have a good time?” he asks softly. I nod my head.

“The best time, Hap.”

“He gives me a quick squeeze. “Good.”

We step back, and I make my way back over to Chibs.

“We got a lot to celebrate tonight. I got my babies in one room again,” Gemma says.

“Good to have you back, brother, Baby J,” Clay says.

“Good to be back,” we say at the same time before laughing.

Clay shakes his head, and I take my seat squeezed between Jax, who's on the opposite side of Lee, and Chibs with Juicy and Hap across from me. I’m insulated by all my people. It’s the best homecoming I could’ve asked for.

The conversation begins to flow as the food is passed around and dished up.

“Did you ever see something in Scotland other than your bedroom,” Tig asks.

“Aye brother, plenty more.”

“Pictures or it didn’t happen,” Tig quips.

“We actually brought some for you guys,” I say smugly.

He sticks his tongue out, and I laugh. To be one scary son-of-a-bitch the man is an overgrown child.

“How was the food?” Bobby asks.

“You would ask that,” Chibs drawls as the table erupts into laughter.

“It was good, but I missed your muffins,” I say placating him with a wink.

“Tell us what we missed,” Chibs says slyly turning the conversation away from us with a light squeeze of my knee. I take a drink of water to hide my smirk.

I enjoy the lasagna as we hear animated tales of customers who forget Samcro weren’t your average mechanics, and tales of Sac, my husband’s idiotic prospect.

The night flies by like it always does when we’re all together, and we move to the living room where Juicy rigs everything up to show the photos. I sit sideways on Chibs lap as the slideshow fires up, relaxing against him as he explains each location. His rich baritone is soothing, and he’s a natural storyteller. I relive the memories as he explains the legends and lore connected with the different places we visited. I think Scotland stole a bit of my heart.

A picture pops up that makes the blood rush to my face as Juicy quickly clicks past it.

“Waait. Was that …. Nipple?”  Tig asks.

“You aren’t the only one who likes to play games, Tiggy,” Chibs drawls as he moves on to talk about the castle in the next photo. I cover my face as the cheers go up in the room, and all eyes turn to me. There never was any such thing as keeping secrets among this crowd, and eventually, our flash me game was going to be walked in on.  My family, can’t live with them, can’t kill them all and not have questions asked.

 


	31. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N:**

**Can I just say we love our readers. I know sometimes life throws off our posting schedules. ( stupid adulating) But you guys continue to stand by us and review. Believe us ; nothing makes going without sleep to get out another chapter of Mo worth it like reviews. As a writer, it can be a challenge for Telford juggle large word counts, edits, marketing, and book signings, with Mo Astor, but both of us are crazy committed to continuing to produce quality work on this story.**

Mo Astor Chapter 27

Jax

 I study the girls through the glass sliding doors while I smoke. When Ma has this many people over she prefers when we take it outside other wise the house looks too damn foggy to move. It feels good having everyone under one roof. Things weren’t the same with J gone. Not when I’m trying to keep volcano Wendy from erupting, and she damn near did. Our talk in the car helped me clear my head and see things from her point of view. Having children is a huge deal. I’ll be dealing with Wendy for at least eighteen years, and my relationship with Lee is new. She needs reassurance, and I need to figure out exactly what fatherhood and us together are going to look like moving forward.     

Wendy’s meltdown convinced me of that. She needs guidelines and structure, or she veers off into the wrong lane and starts making up her own scenarios. I can see now that until I outed our relationship at the wedding, she thought we stood a chance of getting back together. It’s my fault. We’ve always broken up and made up. It was like I lived for that, this almost desperate need she had for approval and belonging. It made me feel like I was in control and wanted. After the shit storm that hit my life at fifteen, I needed it. Losing my brother, my father, and being blatantly rejected by my high school sweetheart Tara back to back, broke something inside me.

I got self-involved, greedy, and disconnected. Opening my eyes and seeing what I had in front of me with Lee, and seeing Chibs and Journee do it the right way began an awakening. I’d grown to think maybe relationships in this life were bullshit at best, and dangerous at worst. My mother was never the same after losing my father. It was like something had been siphoned from her spirit. I didn’t want that. Then I watched Chibs with my sister. They bring out the best in each other. She never tries to make him change , and he soothes her fears.

“Something on yer mind Jackie boy?” Chibs asks.

I shake my head. “Feeling lucky actually.”

“As ye should. Those women in there are top notch. The kind ye could search the world over and never find, so I suggest you make sure you got your head on right.”

I glance at Chibs. He has a way of talking to you instead of at you, so when he says something that definite, I’m more prone to listen.

“What do you mean?”

“Seen you self-destruct one too many times. You screw up with this girl, and you’ll be kicking yourself in the arse for the rest of yer life.”

“I’m not going to.”  

“Hmmm.”

I narrow my gaze and take a long draw. It’s clear he has more to say, but he won’t unless he’s invited to.

“What was the hmm for.”

“I believe you won’t do it on purpose.”

“I know Lee better than damn near anyone.”

“Yeah as a friend.”

I turn my body toward him and frown. “And that’s so different?”

“Aye lad, and you’d best learn that quickly.”

“Enlighten me, wise man.”

He snickers. “Since you asked so nicely. I reckon I will.”

I smirk.

Chibs has always gotten me. I was drawn toward him since my father died. Clay has never been what you’d call the fatherly type. We’ve come to an understanding over time, but we’d never be close. If I’m honest, a part of me resents how quickly he slipped in after my old man’s death. Had he been waiting in the wings the entire time for an opening? I never dared to ask him or her. I love my mom, but she has some shadiness going. I like to believe he was a rebound or a distraction to help her keep it together.

She took Tommy’s death harder than anyone. Thank God for Sugar getting arrested and Baby J coming to live with us. It helped her focus her obsession onto someone else. It’s how J wound up with our last name tacked on to hers. Mom went all out, and we let her because it lifted her from the severe depression she landed in. People think she’s hell on wheels now, but they have no clue how bad it can get.

“You’re both figuring things out. You can’t expect her to read your mind or “get it.” You ain’t the best communicator Jackie boy. That’s got to change.”

“I think I do alright.”  I shrug.

“Got to step up your game. You’ve got a lot of juggling to do between Wendy, the baby, and Lee.”

“I know. I have been thinking about that.” I admit with a sigh.

“Maybe you aren’t as hopeless as I thought,” he mumbles.

“Ouch.”

“You’ve been living on planet Jackie, population of one for a long time now. Changing isn’t the easy thing for men like us. We don’t have to try with women. They throw themselves at our feet. Sure ye were serious with Wendy, but yew didn’t respect her. Not really.”

I nod my head. He’s right.

“I didn’t have to.”

“Exactly. You pull any of that crap with Lee, and she and Mo Astor will have your balls on a platter.”

I shudder. “You aren’t wrong.”

“How are you going to handle this Wendy mess?”

“I don’t know. I’m not trying to force Lee into making huge decisions. She’s never operated that way. But boundaries and respect need to be established. I’m walking through a field of landmines and trying not to be blown up.”

“What are yew expecting to do once the babe comes?”

I shake my head. “No clue.”

“Best be figuring it out. They don’t stay in utero forever.”

“I plan on having a calm talk about it this week with Wendy.”

Chibs chuckles. “Good luck with that.”

“You’re all heart, brother.”

“Just enjoying seeing ye brought down to reality with the rest of us.”

I scowl as we continue to smoke.

”You think I’m asking too much of Lee too soon? A baby is a lot of work, and Wendy is just this side of sane.”

“The lass knew what she was walking into. Seems to me like she doesn’t mind.”

“Guess that’s true.”

“If you’re really worried you should ask _her._ ”

“Feels too soon. I need to make sure we’re solid first. I freaked her out when I left to think. Not sure why…she knows how I operate.”

“Aye, but she’s not _just_ yer friend anymore. Make sure you let her know ya went to clear yer head, not escape her or leave her out of the loop. As tough as she is, love makes you vulnerable.”

The door opens, and Tig and Clay join us ending our heart to heart.

I have some work to do.

***

I follow Lee up the driveway.

“It was good seeing everyone wasn’t it?” She asks.

“Yeah, it’s been a minute since we had a family dinner like that.”

“Which is why Mama was chomping at the bit to get us all in one place. It’s weird, now that you mention it, things have been slipping on the family front,” Lee says as she unlocks the front door to her house.

“That’s because Clay couldn’t give a shit. He humors my mom, but I don’t get the feeling we give him the warm and fuzzies. Hell, J and I couldn’t get out of that house fast enough. You remember. You guys moved in with me as soon as I got my own place until you started college.”

“Yeah. It was so different from when JT was alive.”

“That’s an understatement.”  I don’t mind talking about my dad to certain people.

We step inside, and I think about Chibs’ words.

“So, I wanted to talk to you...”

She tenses.

“It’s nothing bad.”

“You don’t do talks, Jax.”

“Which is why I need to start. When I left after Wendy, it wasn’t about you. It was about the situation. I needed time to think about what happened and how to handle it. I’ve never seen Wendy like that. She’s always such a push over. Realizing that her state of mind and well-being affect my kid now and in the future, shook me. I need to figure out what the hell life with a kid is going to look like. I’m not big on talking until I’m ready. You know that, but I forgot that being together places us in new territory. I know you don’t like leaving things up in the air. You like everything to be neat, tidy and wrapped with a bow. But I’m messy, babe. I like to sort the shit show out in my head before I share.”

Her eyes widen. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I could see the worry in your eyes and I knew I put it there. It wasn’t my intention. I’m impulsive as hell. This is a thing we both know. But I don’t want that to affect you—.”

Her scowl stops me in mid-sentence.

“I don’t need you to baby me because my father wrecked me with his bullshit. I know –

“Whoa. No one said that, Harley.”

She turns away from me and folds her arms over her chest. “Like you had to.”

“What the hell?” I grab her arm and spin her around.

“I don’t need you to feel sorry for me.”

“I don’t.”

“Right. Poor little Lee never got enough love, and now she freaks out when people pull away.”

“Is that what happened?”

“We went through something major, and you were out the door what was I supposed to think?”

“That I’m trying to deal with a lot of shit. I’ve never been a father before Lee. I don’t know the first thing about shared custody or who has rights. Wendy is not reliable, and I’m afraid to set her off. I know stress isn’t good for pregnant women and honestly, I’m worried she’ll have a relapse.”

“Selfish Bitch.”

“It’s a disease, and she’s got it bad. I’m all but shoving her to the edge right now, ending our relationship as soon as she finds out she’s pregnant and starting a relationship with the one woman she felt most insecure around on top of all the cheating, and lies. She’s not stupid. She turned a blind eye because all that mattered to her was that I came home to her and claimed her.”

“Jesus.”

“She’s like all of us looking for a place to belong. I lied when I told her that place would be beside me and she’s reeling.” The shame creeps up inside me. I did a number on my ex-fiancée, and we’ll all be paying the price for that.

“So what Jackson? Are you saying want to end things?”

“Jesus, no Lee. I’m trying to find a way for us to all get along and work together to raise this child, cause you aren’t going anywhere and neither is she.”

“Jax…”

“No, I’m putting this all out there before it has a chance to blow up on either of us.  I been doing a lot of thinking. I’m going to try to smooth things over with her and come up with a middle ground.”

“She wants you back,” Lee whispers.

“She never had me.” I place my fingers under her chin and force her to meet my gaze.

“You don’t have anything to be worried about. Whatever tantrums she throws or blow back she tries to send our way falls on me. I’ll handle it. Do you understand me?”   


She nods.

 “I don’t want to be the reason you have issues with your child.”

“That bitch doesn’t have enough power to make that happen. It’s going to be a rocky ride for a minute here, but it’ll smooth out.”  I meet her too bright eyes. “You believe me?”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” She whispers.

“No worrying. We’ll deal with things as they come.”

She sighs, dropping her folded arms as the tension leaves her body.  “Alright.”

I mentally rejoice. She can get stuck on things and keep re-examining them on some sort of crazed loop. _I have a cure for that. A delicious distraction we’ll both enjoy._

“Speaking of taking things as they come.”

She shakes her head and giggles. “Really?”

I cup the back of her neck and bring her lips to mine. Her laughter turns to moans as her body molds to mine, and I use my other hand to palm the curve of her ass. She tilts her head and wraps her arms around my neck, and I know I got her. I slide my hand down her back, cup the opposite cheek and lift her up. Her legs wrap around my waist and her warm center searing me through our layers of clothes have me rock hard. She rocks against the bulge forming in my pants, and I grunt. Our tongues tangle, and I make my way to the bedroom. I stumble through the doorway, desperate for skin to skin contacts. We tear at each others’ clothes as the urgency hits. I need to be surrounded inside her where only I’m allowed.

Our lips war as teeth clank, tongues duel and lips suck and nibble. We manage to strip each other bare and move to the bed. I reach between us to check her center. Slick with a swollen clit, she’s ready for me. I swallow her moan. Right now everything she has to give belongs to me.

“You’re so ready for me.” I grip her hips and  drive home. She cries out, arching off the bed as her legs grip my hips. Her nails down my back have me pounding into her wetness.   
“Harder.” She gives back what I give. The head board knocks against the wall as I bottom out, going deeper with every stroke. I clench the sheets and grit my teeth as she flexes her muscles. It’s a battlefield. A safe place to burn off all our frustrations. My heart pounds in my chest and my cock is granite. I grit my teeth as she tightens around me, shuddering as she finds her own release. I follow swiftly behind, spending myself inside her body. I rest my head on her chest as I keep my weight balanced on my forearms.   
The only sound in the dark room is our ragged breathing as we allow the afterglow to fill the space, chase away the doubt and worry, and cocoon us like a warm blanket.


	32. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support! It truly means the world.**

Mo-Astor Chapter 28

Chibs

“How’s married life treating you?” Tig asks.

I turn to him and narrow my eyes. It can be hard to decipher how he means something by tone, but we’re close enough for me to read his mannerisms. His eyes are steady, and his facial expression is serious for once.

“Damn good, and you know it.”

He grins. “Yeah, I did. Wanted to hear it from your own mouth though. Not many of us get a shot at the real deal. I watched the two of you dance around each other for years. I wasn’t surprised really when you came out with your relationship. Hell, I would’ve taken a crack at her if I didn’t know where both your hearts lied.

I smile. He never misses a beat, even if he keeps it to himself. “And you weren’t going to clue me in?”

“Nah, you weren’t ready. Wouldn’t do me any good to tell you what you weren’t open to hearing. It’s funny you and the little prince all paired up and making actual homes and families. Clubs moving into the next generation.”

The wistful tone of his voice surprises me. He’s one of the many that love the life we live.

“You looking to settle down?”  I ask, surprised by his seemingly sudden change of heart

“If I had a chance to do it again, right… maybe.” His face ripples like a disturbed pond and the ever-present grin returns. “Besides I got a wife by proxy now.” he pats me on the back, and I shake my head as I chuckle.  “Aye.”

“She knew that before you two married right? No way is she breaking up my bromance.” He wraps an arm around my shoulder, and I laugh. Things are never dull with ole Tiggy around.

“Pretty sure she understood that since she hasn’t broken her foot off in your arse when you call her wifey.”

He throws his head back and laughs. “Oh, she’s rubbing off on you big time, Scottie.”

“Can’t say I mind it.”

“Yeah, I bet you aren’t, seeing as how it’s not the only thing she’s doing on you.”

I can’t help but stand a bit taller and smile when he says it. _She’s all mine. My lovely lass to spoil and care for until I take my last breath._ It’s more than I dared hope for or deserve.

“It must be good since you aren’t biting my head off.”

“For what? I’m not ashamed of anything we do. I’m well aware of how much of a lucky fuck I am.”

“That’s my Chibby.” He kisses my cheek, and I laugh as I finish my cigarette. I been cutting down since I got serious with Journee. I have a young lass to keep my health and other things up for.

I toss the butt on the ground and grind the dying embers out with my steel toe just in case.

“Ye let _Wifey_ catch a hint of that change of heart, and she’ll be playing matchmaker.”

He turns thoughtful again. “Maybe one day I’ll let her.”

“Do I even want to know?” Clay asks as he joins us outside, effectively sending this softer side of Tig into hiding.

“I was asking him about married life.”

“Ahh. So what’s the verdict Chibby? She worth wearing the ole ball and chain for?”

“Always,” I say putting enough edge in my voice to be let him know I won’t be talking shit about my old lady while remaining respectful to his position. Some of the brothers treat their women worse than they do the crow eaters. I could never wrap me head around it personally. Why marry at all if it isn’t for love?

“Huh. Give it a few years until the new wears off,” Clay mumbles.

I grunt. “Can’t see it ever wearing.”

“Must be different when your wife is young, shiny and new. You married well. Between Gem and Happy, I never thought the poor girl would be claimed.”

“Guess it just took the right man.”

He eyes me with a narrowed gaze. I tense, unsure what he’s after. “Good answers.” He pats my shoulder and squeezes, and I feel a breath I didn’t know I was holding release. _He was testing me._ She’d lived under his roof for a spell and held the moniker Teller. Hearing him talk about her so callously would’ve made me reconsider the way I viewed my President. Testing, however, is something I’m very used to. 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about from me, Clay. Journee is the only woman I even see.”

“Make sure it stays that way, or there’ll be hell to pay from more than one person around here,” he mumbles.

I smirk. It’s nice knowing my club has my old ladies back. “I keen it when I started a relationship with her. Gem and Jackie boy were both pretty vocal.”

“They would be,” Clay mumbles as he lights up his cigar. “I like to keep a happy home and a cohesive club. So you got to watch your step.”

“I think he’s got it handled. Chibs is a smooth motherfucker,” Tig says patting my back.

Clay nods his head. “Keep it that way? Happy wife, happy life.”

“Got it.”

It’s new territory in the club, this intermarrying. There aren’t many daughters still in good standing with their fathers around here, and Lee nor Journee have brought home local boys they were serious about. Lee was with Kick for some time, but his affiliation with the Grim Bastards always kept us well aware of the boundaries we could and couldn’t cross unprovoked. Not that he ever gave us a reason. The boy was as laid back as they come in the life. Part of me wonder why they never worked out, and the other is just happy they didn’t because Jax needs her to remain grounded. I’ve watched him struggle to keep his head above water. He’s tough in a lot of ways, but emotionally, he’s always needed an anchor.

Journee’s always taken some of that burden onto herself. It’s what siblings do, but it’s never the same as having a significant other who could hold you down. Lee in her role as bestfriend went a long way, but it was no contest to them now.

They’d have their growing pains, but I got a gut feeling this is exactly as it should be. She was always meant to be the queen. We could see it in everything Gem set up and said.  She’s a master chess player, moving pieces around on the board. It makes her a bit terrifying to have as a mother-in-law.

“Alright, I’m going in. I got two more cars to finish before I can call it a day, and I don’t want to to be here any longer than I need to.”

“So cute, still in that honeymoon stage,” Tig drawls. I flip him off as I walk back inside, but I don’t deny it.  

***

I open the door with Juice trailing behind me and I hide a smile. We’ve all settled into a routine I like. I never thought I’d have a family again in the traditional sense, and having the man-child I’ve always seen as a son under the same roof as my wife is everything. The smell of fresh bread and something mouthwatering fills my nostrils. She’s arranged her schedule, so she’s home by the time we get there more days than not, or makes a meal in the slow cooker. I’m fast forgetting the days of fast food, shitty crow cooking, and cold beds.

“Lass, something smells good.” I hang my cut on the hooks she’s set up for me and Juicy and walk through the living room to the kitchen where I find her and Opie’s daughter, Ellie.

“Ellie girl,” I say cheerfully.

She looks up at me and offers a small smile. “Hi, Uncle Chibs.” Donna is damn particular about who she allows the kids to be around. After Opie went in, most contact with the club stopped unless Gemma forced it. She allowed Journee and Lee to stay close, but I think Piney and Opie himself had something to do with that. As the children’s Godmothers, their bonds went deeper than the club. 

“Baby boy has soccer games, so me and Ms. Ellie hung out and made dinner.”

Ellie nods happily.

“Whatever it is you’re making, it smells delicious girls. We’ll just wash up before dinner.”

“Is Juice here?” Ellie asks cheerfully. I hide my laughter. He’s a favorite with ladies of all ages.

“Hey Ell,” Juice says coming over to hug Journee and Ellie who blushes.

“Hi, Juice,” She says quietly.

“How’ve you been?”

“Good.”

“Better than good, tell them what you did last week,” Journee says. gently nudging her to open up.

“I got the lead role in the school play. I’m going to be Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz,” she says.

“Did you hear that? My niece is a star!” Journee says enthusiastically.

Ellie blushes. “It’s just a school play.”

“Oh no, you’re not downplaying this. That’s awesome.”

“Aye, she’s right, love. That’s brilliant. Congratulations on the role.”  She’s so much like her father, tall for her age and quiet until she has something to say.

“Ma, what are we having anyways?” Juice asks.

She laughs. “Irish Beef Stew and Soda Bread.”

I moan. “I’m going to have to start running if you keep feeding me so well.” I lean in and steal a kiss, careful to keep it chaste in front of Ellie. Last thing I want to do is set Donna off about what she thinks is inappropriate behavior around a child. Once Opie went in she went into helicopter parent mode. I understand why, but it made her seem almost shrewish and uptight. It was such a departure from the woman she once was it saddened me to see.

“Can you set the table for six?” Journee asks.

“Lee and Jax coming over?” I ask.

“Yeap.”

“Alright.” It’s a pretty regular occurrence we eat at their house, or they come to ours. I think the girls are still trying to make up for the two-week separation. I don’t mind. We always have more to eat than we need. My little lass cooks for many. Can’t blame her the way Happy and Tig drop in. I get the feeling my best friend is lonely these days. With no Juice around to amuse him or me to shoot the shit with. _I got to tell her about his moment of seriousness._ Being Lee’s best friend, she gets Tig more than most. He’s been a surrogate Uncle. Albeit a pervy one.

I move through the bathroom and switch over to jeans and a black t-shirt.

“Hey, I think this is yours,” Juice says from the doorway. I spot the letter in his hand.

“Why would you be getting mail for me?”

“Well, I don’t’ know any Padraic in Ireland.”

I grin and hurry over. “This is from me nephew.”

“I figured seeing a how he has the same last name and all.”

I quickly open the letter, and my heart nearly stops at the site of the feminine handwriting. _It’s from me Keri._ My vision wavers and my knees go weak. I lean against the doorframe as I try to catch my bearings.

“Ma.”

I can hear Juicy beside me, but I’m unable to focus. I’m half afraid to look at the letter. What if she’s cursing me out for all the things I did wrong? I’m not sure I could stand to read that.

“Filip?”

I glance up into worried brown irises.

“It’s from Kerianne.” My hand trembles slightly.

She takes the letter from me and opens it up. Her eyes quickly scan the letter, and she smiles before she hands it over to me.

“Why don’t you take this to your chair in the living room? We’ll get the rest of dinner ready, okay?” 

I trust her judgment. I nod, unable to speak around the lump damn near choking me.

“Why don’t you get your Da a glass of whiskey Juan Carlos,” Journee says in that sweet voice, that helps ease my fear. I don’t’ care about much in this world, but my daughter is my heartbeat. I don’t remember the walk to the chair, suddenly, I’m simply there and plopping down onto the gray lazy boy with a plaid blanket tossed across the back. Journee keeps it frosty to combat the heat. I pull the blanket over my lap and unfold the paper I swear holds a light floral scent, even after it’s trip across the ocean.

**Da,**

**I’m really not sure what to say. After being denied contact, it’s so odd to write this, and know you’ll read it. I have so many questions. Do you like America? What do you do? Do you think about me? You said you did, but the way Mom talked…I always thought you never looked back.**

I growl. _Fucking, Fiona._ Next time out paths crossed we’d have words. Two more years until my she hits eighteen, goes to Uni, and I gain more freedom.

**I’ve wondered about you often. I know I have your eyes and Mom says your temperament. She’s quick to anger, and you have a slow burn, she said. I’ve never met Aunt Greer, but I see Padraic often. We’re pretty close. He makes me laugh, and Mom and _him_ will actually allow me to go places with him. Paddy says your wife is nice, Journee. I saw a picture. She’s very beautiful. **

Her words make my heart sing. There’s nothing I want more in the world than for the two of them to get along.

**Do you think she’ll like me? I know you said I might be able to visit… what will she think? I know she’s really young, and mom says. Well. Stepmothers are the villains in books for a reason.**

_No, KerriAnne, no one wants you here more than your stepmother_. I’m mentally writing a response as I continue to devour her words. She writes for the school’s newspaper, belongs to the Spanish club, and works for the stage crew. She enjoys drama but has no desire to be on stage. Her favorite color is sky blue, and she loved the dress we picked out for her. I close my eyes and hold the paper tight. Every detail she’s given me brings me closer to her. The saying better late than never rings in my head. I’ll take this second chance and make it work.   

“You look like you need this.” I glance over and find Juicy holding out a glass of Jamison.

“Thank ye, lad.”

“Everything okay?”

“Aye. The letter took me by surprise. It was from me daughter. We’re back in contact through ma nephew.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sure he used your name to make sure Jimmy didn’t have a reason to suspect anything.”

“Oh, that’s cool. You know I’m happy to help any way I can.”

“That I do. You’re a good lad.”

I’ll never stop missing Kerianne, or regretting the time we’ve missed out on, but I have something here I won't’ take for granted.                                                                                                                                                                               

***

“Tonight was fun. I like it when we all get together,” Journee says. I blink to ease my straining eyes and set the Stephen King book on my nightstand. I focus on my wife and my jaw drops. She’s in a soft pink camisole with flowers and a deep V, that has her full breasts nearly spilling free.

“Filip, I keep telling you to get your eyes checked.”

“I see just fine. Come here.”

She tilts her head and shakes her head coyly. “No, tonight is for you.” She walks over and climbs onto the bed, straddling my legs. “Daddy had a rough night, didn’t he?”

I nod, unable to resist the spell she’s weaving. It’s rare when she takes the lead like this. She’s still finding herself, and I’ll be damned If I do anything to discourage that. She massages my shoulders, and I lean back into the bed, watching her full lips as she comes closer. I trace her lips, and she opens taking me inside her mint flavored mouth. Our tongues tangle, and she circles her hips, grinding into me. My cock twitches and comes to life hardening as it stains to escape my boxers and get inside her heat. She takes a shaky breath. Her eyes are nearly black with passion.

She leans her head back, and I’m mesmerized by the sensual picture she presents. Her lips are parted, and her face is a work of art painted with passion.

“Ye’re so beautiful, Mo astor,” I whisper.

Her lips tilt upward. “You make me feel that way.”  She tugs my shirt up, and we work it over my head. It lands on the floor with a whisper of sound. Her nails rake down my chest.

“Jaysus.” She bends down and nips at my stiff nipple , circling the other with her nail. I never even knew this turned me on. She takes her time, sucking, pinching, and teasing me as she slowly works her way down my body. My cock is at attention when she reaches the waist band of my boxers. Her eyes sparkle as she looks up and slides her hand under my waist band.

I lift my hips, working with her as she strokes me fast, and grips me tight. She bends down and circles my slit with the tip of her tongue. The muscles in my belly clench. She takes me deep, and I fight the urge to slam up and fuck her mouth. She hums and meets my gaze, loosening her throat. No words are necessary. I know she’s ready for me now. I drive home as she sucks me and bobs her head. Her mouth is a hot wet sanctuary that’s squeezing me just right.

I forget everything but the feel of her mouth suctioning around me and the look of complete acceptance and love in her eyes. She releases me with a pop, and I groan.

“Not where I want you to come, Daddy.”

“Then bring that pussy here to me love.”

She rips my boxers off with an urgency that has me leaking pre-come. She holds my base and eases down on me, inch by inch, wiggling as her body yields, and she struggles to fit me all in her tight core.

“So slick and tight, love.”

“Always for you.”

Fully seated, she presses her hands to my chest and eases up then drops down.  She’s so wet she’s leaking all over, coating me with her desire.

“Just like that, love,” I whisper as I gather her wetness and circle her clit. I met her stroke for stroke as she loves me slow and thorough. I grip her hips and drive up, desperate to go deeper. She flexes around me.

“Oh, Daddy. I- I’m going to.” She splinters, contracting around me like a vice. My balls draw up, and I let go, spilling into her as she cries out, shaking. She collapses on top of me, and I plant kisses on her face. She giggles.

“Tickles, Daddy.”

I plant a kiss on her forehead and pull her closer as we catch our breath.

“I should move.”

“Let me fall asleep inside you tonight, lennan.”

“Aye,” She says.

I chuckle. “Laugh it up, Lass.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Much.” I roll the ideal over in my head. “How would you feel about Kerrianne coming to visit.”

“When? I can get the spare room set up for her next to Juicy.”

I laugh at her enthusiasm. “I dunnae when. I haven’t asked her yet. Wanted to run it by you.”

“Your family is mine, Filip. You know that. She’s always got a home with us.”

“I’m jumping the gun. We’re just now reconnecting, but I’d like to give her the option for at least visiting for the summer, maybe even going to university here, near us?”

“We can more than afford it,” She whispers.

I smile. She’s had access to my account for years now. I needed someone to handle things when I couldn’t or if I died. It’s a real issue I never ignored. I needed to know my Kerrianne would be taken care of after I was gone.

“I love you, Journee Telford.”

“I Love you to, Filip Telford.”

 


	33. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.
> 
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.
> 
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com
> 
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N : Thank you so much for waiting for us guys. I’m sorry it took so long to get out. You know how life can be.  I hope this was worth the wait. More is coming soon.**

 

Mo Astor Chapter 29

 

Lee

“You receive any strange emails lately?” Journee asks as she peers at me over her burger.

I roll my eyes. “No.”

She narrows her gaze and studies me. I can lie with the best of them, but not to Journee.

“Good.”

“Whatever Juicy did shut him down. I’m guessing he got tired of thinking up new ways to dick with me. Punk ass kids.”

Journee snorts. “Too much time and technology on the hands of the youth these days.”

“Pretty sure your _son_ would know all about that, Ma.”

She sticks her tongue out at me, and I giggle.

“Keep it up, and I’ll find a better use for it.”

We’re posted at the picnic benches outside the clubhouse. Some days we meet up outside of work for lunch, but today we were both feeling lazy, and this way she gets to see her hubby, so she picked up food on her way in.

“He’s a good boy, leave him alone.”

“Spoken like a true little Gemma.”

“You wench.” She tosses a fry at me, and I move dodging it.

“Just calling it like I see it. Don’t worry Ma would be proud.”

“Please, she’s preening over you and Jax finally climbing out of the river of De-nile.”

“We weren’t.” I protest.

“Uh huh. A lie to yourself is still a lie.”

“You’re one to talk,” I mumble.

“Exactly, takes one to know one,” She flashes me a wide grin that gets her out of most things.

“How’s the blowback from Psycho?”

“I don’t know. I’m assuming good because Jax hasn’t said anything. He goes over once a week to check in. They’re civil at least because he doesn’t come home agitated, or worried about the baby. I know her morning sickness has gotten bad. Having a prospect over until she got back on her feet was a wise decision. I’m guessing she liked the company too. In a way, we did take away everything. It’s got to be shitty for her to come around the clubhouse now.”

“Hmmpph. She’d best get used to it.  ‘Cause no way in hell she’s pulling a Mary and keeping that baby away from Jax and its proper family.”

I nod my head in agreement. We both know the importance of family.  “I’ll never let that happen.”

“Wendy would go missing first,” Journee agrees.

“So bloodthirsty.”

She grins. “Nah. Just putting it on the table. So, did he move in yet?”

I pop a fry in my mouth and shake my head. “Not yet.”

“You want me to kick his ass?”

“It’s not him. It’s me. I’m just. This is all moving so fast. I’m not ready to give up that last piece of my independence.”

 “Lord,” Journee huffs. “Please tell me you did not turn him down.”

“No. Nothing like that, he hasn’t asked yet. I think he’s waiting because he knows I’m not ready yet.”

“Of course he does. I don’t think you give him enough credit when it comes to you, Lee. You’ve always been different from anyone else. He gets you, and believe me when I say he catalogs your every move and stores it away in that big ass brain of his. This is him earning the right to have you. I’m all for that. He played the field and lived a self-revolving life for a long ass time. But don’t let it go too far. It’ll build a wedge. He needs to know you’re just as invested and ready to make concessions to make this work. Jaxy has never been the type to do anything slow. This hesitation is all for you.”

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. “I know.”

She gives a nod, and we let the subject drop. She’s got a precarious place, standing up for both of us against the other. I don’t know how she keeps the balance. _Perhaps because she loves us both so fully._   Where he’s impulsive, I’m cautious, it’s led to friction before, but now we have a tentative waiting place. I see his dedication daily. It’s in the way he checks in on me during the day, shows affection without worrying about who's around, and makes it clear to the Crows he’s off limits. That’s new. With Wendy, they always knew there was a chance.

It’s changed the way I viewed him. I knew the boy, but this is Jax, the man, and the growth and maturation look damn good on him.

I peer over to the garage and bite my bottom lip as I watch him work on a car. He’s sexy, but it’s more than that, he’s comfort and protection, and L. My throat clogs up.

“Oh my God, I’m fucked.”

“What?”

I turn my attention back to Journee. “I think I’m in love with Jackson Teller.”

She throws back her head and lets out a full-bellied laugh that draws attention to us.

“Shut up,” I mumble.

“I can’t. I can’t help it.” She clutches her stomach. “To be so damn smart you are sure stupid when it comes to him.”

“What?”

“Girl you’ve been in love a long time. Both of you. It was so evident.”

“That’s not true,” I say.

“I’ll say this. It was past like.”

“What’s so funny?” Jax shouts from the entrance of the garage. Journee lapses into another fit and I shake my head.

“Your sister is loca.”

“Ain’t nothing new there,” Jax says as he shakes his head with a smile.

I can’t help the smile that slides across my face in response. With anyone else, I would begin to panic. I like to stay on top of my emotions. It keeps me from getting too attached which leads to being hurt down the road. For once, I’m just… excited. _Is this what it feels like to be a normal woman in love?_ There’s no shadow of the past looming over me. I know without a doubt Jax will never be my father, and he has an army lined up to kick his ass if he steps out of line. Not that I can’t do it myself, but it speaks to his commitment.

Little by little the bastard has won me over. I shake my head and give a laugh. _He’s a Teller, what else did I expect?_

 

***

I’m watching HGTV as I fold clothes. Downtime is a blessing I never take for granted. Between keeping up with the upper crust of charming, cooking books at the shop, and being called on for God knows what else the club needs at a moment’s notice, I’m short on downtime. It’s mindless work as I make piles on the couch to put away while I decide on my next home project. A commercial break comes on, and I turn toward the pile and freeze. Boxers and white t-shirts are piled up just as high as my bras and panties. _When had he brought over so many things?_

I tilt my head to the side. We might not be talking about things, but they’re happening organically. I like having someone to come home to. Kick loved the road and the club more than he could ever love me. Jax is a strange combination of family man and biker. He’ll do whatever the club requires, but he’s never forgotten his family; blood and otherwise. It’s the one thing keeping me from running for the hills. I learned things that seem too good to be true generally are. Even with Kick, it fell apart right under my nose. I was thinking about marriage and babies while he found my input so insignificant he went Nomad without checking in with me first.

The relationships before him were casual, and I had to work up to that. My Father devastated me in more ways than one, and in another way, so did Gemma’s grief. She and JT had something special. She lit up around him, and he treated her like gold. Losing Tommy put a real hurting on them, and his death changed Gemma. Seeing the power, you give with your heart made me want to steer clear. Yet here I am wading into deep, permanent waters. Jax and I can never go back to the way we were. It’s not in either of us. So we make this work or risk fucking with dynamics that have been set in stone for ages.

I ignore the voice inside me that tells me I’m making a mistake. That’s the remnants of a broken little girl who needed her father. I’m a full grown woman who knows better. All this time Journee has been right. He’s been right in front of me, the perfect blend of lover and fighter.  A man I can trust with my entire heart, who knows me inside and out. There’s no explaining my past, or the rules of this life because he’s been there for everything. Warmth flows through my body.

The sound of a motorcycle coming down the driveway makes me smile. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._

“Honey I’m home.”

I roll my eyes. People would be stunned by his silliness. “I’m in the living room, Ricky.”

He comes around the corner and grins.

“I like this view.”

I frown. “What do you mean?”

“You doing my laundry.”

I grab a handful of whites, and he dodges.

“I didn’t mean it like that?!”

“Right.”

“I like this domestic thing we’re doing, Lee.”

He walks over and sinks down on the couch beside me.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah?” He nods and gives me the bashful boyish smile that’s as rare as a unicorn. “I want to do more of this.”

“You offering to take out the trash and do the dishes when I cook?” I ask keeping things light while I fish for more information. The last thing I want to do is read too far into this.

“If that’s what you want me to do.”

I blink. “You’re serious.”

“Sure am, darling. I know we’re not rushing into anything, but I like what we have going. Don’t you?”

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and peer up at him through my lashes. “I do.”

“Good.” He cups my face and pulls my mouth to his. Silence falls. He teases my lips with his tongue, and I suck it into my mouth. He moans, tilting his head as he fists my hair and takes over the lip-lock.

We surface for air breathing heavily.

“I think I need to thank you properly for all your hard work today.”

“Is that right?” I ask huskily.

“Mmmhmm.”  He bites my bottom lip. I groan, and he nibbles his way down my neck, tickling my skin with his beard as he sucks on my skin.

I shiver.

“Jax,” I whimper as I gently push him away. “I have meetings this week.”

“Good. They’ll realize you’re taken.”

I giggle. “Jax,” I say firmer.

He nips my skin and moves from the couch onto his knees in front of me. 

“I’ll just have to find other things to mark then.” He pushes my dress up around my hips and strokes his thumb down the seam of my panties. “Already wet for me? Naughty little Lee.”

I give a throaty laugh. “You know exactly what you do to me.”

“Damn straight. Life those hips up.”  He hooks his thumbs under the sides of my underwear, and I help him ease the scrap of red lace down my body and over my heels. He spreads my thighs wide and licks his lips. A streak of desire runs through my body. His eyes are dark with desire, and his thumb is circling my clit, quickening the pulse in my core.

“So damn pretty.” He licks a path up my slick core and dives in, a man starved. I groan as I bury my fingers in his long hair and move with him. He’s an artist with his tongue, stroking, swirling, and penetrating me until I cry out. I lose track of the times I come as the world becomes a haze of pleasure and roughly whispered encouragement.

“I got to be inside you, Lee.”

I struggle to focus. “So be inside.”

He’s a ninja, stealthy and swift as he undoes his belt, lowers his pants, and places me in his lap.  I grip his firm shoulders as I lower onto his granite cock. I tilt my head back, moaning as he fills me to the brim.

“I need to see those blues.”

Our gazes lock and I lift up and slam down. We both cry out as he grips my hips helping me keep the frenzied rhythm as he goes deeper with every stroke. I swear I can feel him in my chest as we ride out the storm we’ve built. I flex around him as he pushes me to the edge. My breath comes in small puffs and my body trembles. Two more pumps and I’m gone, screaming his name. He follows me over, filling me with his heat as I collapse on his chest, my face in the curve of his neck. He smells like sandalwood, soap, and leather with a hint of oil. It’s a scent I’ve begun to associate with home.

“You know, I did three loads today,” I whisper.

He laughs. “Oh yeah? Guess we need round two then.”

I pull back and lose myself in the bright blue of his dancing eyes. This is exactly where both need to be right now.

***

“You okay, baby?” Jax rasps as he nuzzles my neck.

“Yes, but now I’m starving.”

He laughs. “Taco Tuesday?”

“You cooking, Teller?” I ask glancing over my shoulder.

“Haven’t you heard of Teller’s Taco Tuesday?”  
  
I laugh. “No, but I like the sound of it.”

“Good.” He kisses my shoulder. “Take your time. I’ll get everything going in the kitchen.”

He slips from the bed, and I admire his firm back and ass. “You should balance out all those boxers and undershirts with more pants and shirts,” I say taking a leap of faith.

He pauses in the doorway and gives me a smile that would rival the sun. “I’ll be sure to do that this week.”


	34. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/n: A reward for your patience and continued interest. #Surprisepost #roundrobin**

Mo Astor 30

Journee

“Scottie treating you alright?”

I glance over at Lee and toss her a look that screams _really?_

I sigh. “He’s not a Star Trek character Daddy. You know his name the same as I do. It’s too late to get cold feet now with your blessing.” I tap the chest tattoo, and he scowls.

“Being married is making you lippy. Now answer the question baby girl.”

“Chibs is awesome, like always.”

He narrows his gaze, and I look him in the eyes. He’s always been paranoid. It comes with the territory of being an S.A, but he’s also been in this life long enough to know how quickly things can go south for old ladies.

“If that ever changes...”

“I’ll let you know after I split his fucking head open myself,” I say determined to never be in the same position I was with Kyle again.

“That’s my baby girl. Now about baby Teller,” he says turning his intense gaze onto Lee.

“Wait. What? I’m not the married one.”   
  
“Doesn’t matter. You entered into a high-profile relationship. We all know what he’s capable of when it comes to women, but I’m assuming he's not stupid enough to break your heart.”

“Yeah Lee. How’s that coming along?” I ask batting my lashes as I take a healthy bite of the pork ribs cooked to falling off the bone perfection on the grill. It’s a Saturday, and the GB’s are having a family get together. Which looks a lot different from Charming because most of the men are bachelors.  The boys are going to try to join us later, but I’m not holding my breath. Club comes first, and they’re off doing one thing or another.

“It’s going well. We’re good. I mean it’s Jax. You’ve known him all his life.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” Dad mumbles.

I snicker. “Dad. Would I let my sister get played? No. I would’ve told her to pump the breaks before they even got started. They’re solid.”

“Lee?”

“We’re good.”

“Hmmm.” He sits back in his chair, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. My Dad is not my Mom. He’ll pop me in the mouth quicker than I can say boo. He doesn’t take disrespect lightly, and I know better than to give any his way. It might seem harsh to some, but GB runs a tight ship. They’re smaller, so they have to. There aren’t too many predominately black M.C.’s who have as much sway as we do, or who’ve been around as long. We constantly have eyes on us. Which means maintaining our image is a must. It’s one of the things I hate most about this life. Women are accessories and ornaments. We have to look, talk, and behave a certain way depending on the set of people we’re around. Why people think biker chicks are dumb, I’ll never know. We have to be everything. The homemaker, caretaker, alibi giver, and a million other things all in one.

“I’m glad to see you two settle down. I was starting to think no man would ever tie either of you down.”

I take another bite of my food to keep my sharp tongue busy.

“We were just waiting for the right man,” Lee says.

“Someone mention me?” Kick asks appearing with a wide grin. I notice immediately he’s rocking our charter patch instead of a Nomad.

 _Oh, shit._  “You back with us now, K?”  I ask the question so Lee doesn’t have to.

“Yeah, Me and the road parted ways amicably. How you doing, Lee?”

“I’m good Kick,” Lee says softly.

“She’s dating Jackson Teller now,” Dad says. His eyes are sparkling as he watches Kick wince and the tension rushes in and settles over the picnic bench. 

I cough to hide my laugh.  I don’t feel bad for the fucker. He did my girl dirty. I want him to realize how much he’s shit out of luck right now. You don’t decide to turn Nomad without so much as a warning and think your girlfriend is going to be okay with it.

“That right? You an Old Lady?” he asks.

Lee shakes her head no.

“Not yet anyways.” I add.

She elbows my side, and I give her a grease riddled kiss on the cheek.

“Gross.” She wipes it away, and we laugh.

“I’ll be seeing you,” Kick says giving her a lingering glance as he heads off.

“Never a dull day round here huh? When did that happen?” I ask gesturing toward Kick’s departing back.

“He got voted back in this morning. We need more bodies. Recruiting is slow going.”

“Because you’re so scary and picky,” I say.

He shrugs. “Takes a lot to wear the black and orange.” His chest swells with pride, and I can’t help the pride that wells up inside me. This is my family, and it’s good to hold court. Charming is a second home, but this will always be where my roots were first planted. I know Mom is giving us space so he can give us the third degree. They always did the good cop bad cop routine, unless I pissed my mom off. Then she could be every bit as terrifying as my father.

“Did we miss anything else major?”

“Nah. If you came around more, you’d know these things.”

“Touché old man, but I got a business to run, and she has one to keep afloat.”

“It’s true,” Lee says in a sing-song voice.

He grins, and I roll me eyes. I never knew a man so proud of his daughter doing tattoos.

“I know. We got an area set up for you in the clubhouse. You’re going to go home with a nice chunk of change.”

“I’ll never say no to the green. I guess I best fortify myself with lunch.”

“I’ll play Girl Friday and keep you stocked up,” Lee says.

“Thanks, wifey,” I say with a wink.

“Here comes your mother.”

 _Oh, imagine that. She must know you’re doing asking us a million questions and giving us the glare of doom._ My mom is an undercover hoverer. I imagine I’ll be the same way with Filip. You don’t want to make them look weak, but you worry, and you watch and wait always prepared to ruffle feathers. As my mother would say, some things need a women’s touch. _I bet they have some sort of tell, so she knows when it’s cool to come over. I should talk to Filip about that._

“There are my girls.” My mom envelopes me, hugging me against her ample bosom. The scent of her perfume reaches me, and I relish it. I don’t see them as often as I used to. I need to remedy that. They won’t be around forever, and life expectancy and freedom can be fleeting in our life. I’ll never forget the four years she spent behind bars. With my father’s job, there was no way I could be left alone at thirteen to fend for myself. His family had written them off, and my mother’s family continuously tried to get her out of the life. Sending me to live with them would only lead to disaster. _Thank God, Gemma stepped up and took me._

It was a good business move, but it was also a huge show of trust. My father respected the hell of JT. He could never predict everything that would follow. The thought of his death still makes my stomach ache.  I watch as Mom moves on to her bonus baby. She’d taken up the mantle of caring and guiding her along with Gemma as her Gram aged. It made us more than just best friends, perhaps that’s why we turned to each other sexually. What started off as experimenting turned into something else entirely.

I shift in my seat as desire pools in my belly, and thoughts of her creamy breasts and clean shaven pussy slip into my head. It's been too long since we had some _girl time._ I’d have to remedy that tonight. _Can’t let my wifey fell neglected._

Mom moves to sit beside Dad, and we play catch up as we continue to eat. I enjoy the sun and conversation. I’m also secretly enjoying the kick in the pants Kick will give big brother. As soon as I get a chance, I’ll be texting him. I know the business he has is a gun run. It’s not hard to figure out. Barring a problem, they should be free, and this will be sure to get him here.

Half an hour later, I’m set up and watching a line form as I declare my makeshift tattoo station ready. _It’s going to be a long afternoon._

***

My hands and back are screaming as I wipe the back tattoo of the GB grim reaper.

“Alright, Mack. You’re all done.”

We’d been working on this bad boy in two to three-hour sessions, and it’s finally complete. I roll back and grin.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, brother, Go look at it.”

I nod toward the full-length mirror we’ve leaned against the wall. I roll my shoulders and crack my neck before I take in my surroundings. I spot Lee at the bar looking disinterested in whatever Kick is saying to her.

“This is amazing,” Mack says.

I admire the Reaper with it’s flickering flame eyes, and it’s skeletal fist raised with the GB emblem worked into the robe.

“Thanks, man.”

He walks over, and my jaw drops when he gives me a thousand even.”

“That’s too much.”

“Nah, you earned every penny of that tip, baby girl.”

I beam. “Thanks.” I quickly shut down shop, and move to rescue Lee.

I walk up behind her, plaster my body to hers and wrap an arm around her waist. I lean over her shoulder and smirk.  “She’s not interested, and I’m not willing to share my bestie any longer. So shoo.”

He scowls.

“Bye, Kick,” Lee says. I kiss the corner of her mouth, and his eyebrows raise.

“Shit’s changed,” I say lowering my voice an octave and curl my upper lip. I know Lee has no feelings for him, but just the same, I’m not about to let him get any ideas. My brother has enough to worry about.

He raises his hands in the universal sign of surrender. “Aight, I know when I’m not wanted.”

Lee tilts her head back and bats her eyelashes. “My hero.”

“How long was he here bothering you?”

“About fifteen minutes. I made it clear I wasn’t interested, but he kept rattling on and spitting weak game. I was going to shut him down painfully after I finished my beer.”

“You’re so tempting. I can see why he couldn’t help but try.”

“Is that possession I see?” she whispers.

“Only people you belong to have names that start with J.” I fight the urge to nip her bottom lip. “We should go to our room and unwind.

We have our own room complete with a dresser with spare clothes, and two queen-sized beds in the clubhouse left over from the teen years when I was shuttled to and fro for visits and later living between to clubs.

“Unwind? Is that what we’re calling it?”

“I want to show you what Daddy’s taught me,” I whisper. The thought of dominating her has me wet and ready to play.

Her eyes darken, and her breath hitches. “Has baby girl grown up?”

“Why don’t you come find out?”

She drains her beer, and I laugh as she stands, and we head to our room.

Once we’re inside, I press her against the door and lock it. Her pulse jumps into her throat, and her eyes are half-lidded.

“Someone’s excited.”

“I’m eager to sample these lesson’s Chibs has been giving you first-hand.”

I bury my fingers in the dark silk of her hair. “Remember you asked for this,” I whisper against her lips.

She moans, and I fist her hair and yank slightly and guide her over to the bed.  “Bend over, and lift that skirt. I want to see the one thing Kick will never have again.”

 I give her enough slack to wiggle up the skirt and reveal the lacy black underwear.

“Look at that ass.” I trail my nails over her silk covered apple bottom. I release my hold on her hair and deliver a slap. She gasps. I bend down, grip the material with my teeth, and move them to her ankles. I leave them on, liking the restricted movement. “I wanted to do this in the bar,” I whisper as I ease her legs apart. “Eat this pretty pussy out in front of him.”

“Oh, God.”

“Would you have liked that?”

“Yes.”

“Naughty.” I grip her thighs and lean into sample her slick center. I moan as her creamy sweetness coats my tongue. I lose myself in the smooth flesh and flavor as I explore everything but the quivering needy clit protruding. I ignore the pretty pink pearl, sucking her lips into my mouth. She wiggles and I smirk against her skin. She’s used to ordering me. The tension in her body gets me high. The weariness from work is forgotten.  I pull back.

“No.”

I slap her pussy, and she jerks and cries out.

“You’re not in control right now, pretty girl.” I palm her warmth, and she grinds against me. “Be still.”   
She grunts but complies. “Good girl,” I purr. I remove my hand and thrust two fingers deep.

“Oh, shit.”   
  
I smile as I give it to her fast and deep, angling, so I hit her sweet spot. She loves to stretch things out, but I’m in control, and I want to see her come undone.

“Journee,” She cries.

“Love it when you call my name, baby.” I bend and bite the area between her neck and her shoulder. Her slick walls clench around me as she yields trembling as she comes.

“No one can make you come faster. I think I need to give my brother some pointers. Would you like that?”

Her entire body shudders, and I grin. Tonight might be more interesting than I thought.  


	35. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N:  
#SurpriseChapter! We love our readers. We hope you’re enjoying the impromptu posts as much as we’re enjoying writing them.**

**Mo Astor 31**

 

Jax

“You look antsy, Jackie. What’s doing?” Chibs drawls. If it was anyone else, I’d bullshit them.

“Baby J sent me a text.”

“Something wrong?” he asks, standing to his full height.

“Lee’s ex patched back into the GB, and he’s sniffing around.”

“Ahhh. Now I see.” He shakes his head.  
 “Ye can’t be worried.”   
“Not about her. I need to make sure he knows it ain’t never going to happen. You know how it is. If you don’t have a crow, you’re technically still up for grabs.”

“Guess I know where we’ll be headed soon as this is all stored,” Chibs says with a smirk.

“Like we weren’t heading there anyway,” I mumble.

My phone chimes and I tense. I open the phone and burst out laughing at the photo that pops up of Baby J holding a blissed out and smiling Lee. _I got you, bro.~ J_

“Things looking up?”

“Your wife is something else.”

He grins. “What’d she do now?”

I always thought Chibs was a happy guy, but seeing him with Baby J, I can tell how much of it was a front.

I turn the photo towards him, and he releases a bark of laughter.

“What’s going on over there?” Tig asks. I shut the phone down quickly.

“The girls are wanting us to hurry over to meet them at the GB’s. They’re having a family day.”

“Look at the two of ya, all domestic and shit.” He pats Chibs shoulder, and we exchange a glance. Lee is thawing the iciness between us.

“That a hint? Cause I can get me old lady on the search for ye,” Chibs shoots back.

“To give up all this easy pussy, she’d have to be a fucking superhero stripper.”

 _And this I why you can’t help but love Tig._ The image of a stripper dressed as wonder woman dances in my head.

“You headed to the Jellybean tonight?” Bobby asks, eavesdropping from across the room.

“I wasn’t planning on it, but I could go for the Jellybean.”

“Keep fucking around, and you’re going to end up with wife number four and the clap again,” Clay says from around his cigar.

“It was twice,” Bobby says making us all laugh. “Why the hell aren’t you running to the clinic every week?” Bobby asks putting Tig in the hot seat.

“I’m a whore, not a hooker. I keep it safe. I can’t use my dick if it rots and falls off. I seen where some of these girls have been, but they can all go for a ride on the Tig train as long as I’m wrapped.”

I make sure to keep my face neutral, but I’m stunned. Tig always seemed reckless about everything. It’s surprising to hear him put so much thought into anything that doesn’t deal with safety and protection of the club.

“Alright, we’re done. Everyone’s free to go. Church on Monday after work,” Clay says. I feel like a racehorse who just heard the sound of the starting gun.   
  
I nod Chibs to follow me out.

It’s never been a secret between me and Chibs that our girls are an item of sorts, but we’ve never talked about where we stand.

“What’s up, brother?” Chibs asks following me away from the others out to the garage where we won’t be disturbed.

“We both know we call the girls wives for a reason. But we never talked about what it means for us. I know Baby J. She’s feeling frisky and probably wants to play with Lee.”

“Yew know I got no problems with that,” Chibs says.

“Yeah, I know. What if they want to pull us into the game?”

Chibs blinks, and silence between us falls.

“I got no problem being a watcher Jackie. It’s a thing I’m working Mo Astor into. So you dunna have to worry about me there.”

“You freaky bastard,” I say, lifting my hand slightly for a low five. We clasps hands with a laugh.

“How the feck did we luck up with this two?” He asks.

I shake my head. “Divine intervention. We both dragged our heels longer than we should’ve.”

“Aye means we got to make it up to them now.”

“You up for that?” I ask.

“Aye. Been waiting a long time for this,” He says with a nod. An understanding passes between us, and I know things are going to change.

***

The club is packed by the time we pull up. All the kids have been banished, and the adults are out in full force. Couples are lined up outside, dancing to music being played over speakers and brothers are playing dominos and drinking outside. We park our bikes and move inside. The inside is a mirror of the outside.

I scan the area for the girls and spot Kick instead.

“You find the girls. I got a conversation to have,” I say.

He nods his head, and we part ways.

“Kick, let me holler at you for a minute,” I call as I walk over to where he’s watching others shoot pool. 

His eyes widen, and I smirk. _Yeah, motherfucker, you messed with the wrong woman._ I have no problem staking my claim.

“We got a conversation to have?”

“Yeah, I think it’s best we do it now before shit gets out of control.”

“If it’s that serious ink would be involved.”

I clench my jaw.

“I don’t think you want to do this here.”

He scowls. “Let’s take a walk then pretty boy.”

I clench my fists and remind myself this ain’t my home turf.

I light up a cigarette to cool my nerves and we step outside, away from the crowds.

“Heard you were pushing up on my woman.” I say around the smoke from my inhale.

“Woman ain’t the same thing as an Old Lady. She tell you? Used to be she could handle her own shit. Naw, wait. This sounds like your lackey.”

“Keep my woman’s name out your mouth. Say some shit about her or my sister and watch how fast I fuck you up for free.” I say, taking a long drag.

He laughs. “Still acting like a damn pit bull for both of them? Newsflash she’s married, and Lee ain’t claimed.”

“Ink or not that shits mine. If you want me to prove it with my fists, we can take it to the ring. But it’d be pointless. Your ship done sailed, son.”

He cocks his head, and I ready myself for the potential battle.

“It’s like that.”

“Yeah, it is. Unlike you, I’m not letting her go. So get used to me around and us together.”

“We’ll see.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Kick,” I growl.

“Yeah, I hear you.”

“Jay, why are you holding up the party?”

I glance over at a tipsy Journee with her arm wrapped around Lee and smirk. Lee’s lips are swollen, and her shirt is unbuttoned just shy of showing too much cleavage.

“I was just playing catch up with our friend, Kick here.”

“You know it’s impossible to get a girl back when she doesn’t want you, right?” Lee says.

I smile. My girls coming in to smooth things over and drive the point home before I end up ruining the night they have planned.

“They couldn’t wait to see you,” Chibs says with a shrug. The calculating bastard knew I’d lose my head if he left me out here too long.

“I was finished here.” I toss the finished butt to the ground and turn my back on him refusing to acknowledge his presence further.

“You trying to steal my woman, Baby J?” I ask playfully as I wrap my arm around Lee and lean into Journee.

Lee reciprocates the action and relaxes against me.

Feeling her warm body tucked under my arm chases away any lingering agitation from before.

“First of all, she was mine first, and now, I was just warming her up for you.” She winks, and I laugh.

“You hear that Chibs?”

“Aye Jackie boy. She had a lot to say this one.” 

“You two been putting your heads together again?”

“More than that,” Lee says huskily. My cock swells as I remember the show they put on at her house a few months prior.

“The girls have something they want to show us,” Chibs drawls.

_Here we go._

“You got something to show me, baby?” I whisper brushing Lee’s lips with my own. I’m instantly rock hard and anxious for what’s to come.

“Mmmhmm,” she purrs.

“Don’t be shy. Show me.”

“We were hoping you’d say that,” Journee says. “Daddy, can we play?” The tone is a new one. I can’t help but watch in fascination as they take their roles. Journee has always been more soft-spoken and reserved, but fiercely independent. Seeing her give everything over to Chibs is a new experience.

“Aye Little Lass. You know Daddy likes to watch.”

“Jay?” Journee turns to me with wide brown eyes.   
“When have I ever denied you anything, brat?”

Her grin is answer enough as we make our way inside through the crowd, and down the hallway to their room. It’s late, and everyone is too drunk, high, or into what they’re doing to notice us.

Inside the room, we hang back waiting for the girls to reveal their plans.

“Lee had a rough day. I thought we could help her relax,” Journee says. Her full lips curve up into a smile as she leads Lee over to the bed. This is new for her. Before, Lee always took the lead. Seeing my woman so pliant and eager has me straining against the seam of my jeans. Journee grips her hair tight and tugs her head back, baring her neck. She nibbles her way down the graceful length, sucking on the pulse point. Lee moans.

I’m mesmerized as Journee runs her hands up Lee’s lush frame and cups her breasts. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes, baby.”   
  
I damn near swallow my tongue as her nimble fingers undo the buttons, revealing the black bra that stands out against her creamy mounds. The black pencil skirt quickly follows along with the bra. I can barely focus on the peaches and cream skin revealed because Journee is in constant motion. Her fingers pinch, and pull at dark pink nipples.

Lee leans back against her, taking everything she’s giving.

“My good girl learned her lesson. I reward her when she takes what I give and asks for nothing more.”

“Jaysus,” Chibs whispers echoing my thoughts out loud.

“Isn’t that right?” Journee asks lightly slapping Lee’s swollen breasts.

“Yes,” Lee rasps.

“Come and sit on the bed,” Journee says guiding her over to the bed with mussed sheets. My head is filled with filthy of images explaining how the sheets became rumpled. “Spread your legs wide. That’s my girl.”

Her brown hand skims down Lee’s torso and disappears into her panties. Lee whimpers. “So wet. You like being watched, don’t you? Like showing them what I do to you.”

“Yes. Oh, yes.”

“You want to come?” Journee whispers nipping at her bottom lip.

“I do.”

“Hmmm. First one’s on the house,” Journee kisses her lips as her fingers work furiously and the wet noise and whimpers fill the space. A rose flush creeps over Lee’s body. Her blue eyes darken and dilate. Her back arches and I know she’s close. I drink in everything as her body trembles, and she cries out. Journee removes her fingers and holds them out looking at me coyly.

“Come have a taste.” I’m moving before my brain can make a conscious decision. I suck her slender fingers into my mouth as I stare into Lee’s glazed over eyes. She whimpers.

“She’s so greedy. Already begging you to come again with her eyes before she’s ridden out the orgasm. Take her panties off and sip her from the source Jay boy.”

I peer into familiar brown eyes. She’s beautiful right now, fully whole, and in control. The traces of Kyle’s abuse are a distant memory, and I’m a mixture of proud and aroused. I drop to my knees, stripping Lee of her panties and bury my face between her thighs. She’s leaning back on her elbows watching me, and Journee is attached to her breasts. The sight of her, the two together and the taste of her sweetness on my tongue are an addictive combination. I grip her thighs as I make love to her with my mouth. She’s rocking against me and burying her slender fingers into Journee’s hair as we slowly work her higher. She’s dancing for us, singing in breathy sighs and moans as she rocks her hips. Her lips are berry red from the bruising kisses she’s sharing.

Journee’s hand moves down to caress her clit and her slick walls pulse around my tongue. I hum, and she cries out.

“She’s close. I think she deserves to come, don’t you.”

“Mmmhmm,” I agree.

Her body vibrates, and she comes with a soundless scream.


	36. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.  
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.  
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N:  
And the final piece of the puzzle! I hope you guys enjoyed the surprise posts.**

**Mo Astor 32**

Chibs                                                                    

“Come and play, Daddy?” Journee asks, poking out her swollen lower lip. I grin and move from the wall. My prick is as hard as granite, and my skin feels tight with arousal. Watching her take command and bring Lee pleasure has me ready to explode. Mo Astor has blossomed in ways I never could’ve imagined. She rises up on her knees, and I lick my lips.

“You sure ye want that, lass?” I tilt my head. She nods and places her hands in her lap.

“Please, Daddy.” She puts the whine in her voice I can never resist. I walk over to her and cup her chin.

“Seeing yew put everything I’ve taught ye to use pleased me.”

Her brown eyes sparkle and I bend down to trace her lips with the tip of my tongue. “You two lassies put on one hell of a show. I think it’s time we return the favor. Would you like that?”

“Oh, yes, Daddy.” Her breathe hitches, and my heart rate accelerates. Knowing she likes the feel of eyes on us as much as I do is a welcome surprise. I want everyone to know this woman is mine. I glance over at Lee and Jax who are watching us with rapt interest. I’m a private man about most things, but the three people in this room are the closest I have aside from Tig.

I stand and place my arms behind my back. “I need to make sure my little lass remembers who’s in charge now, don’t I?”

“I do, Daddy,” she whispers.

“Take your shirt and bra off. It’s your turn to be the one on display.”  I watch as she reveals her chestnut skin to my hungry gaze. On the surface, I’m cool and collected, but on the inside, I’m imagining ripping her clothes off and pounding into her heat until she calls out my name. _She’s tempting like that._ Going slow is an exercise in patience for the both of us.

Her shirt falls to the ground, and I have a few moments to admire the pastel pink bra before her breasts are freed. Her dime shaped Hershey kiss nipples are erect and stand out in the center of her swollen mounds.

“Someone’s excited.”

She nods her head. “Did you like controlling her pleasure, lass?”

“Yes.”

“Like this?” I pinch her nipples and roll them between my fingers. She grips the sheets, pressing her thighs together. I tug, watching as her lids lower and she arches her back, offering me more. “I bet you’re soaked right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Ready to come.”

“So ready.”

“Too bad.”

She whimpers, and I flick her nipples lightly. She gasps.

“I think it’s time for payback, Lee. Don’t you?”

Her blue eyes gleam and a predatory smile graces her lips.

“I do.”

She pushes off of Jax and crawls toward Journee who swallows hard.

Lee circles her left nipple with her pink tongue while I continue to pinch and pull it’s twin. Whimpers spill from Journee’s throat, and I know she’s struggling not to orgasm. I can see Jax watching them. It doesn’t bother me. He loves Journee as much as I do, even though it’s a different way. There’s a rightness to this sharing.

“You’re doing so good, holding back for us, lass.” I stroke her hair, running the silken strands through my fingers, already missing her curls. I tug lightly, and she cries out as I force her gaze to meet mine before I devour her lips. My tongue plunges into her mouth. I taste her own sweetness along with the lingering flavor of Lee. It’s a heady combination. I tilt my head seeking more. Our tongues slid together, and I’m lost in the woman who single-handedly saved my sanity a million times over.

She jerks. I peer down to see Lee’s nipping at her nipple. We part for air, and I bite my way down my neck. I suck on her pulse point and let my hand slid down to the top of her jeans. I pop the button. Her body shudders. I release her skin.

“So eager to be touched, aren’t you?” I unzip her jeans and groan at the matching pink panties. I like her in soft pastels. They make her skin glow and feeds my sick Daddy fetish. I’ve no qualms about my kink. I like taking care of her and, treating her like spun gold, and controlling how and when she receives her pleasure. It’s the trust she places in me that gets me off. The way she allows me to push her boundaries and try new things. It has nothing to do with the control.

“Yes.” Her voice is husky and strained. I slid my hand into her panties, and I’m enveloped in her heat.

“Ack, she’s wet.”

Lee attaches her mouth to her breast and sucks harder as I remove her panties and jeans.

Fine tremors run through her body. I circle her swollen clit with my thumb, pause and ease a finger inside her and still.

“No, Daddy. Please. I need.”

“What do you need, baby girl?”

“More.”

“Is that right?” I pull out the finger and add another, still refusing to move.

She squirms. “None of that. Be still, or I take them away.”

She pauses and her walls contract around my digits. I adjust my angle.

“Daddy,” She all but wails.

“Give her a little tongue, love.”

Lee releases her breast with a pop. “My pleasure.”

She bends down and lashes the pink bundle of nerves that sticks out from between her slick brown lips.

She pants and squeezes my fingers, clenching her jaw.

“You’re so beautiful when you do as I say,” I whisper. I pull out and push back in, starting a slow rhythm.

“You want to come, Mo Astor.”

“Oh, God. Yes.”

“Then.” I increase my speed. “Come.”

She throws her head back and shatters. I remove my fingers as she squirts. Lee latches on, lapping up the liquid as I swear. They’re beautiful together light and dark, giving and taking pleasure as they get one another off. They’ve been doing this so long, it’s a thing of beauty to watch. They know how to touch, what spots give maximum pleasure, and which will allow them to drag things out. Journee is a quivering mass of release as she twitches burying a hand in both of our hair. We’re bound tightly together but our interwoven relationships.

Her hands fall away, and I kiss the side of her mouth as she breaths raggedly.

“Daddy, I’m so empty. Please fill me up.”

“Holy shit,” Jax whispers.

“Ye want me to fuck you right here in front of them, love?” I tease.

Her eyes widen, and her breath quickens. She nods.

“Daddy needs to hear it.”

“Please fuck me, Daddy. My kitty needs you.”

The words are music to my ear.

“What my lass wants is what she’s going to get. You’ve been so good tonight. Now spread those legs so we can show them that pretty wet kitty.

She does as I request and Lee licks her lips hungrily.

“Think you need to fill her mouth, brother,” I say to Jax as I remove my belt and Journee opens her mouth. “On the bed beside your wifey, love,” I say to Lee.

I free my hard on and paint her lips with my pre-come before I allow her to swallow me down. She hollows her cheeks keeping her hands behind her as she lets me set the pace. I cup her jaw as I fuck her mouth, going deep. She takes me, finding a rhythm in gagging slightly in that way we both like.

“That’s it love, open that throat.”

She hums, and I grit my teeth. _Minx is teasing me._ I move my hand to wrap around her throat, and she moans around me. _Two can play that game, love._ The sounds of whimpers and moans fill the room turning it into a room full of pleasure. It’s the most erotic thing I’ve ever been a part of. It’s more than physical gratification. There are emotions involved. I pull out before I finish in her mouth.

“Those lips of yours are deadly. How do you want me to give it to you? I’ll let you pick.”

“Deep Daddy.”

“Aye lass, so deep you’ll feel me by your heart. Seeing as how she started this I think we should give her a little extra stimulation.” I catch Jax’s gaze, and he gives me a nod.

“You hungry, baby?” Jax asks Lee.

“Starving. You ready for us to remind you who’s in control?” Lee growls.

Journee shudders as I pull her onto my lap and pierce her with a firm thrust. She cries out, and Lee Dives forward burying her face in her pussy. She moans as Jax lines up and drives in deep from behind. The wet slap of skin on skin and the scent of arousal and sweat create a unique perfume.

“You like that lass?” I growl.

“Yes, Daddy. Fuck, Harder.”  I grip her hips and slam into her quivering core.

I thrust my thumb into her mouth, and she sucks hard.

“Fucking good girl.” I pause, letting her feel Lee’s tongue as I battle my own orgasm. The feel of her slick, tight pussy combined with the accidental feather light brushes of Lee’s tongue is pushing me to my breaking point. I grip her hips again and adjust her angle, pounding into her pussy. She screams as she rides me, matching me stroke for stroke. I damn near see white as I hold off, waiting for her to tumble over the edge.

Her core flexes around me and she jerks.

“D- Daddy.”

I growl unable to speak as she splinters, and I drive home, releasing everything I have to give inside her. She wraps her arm around my neck and collapses against me. I’m vaguely aware of Lee’s cries as the two follow us down into bliss. I pepper Journee’s neck with kisses.

“Love you Mo’ Astor.”

“Love you too, Filip,” she whispers. Her voice is light and laced with exhaustion. I remain inside her, enjoying the warmth and closeness as the aftershocks continue. As our bodies cool and I pull out we both groan at the loss.

“Legs up, Daddy?” She asks.

“Aye, love.”  I kiss her lips as I help her prop up against the wall.

“Am I missing something?” Jax asks.

I chuckle.

“They’re trying to get pregnant,” Lee whispers. Her voice is husky, and her hair is wild. She smiles at me, and I nod.

“Mama, J. I can see it.” Jax scoops Lee up, and they crash on the bed near ours. I lay on my back and run a hand through my hair.

“Well shite. This is going down in history as the best family day ever.”

“That’s what we are. Our own little family,” Journee whispers.

I see the truth in her words.

“Guess we are, love,” I say.

“Wasn’t going to work any other way,” Jax agrees.

“It’s how it’s always been,” Lee whispers.

We both drift into our own zone as the flow settles over us and we regain our energy. Soon we’ll have to shower and rejoin the crowd to be seen and mingle.


	37. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.  
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.  
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com  
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N. Happy Early holiday. Here's a present from us to you. We hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Mo Astor 33**

Journee

 

“God it’s hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk.” I pull my hair on top of my head and daydream of lopping it off in preference of a short bob. _Filip would freak._ He loves me, but I think he loves my hair almost as much. Besides, there’s nothing better than when he helps me do it. His hands feel so good on my scalp, and he managed to get his sister to part with one of his mother’s heirloom silver hair brushes.

“Well it is ninety-five degrees out and climbing,” Chloe says. I’ve hired a few more tattoo artists. As Sweet Ink’s reputation has been built, our clientele has grown. I’ve backed off and taken fewer gigs to stay in the role of managing and doing art for both clubs. I’ve earned my right to more freedom. I know I don’t have to be home when my boys are or cook the majority of the meals but after spending so much time alone, it just feels good to have that familial bond. 

I also feel like they both need a bit of spoiling. Juicy has a displaced feel I want to eradicate, and Chibs has had it rough for far too long. I know I can’t change their past, but I can make their present the best it can be. _My boys._ It’s amazing how swiftly things have changed.

“You all done for the day?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah, I just finished a massive chest piece, and I’m cooling down before I walk outside and try not to melt like an M&M.”

Chloe laughs.

“It’s Friday night. I’m surprised to still see you here after seven.”

“The husband is away on business. I got a girl’s night planned. Booze, Pizza, and chick flicks at Casa Telford.”

“Sounds like a good time.”

“It will be. It’s been insanely busy the past two weeks.”

“You know the summer brings people out in droves.”

“It’s true.” I roll shoulders. Being hunched over for two hours plus is hell on the back. My fingers throb. _On the hands too._  I’ll be popping some pain medication and maybe even a soak. Years of holding a vibrating gun can sneak up on you. The boys have been gone for a week, and it feels like a month. Since everything went down at the GB party, we’ve been hanging out non-stop after work.

 I was worried that he’d be upset, but Filip told me he knew Wifey came with the Jax package. The little voyeur gets off on it.  I have to admit it does things for me too. There’s something wicked about fooling around where you might get caught, and the natural association of Lee and sex keeps things from being odd even if Jax is remotely involved.

I press my thighs together, grateful for the maxi dress that hides my motion. My hormones have been working overtime. Maybe it’s because I’m like a genie in a bottle. Daddy popped my cork, and now I’m making up for all the years I missed out.  I finish going over the appointments with the front desk, clean my area, and make my way home. I toss my purse on the counter, arm the alarm and make a beeline for the bathroom. Nothing sounds better than a bath right now. I fill the tub with lavender scented bubble bath, braid my hair, wind it into a bun and pin it within an inch of its life, and turn on the i-pod on the his-and-her counter.

 Stripping down, I toss my clothes into the hamper and step into the warm tube. My muscles thank me as I lean against the back of the large garden tub. My eyes drift shut as the music helps me relax. The beeping of the alarm pulls me from a light slumber.

“Nee,” Lee calls.

“Sorry. I feel asleep in the bathtub,” I call.

I hear her re-arm the alarm and make her way to me. She opens the door. “You look adorable right now all surrounded by bubbles. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just tired. I had a chest piece to finish today, and it’s been crazy at the shop. Which is a good thing, but tiring.” I shrug.

“And…” She narrows her eyes.

“And I miss Filip, and I’m so horney it's not funny.”

She laughs. “You want company in there?”

I poke my lip out and nod. “Oh stop it. Let me grab us some beer.”

She disappears, and I adjust myself to make room for her. She hands me the beers and strips down. I lick my lip as she unzips the yellow flower sundress. Her black and white lingerie highlight her firm breasts, slim waist, and curvy hips. For a shorter woman, her legs are long and shapely.  I hold out my hand, and she steps down.

“Open those chocolate legs, babe.”

She takes her places between my legs, and I hand her the beer as I prop back against the tub. We’re quiet as we drink and cuddle, drawing energy and affection from one another.

“You missing Jay?”

“Yeah. It was nice having them here and doing things together wasn’t it?” she asks leaning back against me.

“Very nice.  It’s crazy this is what we’ve always wanted, to be in serious relationships with close friends, Brothers, ‘cause let's be serious we knew civilians wouldn’t do it for either of us,” I say.

“I know; I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Nu uh. This is our time,” I say.

“Better me,” She mumbles. She takes a long draw of her beer and hums. “We should send the boys a picture.”

I giggle. “You are so bad.”

“You didn’t’ say no,” she retorts.

“Because it was a good idea.”

“Come on, selfie time,” she says as she leans over the tub and grabs her phone.

We tangle our bodies, making sure the bubbles over the bare necessities as we pose.

“Give me those lips, Journee,” Lee whispers. I barely register the snaps as I taste her.

We pick the best shot and send it off to both.

“When they finally get this, they’re going to be jealous.”

She laughs. “How about we give them something to be jealous about?”

“Looks like I’m not the only one whose horny,” I say tapping the tip of her nose.

“You’re wet and slippery and pressed against me, how can I not be?” She whispers. Turning to the side, she crooks her finger. “Come here.”  Drawn like a magnet, I lean into her. Our tongues tangle and our breasts slid together.  I whimper as her stiff nipples brush against mine.

“You like the way that feels?” Lee asks.

“So good.”

She cups my breasts and circles my nipples. “How does this feel?”   
“Even better.”

She hums her approval and kisses her way down my neck, as I pinch her turgid nipples and tug. She likes a rough touch, same as I do. I’m glad we’re in a tub because my pussy is flooded and my body is hot.

“Today no one is in charge. Right now, we’re going to take care of each other,” Lee says breathlessly. I suck her full breast into my mouth and run my hand down her belly. Slipping two fingers inside her tight sheath, I work her hot center. Her gasps spur me on, and I admire her flushed frame as she rides my hand.

“You’re so pretty when you fuck my fingers.” I bite her bottom lip, and she growls. Her eyes are blue fire.

“I’m not the only one who knows how to dance.” She pinches my nipple and moves down to return the favor. I moan as we find a rhythm, two wild, needy, slick women attached at the lips. She tastes like sweet ripe fruit and lust. I’m addicted to the flavor. Water swirls and sloshes over the side of the tube.

She adjusts her angle, hitting a spot that makes my body jerk , and I pick up the pace, never one to be outdone.  Our gazes lock and the room is filled with shaky breathing as we reach our peak and shatter together. The world around me goes white as I convulse, engulfed by pleasure. I come back to myself and give her a slow smile. Her hair has crept out of her bun, and she looks a million times more relaxed than she did when she first entered the bathroom.

“Better?” I whisper.

“Girl, better isn’t even the word? How’s my baby J?”

“Relieved.”

I lean in, and we share a sweet kiss.

“Snuggles and movies?” she asks.

“MMmHmm. As soon as I can muster enough strength to get out of this tub.”

We giggle as I pull the stopper and we slowly climb out of the tub. Wrapped in fluffy peach-colored towels, we make our way into my room where I toss her an old cast of shirts that once belonged to Jax and one of Chibs’ for me. We never make it into the living room, opting to climb into the massive King sized bed.

“Remember when you first upgraded your bed and denied it was because Chibs was sleeping with you more than he wasn’t?” Lee asks.

I snicker. “Can’t a woman just want to upgrade her bed?”

“Yes, but that wasn’t why,” she says.

“Like you weren’t up in here just as much and even Jax. It was like party at Journee’s house.”

She laughs. “That’s true. So maybe it wasn’t all because of Chibs, but partially at least.”

“Remember when you got drunk and made out with Jax before you were serious with Kick and you both wrote it off as harmless fun.”

“It was.”

“My Great Aunt Fanny,” I mumble.

“You don’t have a Great Aunt Fanny.”

“Exactly,” I say laughing as we run through the familiar joke.

“You are such a brat,” She says as she catches her breath.

“Hello. Teller.” I point to myself, and she laughs.

“I should’ve known, huh?”

“Kind of a part of the package, babe. Not that you seem to mind big brother.” I wag my eyebrows, and she laughs.

We’re halfway through St.Elmo’s Fire when Bonnie and Clyde comes over my phone. I grab the black square, giddy as I hit answer and accept the face video.

“Mo Astor are ye two trying to give yer old men heart attacks?” he drawls.  Lee and I lean together giggling as we see the two of them standing together.

“What? We were being considerate and giving you something pretty to look at,” I tease.

“Bullshit. You two have always been evil together,” Jax says.

I pout. “Filip, do you hear how he’s talking to me?”

“Aye. I do love, But I make a practice of not getting into sibling matters.”

My jaw drops.

“You’d better take that back, Jackson Teller. We’re the best thing that’s ever happened to you,” Lee says. I can feel their connection over the phone lines. My heart dances and I can’t stop the wide grin pulling my lips up at the corner.

“Oh, I never said you weren’t darlins. But you got me into a shit ton of trouble over the years.”

“Hah. We got you out of a shit ton too,” I say.

“Exactly,” Lee purrs.

“Best watch yer step Jackie boy. They’re both in agreement on this matter.”

I hear a whistle in the background and they both sigh.

“We got to go, love. Love you.”

“Love you too Filip.”

“I’ll see you soon, Lee. Miss you, baby.”

“I miss you too, babe,” Lee says.

They’re gone, and we both sigh and snuggle in together. The life of an old lady is hard, but we’re damn lucky to have one another to balance it out.

***

“I’m glad we can do this. It’s been too long since us girls just got together.”

 _There’s a reason for that._  I turn my gaze to Lee who hides her laugh behind a small cough. She knows exactly what I’m thinking. But when Ma tells you she wants to get together for lunch at the house because she’s lonely with all the boys gone, you can’t tell her no. So here we are, about to undergo the Gemma Inquisition.

“We’ve missed you too, Ma. It’s been busy,” I say placating her.

“Hmph. You only came out of the bedroom because your old man is on the road. But that’s okay. It’s how newlyweds should be.” She pats my hand and I know I’m forgiven.

“And how are you and my first born doing?” She asks Lee.

“We’re good.”

“Any plans on cohabitation?”

Lee swallows. “We haven’t talked about that yet.”

“What are you waiting for? You both dicked around long enough before getting together. It’s time to fast forward, not slow down if you ask me.”

“Now Ma, Jaxy taking things slow is a good thing. It means he’s using his head,” I say distracting her from going in for the kill.

“Huh. Never thought of it that way. Whatever you’re doing it’s been good on my boy. I haven’t said anything out loud, but I see the change. It’s because of you he’s going to be ready when that baby comes. You put that bitch in her place yet?”

“He beat me to it,” Lee says almost sheepishly.

“Hot Damn. It’s finally happening.”

“What?” Lee and I say at the same time.

“Baby boy is growing up. Praise the Lord. Some days I never thought we’d get here.”

 _I wonder why Ma. You gave him everything he wants before he even asks._ I roll my eyes at Lee who smirks.

“He’s stepped up in a lot of ways.”

“I’m glad to hear it, baby. Knowing the two of you are doing well gives me peace.”

Lee smiles and I see a new level of contentment in her gaze. She and Jax are so good for each other. It’s amazing it took this long for the two of them to get together.

“Now you.”

“Me?” I place a hand on my chest.

“When am I going to get some grandbabies from a mother I like? As much humping as the two of you have been doing you should already have a bun in the oven.”

My jaw drops. “Ma.”

“What? I’m not getting any younger, and neither is your old man. I been waiting years for this from you two. I was starting to give up hope.”

“Yeah right. You’d walk us to the alter with one of the brothers by gun point if you had to,” I mutter.

“Baby you know your mother so well. I’m proud.” She winks, and I shake my head, wondering if she was right and I was pregnant. Butterflies dance in my belly. We’d welcome it more than she knew.

“You need anything, Ma?” Lee asks.

“Just your company. The house is too quiet these days. Hopefully, that’ll be changing soon,” She says giving us a pointed look. _Man, when she wants something she doesn’t let up until she wills it into existence._

“You know you have us, and anything else you need,” I add.

“I know. My babies.” She looks on us with pride, and I can’t help but lean in close to bask in her affection and approval.


	38. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N:**

**We’re so sorry for the insane delay. Deadlines and back to school for Ford’s kids is to blame. As soon as this posted, she’s diving back into edits, but she hopes you’ll enjoy the newest chapter. Don’t worry we’ve got plenty more to share with you guys and there’s no hiatus coming.**

 

Mo Astor Chapter 34

Lee

“Do you think she realizes this is slave labor?” I ask rotating my wrist as I seal up yet another bag.

“I think she’d counter by calling this family participation. You know the club has to keep up appearances and remind this town how much they need us,” Journee says in an eerie imitation of the reigning queen.

I giggle and shake my head. We’ve been holed up in the living room making toiletry pack after toiletry pack to donate to the church who was running low. They all like to talk about us behind our backs, but when they need something, they have no problem holding their hands out. It’s a delicate balance Gemma never lets them forget about. Without us, this town would have bankrupted a million times over when the hard times hit.

We also keep the small town, small, keeping away big business, unsavories, hardcore drugs, and anything else we deem harmful. That’s real power to create change and community. People miss that when they can’t get past the cuts, bikes, and rap sheets. Working with Charming’s wealthy, I’ve learned just how ruthless, cold, and uncaring they can be. There’s no loyalty. If they catch the faintest whiff of a scandal, they’ll cut and run, turn their backs and shun you.  Yet they think we’re the uncouth monsters.

“What’s sad is I prefer this to being at home.”

“Too quiet isn’t it?” Journee says.

I sigh. “Yes. It's funny what you get used to.”

“I know what you mean. There are no video games coming from any of the rooms and dinner is much smaller than I’ve become accustomed to cooking.”

“Look at Wifey missing her family,” I say with a light laugh.

“Please. Like Ms. We aren’t technically living together isn’t doing the same.”

I smile. “Technicalities are an important thing.”

“Screw your technicalities. He and the majority of his things are in your house. He never sleeps over at the clubhouse, and everyone’s started swinging by your house to find him. Would it be so bad to make things more official?”

“I don’t know.” I sigh and try to explain the overgrown jungle that is my brain. “Maybe I'm afraid I’ll jinx it. We’re doing so good, and with me, nothing great lasts.”

“You can’t think like that, Lee.”

“It’s hard not to. Nothing has ever mattered this much before.”

“That’s exactly why you need to be all in. I know you. You’ve always held part of yourself back.”

“Because if I give it all away, there’ll be nothing left. We’ve seen it time and time again.” I shake my head thinking about the soulless eyed old ladies and broken-hearted Crow chasers who’ve been in and out of the clubhouse over the years.

“You think Jax would ever do that to you?”

“No. Not on purpose.”

“Not ever. He’s no saint. He’ll fuck up eventually, but he’ll do whatever it takes to make it right, and he’ll never stray so far you can’t get over it. You two know each other well enough by now to know where the boundary lines lay.”

“I know you’re right, but the thought of it going wrong makes me sick to my stomach.”

“That’s called love, babe. Real honest to goodness, soul bonded. What we’ve had before was child’s play. We had watered down and in some cases warped and twisted versions of this. It’s why it feels so good, and yet horrifying at the same time.”

I turn to look at her. “You’re scared?”

“All the time. That I won’t be enough. That he’ll get bored, think he made a mistake tying himself down, or not come home. When what you have is worth losing, of course, you worry. It’s not the same as that sinking feeling you get in the pit of your stomach that tells you what you’re doing is wrong.”

“What do I do?”   
“Make the first move by dropping a hint. He won’t act otherwise. Not when he’s trying so hard to do it the way you need him to.”

“But how?” I whisper.

I shake my head.

“Jax Teller makes my damn head spin.” I take a shaky breath, and she laughs.

“It’s only fair. You’ve been doing the same to him for a long ass time. He was just too stubborn to admit to himself. Now he’s gung ho. A few pointed words and he’ll do all the work for you.”

“I can do dropped hints.”

“After dealing with Gemma, he should be a pro at interpreting them,” Journee mumbles.

The rumble of motorcycles coming makes my stomach flip.

“Speak of the devil,” I say.

We stand, pushing depleted pile of toothpaste, mouth wash, and other hygiene products aside. We exchange a glance before we stand.

“We have just enough time to slip into something more comfortable before they get home,” Journee says.

The giddy feeling that hits me, bubbles up and out my mouth in the form of a giggle. Suddenly were two school girls completely enamored with their men.

“So I’ll see you in a few days after you resurface then,” I say.

“Yes, ma’am.” We hurry out arm in arm. Mom won’t be made we left thing as is.  
Where the boys are concerned…she gets it.

Twenty minutes later, I’m wearing nothing but one of Jax’s t-shirts when the door opens. I lean against the wall and smirk.

“How’d you know I been dreaming bout this view?” he asks walking in with a brilliant white smile.

“Lucky guess,” I say as I crook my finger and back down the hall. He follows me, a jungle cat, stalking his prey. “I got something for you.” I tease.

“I bet you do.”

I laugh.  “It’s not that.”

I step into the bathroom, and he follows and freezes.  A bath filled to the brim with bubbles and the counters littered with lit candles set the mood. “I owe you for all the teasing we did.”

“Damn straight you do.” He darts forward lifting me off my feet as I squeal.

“I been hard since you sent those pictures. I couldn’t stop thinking about what I knew was under that soap.”

I smirk and run my hands through his damp hair.  He’s already showered. It’s his habit. But this is about comfort and reconnection. “That was the point.”

“You always were too smart for your own good.” He nips my bottom lip, and I cling to him, savoring the hard planes of his body and the scent of leather, man, and smoke. He traces the seam of my lips, and I part them , welcoming his tongue. I reacquaint myself with his taste, tilting my head to sample more as I rock my hips against the bulge in his pants. Suddenly the clothes between us are too much of a barrier.

I tug at his shirt, and we manage to undress each other between heated kisses. He steps into the tub holding out his hand for me. I follow, and we sink down into the heated, soapy water. He groans, resting against me.

“I know what you need,” I whisper as I settle my legs on either side of his body and begin a massage. Being on the road for long hours is harsh on the body no matter who you are. Muscles get stiff, and joints ache. I start at his shoulder blades, and work my way down, working out the knots as I turn him into putty.  

It’s intoxicating, feeling his mass relaxing against me. He’s a strong man capable of great destruction, and yet he yields to me. I kiss his neck as I continue to move lower. His groans have my nipples hard and my core achy. I reach around him to grasp his hard cock, and twist and stroke.

“Fuck, Lee.”

I nip at his neck as I find a steady rhythm. He thrusts up, and I move faster, leaving my mark as I bite down on his flesh and suck. It feels good to be the one in charge. HIs heavy breathing and moans have me on the edge of orgasm. _Only he could do this to me._ He grunts and his cock twitches. _He’s close._ A roar breaks free, reverberating through his entire body as he comes. I move my hand and make eye contact as I lick the milky drops from my hand.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he growls.

He wraps his arm around the back of my neck. “Now come here.”

I move from behind him, and he pulls me onto his lap facing him. The intensity of his gaze steals my breath. He’s still hard, and I whimper as he slides me over his length. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he holds his base as I lower myself down onto him. He grips my hips and drives up. I grasp his shoulders and lean back, holding onto his gaze.

“Always been you.” He hisses.

 He’s a savage, unmerciful as he pumps inside me, filling me, driving me closer to the edge with each stroke that takes him deeper. I bury my nails in his flesh as the pressure builds. My body trembles and my heart threatens to leap from my chest. The tremors shake my tongue loose as I fly over the edge.

“I love you. Love you, love you.”

“Aaah fuck, Lee.” He explodes inside me, flooding me with his warmth as he buries his face in my neck. “Love you too. So fucking much.”

The words bring something to life inside me. This is like nothing I’ve experienced before. There’s no going back. My heart is no longer my own, and he knows it. His eyes are softer than I’ve ever seen them and in their depths, I swear I glimpse my future. I cup his face, unable to put into words the emotions swimming inside me. He nods his head as if he understands what I can’t say. I wrap my arms and legs around him, burrowing into his neck. This man has always been my safe place. My harbor, an unmovable anchor through every storm that’s blown through my life. I can do nothing other than trust that he’ll remain that center. This man who's never let me down.

“I want to take care of you Lee, but you have to let me. We’re done playing these games. I want to be home with my woman and later with my boy. It’s time we do this right. Ain’t no one else for either of us.” He snickers. “Hell, maybe Ma was right, and there never was. All I know is I’m not letting you go. You’re mine Harley, and this half-life we’re living, pretending it’s not that serious when it is, ain’t working for me.” He shakes his head. “I need you by my side where you belong. We keep going on like this, and I’m going to break some pretty boys neck for not knowing better.”

I snicker thinking of the time he scared the shit out of a client when he picked me up from a meeting, and the client got a little too close. Jax’s death glare had him high fiving me instead of our usual hug goodbye. Peter was harmless, not my type, and completely taken, but Jax didn’t know that.

“I think it’s time you put me out of misery darling.”

“When you’re delivering such a lucrative offer how can I say no?”

“You can’t obviously.”

“I don’t know. What am I getting out of this, Teller?

“A twenty-four hour all access pass to me.”

“Is that supposed to sell me?”

He flashes me an offended look, and I can’t stop my laughter.

“Mean.”  

My face and my belly hurt from laughing by the time I’ve settled down.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“I’m used to your abusive ways by now.” He sighs, and I shake my head. _Why the hell did we wait so long to do this? It’s the best of both worlds. He’s my best friend and the man I love. What could be better than that?_

 

 


	39. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> We don’t own the bikes, brothers, or any “related” Sons of Anarchy, trust us, if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said, Harley, Journee, and any other newbies are ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”  
> The universe  
> This reality is a mix of cannon, and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It’s our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC.   
> We appreciate constructive criticism and love LOVE reviews, they are a writers life blood and definitely help encourage us and inspire us.   
> We will be posting on our Tumblrs where we’ll have fun pictures from time to time on our personal one using the characters and quotes http://tellerford13.tumblr.com   
> We’ll also be taking requests for one shots, preferences or imagines for all things Sons at our other Tumblr, so check it out and send your thoughts! http://tellerford13oneshots.tumblr.com/

**A/N:  
Hey loves, I’m doing something a bit different. I didn’t want to leave everyone hanging on Jax’s thoughts, but it’s definitely time for Daddy to get some on one with his Mo’ Astor, so I’m letting the “Prince” have a wee bit of screen time before Filip comes in. Thanks to all our readers and reviewers. *points. Your feedback is everything.**

**For all of y’all who’ve been asking: Teller is keeping her nose to the grindstone working on her next degree and doing the teaching thing, and Telford is doing the same old writing and fam.**

Mo Astor Chapter 35

 

Jax

I peer down at the woman sleeping on my chest. This is more than I ever thought I’d have. After having my heart ripped out when I was young, I never let anyone in enough to get here. _But Lee was already there._  I kiss her crown and inhale the citrus scent of her hair. Everything about her soothes me. I like the smell of my woman, a combination of the two of us together permeates the air, convincing me I’m not just dreaming. I thought about this moment a million times over the past few months. Keeping my mouth shut was pure torture, but I trusted Baby J’s incite. I’ve fucked up too many good things and held on too long to the bad in the past to tempt fate.

I pull her closer to me, kissing her crown before I close my eyes. Maybe I can make this all come together. Wendy and I are forming a new, healthier relationship. She’s backed off, and though she hasn’t said it, I think there’s another man in her life. Not that I’m complaining. She deserves her own happiness. We can wait till the kid is here to play meet the person who’ll be in our lives. Whatever helps her get to the hospital in once piece is all I’m worried about right now.

A boy. A little me. I’ll never forget the way the sex reveal changed my life. Seeing him on that tiny monitor, and hearing his heart beat made everything real. It became him, and the concept became a reality. I knew I had to do right by him. For all the people I’ve lost. My father who taught me how to be a man, Thomas, who never got to live up to his full potential. My boy is my opportunity to continue the Teller legacy. Damn sure I’m going to make my family proud. _Not that my mother would let me do otherwise._

So much has happened in the past few months it’s hard to remember the way things used to be. I’m never going back. Slow and steady is the way to Lee’s heart. After all the abandonment from her father, she has to feel secure before she makes major moves. I can be patient. I’ve learned it’s true. The things worth having are worth waiting for and working toward.

Maybe it’s a good thing. With anyone else, we’d be having blowouts by now. Wendy always wanted more from me than I was willing to give, and my high school sweetheart wanted me to be someone I wasn’t. I can see that now. At the time it was too much. I’d lost Thomas, then my Father, and she came in like this ray of light ready to make everything better.

I know now what I felt was an obsession. When I focused on her, everything else moved to the background. I didn’t have to think about how much I missed my dad or the hole he left in my life. I could try to fill that emptiness with the pretty brunette who clung to me just as desperately after the death of her mother set her father to drinking.

We were two lost kids using each other as a crutch. It never would’ve worked long turn. Not when all she wanted to do was leave, and I spent my entire life waiting to Prospect. She had me fooled for a time, taking my tattoo, and saying the only thing that mattered was us being together. That changed real quick when the guidance counselor told her she needed to get her grades back up or risk forfeiting any scholarship possibilities.

I don’t have it in me to be bitter any longer. I’m letting go of my ghosts. There’s no room for that when I’m moving forward to a better future with Harley. It’s time for me to get my shit together, I’m going to be a Dad, and my son deserves the same experience I had.

 

***

Chibs

The only thing I want to do is head home, but I know the minute I come through that door I’ll be on Mo Astor, and she deserved a clean old man. I’m in a haze as I rush into the clubhouse to my room.

“So I’m guessing I should stay the night here unless I want to be traumatized?” Juice calls.

“Might be a good idea, yah.”

I ignore the laughter that springs up. I could give a shite less what the boys think about me and my wife. I had my fill of too much booze, easy pussy, and cold beds. It takes more than a willing body to chase away loneliness. No one here knows my story other than Gemma and Journee. There was no letting go, or relief from the guilt, worry, and pain the past caused me every day. You don’t forget that you have a child out there just out of your reach, or that your wife betrayed you.

I thought I’d always love Fi. That she was my one shot at happiness, gone. Now I know she was a place holder. The thing fate put in my life to keep me alone long enough to let Journee mature. There’s nothing that can keep me from her now.

“Got a hot date, with Wifey?”

I pause in the doorway and grin. Tig already has a girl in each arm, the sly bastard.

“Aye.”

“Do her right for me.” He winks.

“I plan ta brother.” I unlock the door and strip down on my way to the bathroom. I take a prison shower scrubbing down in record time and scurrying out. I put on the dark denim she bought me along with a black t-shirt with a Celtic cross design. I know what Journee likes to see on me. I cross the room and slow as I pass the mirror. With my hair growing out and my usual scowl gone, I’m looking like the old me. The one who existed before Jimmy came in and crushed my dreams and nearly took my life. Insane that the silent girl who kept me healing and patched up has become my entire world.

I remember her back then, soft-spoken with a knack for healing, and reading people. She was one of the few I could stomach to have near me. I fly out of the club swearing my feet never even touch the ground.

***

I open the front door and chuckle at the dim lighting.

“Journee,” I call as I step inside, close the door and re-engage the alarm. Safety first, always, when it comes to my woman. I walk down the short hallway and growl when I spot her beside the table. She’s made a heart with tea candles, and in the center, she’s got two glasses of whiskey.

“Welcome home, Daddy.”

The tiny black lace panties, and the harness style bra that barely covers her breasts with the embroidered Rose pattern that twines its way up the straps has my jaw dropping and my prick rock hard. The floor-length black robe that frames her body has me thinking of silken restraints.

“You miss me, little lass?”

She pouts. “So much Daddy.”

“Come here and show me how much.”

Her full lips part as she grins and glides over to me like a siren about to bring me to my knees. She grabs a glass from the table and offers it to me. I toss it back as she runs her hands up my chest to my shoulders and begins to knead.

“I want to make my Daddy relax.”

“Lass, the last thing on my mind is relaxing.”

She giggles. I cherish the sound. I drink in the sight of her. The loose curls that tumble around her face and shoulders are too tempting. I wind a coarse spiral around my finger, and she smiles. We converse with our eyes. Neither of us feels whole without the other. Those long trips on the road aren’t as easy as they used to be.

“Come ‘er.” She steps forward, and I lean down and capture her lips. The whiskey blends with her unique flavor becoming my favorite taste. Our tongues tangle. She presses her lower body to mine, and I wrap my arm around her pulling her even closer as I tilt my head. She moans. I reach out to set the glass on the table and grab a handful of her firm ass.

We pull apart breathing heavily.

“Daddy will take it nice and slow the second time. Right now I need to fuck ye.”

“Yes, Daddy,” She gasps. I lift her up, and she winds her limbs around me as I attack her mouth, nipping at her swollen bottom lip as I massage her cheeks. I toss her onto our bed. I shed my clothes and follow her down, climbing between the legs she’s spread wide for me. I slip my hand in her panties, feeling her slick center, and she returns the favor, stroking my prick through my boxers.

I grunt as I prepare her for me. She’s still new to this, and I’ve been gone a few weeks. My biggest fear is hurting her. She lifts off the bed.

“Daddy, please.”

“You ready for me, mo astor?”

“Fuck, yes.”

The swear inflames me. I yank her panties down and remove my boxers. Lined up to her glistening lips I pause to meet her gaze before I slip inside her heat. We both cry out as I fill her.

“Ah, you feel so good wrapped around me, love.”

“Only, you, Daddy.”

“Damn straight, lass. This is my Kitty.” I pull out and push back in, shuddering as she flexes around me. “Always tempting me.” I balance myself on my forearms as we find a rhythm. “Wrap your legs around me and hold on, tight.”

I pound into her the way I’ve been dreaming of doing on the road. She arches, scratching my back as she writhes beneath me. She likes it a little rough, and I always aim to give her what she needs. I’ll never push her too far too fast. It’s a careful balance that makes me want to blow my load inside her. The feel of her pussy and the unwavering trust has me high. Sweat coats are bodies and she jerks as her walls constrict around me.

“Come for me.”

She digs her sharp little teeth into my shoulder as she comes and I let go pumping her full of me. The small act of possession has me spraying like a fire hose. I’m still hard when the stream ends.

“Oh, Daddy.”   
“Told you, I missed you, lass,” I whisper as I rock back inside her, slowly circling my hips.

“Show me how much,” she purrs, giving me back my own words.

I chuckle. “Aye, I will.”  I nibble my way down her neck as I slowly build her back up and re-explore her body. She’s so fucking lush. I want to eat her alive.

She gasps. “Oh, Daddy, can I come?”

“As much as you like tonight, love. No holding back.”

Her scream fills the room as I continue to thrust through her orgasm. I’m nowhere done with her.

Sated, we’re sitting in the bed with a package of short bread between us and tea. This is the part I like every bit as much as I do the loving.

“I missed you, Filip?”

“I missed you too, Journee. How’d you get along here?”

“Good. I’ve been busy at the shop, and Lee and I spent most our free time together. Gemma kept pulling us in on town projects.” She rolls her eyes.

I laugh. “Sounds like yer, Ma.”  I lean in, and she kisses me.

“What was that for?”

“Because I can, and I spent too long wanting to when I shouldn’t have.”

Her cheeks fill with blood. “Me too.”

“It all worked out in the end. That’s all that really matters, eh?”

“I agree, love.”


End file.
